Breaking Twilight
by Foreverisjustthebeginning
Summary: Bella joins a band, only expecting it to be just an extracurricular activity. What happens when Breaking Twilight is discovered and Bella, Edward, Jake, Jazz, and Emmett are thrust into the limelight? Will the fame go to their heads and break them apart, or will they be able to play it cool and always keep their feet on the ground?
1. Chapter 1: Edward

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday, it's now midnight, working on this and Have twelve chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: will have the proper disclaimer whenever I use them in a chapter**

* * *

**Edward**

We finished out our last set, and climbed off the stage. The cheers that continued to erupt as we made our way through the small crowd and to the bar made me smile.

"You sounded great tonight," A girl purred as I passed her.

I grinned at her, "Thanks."

She licked her lips and was about to sink her claws into me, when Jake pulled me to the bar.

"Hey," I protested.

"Jazz hit that last week,"

My shoulders slumped, "Damn."

Pussy is pussy but I tend not to have my go at it when someone else in the band has already hit it.

Eh, there were tons of other girls here. I'm sure I'd find someone to take home tonight.

I sat on the barstool and scoped out the bar.

No one caught my interest, and I mean no one.

Pickings were slim tonight, Damn.

I guess the brunette in the corner looks pretty good, or her redheaded friend. Oh, maybe I could get them both.

"We need a girl in the band," Jake said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "It's a total sausage fest right now."

"I agree," Jasper said with a grimace. "We're a boy band right now."

"What's wrong with being a boy band?"

"Nothing really," I said. "I get it though. It would draw in a bigger crowd if we had a girl in it."

I've thought about it a couple times over the years but they were all so stubborn and wanted a boy's only band. Why now use my idea? What's changed?

"Kate can sing," Emmett, who is always eager to bring his girlfriend up, said.

"And what happens when you two split?" I asked. "She'll be a moody bitch and so will you."

Emmett pouted but didn't say anymore.

"Why don't you guys hold auditions?" Seth asked as he passed us our beers. "Girls will flock for a chance to be famous."

He had a point there.

"But then we have to endure hours of sucky auditions," Jake groaned. "All girls know how to sing these days is California girls or lady gaga."

I didn't hold back a shutter.

"Not all of us are into just Katy Perry and Lady Gaga," Leah huffed. "Some of us have real taste."

"Can you sing?"

"Fuck no," Leah laughed as she set her tray on the bar. "Auditions are a great idea guys. Seattle is huge and filled with talented people, you'll luck out. Oh, and a word of advice? Don't fuck the girl."

"But if she's super fine, how will that be possible?"

"First of all, you better no go anywhere near another girl," Leah warned. "Or I'll chop your goods off and wear it as a necklace." Jake moved away from his girlfriend. "And second, you act like it's impossible to keep your dick in your pants."

"We're a hot band," Jasper defended. "Girls fling themselves at us now and we aren't even famous yet."

"Those whores see you've got potential," Leah said. "And they want to stake claim before you rise to stardom."

"See!" Seth said. "That's why I tell you guys to wear a rubber. You become famous and suddenly you've got a kid coming out of the woodwork."

Fuck, even before we formed this band I always made sure I wore a rubber. Famous or not, I didn't want to have any girls trying to tie me down by claiming I fathered their kid.

"I have a steady girlfriend, I don't need condoms." Emmett boasted, smugly.

"Puh-lease," Leah scuffed. "Kate would dump you in a second if Garrett gave her the chance. You know that, I know that, we all know it."

"Way to be harsh, Leah."

She shrugged, "Someone's got to tell the truth. I told you I didn't like that girl from day one. Her pussy is like a revolving door, everyone's welcome."

"Nice," Emmett grumbled, gulping down his beer.

I didn't comment, mainly because what Leah said was oh so true.

Kate was a whore, always has been and always will be. I'm sure she'd be the first to stop taking the pill if she even caught a whiff of us getting a possible record deal.

"You guys can hold the auditions here," Seth said, directing the attention away from Kate. "I'll come in early Saturday morning."

"Me too," Leah said. "You need a girl's opinion on the matter as well. Mainly because ya'll are ruled by your dicks. You'll choose the girl who is tone deaf but has a stellar body."

"It's all about the appeal, baby," Jake said. "We need some hot young thang to draw in the dudes."

"Still, I'll be there."

"So, we're going to hold an audition?" Jasper asked.

"I guess so," I said, shrugging.

For the next week and a half, we spread word about our auditions. Emmett posted fliers, Jake handed them out, and Leah and Seth mentioned it during busy bar hours.

I knew we'd have a wide variety of girls that'd come down but I wasn't so sure how many of them would actually be able to hold a note. Trust me, you'd be surprised at how many will turn up even they can't sing to save their lives.

Why even come, right?

I just hope that if, and when, we find the right girl to fit into our band, we'd be able to move forward in our careers.

Em and I started this band when we were eleven. At the time, it wasn't anything big. We just thought we sounded great together. I on the piano and him on drums, plus my voice, it was gold.

As time went on, Jazz joined the group and the last member to join Breaking Twilight was Jake.

When we got older, we started to perform at bars all across Seattle. We were good, great even, but it never seemed to be enough to catch the attention of any music executives. To some that'd be off-putting but to us that meant we had to try to be that much better.

All of us had dreams of making it big and performing at award ceremonies and stadiums all across the country.

I could just hear it now. The fans roaring as they cheered our names, girls screaming and fainting as we walked by, the money...

Sigh, that's the life.

Now if only I could start living it.

* * *

**At first I just wanted to write about Breaking Twilight already in the limelight but then I added in their backstory, which turned into like sixty flashbacks, so I decided to write it all out. There are time jumps but I'll make sure to warn you when it happens and...yeah.**

**I'll have polyvore outfits posted sometime tomorrow :D**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: will have the proper disclaimer whenever I use them in a chapter**

* * *

**Bella**

"He's so dreamy," I heard a blonde haired girl gush. "He's a wannabe Rockstar, though. It's not someone I can take home to mom and dad. They'd like flip."

"Do you think he'll ever make it?"

"Probably not," she said. "I mean, he has potential but...Ugh, watch where you're going!" she sneered as she knocked into me, practically throwing me to the floor.

My books scattered across the floor and all the girl did was step over them and go on and on about how people are so rude and should watch where they're going.

Yeah, take your own advice, bitch.

I picked up my scattered books and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"All set, Bella?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Yeah," I said, passing the books to her.

She scanned my card and then started scanning my books.

I'm here every Friday to get new books. It's sad really. I spend my evenings curled up at home with a new book while other girls my age are hitting the club scene and having fun.

It's not that I don't like going out, I just never have anyone to go with me. My wing woman in wrapped up in her newest boyfriend and doesn't even acknowledge my existence these days.

She'll get over him soon, she always does. Then she will apologize profusely and drag me out every weekend, until she finds another boy and the cycle restarts.

I really need to make some new friends.

I stifled my sigh and glanced down at the counter. A bright blue flier with big bold letters caught my attention.

'Looking for a female vocalist' was the headline.

Intrigued, I picked it up.

_The band breaking twilight is holding auditions this Saturday, June 15th, for a lead female vocalist. If you think you have what it takes, come down to Clearwater's at noon._

"All set, dear," Mrs. Cope said, sweetly.

"Thanks," I took my bag of books, and the flier, and made my way out of the library.

It sounded fun, the audition I mean. I could sing, very well. I've been told by many that I should try to pursue a career in the singing field but I never looked too much into it.

I mean, what are my chances of being discovered? There are thousands of people out there wanting the same thing as I did. My chances of being one of the lucky ones didn't seem too high.

"To go or not to go?" I asked myself aloud.

What harm could it do? At the very least, I'll have fun and possibly get a couple new friends, right?

With that in mind, I decided I would go. I needed to put myself out there more, stop letting people walk all over me.

"Bell-a!" my roommate, Angela, yelled as I entered our tiny two bedroom apartment.

"What's up?" I asked, setting my books on the table. "Oh, hey Ben."

"Bella, come sit," she said, bouncing excitedly.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting in the recliner.

"Well," she smiled at Ben. "I'm engaged! Can you believe that?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. My best friend was getting married, that's something that any friend would be happy about, I was just shocked. Angela is never with a guy for too long. I mean, she's been with this guy maybe three months.

What was the rush?

"That's...great," I forced out.

"You're my maid of honor," she told me.

"Cool," I said, awkwardly.

"Bennie, can you go get us some drinks?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling brightly.

When he left the room, Angela turned to me, "Speak your mind."

"Why this soon?" I blurted out.

"I love him."

"But it's only been three months, twelve weeks." I told her.

"Love is love," she shrugged. "When you know, you know. My parents were married only a month after knowing each other."

"Things were a bit different back in the day," I reminded her.

She pouted, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course, I just...I want to make sure you're ready for this and that you know..."

"I'm more than ready, I want this so much."

And what kind of best friend would it make me if I objected?

"Okay," I sighed.

"I love you," she lunged toward me and hugged me. "We've got to start planning right away! What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I actually have an audition," I said, smiling slightly.

"For what?"

I hopped up and grabbed the flier before handing it back to her.

"Breaking twilight! Oh my god, I love them. They play sets all around Seattle. They aren't too bad on the eyes either," she said, giggling.

"You swinging for the other team now?" I asked with a laugh.

"No," she snorted. "Bella, breaking twilight is a boy band."

Oh.

"You so have to audition," she said, seeing the look on my face. "Who cares if they aren't all girls? A band is a band."

True.

Plus, I've always fit in better with boys than I did with girls. All through high school, I sat with the boys. Girls use to say that I was sleeping with them all, which was why I sitting with them, but honestly, I just could never stand the drama the girls brought with them.

"Do you want me to come with you? I could be moral support."

"Please," I breathed out.

"We can make a day of it," Angela said. "The audition is at noon so we can leave here around eleven, grab a quick lunch, and after your audition, we'll go dress shopping. Perfect!"

The next morning, I was up early getting ready for my audition. I wasn't sure what to wear. I knew right away what the boys would be looking for. Some hot piece of eye candy who could sing. That's tougher to come by then one would think. They either have the looks but can't sing, or are dog ugly and can sing.

I put myself in the middle. I'm decent and I can carry out a tune.

In the end, I narrowed my choices down to two different outfits. The first one included a pair of acid wash skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, and the sequin bomber jacket Angela had gotten me for my birthday.

The second one showed a little more skin. It included a pair of cutoff shorts, a white Racerback tank, and a leather vest. The shorts were a little on the short side, seriously I'm not sure why I still have these, but looked great with tights underneath them.

Decisions, Decisions.

I decided to go for the more laidback jeans outfit. I looked sexy yet not overly trampy. I was hoping that the guys wouldn't judge me just on what I was wearing.

Angela trickled out of her room at ten to eleven and we went out to grab a late breakfast.

She went on and on about Ben and where she wanted to get married, and then honeymoon. She seemed especially excited for the honeymoon and wanted to pick out lingerie right away.

When noon rolled around, Ang and I stood out front of Clearwater's sharing a cigarette.

We watched the girls trickle in, and I felt my chances of being asked to join get slimmer and slimmer by the second.

"They have nothing on you!" Angela said as we finally went inside. "These skanky whores probably can't carry a tune."

"We shall see," I said, signing in.

* * *

**Bella actually has fashion sense in this story, I know crazy. She's not crazy into it like Alice would be but she knows what looks good on her. Although, she does still have a piece of book Bella in her, she prefers comfort; jeans, t-shirts but this bella also doesn't mind skirts, dresses, heels...Her outfits will be posted on Polyvore.**

**Again, I want to say that there will be time jumps. I'll try to make it flow as naturally as possible but all this was added after I had prewritten chapters that would be set waaaaaaaaaaay in the future. So, yeah.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Audition

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: Monster by Paramore (I'm a huge fan of theirs so we'll use a lot of their songs)**

* * *

**Edward**

I can't...I just...no, this was a bad idea.

Waking up this morning, I thought today might be a good day. That we might just find what we were looking for.

I wasn't the only one either, my band mates were just as eager and just as hopeful.

But all that came crashing down when our first potential vocalist opened her mouth.

I had a smile on my face at the time, one that slowly went away the longer and louder the girl sang.

It was then I knew that the chances of us finding someone that met our standards would be the hardest fucking thing in the world.

My gloomy outlook continued as more girls got up on stage to sing.

The girls were fucking gorgeous but they were tone deaf. For brief moments of time, I entertained the idea of driving a pencil into my ear to get rid of my hearing.

Yeah, it was that bad.

And those who didn't suck at singing, only knew how to sing songs by Kesha. That alone made me want to jump out the nearest window. It was kind of offending that no one chose to sing one of our original songs, I had printed copies out for people who didn't know what to sing, I even told them at the start and no one took a copy.

Clearly, these girls don't know good music.

But like the gentleman I was raised to be, I politely thanked them and called the next person up.

Out of the twenty-seven girls that showed up, only two have made it to the maybe list so far.

Two!

How is that possible? Is it just Seattle? Are all hot girls in this state born tone deaf? I felt like we wouldn't have trouble if we were going about this in LA or perhaps New York, hell maybe even Chicago.

"Well, that was..."

"You suck, leave my bar now," Leah growled.

"Leah!" Seth groaned.

"I'm sorry but I'll probably have to buy all new glass cups because of this one."

The girl glared and stomped off stage.

"So that's a no?" Jasper asked, crossing her off his list.

"Big no!" Jake said, rubbing his temples. "Who came up with this idea?"

"You did."

"I hate myself," he groaned, banging his head on the table.

"We've only got three more," I said. "How bad could they be?"

_Knock on wood._

"Okay, next is...Bella Swan." Leah yelled.

I drummed my fingers on the table as a petite brunette approached the stage. She instantly caught my interest. She was gorgeous, so that's one point for her.

Please, Please, Please be able to sing gorgeous.

"What song are you doing? Do you have a CD?" Leah asked.

"Um, I'm doing a song by the band," she said, holding up one of the papers I printed.

I smiled, another point for her.

"Alright, start when you're ready." I said, grinning.

I hit play on my I-pod and stared at the girl, Bella.

"Please don't ruin the song for us," Jazz groaned under his breath.

I happened to hold the same hope.

"_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water. And we start drowning, not like we'd sink any further. But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom..."_

She's good, very fucking good.

I glanced at my band mates and saw they had the same smiles on their faces as I did.

And then she started the chorus and I knew in that moment she was it.

"_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours_."

She sang with such passion in her voice that it almost put me to shame.

She was just what we were looking for. We only had to go through twenty-four shitty performances before we found her. Why wasn't she first?

It didn't matter, we had found her.

"_Well, you thought of strength and solutions but I like the tension. And not always knowing the answers. But you're gonna lose it. You're gonna lose it! I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, eating us alive..."_

"Now that's what I call singing," Leah said, nodding her approval.

When Bella finished singing, she smiled and bit her lip.

I stood up and started clapping for her.

"Woo!" Emmett yelled, bolting for the stage. He picked Bella up and twirled her around. "Welcome to the band, Bella."

The rest of us joined Emmett and Bella on stage.

"You have an amazing voice," Jazz said.

"Girl, you rocked that song!" Jake said.

"Thank you," she said, beaming.

"Why didn't we find you sooner?"

"Well, had I known you were looking, I would've showed up sooner," she laughed.

"Alright ladies, they've made their decision, Out!" Leah said, ushering the other girls out.

"We play every weekend," Em said. "Mainly here but we change it up every so often. You're free on weekends, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we practice every Thursday, Friday, Saturday Morning, and occasionally on Sundays."

She nodded, "What time on Thursday and Friday?"

"Six, Seven," I said, shrugging. It varied each week. Unfortunately, we weren't a fulltime band. We had jobs so that we would be able to keep a roof over our heads and food in the fridge.

"Oh, okay, perfect."

"Bella!" A small raven haired girl yelled. "I'm so proud of you, girlie. I told you!"

Bella blushed, "Guys this is my friend, Angela."

"Nice to meet you," I said, nodding.

"I'm such a big fan of you guys," Angela said, dreamily. "I come listen to you play as often as I can."

"Always nice to meet someone who appreciates us," Jasper said, laying his southern accent on thick.

Angela giggled at him.

"We have to celebrate," Jake said. "You free tonight?"

"Yeah, we're free," Angela answered. "Where do you want us to meet? What time?"

I laughed at her hyperness, "How about here at about nine?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bella said. "Thank you so much."

"No, thank you."

She was what the band needed. I knew that with a little hard work, Breaking Twilight would be on the rise to fame in no time.

* * *

**Bella actually has fashion sense in this story, I know crazy. She's not crazy into it like Alice would be but she knows what looks good on her. Although, she does still have a piece of book Bella in her, she prefers comfort; jeans, t-shirts but this bella also doesn't mind skirts, dresses, heels...Her outfits will be posted on Polyvore.**

**Again, I want to say that there will be time jumps. I'll try to make it flow as naturally as possible but all this was added after I had prewritten chapters that would be set waaaaaaaaaaay in the future. So, yeah.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Performance

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: Monster by Paramore (I'm a huge fan of theirs so we'll use a lot of their songs)**

* * *

**Bella**

I...I made it in.

Shocked, huh? Yeah, me too. Well, no not really. I grew cocky after hearing the first five tone deaf girls, and then really cocky around the twenty-third girl. Most of the girls sucked, and I mean really sucked. A handful of them weren't so bad and only three of them were my real competition, at least in my opinion. Angela still thinks I have none but she's just biased because she loves me.

The girl who went on stage before I did had to be the worst of them all. I just don't understand why you'd audition for a band when you can't sing at all. Do you think it'll make the band like you when you bust their eardrums?

Seriously, why do you do it? I know it takes a lot to get up on stage and a lot more to sing in front of people but if you don't necessarily have the vocals for it, it isn't the best idea.

But I digress.

They chose me!

I did a little dance in my seat, earning a smirk from Angela. From the start she had told me that I had this in the bag, I just didn't believe it until the auditions started.

"Ang, I got in!"

"I know!" she laughed. "Calm yourself."

"Hey, I'm allowed to spaz," I said. "This is awesome."

She nodded, "While I agree, you're acting as though they're famous and you were just accepted into their clique."

"I'm just excited to perform with them," I said, honestly. "I've never put myself out there like this...it felt great to perform on a stage in front of people, and there weren't even that many this afternoon. Can you imagine how it's going to feel to perform in front of full bar?"

I was getting keyed up just thinking about it.

"I'm proud of you," she said. "And you better believe I'll come to every one of your shows."

"Aw, I already have a groupie!"

Angela laughed, "Yeah you do. You gonna let me get in your pants?"

"You've got to work for it honey." I teased.

"Damn."

The rest of my afternoon, I spent going in and out of bridal shops with Angela. I was still in a very good mood so I didn't complain once, Angela was proud.

Although around the third bridal store, she started to get discouraged because she hadn't found her dress yet.

I told her not to worry and that she'd find the dress eventually, these things take time. She accepted that and we met up with Ben for dinner.

It was always weird having dinner with Ben and Angela. They were all cute and cuddly, sitting on the same side of the booth and feeding each other, while I just sat alone avoiding looking in their direction.

Needless to say, I was relieved when we finally got to head home.

"I'll meet you two at the bar," Ben said as I climbed out of his Bentley. "And I'll be bringing a special friend, Bella."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and nodded.

Whenever Ben, Angela, and I go out, Ben always brings a friend along. I'm pretty sure it's at Angela's insistence but she hasn't confirmed anything yet.

She wants me to hit it off with some guy, get in a serious relationship which was silly because up until three months ago, Angela wasn't into that herself.

I may not date around but I'm perfectly content being single for the time being. There is no rush to get a boyfriend, get married, and pop out kids.

Seriously, I'm only 21.

I've got time for that.

My dad was in a similar boat as Angela. He wanted me to find a nice boy and come back to Forks where I can give him some grandbabies and live happily ever after.

I loved my dad, I really do, but that just isn't for me. I love the city, Seattle was perfect for me, and I also loved my current boyfriendless status.

But again, I digress.

I wasn't planning to change just to go back to Clearwater's but Angela urged me too. After a lengthy argument, I resigned and went to find something more suitable for the bar.

I ended up in a teal halter dress with gold chain straps that met in the back. It wasn't as dressy as it sounded and it made me look sexy so I kept it on. I left my hair down and put on a little eye makeup and some lip gloss and deemed myself ready for a night out.

It never takes me long to get ready.

However, it does take my friend long.

"I have nothing to wear," Angela groaned, digging through a pile of clothes that lay in a heap on her floor.

"Ang, you look great in what you have on."

"No."

So stubborn, just like me.

It took her another ten minutes before she finally settled on the outfit. It was the very first thing she had on but after putting it on a second time, it was suddenly perfect.

And then of course Angela complained that we were running late when all was said and done.

We wouldn't have been late had you decided that outfit worked the first time...

When we arrived at Clearwater's, it was already packed. I've only been here a couple times and when I came it was never that full. Angela explained that it was the guys who drew in the large crowd.

While Angela went in search of Ben, I stood near the stage listening the boys perform.

I listened mesmerized as Edward's velvety voice sang Kings of Leon's 'Use somebody'.

I couldn't help but wonder why hold auditions if you already have a singer, and a great one like Edward at that.

"I got you a beer," Angela said, pushing the drink into my hands.

"Thanks," I said, not really paying attention.

"He's great, isn't he?"

I nodded, "Really great."

"Look at my baby play," I heard the same voice from the library yell. I turned to see the blonde girl who had bumped into me and her friend drooling over the guys.

Small world.

Ignoring her, I took another drink of my beer and swayed along to the music.

They played three more songs before they took a small break to get a drink. At that time, I pushed my way through the crowd and met them at the bar.

"Hey, you!" Emmett once again picked me up and spun me around.

"Can't breathe," I squeaked out.

"Don't kill our vocalist, Em," Edward said, punching him in the arm.

"Baby! You did so great," I watched the blonde from the library leap into Emmett's arms and pepper his face with kisses.

Very small world.

"Can I get you a beer?" Edward asked.

"I've got it covered, Thanks though." I said, showing him my drink. "You sound amazing."

"Thank you."

"Why do you even need me?" I asked, bluntly.

"It's always good to have another singer, and a girl one at that." he said, shrugging. "I'm thrilled we found you."

I nodded and took a sip of my beer.

"Bella! Come dance with me," Angela said. "Please."

"I'm good," I said. "I'm talking to Edward."

"You owe me one," she said. "I am, after all, you're biggest groupie."

Edward laughed as she hauled Ben to the dance floor.

"Ignore her, I do," I said, taking another swig of my beer.

Their break wasn't as long as I hoped it would be and soon enough, Edward excused himself to get back on stage to finish out their gig. This time, I had a front row seat.

"Most of you heard that we held auditions for a new band memeber this morning," Edward's voice echoed around the bar. "And surprisingly enough, we found our fifth member."

"She's fucking awesome," Emmett added.

I blushed.

"She's also here tonight," Edward said, smiling down at me. "Bella, come on up."

"Now?" I asked, surprised.

Edward nodded and held his hand out for me, I took it and he pulled me up onto the stage with ease.

"This is Bella,"

"Woo!"

"And she's got a fucking amazing voice, you guys want to hear it?" Edward asked and the crowd shouted 'yes'. "Do you still remember the lyrics to the song you sang earlier?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you mind singing it for our lovely audience?"

I glanced at the packed bar, another blush filling my cheeks, "Not at all."

Edward passed me the microphone and took his place at his keyboard. I glanced at the crowd, nervous. I've never performed in front of this many people before.

I caught Angela's eye in the crowd, she gave me a big grin and gave me two thumbs up.

I could do this.

I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second, listening to the music before I started singing.

Not once did the crowd stop cheering for us, for me. It was empowering and the rush was...it was amazing.

_"I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world, from turning into a monster, eating us alive, don't you ever wonder how we survive. Well, now that you're gone the world is ours..." _

After a while, I relaxed even more and tried my best not to just stand there like a statue. I danced a little, swayed my hips, and the catcalls and cheering I got made me grin.

I glanced back at Edward as well as the rest of the band and they smiled at me.

"_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me, but I'm not the villain. Despite what you're always preaching, call me a traitor. I'm just collecting your victims. And they're getting stronger. I heard them calling (Calling, Calling), they're calling!"_

I finished out the song and the crowd went insane. A blush once again graced my cheeks as they clapped loudly and whistled.

"Excellent job, Bella," Jasper said.

"Best addition to the band, eva," Jake cheered. "Don't you all agree?"

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all nodded their agreement.

After thanking everyone, I slipped off stage to let them finish their last few songs.

I hung out with Angela, Ben, and Ben's friend. His name was Dayton or something like that. I didn't talk to him long, maybe five minutes, before he found someone else to take home tonight.

Eh, I wasn't really interested anyway so I really shouldn't be offended.

When the guys finished for the night, we all sat around the bar talking. I felt like I knew these guys for years rather than only hours. Eventually, the guys found other girls to hang out with and left Edward and I alone at the bar.

"Want another?" Edward asked as I pushed away another empty beer bottle.

"I shouldn't," I said, shaking my head.

I already had like three beers, okay no maybe four...Five? No, I'm sure it's only been four. Yeah, I'll go with that.

"It's a celebration," Edward leaned over the bar and snagged two beers for us.

Who was I to refuse?

"So, what got you into music?" I asked.

"My mom forced me into lessons when I was a kid," he shrugged. "I've always loved it. Em and I formed this band when we were kids."

"Emmett's your brother, right?" I clarified.

"Sadly."

I laughed.

* * *

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday. **

**Again, I want to say that there will be time jumps. I'll try to make it flow as naturally as possible but all this was added after I had prewritten chapters that would be set waaaaaaaaaaay in the future. So, yeah.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Drunken Mistakes

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: None used in this chapter.**

**~WARNING: There is a lemonish thing in this chapter so yeah~**

* * *

**Edward**

"You...have...too...stop..." Bella panted out. "I have to get the door open."

"Right," I let her go for a second but only long enough for her to get her door open.

Once it was open, I pounced on her again. I slammed her up against the wall and slid my hands under her dress. The soft feel of her skin made me groan against her neck.

Bella grabbed my head and brought my lips back to hers as I groped her in her entryway.

"Bedroom?" I questioned.

The last thing I wanted was for her roommate to return home and cockblock.

Bella wiggled out of my grasp and dragged me into her bedroom. She locked the door before shoving me down on the bed and climbing on top of me.

How did we get to this point you might ask?

Well, we talked for a while after performing and we drank a bit, okay a lot. And then somewhere along the line, the talking stopped and the making out started.

I knew this wasn't a good idea but fuck I wanted it, her, so bad. I'll deal with the ramifications later.

I tore my lips from hers and rolled us over so that I was on top of her. I moved down a bit and pushed her legs a part before dragging my nose up her leg until I reached her center.

I dragged her barely there panties down her legs and launched them across the room.

I threw her legs over my shoulders and it wasn't long before I had her screaming out my name.

"Ugh, oh God," she moaned, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and pulling.

Shit that kind of hurt.

After making her come with my tongue multiple times, I moved back up her body.

"Condom?" she asked.

I groaned and pulled out my wallet. Thank Fuck I had one in there. Edward Cullen always comes prepared, most times.

I rolled the condom on myself before capturing her lips in a kiss.

I slid into her, groaning at the feel of her around me.

"Wait a second," Bella groaned.

I stopped and she sat up. She pulled the dress off and revealed her tits to me. I'm not ashamed to admit that I drooled like a dog.

They weren't overly large nor too small, they were perfect, a handful.

Bella brought my lips back to hers and we hungrily kissed as I started to move within her.

_So good_

I picked up my pace and soon enough Bella was clawing at my back, no doubt leaving marks, as she found her release.

I didn't last much longer either.

But that's what happens when you're drunk, things seemed to end much faster than normal.

I don't know when but eventually we both managed to fall asleep.

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. I groaned at the pounding headache I had and roughly palmed my face. That's when I felt someone pressing on my chest.

Now this wasn't uncommon for me. I tend to wake up with a girl beside me every so often so I cracked an eye open to see who I chose to bring home.

Oh, fuck.

No

No.

What the fuck did I do?

Bella lay half across my chest, sleepily peaceful. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what we had done last night, given the fact that we were both butt naked.

Emmett, Jasper, and Jake were going to kill me.

Fuck, what if she quits now?

Or if she gets to clingy?

Fuck.

Bella shifted and frowned. I could tell from the way she was breathing that she was awake.

A few moments later, her eyes opened up.

They widened when they fell on my face and widened even more when they took in our current state of undress.

"Hey," I said, awkwardly.

"Um, hi," Bella blushed, pulling her sheet up to her chest. "Uh...I don't normally do this..."

I laughed.

I unfortunately did this often. I'm use to the walk of shame by now. I just couldn't believe that I had slept with her. I mean, nothing was wrong with her. She was fucking gorgeous but she was a band member.

Do you know how awkward things are going to be?

Getting dressed was interesting. Bella wouldn't look at me at all while she slid on some underwear, a pair of black shorts, and a tie-dye green cross tank top.

I of course ogled her shamelessly as I pulled on last night's jeans and t-shirt.

She had a nice fucking body.

"So," Bella said, running a hand through her hair.

"So," I repeated, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

She squared her shoulders and finally looked me in the eyes, "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure. We should probably talk about...this," I said, gesturing between us.

"Don't worry about it," she waved off, slipping on some shades and chucks. "It's just sex. One night doesn't need to change anything. Unless, this won't work anymore. Am I out of the band because we fucked?"

I think I fell in love with her.

I grinned, "Nope. I'm just glad you aren't one of those clingy girls."

She snorted, "Clingy, I am not."

"So, breakfast?" I asked, feeling in a way better mood.

"Yeah," she said.

We left her room after she stuffed some cash into her pocket and was greeted by her roommate and her boyfriend.

"Hey, Bells, I made some...Oh, hello." Angela glanced between Bella and I. "Um...What..."

"Later," Bella responded, pulling me to the front door. "Do you want to call the rest of the guys? See if they want to eat with us?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Cool," I said, pulling out my phone to send a quick text.

They all responded almost immediately. They were down for some food.

We arrived at the diner long before the others did and took seats across from each other. There was zero awkwardness between us and for that, I was thankful.

I didn't want to let what happened between us last night ruin things for us.

The guys showed up a couple minutes after we did and greeted Bella with hugs. Seriously, Emmett has this weird obsession with picking her up and spinning her around.

I shook my head at his silliness and ordered my food.

"So, Bella, you up for a having your very first practice tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, beaming.

I really liked that about her. She's so into music, just like the rest of us are. Last night, at least the pieces that I could remember, she talked so fondly of music and how she got into it, what her favorite artists were, and get this...she can write songs.

She promised to let me see her song journal one day soon. I wonder if she remembers.

"So, Eddie, who did you end up going home with last night?"

Bella's eyes flashed to mine and mine to hers. Unfortunately, the guys caught it.

"What the fuck?" Jake punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow, it was an accident," I defended.

Had I been sober, I wouldn't have taken her home. Not that I didn't want to but I would've taken one for the team and kept my dick in my pants.

"It's fine," Bella said, blushing. "One time thing, we were both drunk and it happened, end of story."

"Don't let this dipshit make you quit okay?" Emmett told her, jerking his thumb in my direction.

I kind of had the feeling that they'd kick my ass out long before they let Bella leave.

"Never," Bella vowed.

* * *

**So, uh, that was my first lemon. I'm sorry if it sucked. At least I tried, right? So, E and B slept together. Yeah, didn't see that coming did you, lol. Bella is very nonchalant about it but you'll see what she's thinking in the next chappie which will be posted tomorrow.**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**Again, I want to say that there will be time jumps. I'll try to make it flow as naturally as possible but all this was added after I had prewritten chapters that would be set waaaaaaaaaaay in the future. So, yeah.**

**If you review, I'll post another chapter or two tonight... PLEASE REVIEW, I Love hearing what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6: First Practice

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: None used in this chapter.**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Bella**

I did NOT intend to sleep with him.

It came as a surprise come morning when I woke up naked on his chest.

I remember that night all too clearly despite how much I drank. And even if I hadn't remembered, the ache between my thighs made it very apparent.

Did I regret it?

Yes and No.

Though Edward seemed perfectly fine after I declared it just sex, I mean what guy wouldn't, I still felt awkward. I'll be honest with you, I debated dropping out of the band for a few moments.

But Em, Jazz, and Jake were so excited to have me. I decided then that I wouldn't let what Edward and I did jeopardize my place in the band. I'll suck it up and keep pretending that it didn't happen.

You know, this whole pretending it didn't happen thing would be so much easier if I was a blackout drunk. But unfortunately, I'm not. I remember each and every detail, every little touch, sigh, groan...

Did I mention last night was the first night I had sex in a while? Because it was. The last guy I slept with was a friend I went to college with, and that was six months ago.

It's not as if I hadn't gotten offers, I'm just not the type of girl to jump in bed with a stranger.

Apparently, Edward can change that though.

One dimpled smile and my panties melt.

Yeah, this was going to be hard.

My first practice with the guys was fun.

It consisted of me performing different songs with them, both covers and originals, reading Edward's song journal, falling in love with him...

Kidding.

But the songs Edward wrote were amazing. They all had a meaning behind them and Edward wasn't shy to share what inspired them. I sat in awe for about an hour and a half as he talked about it.

The light in his eyes made me smile.

We had a lot in common when it came to music. It was one topic that we could bond with, and during practice, I found us going off into our own little bubble frequently.

We did manage to get some things done, we didn't just stay wrapped up in each other. We divided the songs that I would sing and songs that Edward would sing.

Edward was all for handing the singing duties over to me completely but I didn't think that was fair. It was still his band, he deserved to be up front just as much as I did.

Plus, I knew the ladies would kill me if he never sang again.

Once we had sorted who would sing what at an upcoming show this weekend, practice rolled to a close. Emmett's girlfriend, library bitch or Kate as they call her, came over.

It was clear that she was unwelcome but they just ignored her.

"Ooh, who's this?" Kate asked, eyeing me.

"Bella, our new lead singer," Emmett said. "She was at the show last night, remember?"

"No." Kate turned back to Emmett.

"Alright," I said, awkwardly. "I'm gonna head out. I'll see you guys later."

"You don't have to go," Jazz said. "We're about to order some pizza."

"I have plans with Angela," I lied. "Maybe next time."

Though Edward offered to give me a ride home, I took a cab. By the time I got home, Angela was waiting for me. I barely stepped through the door when she accosted me and demanded to know what happen with Edward.

_Like it was that hard to guess_, I thought sarcastically.

I wasn't able to go with the story that nothing happened. My friend was to smart for that, doesn't mean I didn't try though.

"He just slept over?" I offered up.

"Mhm, and I'm a virgin," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now tell me."

"Seriously."

"Isabella Marie..." Uh oh, when the middle name is thrown around I'm in trouble. "What happened between you two?"

"We had sex," I said, simply.

"Gimme more..."

I huffed, "We had fucking amazing sex that left me sore and wanting more but I promised Edward we wouldn't mention it and that it was nothing..."

"Amazing, huh?"

Of course that's all she caught.

"Yes," I breathed out. "But...fuck, it should not have happened."

"Why? You two are consenting adults."

"We're also band mates now." I said. "We need to keep things between us on a friendship level."

"How about fuck..."

"No, not fuck buddies," I groaned. "We're just pretending it never happened. Please help me with that by pretending you never saw anything."

She pouted, "Fine, Fine."

"Thank you."

Her eyes widened suddenly, "One more thing first."

"What?" I asked with a groan.

"How big was he?"

"Not going there," I laughed, getting off the couch.

"Are we talking like pencil long, Arizona ice tee can long, come on give me something?" she yelled as I retreated into my room. "I know he's big. I saw the way you were walking this morning!"

I ignored her, though a lovely blush did color my cheeks, and locked myself in my room for the rest of the night.

The days that followed went pretty well. I hung out with the boys and Angela a lot, went to work, and school, talked with my dad, tried to get in touch with my mom again but unsurprisingly her phone is off.

On Thursday after work, I had practice with the guys and I went with Angela. She sat on the couch and fulfilled her duties as my number one groupie.

After practice, we grabbed dinner and then parted ways.

Friday, it went the same. I got up, went to class, met up with the guys for practice, and then drove up to my dad's place.

My dad lives in Forks, a couple hours away from Seattle. I normally go up every other weekend to hang out with him, restock his fridge, and make sure the house is still clean.

I planned to spend tonight and tomorrow morning with him before driving back down just in time to make my first show.

Gah, my first show.

I was nervous and I know I had no reason to be either but I was.

I would be singing most of the night, in front of a probably packed bar. I'm not use to it yet so I'm sure I'd have anxieties for a while but I knew that once I step foot on stage, I'd be the same confident and sexy girl I was just a week ago.

"Baby girl!" Dad yelled as I climbed out of the car.

"Dad," I yelled back with just as much enthusiasm.

"How have you been?" he asked, spinning me around.

I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett does that to me all the time. I had no idea why either.

"Good, Good," I said.

"How's that band of yours?" he asked.

At first, my dad was kind of hesitant to the idea of me joining a band. He wanted me to focus on my studies so that I could graduate this year but at the same time, he liked the idea of me having some more friends, even if they were boys.

"Great, I have my first show tomorrow night," I said. "You should come."

He scratched his chin, "I'll think about it. I've been meaning to take Sue to the big city."

"Sue?" I questioned.

My dad actually blushed, "Well, you see...I...I have a girlfriend."

I grinned, "Good for you, Dad. You've been alone far too long."

After my mom left us when I was a baby, my dad turned all his attention on me. He never once went out looking for someone to love him, someone besides me.

I was worried about him when I left for college, and came home as often as possible, but now that he has someone, I can finally relax.

"When can I meet her?" I asked.

"How about Saturday night?" he suggested. "I'll take her for dinner, come to your show, and you two can meet."

"Sounds good." I said, smiling.

Dad and I had our normal Friday night. Before I left for college, we use to spend Friday nights in the living room with pizza in our favorite sweats watching whatever sport happened to be playing.

Dad is always proud of me when I bolt up and yell in anger at something the player, or ref, did wrong.

"I trained you well." Dad said, smugly.

I rolled my eyes and cheered as our team won.

I was one of the boys at heart but on the outside, I was a girly girl. Okay, not a total girly girl but I had an okay eye for fashion at least I did nowadays.

However, if I crack out my old middle school photos...Yikes.

* * *

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**Again, I want to say that there will be time jumps. I'll try to make it flow as naturally as possible but all this was added after I had prewritten chapters that would be set waaaaaaaaaaay in the future. So, yeah.**

**If you review, I'll post another chapter or two tonight... PLEASE REVIEW, I Love hearing what you think :D**


	7. Chapter 7: First Performance

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: Turn it off, Paramore. Treacherous by Taylor Swift.**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Bella**

"Do you see my dad?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah, he just arrived with Sue. They're having a beer at the bar," Angela said.

I peered over her shoulder and found my dad just where she said he would be.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"You're on in five," she reminded me.

I nodded and headed over to my dad.

He sat next to a small woman with tan skin and long black hair. She reminded me a lot of Leah and Seth.

"Bells!" Dad jumped up from his stool and gave me a hug. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Sue. Sue, this is my Bella."

Sue stood up and pulled me into a hug, "I've heard so much about you, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said. "I'm glad you two could come down for tonight's show."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"

"You're dad informed everyone at the station about it this morning," Sue said, causing my dad to blush. "In fact, I think quite a few came down. I know Mark and his wife, Sage, did."

I smiled at my dad, whom was still blushing, "Thank you for spreading the word."

"Anything for you, baby girl."

"Three minutes," Edward breathed into my ear.

I nodded, "Hold on a second. Dad, this is Edward, he plays the keyboard and occasionally sings. Edward, this is my Dad, Charlie, and his girlfriend, Sue."

"I've met Sue," Edward said. "It's good to meet you, sir."

"You too," Dad said, giving Edward a hard stare.

"O-kay," I laughed, pushing Edward away. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Good idea."

Edward and I headed up on stage and got ready.

"How do I look?" I asked them. Them being Edward, Emmett, Jake, and Jasper.

Tonight I was wearing a simple black sweetheart neckline dress with a caged front. I also wore heels tonight's instead of flats like the last time. My hair was wavy and cascading around my face and my make up was smoky and hopefully sexy.

"Great."

"Fantastic."

"Thanks," I breathed. "Let's do this!"

We started off our evening with an original song written by Edward. I thought 'Monster' was my favorite well that was before I heard 'Turn it off'. I fell in love with the song because it was so true, I could relate.

"_I scraped my knees while I was praying, and found a demon in my safest haven. Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts. I wanna know what I'd be like, to find perfection in my pride, to see nothing in the light. Or turn it off, in all my spite...in all my spite...I'll turn it off..."_

Edward may seem like an ass at times but he can be very deep when it comes to song writing. I knew the feeling too. When you feel like you have to be strong for everyone, that's when I took to writing songs. I'd let the truth seep into the lyrics and feel better when I finished.

"_And the worst part is before it gets any better, we're headed for a cliff. And in the free fall, I will realize I'm better off when I hit the bottom..."_

The second song we played was monster then we followed that with a couple of covers and then we took a break. I hung out with my dad at the bar and drank, only water tonight. No need to have a repeat of last weekend.

My dad was proud of me, said I sounded and looked beautiful.

I was hit on a couple times but the icy glares my father gave them made them scurry the other way.

When we went back to play, we played a few more covers and then a song that I had written, long before I had met Edward. It was a slower song, which was why we chose to end with it.

"_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night and I will get you, get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind and I just think you should know. That nothing safe is worth the drive..."_

I caught Edward staring at me a couple times during my song. Even when I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his gaze on me. I don't know why but it made me feel like a live wire.

Weird...

I finished out my song and bowed when they started to clap and whistle.

My first full show and I feel great.

"Celebration time!" Emmett boomed.

"Do you celebrate after every gig?" I asked.

"Hell yeah."

"I think I'll sit this one out," I said, glancing at Edward.

"Suit yourself."

The boys headed to the bar, grabbed drinks, and stalked out tonight's pray while Edward and I were left to pack up the equipment.

"You did good," Edward said. "You totally transformed as soon as we started playing."

"Music can do that to you," I shrugged. "And getting on stage...it's such a rush."

I looked up to find Edward grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged it off and packed up the guitars. "You sure you don't want a drink?"

"I'm good."

"Oh, come on," he laughed, nudging me. "Don't you want a repeat of last weekend?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly content only sleeping with you once."

Edward disappeared once we reached my dad. I saw him a couple feet away talking to a few girls and looked away. Well, that was fast.

Although, who in their right mind would turn down Edward Cullen? Oh, yeah, I would.

I wonder if his earlier comment was an invitation to sle...No, Bella. Stop.

"You were made for the stage," Dad told me.

"I think so too."

"I told you, you should've tried to get into Julliard, I know they would've accepted you."

"Yeah, well..." I didn't tell him this but I didn't want to be too far away from home. My dad puts his life on the line daily for the good people of Forks. And though nothing major really happens there, you never know when his life will end.

I know it's stupid to live with that fear, we all die, right? I just don't want to regret not spending any time with him if something like that were to happen.

"Hey, do you and Sue want to join me for a late dinner?" I asked, steering the conversation away from Julliard.

"Sue?" Dad asked.

"Sure, I'm starving."

"Great, let me just say goodbye and we can go." I searched out Angela and found her and Ben making out like two horny teenagers. I said my goodbyes and went to find my band. Jake had disappeared, as had Emmett, and I caught sight of Edward leaving with some blonde-haired girl so the only one still there was Jasper. I said goodnight to him and then left with my father and Sue.

* * *

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**Again, I want to say that there will be time jumps. I'll try to make it flow as naturally as possible but all this was added after I had prewritten chapters that would be set waaaaaaaaaaay in the future. So, yeah.**

**If you review, I'll post another chapter or two tonight... PLEASE REVIEW, I Love hearing what you think :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Chilling with the boys

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: Conspiracy, Paramore**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

Edward

Life is good these days.

Seriously.

It's been over a month since Bella joined the band and things could not be better. More and more people are hearing about us and not only is Clearwater's bar booming with business but we've gained a fan base and we aren't even famous yet.

I can't help but wonder if that's the next step.

One can only hope.

We performed at other places since Bella joined us. New Moon was a pretty well known joint and we got a spot there. Bella loved that place and the crowd, well they just loved her.

We've been trying to get a spot at Eclipse, a place that we've never played before but no one ever returns my calls.

It was off-putting but I didn't think too much into it. Maybe they're just busy. After all, they are the hottest club in Seattle.

I hear the line stretches halfway down the block, that's how packed they are on the weekends.

I can't even get in, not unless they have a female bouncer and sadly, they do not. It's some big buff guy that makes Emmett look like a shrimp. I don't think he swings for my team either, which means all hope is lost.

I don't know if I should be offend if they haven't heard of us or not. I mean, we get a lot of buzz, wouldn't they have heard of us in passing.

Of course, I think I'm being a little biased if I think they everyone in Seattle knows about us. So, that could be it.

I don't know.

It's just depressing.

Speaking of depressing. I haven't gotten laid in a long fucking time. Like a month to be exact.

The weekend after Bella and I slept together was the last time I slept with someone. Tiffany, Tina, or whatever her name was, was hot enough, she just didn't do it for me.

And I had no idea why either.

Okay, that's a lie.

I can't stop thinking about Bella.

I know I'm the one who wanted to pretend the sex didn't happen but fuck, I want a repeat so bad. Too bad Bella hasn't touched drop of alcohol since that faithful day.

Isn't it sad that Edward Cullen now has to wait until a girl is drunk to get them in bed with him?

Yeah, it's devastating.

I never thought I'd see the day.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Emmett asked, passing me a beer.

"Nothin." I said, running my fingers over my keyboard.

"I'm your big brother, I know when something is wrong."

"Seriously, nothing is wrong," I urged. "I'm just...tired."

"You've been getting an awful lot of sleep since you stopped bringing girls home," he said, smirking.

"Fuck off."

"Ouch, be mean why don't you." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Does it have something to do with our new lead singer? You know, the sexy brunette with a killer body and a bubbly as.."

"Watch it." I growled, which pretty much admitted to Emmett that I liked Bella.

"Ha!"

"Fine, so I like Bella, big deal," I said, playing it cool.

"Why not tell her so?"

"No dating within the band remember?"

That was my main reason for not trying to sleep with her. I can be a persistent fucker when I wanted to be. I just didn't want things to end horrible and have Bella quit the band.

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"So what happens if we date and break up? It's the same reason no one wanted Kate in the band. You two are bad enough without being with each other constantly."

Emmett sighed and held his hands up in surrender, "Do whatever, bro."

I took a sip of my beer and set it beside me before closing my eyes and playing the first thing that came into my mind.

I let my mind drift to a place that made sense. That place was filled with music notes and different melodies, it was a place I wish I could stay twenty-four seven.

"New song?" Bella questioned.

My eyes opened and I focused on her, or rather her long pale legs. I loved when Bella wore skirts, and she often does since she owns so many of them. They were short but somehow they never looked trashy on Bella.

"Yep," I said, tearing my eyes away from her.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

I nodded and she brought a chair over to my portable keyboard.

Back home, I have a baby grand but unfortunately, it wouldn't fit in this apartment so I was forced to leave it behind with my parents. One day, though. I'd have it again.

"Please continue."

I started the melody over again and Bella sat next to me bobbing her head and humming. It was oddly peaceful.

Then she started to sing, adding the words that have escaped me for weeks.

I smiled at her and encouraged her with a nod to continue.

"_Please speak softly, for they will hear us, and they'll find out...why we don't trust them. Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you. I need to know...Why we don't trust them..."_

"How do the lyrics come to you like that?" I asked.

It takes me weeks, if not months for lyrics to fall into place so that the song sounds good.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"What were you thinking before you started singing?"

"I was thinking about how quiet it sounded, almost hesitant, and then it gets louder...I thought of whispering and that came to mind."

She's a genius, if you didn't already know.

"Keep going," she instructed.

I picked up where I left off and watched her, hoping she'd add in more lyrics.

She repeated what she had sang before hand and frowned when the next set of lyrics didn't come to her.

"Start over," she instructed.

I started over and she sang again.

"_Where can I turn, 'cause I need something more. Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure. Tell me why, I feel so alone. Cause I need to know, to whom do I own.._."

We went on a for a couple more minutes but nothing new came.

"Sorry, that's all I have."

"We'll pick this up again later," I said. "You probably just need a break."

She nodded, her eyes lighting up. "Want to play video games?"

"Sure."

"Race you to the front room."

She bolted up and I ran after her. I caught her around the waist before she could dive onto the couch and spun her around, causing her to laugh loudly.

A throat cleared behind us and I turned us.

Bella's cheeks flamed with color and I quickly set her down.

"Uh, video games?"

Who knew that simple question could divert the attention away from us?

"I call first controller," Bella said as she slipped off her sweater and dove for the couch. She squished herself between Jasper and Jake, probably intentionally trying to stay as far away from me as possible.

Jasper passed her a controller and flipped the TV on.

Over the last couple weeks, Bella has become like a little sister to them. And yes, only them. To me, she was more of a best friend. I just couldn't put Bella in the same category as a little sister, it'd be too weird.

But yes, she's become close to us all.

I've come to learn that she's a tomboy with a girly exterior, does that make sense? She's not afraid to get down and dirty yet she also maintains what she looks like on the outside. Her hair was long and wavy, she had soft skin...I groaned, remember how it felt against me all those weeks ago.

"You okay there, Eddie?"

She's also the only one who I allow to get away with calling me that. But only on occasion.

"Just fine,"

Call of duty was the game chosen to play today. I opted out and sat back with my journal of melodies. Though we had plenty of original songs, I never stopped writing.

Actually, I thought about melodies more than I thought about sex, which is seriously saying something.

I had a perfect memory so the melody came to mind easily. I could remember what keys I stroked, what strings I plucked if I was playing guitar, and not to mention I could hear the music playing as if it were on a CD.

As of late, the lyrics to said songs have seemed to escape me. Unlike Bella's talent of being able to think them up in seconds, it took me a while. Sometimes I'm lucky if I have one line finished in three hours.

"Emmy!" The shrill voice of Kate brought me out of my thoughts.

"Who gave her a key?" Bella muttered.

"Emmett," was my response.

I, for one, was against giving Kate a key but Emmett thought it was better than actually moving in with her. He didn't want that, and neither did Kate surprisingly enough.

I'm sure her father would cut her off if he knew she was dating a twenty two year old wannabe Rockstar.

"Babe," Emmett acknowledged, not tearing his eyes away from our TV.

"You two, get dressed," she bossed. "I have a date for you, Jasper. She's really pretty, oh and very funny."

"No thanks,"

"Come on," Kate pouted. "I want to double."

"Bella, Edward?" Emmett suggested.

"They aren't dating," Kate answered for us. "Like he'd ever go for a girl like her...no offense," she added.

What the hell was wrong with Bella?

"Why wouldn't he go for a girl like me?" Bella asked.

"Well, look at you." Kate gestured. "For one, you aren't blonde, you have small tits, and your ass could use some work."

"Nothing is wrong with her," I spoke. "Definitely my type. Those other girls, I wouldn't dare to actually date, or spend more than a couple hours with, but I would with Bella. Hell, I'd take her home to meet my folks..."

"So you two are dating?"

"No."

Kate looked smug, "Obviously there is a reason you two aren't together."

"What's wrong with being friends?" Bella asked.

"It's weird," Kate said. "All you do is hang out with guys, I mean do you have any girlfriends?"

Bella nodded, "I have a few."

"Then why do you spend all your time here?"

I could tell that it was no longer about us dating. Kate was aggravated that Bella, a single girl, was spending all her time around Emmett.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm in the band," Bella said, shrugging.

"But still..."

"Babe," Emmett said. "Just let it go."

"No, it's weird," Kate continued. "She's obviously fucking someone here...hell, maybe even all of you."

"Kate!"

"Listen," Bella said, getting in her face. "I'm not like you, at all."

"You don't know me," Kate said. "So, I suggest you get out of my face."

"I know girls like you," Bella said, not backing down. "Daddy's little princess, gets everything she wants but likes to play on the wild side. Of course, Daddy could never find this out so you never bring your boyfriend home...or do you? I bet you have another boyfriend, a model your dad would approve of hidden somewhere."

Kate looked very nervous, "W-wh..."

"And," Bella continued with a sweet smile on her face. "I bet you aren't even faithful to them. Did I hit the nail on the head or should I keep going?"

I wanted to clap for her. It's about damn time that someone put Kate in her place.

"Stop balling up them fists, sweetheart." Bella snickered. "I'd have you on your ass before you could take a swing."

_I'm going to marry this girl..._

"Are you going to let her talk to me like this?" Kate demanded, furiously. "What kind of boyfriend are you? Do you not love me or something? Is what we have nothing?"

"And this is why I'm not friends with many girls," Bella said, grabbing her jacket. "I'll see you guys later."

Not wanting to stick around for the shit storm that was about to hit, I hopped up and followed Bella out of my apartment.

"Nice lecture," I snickered, trailing behind her.

She grimaced, "I'm not usually so opinionated."

I shrugged, loving the fact that she was so opinionated, "Do you really think she has another guy, just to appease her father?"

"Probably," Bella said, pulling out her cigarettes. "She's twenty two, out of college, I'm sure her Dad's waiting for her to get married and pop a couple kids out. She has to keep up appearances, you know."

"She's bad news," I said, stealing a cigarette from her. "Never liked her."

"You just don't like her because she's constant," Bella said. "You're a 'hit em and leave em' kind of guy."

"Ouch."

"Sorry," Bella grimaced. "Once the filter is broken, I just keep going."

"S'okay."

"For the record, I think you're a cool guy," she said, smiling. "You're very funny, sweet, smart...beautiful..."

I grinned, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Nope, didn't say that," she said, blushing.

"Well," I laughed. "I think you're beautiful, too. But that's off the record."

Bella bit her lip and looked the other way.

I really meant it.

She was beautiful, stunning even.

The will I had to stay away from her was waning, and waning fast.

* * *

**D'aw. He likes her...I wonder how much longer until they're boning on the regular *Snickers***

**Anyway, it's a month time jump, if you didn't catch it. I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	9. Chapter 9: Uncle Aro

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: NONE**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aro, Angela's uncle, asked. "How is my favorite girl?"

"Don't let Angela hear that," I snickered. "I'm good, really good actually." I said. "How about you? How's the glamour's life of a club owner?"

He tossed his head back and laughed, "Stressful but good."

"That's good," I said, biting my lip. "Listen, I need a favor."

"Are you in trouble?" he asked. "Do you need some money?"

"No, no," I assured him. "I'm fine. My favor...it'll actually benefit the both of us..."

"Sure, what's up?"

"So, I'm in this band and...I was wondering if we could perform here," I rushed out. "It would mean the world to the guys, and to me. It's always packed here and that could be good for us, and you." I laughed nervously. "We don't suck, actually we sound pretty damn great. We could probably bring in more business for you..." I rambled.

He pursed his lips and seemed to be deep in thought.

So I continued, hoping my words would sway him, "We have original material. We aren't just a cover band, Hell, we don't have to sing any covers if you don't want us too."

"What's your bands name?"

"Breaking Twilight," I said. "There are five of us."

He was quiet for a few more minutes.

"I suppose I could use your help," Aro said. "My regular band can't make it this Saturday so I guess Breaking Twilight will fill in for them."

My eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he said. "Don't disappoint me."

I lunged at him and hugged him, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

He chuckled and hugged me back, "You're lucky I love you."

"I know," I said. "I promise that you won't regret this. I bet you'll even keep asking us to come back. Trust me, the audience will want it."

"Yeah, Yeah," he said. "I'll make that decision for myself on Saturday."

I bounced in place, so happy that he had given us a shot.

The guys talked about Eclipse nonstop since I met them almost two months ago. I've been trying to get in contact with Aro but since he was on his sixth honeymoon, I haven't been able to up until now.

The guys were going to freak when I told them the good news.

After giving Aro a big smooch on the cheek, I let him get back to business. I had to tell the boys that we had a big gig this weekend.

Everyone in Seattle knew about Eclipse, hell people in other states knew about this place. Celebrities, music reps, not to mention directors frequent here all the time.

This could be our chance.

Now, I didn't want to get my hopes up but I was going to make sure that I performed like I've never performed before.

I was all for practicing nonstop for five days but jobs, school, human functions would no doubt get in the way.

When I arrived at the guys apartment, they shared one, I was pleased to find them all home, lounging around.

The door was unlocked, like always, so I ran in and found them in the front room, all in their boxers.

"No, please don't get dressed on my account," I laughed. "You guys do remember I was coming over today, right?"

"Eh, it's just boxers," Jake shrugged. "It's not like we're naked."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Guess what?"

"What?"

"It'll something that'll make you love me even more."

"You brought pizza?" Emmett guessed.

"Really?" I asked with a shake of my head. "Don't you think my arms would be full if that were the case?"

"He's being stupid," Edward said. "What's up?"

"So, I have this friend who maybe sort of owns Eclipse," That caught their attention. "And I got us a gig for this weekend."

"What?"

"You know someone at Eclipse?"

"Well, Angela does but I've met him on holidays so...technically I know him too," I shrugged. "But did you guys hear me? We get to play at eclipse this weekend!"

"You're not joking, right?" Jazz asked, hesitantly.

"No, I swear."

They cheered, Emmett being Emmett picked me up and swung me around only this time he peppered my face with kisses. I laughed and squirmed out of his grip.

"I'm awesome, just admit it."

"Hell yeah you are!" Jake yelled.

"Dude, we got a gig at Eclipse!"

"I know," I laughed.

It was nice seem them all this excited.

"What am I going to wear?"

Er, okay? That's what you worry about? Really? It was such an Emmett thing though so I laughed it off.

"Whatever you want."

"That place is classy, we got to look classy," Em said.

"We'll figure it out," I said. "We've got five days."

"We should practice."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

The next few days were anything but easy. Once the high of being able to perform in such a well known club wore off, the nervousness set in and so did the need to be perfect.

A couple fights broke out between the guys but that's what happens when you push people to hard. And that's also what happens when you stop every two seconds to correct someone.

Someone is bound to snap and or lunge at someone.

Thankfully, enough of us stayed sane to break the two up.

I thought we sounded perfect, as did our friends, and eventually the guys relaxed.

When Saturday rolled around, we had all went to our jobs and after we finished our shifts, we met up to practiced once more before going our separate ways to get ready for tonight.

"Are they still freaking out?" Angela asked as I blow-dried my hair.

"Not so much anymore," I said. "The guys are more nervous than I am."

Jasper was the only one who was able to remain calm and collected about tonight. The others were pulling their hair out and pacing about. Especially Edward. Before I left, he was pacing the balcony muttering to himself about something.

"They just need to unwind," I said.

"You could help Edward unwind," Angela giggled, nudging me.

I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, she still hasn't let that go and neither have Emmett, Jasper, and Jake for that matter.

They tease us about it constantly even though it's been a couple months. Edward and I were better about how we handled it though. We went from being embarrassed, to annoyed, to finally just toning it out.

"Kidding," Angela snickered. "You guys will do great. When don't you? I bet you a hundred bucks Uncle Aro begs you to come back next weekend."

"That's what I've been trying to tell the guys."

Yes, I was that confident but I was trying not to be cocky about it. When you get cocky, that's when the way you play changes.

"I wish I could come," Angela pouted.

My best friend had a dinner date with Ben and his parents, who came to town for the weekend.

"It's okay," I told her, pulling out my makeup. "You're still my best groupie."

"Thank God," she said, dramatically. "I feared I'd lose my number one fan status."

"Never," I promised, flashing her a smile.

"Good," she said. "I have to go get ready myself. Have fun okay?"

"You too," I kissed her cheek before applying my red lipstick and heading into my bedroom.

Tonight's outfit was simple yet would fit in with the Eclipse crowd. It was a little more elegant at Eclipse than it was at Clearwater's and New Moon. So I felt the need to step it up a notch.

My dress was black and short in the front, it ended mid thigh, but in the back it was flowy and ended around my ankles. I paired it with a pair of black platform peep toe heels.

I looked hot.

One-step in feeling confident on stage was definitely have the right outfit for it. I never had the money to really get into fashion but you'd be amazed at what you can find at Goodwill. It's easy to throw together a rocking outfit.

I was the first to arrive at Eclipse, which was surprising, but the boys didn't keep me waiting too long. They arrived maybe fifteen minutes after I did look as handsome as ever.

They pretty much looked the same. They all had black dress pants, white shirts, they even wore ties. It was cute, really.

"You don't need ties," I said with a laugh.

"We need to look good," Em said, slicking back his hair.

"No, just...no," I reached up and ruffled his naturally curly hair. I did the same to the rest of the boys. When I pulled back, my hand was covered in gel.

"Bella! You're here."

"Aro," I smiled, wiping my hand on a rag. "Thanks for giving us a shot. This means the world to us."

"Anytime for my favorite girl," he glanced at the guys. "Hello. How are you boys doing tonight?"

"Good, sir."

I rolled my eyes, "Aro, this is Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jake. Guys, this is Aro."

"Nice to meet you," Aro said. "Bella speaks fondly of you guys all the time."

"Aro, we have an issue..."

"I better go see what's up," Aro said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Edward said.

"Come on, let's get set up."

We walked to the stage area and unpacked the equipment we had brought with us.

To me, standing on the stage at Eclipse felt more real. What I mean by that is...It felt like an actual stadium stage. Although, I did know that the stage at Eclipse was nothing compared to some stages...It still felt good and I couldn't wait to play tonight.

* * *

** I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10: Eclipse

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: Let the flames begin and For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic by Paramore.**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Edward**

For the first time in my life, I was nervous when it came time to performing.

This was Eclipse, a notorious hot spot in Seattle where actually celebrities visit. And tonight, we were the entertainment.

I'm under an immense amount of pressure. We had to sound good tonight, this could make or break us. I know that it's not like we're getting discovered or anything but can you imagine messing up and sounding shitty in a club as big as this?

We could kiss our careers goodbye.

I looked around the club as it started to fill up with people. I had seen the line outside, tonight it would be packed to the brim. So many people to impress.

"Stop," Bella hissed in my ear. "Just enjoy yourself. Imagine we're at Clearwater's."

I smiled gratefully at her.

Bella didn't seem nervous at all. It's as if she's done this before and knew exactly what would ease the mind.

"Five minutes until you start," Someone warned us.

"Okay."

"Do you need anything?"

"A round of shots," Bella said. "Something strong."

He nodded and disappeared from sight.

"This is just like any other Saturday night," Bella said. "We're doing what we love for fun. Nothing more, nothing less."

"She's right," Jazz said. "We're doing what we love, why should we be worried? We rock!"

"Hell yeah we do," Bella agreed.

The stagehand returned with a tray of shots and we all grabbed one.

"To tonight," I said.

We all threw the shots back, grimacing as it slid down.

"Let's show these people what we got," Bella said, sticking her hand into our circle.

I placed my hand on top of hers, Jazz placed his on mine, and then Jake and Em added their hands to the mix.

"I don't know what to say," Bella said, pursing her lips. "I was all for some cheesy slogan but...yeah I have nothing."

I laughed, "Let's just kick some ass."

The club was full at this point. Some of the patrons were at the bar getting their drinks, others were lounging around on one of the many couches, and some had gathered near the stage waiting expectantly.

Bella looked to me and nodded.

I started playing and the others soon joined in.

_"Just talk yourself up and tear yourself down. You've hit your one wall, now find a way around. Well, what's the problem? You got a lot of nerve. So, what did you think I would say? No, you can't run away, no you can't run away. So what did you think I would say, you can't runaway, no you wouldn't."_

I felt kind of selfish. Here all I had to do was play a keyboard and Bella was the one that had to broadcast her voice throughout the club. She had all the more reason to be nervous than I did, or even Emmett, Jasper, or Jake did.

Bella glanced back at me, it was almost as if she knew I was thinking about her. I gave her a smile and she grinned back before turning back to our audience.

I was hesitant when it came to looking out at the audience but in the end, curiosity won and I peaked.

They seemed to be enjoying it. Not one bored look in the house tonight. There was a group dancing, a group bobbing along, and a group that were distracted by something else yet would look at the stage and nod in approval every once in a while.

They liked us.

I couldn't contain the shit-eating grin that slowly spread across my face.

By the second song, I felt completely relaxed. No longer did I worry about the reaction of our viewers, I had fun instead.

By the third song, the dance floor was filled not to mention that the area around the stage was packed as everyone tried to get closer to us.

Despite how crowded it was, I was able to make out Aro leaning against the bar. He caught me staring and gave me a thumbs up.

Well, it seems we've earned the approval of the owner.

Hell fucking yeah!

That definitely put a little extra pep in my step.

"_What a shame. We all became, such fragile, broken things. A memory remains just a tiny spark. I give it all my oxygen. So let the flames begin, so let the flames begin. Oh, Glory. Oh, glory..."_

We played five songs before they allowed us to have a break. The DJ took over for a half hour while we were allowed to mingle, drink, and use the bathroom.

"Well done," Aro said. "Best decision I've ever made."

"I told you," Bella laughed before gulping down some water.

"Have you thought about trying to get signed?" He wondered, curiously.

"Only every minute of every day," I said.

"Have you got a demo?"

"We haven't recorded anything since Bella joined the group," I said. "Usually I record it, it's not the best quality so I don't know if I'd ever send it anywhere."

"You should look into having a demo professionally done."

"We don't have the money," Em said, sadly.

"One day, though," Jasper said, confidently. "We take a little out of our paychecks every week."

Aro smiled and nodded.

The rest of our show, which was another five songs, went amazing. Once we relaxed and enjoyed ourselves, I felt that our music got ten times better.

People even asked if we had a CD. How cool is that?

When it came time to leave, or rather when our gig was over, Aro invited us back next weekend but since we already had plans at Clearwater's, we were coming back the weekend after next.

"What did I tell you?" Bella giggled as we headed outside with our equipment. "I told you!"

"That was the best feeling in the world," I told her.

"It was," she sighed, happily. "There is nothing better than performing in a crowded place."

"I agree with that," Jake said. "How about we get some food in celebration? I know you two are trying to steer clear of alcohol," he said, laughing.

Bella rolled her eyes while I went for the more tactful approach. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, no need to be violent, I was just joking."

"Food sounds great," Bella said. "I want some Ihop."

"Oh yeah!" Emmett cheered. "International house of pancakes here we come..."

And that's how we celebrate our night. We pigged out on food until we were so full that we could barely move. Seriously, have you ever been to Ihop and had just one serving of their pancakes? I don't think it's ever been done.

At least not when it comes to this circle of friends. It was like a competition to see who could eat more, even Bella was in on it. Although, she called it quits after four helpings.

Lightweight...

* * *

**Yay, they had their first big gig at Eclipse and of course the best way to celebrate is with IHOP and not booz. The guys will probably not let Edward and Bella forget that night...But they haven't forgotten themselves either... :P**

**I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mr and Mrs Cullen

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: None**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Bella**

"Hey, wait," Edward said as I was about to climb out of his car.

We had just finished eating our celebration IHOP and I was exhausted, not to mention stuffed to the brim. I cursed the fact that I was always so eager to take on a challenge.

"What's up?" I asked.

"So, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?"

My breath got stuck in my throat. Was Edward asking me out on a date? I bit my lip to contain my smile.

"No," I said. "I'll just be lounging around."

"Oh, cool," he said. "My parents are having a family dinner and they wanted me to invite you."

And my hopes were crushed.

Ouch.

"Oh..."

"You don't have to go if you don't want too," he said. "My mother is just...she really wants to meet you."

"I don't want to impose," I said after I recovered from my disappointment.

Okay, well, I wouldn't exactly say recovered since I was definitely going to mope about it later but...yeah...

"No, you won't be," he said. "Jake and Jasper come, so does Leah and whatever girl Jasper thinks he's in love with this week..."

I laughed, "You sure?"

"I insist," he said. "I'll pick you up at five thirty tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

Edward nodded, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Good...wait, what should I wear?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Whatever you want," he shrugged.

"But is it formal? Should I wear something dressy or what? You gotta help me out here."

Edward laughed, "Comfortable but semi-formal, I guess."

"Okay," I said. "Thanks, I'll be ready at five."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I climbed out of his car and headed to the door of my apartment. Edward waited until I had it unlocked before he drove away.

I moped my way up the stairs, yes you heard me right. I dragged my pouting ass up to stairs and into my apartment.

I don't know why I was so depressed that Edward wasn't asking me on a date. I mean, sure he's nice, funny, sexy...Damn, he's really good looking. But look aren't everything! Too bad, Edward has everything that I look for in a guy...plus extras that I wouldn't think to look for.

I got to get over my crush if I wanted this band thing to work out.

"We weren't doing anything!"

"Wow," I laughed. "You so were doing something."

Honestly, I didn't notice it but Angela's guilty face and Ben's embaressed one spoke volumes.

"No sexy time in the living room," I said, heading into the kitchen.

"We weren't exactly doing that," Angela giggled.

"Ugh, gross Angela,"

"What? I don't mind sharing the dirty details," she huffed. "Unlike somebody!"

"Angela," Ben hissed.

I didn't have to be in the room to know he'd rather be swallowed up by the floor then be where he was in that moment.

After chucking my leftover pancakes into the fridge, I grabbed a water and headed toward my room.

"Seriously, move the party to the bedroom," I said as I hovered in my bedroom door. "Oh and Ang?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Arizona Ice tea can," I snickered.

Her mouth fell open in shock. She knew instantly what, or rather whom, I was referring too.

"Shut the fuck up!"

I laughed and shut the door.

"We have to talk! Like now, girlie. I want more deets."

"I'm tired, goodnight."

I face planted in my bed after kicking those death traps off.

Ah, it's good to be home.

The next day, Sunday, my dad surprised me at my apartment. I guess he had come down with Sue to visit both me and her kids.

By the way, Seth and Leah, the two that owned Clearwater's, were Sue's kids. Small world, eh?

Of course when they arrived, I was still dead to the world.

My dad woke me up tickling me, just like he use to when I was a kid. And just like when I was a kid, I kicked him repeatedly...they weren't hard kicks, don't worry.

When I tried to snuggle back under my covers, he dragged me from bed by my leg.

"You're such a butt, Dad," I grumbled from my spot on my floor.

"We haven't seen each other much, kiddo," he said. "Get dressed so I can take my favorite ladies out to breakfast."

"Fine, fine," I yawned. "Just give me a couple minutes."

Dad left to badger Angela.

I threw on a pair of jeans and my runaways t-shirt before slipping my shoes on and throwing my hair up into a ponytail.

My dad had dropped Sue off at Leah and Seth's apartment so we drove together to the restaurant. Of course, it was none other than the IHOP I had visited last night with the guys.

But you can't go wrong with IHOP, no matter how many times you eat there.

I stuck with the crepes instead of the endless pancake platter and ordered two cups of coffee. I definitely need a boost.

"So, Bella, how is the band thing working out for you?" Dad asked

"Um, it's good," I said, smiling. "We played at Eclipse last night."

"No way," Leah said. "Why didn't Jake tell me?"

"It's been a crazy couple of weeks," I defended. "They've been so wrapped up in practicing...it was crazy. I just about lost my voice."

Leah sighed, "When will they realize that you sound great? You could probably get away with practicing once and still rock the house."

I nodded.

"So, how did you do?" Sue asked.

"Great," I said. "Aro wants us to come back the weekend after next."

"That's great!" Seth said. "I heard a lot of music people frequent there."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm excited to see what happens."

I'm not going to get my hopes up too high though.

"How's life at the bar?" I asked.

"Crazy good," Leah said. "Business is booming because of you guys, they always want to come down and now other bands are asking for spots, which is drawing in an even bigger crowd...It's great."

"We were thinking about expending," Seth said. "The place next to us is closing down."

"I think that's a great idea," I said. "You're gonna need more space soon."

Leah nodded, "That's what I was thinking. I hate having to turn people away cause we're full."

Hanging out with Leah, Seth, my dad and Sue was fun. I couldn't help but stare at my Dad and Sue and watch them interact. You could tell that they were in love and that made me so happy.

Now if only I could find something like that.

When it was time to part ways, I hugged my dad super tight and said goodbye to the others. I would see Seth and Leah sometime during this week, and if not during the week then definitely this weekend when we had another gig at Clearwater's.

I almost forgot about my dinner with Edward's parents but thankfully, I had time. I had about four hours before I needed to start getting ready and stressing over what to wear, so I took a nap.

Don't worry, I set my alarm.

It went off around four thirty. Okay, no that's when I finally heard it going off.

Note to self, don't set the alarm on your phone and then fall asleep on top of it.

Not a good idea.

I fell out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get myself ready.

Thankfully, I wasn't one of those girls who took an hour to get ready. I combed through my already straight hair, brushed my teeth, and threw on a white and black strapless dress.

I then added some eyeliner and debated if I wanted to put lip-gloss on.

The doorbell ringing made me decide against it. I grabbed my shoes, my coat, and raced down to the door.

"I'm ready!" I panted.

"You okay?" Edward asked, amused.

"Yeah, I just...slept on my alarm so I didn't hear it until ten minutes ago."

"I see," he said.

"Here hold this," I handed my jacket to Edward and pulled on my black pumps. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," I swooned.

God, what is wrong with me?

I'm pathetic.

Eh, I bet you already knew that.

We met up with the rest of the guys and Edward's parents at Mistral Kitchen. I've never heard of this place before but Edward says it's pretty good so I'll take his word on it.

"So, before you meet my mom..." Edward started as we parked. "She's a little...outgoing."

I laughed, "You act like that's a problem."

"Is that Bella!" I heard someone yell.

"Sometimes it is," Edward said, seriously.

I turned around just as a short woman with caramel hair and bright green eyes stopped in front of me. "Hi, sweetie."

She reached up to cradle my face between her hands.

"You're just gorgeous."

"Mom," Edward groaned.

"Oh, hush." she let me go. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan."

"I know," she said. "I've heard so much about you. The boys don't ever stop, especially Edward."

"Mom," he groaned again.

She rolled her eyes, "He's embarrassed of me."

I didn't know why either. I love her already.

"He never brings his girlfriends around so it's great to finally meet you."

"Oh, I'm not...we're not..."

"She's just a friend mom," Edward corrected. "I told you this."

"You said girlfriend," she said, smirking.

"I said she was a girl...who was also a friend."

"You mumble," she said. "That's your problem. Speak clearly next time."

I snickered and Edward shot me a glare.

"Come, the others are already seated." she said. "I was just too impatient to wait to meet you."

"Told you," Edward whispered in my ear as he escorted me into the restaurant.

"She's great," I said. "I'm already in love with her."

Edward smiled, he looked really happy about that.

But why?

Dinner with his parents was great. His father, Carlisle, was completely different than Esme. He was quiet, more reserved, and Balanced out Esme's personality nicely.

They were definitely made for each other.

"So, Bella, tell us about yourself." Esme said, suddenly.

"Um...what do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one," I said.

"When's your birthday?" Esme asked.

"September 13th." I said. "I'll be twenty two in a month and a half."

"Are you still in school? What are you majoring in?"

She had lot of questions for me and I answered as best as I could. I could tell that I was making a good impression and I was happy about that.

Since I was know a part of the band, I'd probably cross her path a bunch more times in the future.

"Are you single?"

"Really, mom?" Edward asked. "What's with the all the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know her better."

"It's okay," I said. "Yeah, I'm single."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Sure, one day," I said, shrugging.

"And what about kids?" she asked.

"I see myself having kids," I said. "Again someday in the future."

The Spanish inquisition continued well through dinner and desert but I didn't mind. It was nice having someone so interested in what I was saying.

* * *

**I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	12. Chapter 12: Mr Volturi

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: None**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Bella**

"What do you think?" Angela asked, coming out of the dressing room.

I stared at the big white dress and shrugged, "It looks great."

Her face fell, "You've said that about the last five dresses."

"They all looked incredible, Ang." I said, honestly.

Wedding dress shopping, apparently it isn't my thing. All the dresses she tried on look gorgeous and I was all for her getting any of them but according to her, she hasn't found 'the one' yet.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She sighed and eyed herself in the mirror.

"Okay, I guess."

"It's not the one," I said. "If it's just _okay_ to you."

Angela nodded, agreeing with me, and headed back into the dressing room with the snarky wedding dress consultant.

This is how I'm spending my Sunday, chilling with Ang trying to find her a wedding dress. I don't mind at all. I'm just a tad bit tired.

I was up until four last night. We had a gig at Eclipse again, this turnout was even better than last and it was fun. I also got hammered afterward but it's okay, I didn't sleep with Edward.

I wanted to though...

Sex doesn't complicate anything, right? Say, we would fool around on occasion, as long as I keep taking my pill regularly, it shouldn't make things hard, right?

Yeah, it totally would.

Plus, he's got a girlfriend now.

He doesn't call her that but when you bring her home after each show, almost every weekend, I call her a girlfriend.

I'm not going to lie and say I'm not bummed about it but I don't let it show. You know, for the sake of the band.

I need to get me a boyfriend, maybe then it'll take my mind off Edward and I can actually be happy for him.

"Okay, what about this one?" Angela asked coming out in mermaid style gown.

"No." I said, bluntly. "That's ugly as fuck."

Angela snorted out a laugh, "I know, right."

"Why'd you try it on?"

"Just to see if you'd say what you've said about the last eight dresses." She shrugged, wobbling back into the dressing room.

The consultant shot me a glare and went to help Angela out of the dress.

Tonight I don't have anything planned. I think it's the first night it'll be just me and Angela hanging around our apartment. Since I joined Breaking Twilight, about four months ago, I've been with the guys constantly.

They're fun to be around but I'm sure they're getting tired of having me around, cockblocking whenever we go to a club. I so do by the way, and not even on purpose. It's normally by accident but it's hella funny when I do.

Not to the guys of course.

"Let's go," Angela said, glumly.

"We're done?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I wondered. "I'm sure they have thousands of dresses in the back."

"We do," The consultant said. "Just give me a couple minutes and I'll..."

"Maybe some other time," Angela said, pulling me out of the bridal shop. "I'm kind of discouraged."

"Don't be," I said. "It's the first place we've stopped. There is no rule about picking a dress on the first try."

She sighed, "I know but still."

"How about we grab some movies and head home?" I suggested.

"I wish," Angela said. "I've got plans with Ben tonight, his grandparents are in town."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"You'll be with the guys anyway, right?"

"Um, yeah, probably," I said, not wanting her to feel bad.

It rare when Angela and I get to spend a whole day together and I hated it. We've been best friends since we were in diapers, I didn't want us to drift apart now.

"Hey, you never did tell me how the lunch with Esme Cullen went?"

I laughed, "Good."

After our dinner, Esme and I exchanged numbers so that we could get together and have lunch together. She was free this morning so before I met up with Angela, I had brunch with Esme.

Esme was a talker so I didn't have to say much, just show the appropriate emotions. She acted like she was twenty one rather than fifty five. And I loved her for it.

"She still think you and Edward are dating?"

"She knows we aren't," I said. "She hopes we will soon. According to her, I'll give her beautiful grandbabies."

"You two would have adorable kids," Angela said. "At the very least get with him to create a gorgeous kid."

"Yeah, that's high up on my list of priorities," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'd like to be married first, thank you very much."

"Just a thought," she shrugged. "I'll remind you when I feel like you're on the fast track to being the cat lady."

"Please do."

Angela dropped me off at our apartment and promised to call me later. I promised to answer her call and jogged up the stairs to our apartment.

I threw my keys in the dish by the door and kicked off my shoes before hitting play on the answering machine and going to the kitchen to grab myself a snack.

_"Hey, Bella, this is Dad. I was hoping you'd come up next weekend for Sue's birthday. I'm throwing a party and I have no idea where to start...I mean, I know we need food, guests, presents...I've got that covered but the decorating...could you help?_"

I laughed and made a mental note to call my dad back.

_"Hello, this is Marcus Volturi, I'm looking for Isabella Swan. I was given this number by an Aro Weber. I'd really like to get in touch with the band Breaking Twilight. Please give me a call back." _I jotted down the number that followed and grabbed the phone.

"Volturi records this is Dana, how may I direct your call?"

V...volturi records?

No

"Hello?"

Fucking

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Way.

"Yes! Don't hang up." I all but yelled into the poor woman's ear. "I, uh, I received a call from a Marcus Volturi."

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Oh, yes, one moment." Soothing music started playing as she transferred my call.

Volturi records wanted to speak to me about Breaking Twilight! I had heard about them, only briefly a while back. They were a small recording company that's been grasping at straws trying to find a talent that would skyrocket them to the top.

Someone must have told them about us, or maybe someone who worked there saw one of our gigs at Eclipse, or New moon.

"I've been awaiting your call, Ms. Swan."

"Mr. Volturi?" I stuttered out.

He chuckled, "Yes, this is he."

"Um, hi, what can I do for you?" That's right Bella. Play it cool. Pretend like you're not having an epic spaz attack on the inside.

"My son went to a place called Eclipse last weekend, and again last night."

"Oh?"

"He brought me some footage of you and your band," he said. "It's not the best quality but the way the audience is going insane, I don't doubt that you're good."

"Well, I think we are," I said with a nervous laugh.

"I was hoping I could get a demo CD," he continued. "And we'll see what happens after that..."

Don't faint, Don't faint...Don't scream in his ear either. No one wants to sign a psychopath.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, sure. I'll talk to the band about getting you that CD."

"Excellent," he said. "I look forward to hearing it."

When Mr. Volturi hung up, I let out the loudest squeal to ever pass through a human beings lips.

* * *

**Well, Well, Mr. V seems awfully interested in Breaking Twilight...I wonder how things will go...ALSO, I keep forgetting to mention it. If you have any duets in mind that would be good for E AND B tell me. Because I only know a couple but it wouldn't exactly fit in the genre they're doing...I mean, I guess I can make them a band that dabbles in everything but yeah...just review with a duet in mind and it'll probably be added. :D**

**I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. Chapter 13: Demo

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: None**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Edward**

"Stop it," I told my brother as he elbowed my arm while I tried to fight him video Play station. He did it again, giving his character the upper hand. "Stop it!"

"Wah," Emmett laughed.

I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, I elbowed him when he tried to get the upper hand and he elbowed me back. Soon, it wasn't even about the game. We were in this epic elbow-bashing match.

"Seriously?" Leah slapped us both on the back of our heads. "You're twenty two and twenty three, start acting like it."

I may have, kind of, pouted a bit.

"Ha, she told you." Jake laughed with a mouthful of food.

"I swear to God, it's like I'm in a house full of children." she said, slapping Jake.

"Hey," Jazz called from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Except you Jasper," Leah said, sweetly. "You're the only big boy in this house."

He smiled, pleased with her answer, and continued strumming his guitar.

Emmett and I stopped acting like, as Leah says, children and continued the game. My phone kept buzzing in my pocket but I kept ignoring it.

"You going to get that?"

"Nah,"

"Is it that girl? Kelly, was it?" Jasper asked.

"Um," I frowned. "I think her name was Candy or something like that."

"You've been dating her and you don't know her name?" Leah asked, shaking her head in disgust.

"First off, It's just sex," I said. "No more, no less."

"You should still know her name."

"He's pretend she's Bella," Emmett snickered.

"Ew," Leah grumbled.

"No, I'm not."

"I bet you call out her name in your head," Jasper said, smugly.

"You like Bella?" Leah asked. "Why not ask her out instead of fucking some tramp?"

"First off, she's in the band. We don't sleep with band members," I said.

"You broke that rule on day one, so try again."

"You already slept with her?" Leah asked. "Why am I out of the loop?"

"He's just embarrassed," Jake said. "Bella wanted to forget about it the next day, it was clearly horrible for her."

"Fuck you," I said, throwing a pillow at him. "She liked it...she just...she's a lot like me. Neither of us like clingy people."

"I bet she brushed it off because she knew you were that type of guy," Leah said. "I bet she likes you more than she lets on."

"You think so?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah."

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"Nothing, we don't spend much time together but..." she lowered her voice as if Bella was in the next room. "I see the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her when she's not looking. You two are clearly smitten."

"Smitten," I snorted.

"Seriously, what's the hold up?" Jasper asked. "Why not just take her out?"

"And don't say 'we don't date band members'," Jake said. "Cause that shit flew out the window when you took her home,"

"Well, it's true," I muttered. "If we broke up, this band would go down the drain. That's why we didn't want Kate in it."

"Kate sucks asshole," Leah said. "She couldn't sing to save her life."

"S'not true," Emmett piped in. "She's pretty good."

"She sucks," Jasper said. "Big time."

"Seriously, I hear her sing in the shower when she's hear..." I shuttered. "I'm surprised we don't have to replace the mirrors and windows."

"Asshole," he punched me in the gut. "But it's not about Katie...It's about..."

"So, Jake, when's your aniversary again? I want to get you and Leah something big this year," And just like that the attention was off me.

Even Emmett and Jasper, though they knew Jake was just the distraction, looked at Jake expectantly.

"Wha...Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you serious?" Leah asked.

"Baby, I know the day we got together." Jake assured her with a smile.

"You better," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's been four years."

"Of course it has," he said, glaring at me.

"So, the date?" I questioned.

"It's on..."

"Guys!" I heard Bella yell as the front door slammed against the wall. "Hello? Where are you?"

_Saved by Bella._

Jake looked relieved, Leah still looked pissed.

"Front room," Jazz yelled. "Like always."

"Slowdown," I said as she stumbled into the front room, breathing heavily her eyes wide.

"You okay?" I asked, warily.

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah...I ran here."

"You ran here? From your apartment?" she nodded again. "You mean the one that's nearly six blocks away?"

"The bus wasn't coming for another hour," she shrugged.

"Here, take a drink," Jazz passed her some water.

"Thanks," she panted, chugging it down.

"Now what's up? Where's the fire?" Emmett asked, curiously.

"Listen to this," Bella fumbled with her phone before pressing play.

_"Hello, this is Marcus Volturi, I'm looking for Isabella Swan. I was given this number by an Aro Weber. I'd really like to get in touch with the band Breaking Twilight. Please give me a call back."_

Volturi...that name sounded very familiar but I couldn't remember exactly where I had heard it before.

"Volturi, as in Volturi records?" Jasper asked. "Seriously?!"

"Yes," Bella said, bouncing.

It was like the day she told us we had a gig at Eclipse all over again.

"So, I called them back and his son video tapped us and showed it to him. He said it wasn't the best quality, so I doubt he heard us all that well, but he wants a Demo...then we'll go from there, his word not mine."

Holy shit.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After years, YEARS, of trying to break into the music world, we were finally at the doors. We only need a demo that would sway Marcus that we were what he wanted, and we'd be able to get in.

I'm dreaming, aren't I?

Or was I in an accident and have the past four months just been a blissfully coma induced dream?

I pinched myself.

And then I pinched myself for a second time.

This wasn't a dream, and I don't think it was a coma.

We were really that close to fame.

"This is incredible," Leah said. "Do you have a Demo? Ship it to him this minute."

"We don't have a current one, and I'm sure he wants something professional."

"A demo is a demo," Bella shrugged. "Hundreds, no thousands, of people send homemade ones in all the time."

"And just how many people actually get selected from those homemade demos? Like five," Emmett grumbled.

"But they don't always listen to those demos, the boss will because he came to us!" Bella said, happily. "I'm sure he'll listen to one song and we'll be signed."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Jasper said. "We don't know for sure if he'll sign us."

Bella nodded, "Even if he doesn't...we can't let that discourage us. I mean, people get rejected only to be scooped up by someone bigger and better."

I nodded.

"This is crazy cool," Emmett said. "I think Bella is our good lucky charm."

"Agreed," I said.

Since she's stepped into our life, things have been so much better. In just four short months, almost five, we've managed to accomplish things we've only dreamed of doing.

Like playing in Eclipse, and not just once. Aro loves us, and it brings in more business for him so he has us playing regularly every other weekend.

Bella blushed, "You had talent, tons of it. You didn't even need me."

"Girl, they needed you," Leah said. "I agree that they were great but you added a little something that made them awesome, spectacular. All of you were meant to form this band."

Bella smiled. "From day one being in this band felt so right. I'll admit, I was this close to not auditioning at all. I'm super glad I did though."

_So are we, So are we..._

It took us a couple weeks to throw together a demo. We didn't have that much time between work, Bella's schooling, and then the gigs were already had scheduled but we managed.

We pulled together a good demo, maybe even great one, in about two weeks time. It's not the easiest thing to do when you don't have professional equipment but it isn't the hardest either.

We used my computer to record it so again, it wasn't the best but it would work.

We chose twelve of our favorite songs and recorded them over and over and over again.

That was my fault.

I just got a little picky with what we used so if someone messed up in even the smallest, hardly noticeable way, I'd stop and we'd start all over again. Thankfully, it didn't anger anyone in the band.

However, it did start to cause Bella to start to lose her voice. I felt bad that I pushed her so hard but in three days time, after barely talking, she was back to her normal self and singing again, although this time I tried not to have her sing the same thing thirty times a day.

The rest of us played until our fingers bled, I'm honestly surprised that Jasper and Jake still had fingers left since they sometimes didn't play with picks but they were good sports about it.

Soon, it all came together and we sat around Bella's apartment on a Friday night, listening to our finished product with our friends.

* * *

**I just want to put this out there: I've never tried to throw a demo together so I don't know all that is involved with it, nor have I ever had a record deal so I don't know all that much about it. I do try to do research though.**

**ALSO, I keep forgetting to mention it. If you have any duets in mind that would be good for E AND B tell me. Because I only know a couple but it wouldn't exactly fit in the genre they're doing...I mean, I guess I can make them a band that dabbles in everything but yeah...just review with a duet in mind and it'll probably be added. :D**

**I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting with Mr Volturi

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: Conspiracy, Franklin paramore.**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Bella**

"Do you have the CD?" I asked Edward for what felt like the hundreth time.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack," he said as he tried to tame his messy hair.

"Okay, cool," I said, swinging my legs.

Out of all the guys, Edward seemed to be the most calm today. Even Jasper, the one who is always calm, was on edge. That's why I've been stuck up Edward's ass this morning.

I'm hoping his calmness will rub off on me.

"Not that I mind," Edward begin, looking at me. "But are you planning to sit here all day while I get ready?"

"Yup," I laughed. "Pretty much."

"I see," he shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He whipped off his t-shirt and grabbed his black button down. My eyes zoned in on his toned chest, okay well they zoned in a lot lower.

"Like what you see?"

"What? No, I wasn't staring," I defended.

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't..." I said, looking everywhere but him. "Are you done now? We have to hit the road."

"Yeah, just give me a second," I hopped down from the bathroom counter and rejoined the land of the insane, aka the rest of the guys.

"What were you two doing in the bathroom?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"Oh, you know...Edward just decided to take me against the counter. Good thing I'm wearing a skirt, eh?"

"You two are insatiable."

I rolled my eyes, "You know damn well that we weren't doing anything."

"Yeah, you would've heard," Edward said. "Bella isn't exactly quiet."

"OH, Ha, Ha," I grumbled. "Are you guys ready? We have to get going."

That diverted the attention away from me and back to the nerves.

"Guys, relax," Edward said. "All we have to do is drop the CD off with Mr. Volturi, hell maybe just his secretary, and bounce."

"Right." I said, nodding. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

We piled into Edward's car and drove to Volturi records, which just so happened to be a couple blocks away from Eclipse.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jake grumbled as we pulled up to the tall building.

"Not in my car," Edward said. "Out."

"Sensitive much?" I asked, punching him in the arm. "You okay?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"It's just one person," I said. "We perform in front of a packed bar every weekend...this is nothing..."

If only I could take my own advice.

"You're right." Jake nodded, straightening up. "It's just one guy...what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could put a stop to our silly dreams of fame and make sure no one in their right minds ever sign us..." Emmett said, bluntly.

"Thank you, Emmett," I laughed.

"That's the worst," Emmett said. "But the best...Dude, what are we waiting for? Let's get the fuck in there."

We walked into the building with our heads held high. Security gave us badges and told us to take the elevator to the eleventh floor.

We took the sleek elevator up to the top floor, as instructed, and were greeted by a tall brunette in a tight skirt and blouse.

"Breaking Twilight, correct?" she asked.

"That would be us."

"Come with me," she said, spinning around. "I'm Dana, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Dana," Jasper said, laying on his southern accent. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

She giggled.

"What are we doing?" I asked as we entered a large meeting room. "I thought we were just dropping the CD off."

"Marcus just tells me what to do," she shrugged. "I was told to bring you in here."

"Okay."

"Where is Marcus?" I wondered.

"He's running a little late," she said, shrugging. "He won't keep you waiting long, I promise."

I nodded and took a seat in one of the large leather chairs.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

I thought all we had to do was drop the CD off and run but I guess not.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Dana asked as I smoothed down my skirt. "Tea, cappuccino, hot chocolate, water?"

"Water please," I said, clearing my throat.

It's been a rough couple of weeks.

Edward pushed us a lot and I ended up losing my voice, which set us back a bit. We missed one of our shows but thankfully, Aro was okay with it and just had the DJ cover for us.

Although, I did hear the crowd was disappointed that we weren't there.

That made me happy.

I regained my voice a couple days ago and have been trying to take it easy since.

Well as easy as possible considering we still had a demo to wrap up. Thankfully, the last three songs we recorded last night didn't sound horrible. Trust me, I would've postpone this meeting in a second if I didn't feel like that Demo didn't show my A game.

Time ticked by slowly, seriously it felt like an forever before the doors opened to reveal a tall pale skinned man with long brown hair. With him, he had Dana and a boy, well man, with matching pale skin, honey blonde hair, and blue eyes.

I faintly remembered him from our gig at Eclipse.

"Isabella?"

"Mr. Volturi?" I questioned as we shook hands.

"The one and only," he said, smiling brightly. "And the guys! Hello."

"Hello, sir," Edward said, politely. "I'm Edward, this is Jasper, Jake, and my brother Emmett."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Mr. Volturi said, shaking their hands.

We all took a seat as Dana scurried around placing drinks in front of everyone.

"I usually meet clients at somewhere more comfortable but I have a flight to catch in a couple hours."

I nodded.

"My son, Caius, has been to the last two shows you've had," Mr. Volturi said, gesturing the blonde boy. "It's not easy to impress him. I just had to see what all the hype is about. Do you have the demo for me?"

Edward opened up his messenger bag and pulled out our CD.

Mr. Volturi took it and passed it to Dana.

She took it carefully and ran to the CD player that sat in the corner of the room.

_"Please speak softly, for they will hear us. And they'll find out, Why we don't trust them. Speak up dear. 'cause I cannot hear you. I need to know. Why we don't trust them. Explain to me! This conspiracy against me...yeah, yeah. And tell me how, I've lost my power...Oh, yeah..."_

It was hard to tell his reaction. Seriously, the man was like stone. Even his son remained stone-faced and we already knew we kind of impressed him.

I glanced at the guys and they all looked calm and collected.

I took a deep breath and relaxed in my leather chair while I waited for Mr. Volturi to say yay or nay.

His facial expression didn't change as the second song played on, or the third, or the fourth.

I briefly wondered why we were here. Didn't they do this without the band present? Or was it some sick thrill that they had about getting a bands hopes up only to crush them?

I grimaced at that thought.

_"So we stand here now and no one knows us at all. I won't get used to this, I won't get used to being gone. And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying. Going back to get away after everything has changed..."_

The son finally broke his stone face and smiled as he bobbed along. This song I particularly liked myself because it featured both Edward and I singing together.

Edward even had a solo chorus.

More time ticked by, the guys got antsy. I knew the feeling. I may look calm and collected, much like Mr. Volturi, but inside I was bouncing around and screaming.

When the last chorus of our last song played, I held my breath. I wasn't sure what to expect.

"What did I tell you?" Caius grinned, nudging his dad.

Mr. stone-face, I mean Volturi, smiled and nodded in his son's direction.

"I like this," he said. "I see you five going places."

But?

"But?" Jasper asked, bravely.

"But nothing," Mr. Volturi leaned back in his seat, smiling. "I'd like to sign you with Volturi records.

...

Silence came from not only my band mates and I. Even my head was silent, all thoughts, all anxieties seemed to freeze in that second.

And then the realization of what was happening hit me like a wrecking ball.

Shut

The

Fuck

Up

Did he just...did he just say he wants to sign us with Volturi records?

I looked at the guys. They were just as shocked as I felt. None of us had expected this, not in the least. We only thought we'd met him for a few moments, hand over the CD, and then head on to our gig.

And now...Now we're being signed? I'm asleep right? It's the morning of our meeting with Mr. Volturi and I'm dreaming how easy is should go.

Yup, I bet that's it.

Edward pinched me, as if he knew what I was thinking, and I squeaked.

Okay, ow, definitely not a dream.

Holy shit...

I didn't see this coming.

"Take as much time as you need to think it over," Mr. Volturi said. "I'm sure you have tons of offers."

"Actually, no," Jake said. "Fuck, what do we have to think over? We've love to sign with you guys."

"Hell yeah we would," Jasper said just as happily.

I just nodded, enthusiastically, not trusting my voice. I'd probably scream if I opened my mouth now.

"Excellent."

* * *

**I just want to put this out there: I've never tried to throw a demo together so I don't know all that is involved with it, nor have I ever had a record deal so I don't know all that much about it. I do try to do research though.**

**ALSO, I keep forgetting to mention it. If you have any duets in mind that would be good for E AND B tell me. Because I only know a couple but it wouldn't exactly fit in the genre they're doing...I mean, I guess I can make them a band that dabbles in everything but yeah...just review with a duet in mind and it'll probably be added. :D**

**I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	15. Chapter 15: Los Angeles

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Most of my chapters are prewritten, I'll tell you when I run out but I don't see that happening in the near future :P Also...I keep forgetting to mention the time skips because it's not even obvious, sorry...but they've been in this band for for about six months now (It's early December in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: none**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Edward**

If you would've told me a mere six months ago, I'd be on my way to LA in a private jet owned by Volturi records, I would've laughed in your face.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted it but I would seriously doubt that it'd be that easy.

But it was.

Mr. Volturi liked our sound. That and I could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes. He knew we would be great, and he'd get recognition for giving us our big break.

But it's not like I could hold that against him. He may only be a small record company, that's slowly climbing its way up, but he's helping us. Without him, we wouldn't be here right now.

Hell, without Bella we'd have a normal Saturday night. We'd either be acting like bachelors at home; meaning sitting our boxers eating something and playing video games or we'd be playing a gig at Clearwater's.

She seriously was our lucky charm.

A fucking sexy lucky charm with long legs and a killer body.

Nothing has changed on that front, by the way. It's been six long months of bonding with Bella. We've grown close, just not physically. She's still pretending we didn't sleep together and I'm trying to pretend we didn't.

Is it so bad that I want a repeat? Just one?

I've tried hanging out with a couple girls. I met this one girl one night at Eclipse, Candy or something like that, and we fooled around for a few weeks but she became clingy and I felt the need to run so I 'dumped' her.

Bella says I did. I don't feel like I did because we weren't going out in the first place but whatever. To each their own.

I glanced back at Bella.

She sat in the seat next to me. She looked adorable in a large knit sweater and a pair of short, and I mean fucking short, cheetah shorts. She was rocking out to some music, bobbing her head, and tapping her pencil on her notebook.

I grabbed one of her headphones and popped it into my ear to have a listen.

Ah, it was one of my newest melodies.

"Have any ideas yet?" I asked.

Bella has become the lyric writer since joining Breaking Twilight, I simply wrote the melodies, occasionally I'd join in but for the most part it was all Bella.

She was amazing at it too. She could crank out songs daily, if she had the right inspiration.

"Not yet," she replied, sighing. "I'll get something though."

"I know you will."

"This melody is amazing," she said, turning it up. She hummed along and continued to bob her head.

So cute.

I'm crushing on this girl hard, and I'm not afraid to admit it. Why not do something, right? I would've, honestly, had she not joined the band. I can't complicate things, not now, not when we're so close to the top.

Does that make me selfish? I know it does. I was thinking of fame over my feelings, maybe even hers. But she wanted this just as much as I did.

Why should I ruin it?

It didn't take us long to get to Los Angeles. When we arrived, we had one of those cheesy limo drives that held up a sign with 'Breaking Twilight' printed on the front.

"I could get use to this," Jasper said.

"Ditto, man," Jake said. "We're breaking Twilight."

The drive nodded, "I'm Caleb, and I'll be your driver today. Shall we get your bags and get you to your hotel?"

Surprisingly enough, Mr. Volturi offered to pay for our room while we were in LA. We all had jobs but we couldn't exactly afford to spend weeks here, maybe even a month or two, without working during said time.

Mr. Volturi offered without hesitation to pay it. After all, you've got to spend money to make money, his words not mine.

I've been to California before so this was nothing new to Emmett and me. The others haven't been outside of Seattle, except Jasper. He use to live in Texas, he moved to Portland at around sixteen and then moved to Seattle at eighteen.

The sights were new to Bella and Jake, though.

Our new home for the next few weeks happened to be the hotel Roosevelt. I just figured Marcus would put us up in a holiday inn or something but he went all out.

He rented us the penthouse suite, which was very luxurious, not to mention very expensive. I wonder if he expects us to pay him back for all this? Probably.

This place must cost an arm and a leg.

The penthouse had five bedrooms, five and a half baths, it's own kitchen, living room, patio, and of course as Bella mentioned in delight large walk in closets.

One of the closest could easily fit my bathroom and half my bedroom in it. Seriously, who needs a closet that big? How many clothes can you wear in a lifetime?

"I don't want to leave," Bella moaned, kicking off her chucks. "Ever."

"We have a couple weeks," Jazz laughed. "So make yourself at home."

It wasn't long before we all went our separate ways for the evening. We had nothing planned, not until Monday, which was two whole days away. Jasper and Jake went down to the pool, Emmett went to check out the workout room and then he'd head to the pool, Bella and I chose to stay in our suite watching movies.

Boring aren't we?

"We shouldn't be loafing around like this," Bella said. "Who knows how much longer we'll have our freedom."

I frowned.

"The paparazzi, Edward," Bella reminded me. "The fans. Who long do you think we have until we can't walk down the street without bodyguards?"

In that moment, all of this finally hit me. I don't know why it took so long but when it finally came, when I finally realized that our lives were truly changing in the direction I had long dreamed, I actually felt scared.

* * *

**I just want to put this out there: I've never tried to throw a demo together so I don't know all that is involved with it, nor have I ever had a record deal so I don't know all that much about it. I do try to do research though.**

**ALSO, I keep forgetting to mention it. If you have any duets in mind that would be good for E AND B tell me. Because I only know a couple but it wouldn't exactly fit in the genre they're doing...I mean, I guess I can make them a band that dabbles in everything but yeah...just review with a duet in mind and it'll probably be added. :D**

**I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	16. Chapter 16: Little bit of Sightseeing

***Waves excitedly* Hi, guys! I have a new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and today I somehow got the idea to stick and wrote it out. Seriously, I've been up since 9AM yesterday working on this and have fifteen chapters prewritten. So, yeah, I'M excited to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight cast and crew, The songs: Conspiracy, Franklin paramore.**

**ALSO, Breaking Twilight now has a banner. It was made by the amazing missrebecca. I just love it, what do you guys think? (A bigger version will be on my polyvore later.)**

* * *

**Bella**

Los Angeles was beautiful, at least what I could see from my hotel balcony was.

It's been a day since we flew in from Seattle and we still have yet to go do some exploring. I wanted to because I knew what came with fame. The hordes of paparazzi and the fans would force us to limit our time walking around like normal people.

It's not that we could never do it again, we'd just have to be smart about it. Find ways to blend in when we wanted to go for a stroll.

Is it weird that I'm looking forward to that mayhem? I actually want to be hounded by paparazzi. What's wrong with me?

Over a span of six months, my life has changed drastically. I went from being a nerdy little college student to a confident lead singer well on her way to stardom.

I think I would've laughed in your face had you told me that a few months ago.

This was a dream and I was so nervous that I'd wake up and find everything that had changed to go back to normal.

But since I'm still in dreamland right now. I'm going to enjoy myself.

"Let's do something," I said to the guys. "Let's go sightseeing, try to find some celebs...I don't know, something fun."

"Better than lounging around the hotel all day," Jasper agreed.

"Yeah, cause we'll be doing a lot of that in the future," Emmett beamed. "It'll probably be too much of a hassle to go out in the future, you know, with all those rabid fangirls."

And I grinned as well.

I couldn't wait for the days when we'd be in a different city every night, performing for fans.

We all agreed that a day out sounded fun so we went into our respective bedrooms to get dressed.

My room...what can I say about it? It was gorgeous, of course. The bed and sheets alone probably cost more that I make in a month, and it was so soft. It was a challenge pulling myself from bed this morning.

I walked into the closet and smiled.

I love the closet as well, it's so spacious, probably has more space then I'll ever need but I like it.

I dug through my suitcase and found a pair of denim shorts, a white flowy chiffon top that had a scoop neckline and bell sleeves, and a pair of tan boots. The shirt was a little see-through so I paired it with a white bra and then went to comb through my hair.

At the last minute I added a sweater and tights to the mix because it was kind of chilly outside, I guess since it isn't forty below like it would be in Seattle right now, I felt the need to wear shorts to soak in the 'warm' weather.

The guys were already finished when I finally left my bedroom with my backpack slung across my shoulders.

"Let's go."

The first stop on our grand tour of California was the walk of fame in Hollywood. I've always wanted to go here as a kid but my dad never had the means to take us.

I took a ton of pictures so that I could show them to him when we got back home.

"Ha, Mickey mouse," Jake laughed. "How are we going to beat someone like him?"

I giggled and snapped a picture.

When we finished looking at all the stars cemented in the ground, we walked around Hollywood boulevard. I was snapping pictures like it was going out of style while the guys were whistling at any girl that happened to walk by.

"A ten boys," Emmett muttered. "Coming our way."

The guys all looked, and I elbowed Edward in the gut.

"Ow."

"We're sightseeing."

"She's part of the sights," Edward smirked. "Jealous."

Yes.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes.

Okay, I was jealous.

I really liked Edward, a lot. I just...haven't made my move yet. Angela says I should, she says that the band won't be affected by us. She thinks that if we can brush off sleeping together that easily, if we were to break up, we would be able to do the same.

I didn't see it that way.

Break up's are different. Sex is just...sex. When you're exclusively with someone, feelings come into play and it hurts when the relationship ends. I don't think I could play the 'it's fine' card if Edward and I were to break up.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward sighed. "You so are jealous. Just admit it. You'd rather have me checking you out."

I rolled my eyes, "Get over yourself, love."

The smirk stayed on his face but I ignored it.

We walked around for a while, just goofing off and snapping pictures. At lunch, we found a restaurant that had ridiculously priced food but we ate there anyway.

"Tomorrow..." Jasper stated with a smile.

Tomorrow was a big day. We were meeting with Marcus to sign papers so that we would officially be signed with Volturi records, also we were meeting with our manager for the first time.

Yeah, Marcus took it upon himself to hire a woman named Rosalie Hale for us. She would handle all the important stuff and make sure we were where we were supposed to be on time.

Marcus was very eager to get us out into the world. He didn't pretend to care about us in the slightest either. He saw dollar signs when he looked at us. He thinks we'll be big, huge I bet, and he can't wait to be the one to smugly say, 'I discovered Breaking Twilight'.

It'll thrust his record company into a more respectable light. But eh, I can't fault him for wanting to move up higher in the chain of things.

"Tomorrow Breaking Twilight is officially signed with a record company," I said, picking at my expensive sandwich.

"What happens after that?" Jake wondered. "I know we aren't instantly famous or anything but where do we go after signing those papers?"

"I'm sure Rosalie will help us out with that," Edward said. "But the first step would be to get in an actually recording studio and record our first album."

I grinned, "I can't wait."

* * *

**I just want to put this out there: I've never tried to throw a demo together so I don't know all that is involved with it, nor have I ever had a record deal so I don't know all that much about it. I do try to do research though.**

**ALSO, I keep forgetting to mention it. If you have any duets in mind that would be good for E AND B tell me. Because I only know a couple but it wouldn't exactly fit in the genre they're doing...I mean, I guess I can make them a band that dabbles in everything but yeah...just review with a duet in mind and it'll probably be added. :D**

**I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Also, I have about nineteen chapters of this story prewritten so far, I wrote this story in a day. At first, I had a drabble in mind but I kept going over so I just thought I'd do short chapters and update almost everyday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	17. Chapter 17: Night out in LA

**Hey, guys. So, this is my new story Breaking Twilight. I have a handful of chapters already prewritten and by the time they're posted, I'm sure I'll have way more. :D I'm really excited about this story because I've wanted to do something like this for so long yet I could never form a solid idea. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit will go to the rightful band when I use a song in a chapter.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

After a day filled with sightseeing, we headed back to our hotel.

The day wasn't over yet because Bella suggested we check out one of the local clubs. Yeah, she actually suggested that, I'm as surprised as you are.

"I bet she wants your dick," Jasper snickered, nudging me.

"I heard that," Bella called over her shoulder as she headed into her bedroom.

"Well, there goes my chance," I shoved Jasper and went into my own bedroom to change for the night.

"Heard that too," Bella laughed.

I groaned, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Should I even bothering going now? And no, it's not because she won't sleep with me. I was embarrassed that she heard my comment and wanted nothing more than to ignore her for the rest of the evening in hopes that she'd forget.

In the end, I decided to go.

Okay, Bella's outfit is what made me decide to go. She was wearing this tight little black cross dress that ended just under her ass. She bends over, and everyone will get a peek at what she's wearing underneath.

And Since I knew Jake, Jasper, and Emmett would disappear as soon as they entered the club, I tagged along to keep an eye on Bella.

"Let's get this show on the road," Emmett boomed. "Time to meet some ladies."

"You're not single," Bella reminded him.

"It's always okay to look," Emmett said, winking in her direction.

Just as I thought, the guys disappeared as soon as we made it into the club. For a brief second, before we made it into the club, I thuoght we would have to go home but nooo.

The only reason we got into the club, which had a long wrapped around the block, was because of Bella. The bouncer all but blew a load in his pants when he saw her strolling up.

I knew I made the right choice by coming.

"This place is pretty cool," Bella said, looking around.

I nodded, "You want a drink?"

"Cola," she said. "Someone has to make sure you boys get home."

After she found a table, I approached the bar and waited twenty minutes to get us our drinks.

This nightclub, playhouse Hollywood, was packed to the brim tonight. That was kind of surprising since it was a Sunday night and most people had to be at work tomorrow morning.

But who am I to be talking? I had to be up tomorrow morning to meet with Marcus.

When I finally got our drinks, I headed back to our table.

I grimaced when I saw some blonde douchebag sitting next to Bella, drooling over her.

"Here you go," I said, sitting on the other side of her.

"Thank you," Bella said, taking a sip.

"Is this your brother?" douche asked

"No, he's a friend," Bella said. "Edward this is Jason, Jason, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and he tried to pull that macho 'I'm gonna squeeze the shit out of your hand' bit. I rolled my eyes, deciding to be the bigger man, and pulled my hand away.

"Likewise," I muttered.

I sat next to them most of the night. Jason was trying to impress Bella by telling her he was related to some big movie director and that he could put in a good word for her.

I wondered how many times he's used this pick up line.

'Hey, baby, suck my dick and I'll tell my uncle to put you in a movie'.

I tried to judge Bella's reaction but she kept a straight face on.

"Your hair is so long," he breathed as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "So soft, too."

This guy was really testing my patience.

"Thanks." Bella laughed, pulling her hair from his grip.

"You smell good," he said, leaning closer.

_Don't punch him, Don't punch him..._

I barely break into the world of stardom and already I'll be considered some barbaric asshole that knocks out random guys at nightclubs.

Although, better now before I'm well known than after I already have a following.

"I just picked up some new perfume today," Bella said, either ignoring him or she's really that oblivious to his flirting.

"Nice." he said, leaning closer.

His lips were only inches from hers.

And that was it for my patience.

I grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the booth, away from the handsy douchebag.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded

"Going back to the hotel," I said.

"And I have to go with?"

We exited the nightclub. Bella followed willingly so I wasn't stopped by the roided up bouncer who would've surely put me out just to impress Bella.

"This is about that guy, isn't it?" she asked as I kept pulling her along.

"Maybe."

"How is this fair?" she asked, yanking her hand from mine. "You get to have fun and sleep with whomever but I can't?"

"You wanted to sleep with that asshole?"

"I asked you something," she said, poking me. "Why can't I sleep with whomever I want? Why is it okay for you?"

"You don't know that guy," I said. "He probably brings up his uncle is a director to get every girl he sees."

"So? You don't know any of the girls you sleep with." Bella snapped.

"It's just sex."

"Maybe that's what I wanted with Jason," she said. "It's been a while for me. I wanted one night of amazing sex."

"And you think that idiot will fulfill that wish?"

"I don't know, maybe," she said. "I bet you wouldn't be like this if you would've followed the rest of the guys and gone looking for your next victim."

"I didn't want too." I said, quietly.

She ignored me, "Did they make you sit out and watch over me?"

"No, they didn't." I said. "They probably wouldn't even care if you took home some random asshole."

She was quiet for a few minutes, silently fuming, and then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, scowling.

"You." she stated as she kept laughing. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

I wanted to lie, tell her she was being silly, but I couldn't.

"Hell yeah I am."

That stopped her short.

"I am jealous, okay?" I continued. "It makes me...it makes my skin crawl to think of someone else touching you."

"I'm going to find a boyfriend eventually," she stated, looking away.

"Maybe I..."

I sighed.

"Maybe you, what?"

"I..."

Oh fuck this.

My hands cupped her face and she looked up at me with wide eyes. I smirked at her before bringing my lips to meet hers.

This kiss felt right. All those other girls that I've been with, there was no feeling there but with Bella...fuck, I felt a lot...

"Why'd you guys leave so fast?" Jasper slurred.

Bella quickly pulled away from me.

"I...barely...got this chicks number...Oh, you should see her. She's got these big tits." Jasper laughed. "Oh, they were fucking great."

"They're fake." Emmett said. "I have a degree in titology so I know these things."

"Titology?" Jake laughed. "The fuck is that?"

"The study of tits."

"Okay, you guys have had one too many," Bella laughed. "Let's get you home."

We got our drunk friends home and settled in their beds. I wanted to talk to Bella, finish what I had to say, but when I went into her room, she was fast asleep.

I sighed as I stared at her sleeping form.

Six months of beating around the bush and I'm finally ready to do something about this, about us.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out. When I reread certain chapters, I suddenly feel the need to add a new chapter. So, if it takes me half a day to upload, it means I'm writing a new chapter. :D**

**So, Edward is done pretending he doesn't like Bella. All it took was some guy hitting on her, or rather, him paying attention to what goes on in a bar. Because Bella is a pretty girl, she was hit on a lot back in Seattle. It's just Edward never noticed this because he was always looking for someone to take home.**

**Bella's point of view next chappie :D**

**Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Contract

**Hey, guys. So, this is my new story Breaking Twilight. I have a handful of chapters already prewritten and by the time they're posted, I'm sure I'll have way more. :D I'm really excited about this story because I've wanted to do something like this for so long yet I could never form a solid idea. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit will go to the rightful band when I use a song in a chapter.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

It was hard to sleep last night.

The main reason should've been because I was anxious to meet up with Marcus and sign the contract but no that wasn't it. Well, not completely anyway.

Edward kissed me. But get this, that was after he turned all caveman and practically dragged me out of Playhouse Hollywood. I have to admit, I was confused last night. I was joking when I ask him if he was jealous but then...he said he was!

Edward Cullen was jealous of some guy who was flirting with me.

I was flattered at first and then...then I was angry. How dare he get jealous? I've had to watch him parade around with girl after girl for months, _months_, and I can't even have one guy?

And then that kiss...God, it was so brief but it was amazing.

If our drunk friends hadn't interrupted us, who knows where it would've lead.

I'd probably be waking up in Edward's bed, or he in mine. That would've been nice.

Although, the night could've led to that had I not pretended to sleep when he came into my room. I don't know why I did it...I just did.

When he finally left my room, I couldn't go to sleep. I wondered all night where this would leave us. Eventually, I fell asleep and decided to wait until morning to see what Edward has to say.

Of course, when I got up, my attention wasn't on what my relationship what Edward was like, rather it was on what would go down in today's meeting.

Breaking Twilight was months away from being a success.

Have I mentioned how surreal this all feels? Because it really is.

When I got up in the morning, at about eight thirty, I showered and went through my morning routine before searching for something to wear. I chose a simple pair of tight black jeans, a white t-shirt, and my favorite leather jacket. I also paired it with a pair of black boots.

I ended up having to wake the guys up because unlike me, they had drank like there was no tomorrow. Idiots, right? They were rocking some serious hangover headaches as we drove via limo to the Volturi records office building.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea,"

"Stop yelling," Edward groaned, holding his head in his hands.

That made my heart sink. Edward drank a little more than I was aware. What if he doesn't remember last night?

"I need some food," Jake yawned.

"We've got twenty minutes until we're supposed to be there," I said. "We would've been able to stop for food had you four gotten up when I did."

"S'not our fault your lame," Jazz teased.

When we arrived at Volturi records, we were escorted inside and into a small meeting room. We weren't the first arrive either. A tall leggy blonde stood in front of the window, gazing down at the street below.

"Hi," Emmett said, turning on his charms. "I'm Emmett Cullen."

The blonde turned around. She was gorgeous, with big blue eyes and plump red lips. She reminded me of a supermodel.

"You're with breaking twilight, right?"

"Yeah, that's us," I said.

"I'm Rosalie hale," she introduced. "I'll be your manager for...as long as you'll have me."

I shook her hand and eyed her, just like the guys were only they had drool coming out. Kidding but you get what I'm saying.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm Jasper," Jazz drawled, kissing her hand. "And this is Jake and Edward."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "I've listen to your demo at least a thousand times. I loved what I heard. I'm very picky about who I chose to take on as clients."

I nodded, smiling.

"I'm a friendly publicist, manager, whatever you want to call me, if you need anything at all, you come to me and I'll make sure you get it. In the coming months, things will get crazy," she warned us. "You'll gain a fan base and celebrity status. With that being said, your whole lives will be under the public eye. It's a lot to take in, but it's okay you have a couple months to get ready for it." she took a breath. "Should I know about any skeletons you have in your closest? Anything the media will find out about and ruin your image with?"

"Um...no?"

"No love children? Dieses? Baby momma drama? Lawsuits? Criminal records?"

"No." I said.

"We were arrested for breaking into the high school," Edward shrugged. "But that was a long time ago."

Rosalie pursed her lips and nodded, "Not horrible. The media probably won't even care about it. Now, you do that after you're well known, and we'll have some issues..."

"Already giving them the rundown, Rosalie?" Marcus smirked. "Sorry I'm late. It's my wife's birthday, I took her out for breakfast."

"It's okay." Rosalie waved him off.

"So, we're here today to sign some papers," Marcus clapped. "I expect you read over them already?" he asked Rosalie.

The guys and I just stood there wide eyed. I don't know about them but I was still trying to process everything Rosalie had told us.

"I have. I was about to talk to them about it," Rosalie. "So, perhaps, you could give us a couple minutes?"

"Oh, of course." Marcus said. "I'll go make some calls. Just let Heather know when you want me."

He excused himself and Rosalie wasted no time going over the contract. She explained everything as best as she could. Basically, what I caught from it was that Volturi Records own us when we sign.

Once we sign on the dotted line, we can't go to another record company without permission from Volturi nor can we leave this contract even if we are unhappy.

Also in the contract is how many albums they expected us to release this year.

Our contract with Volturi records would be twelve months, a year, and if we wished to part ways, we could. However, after a year, if we were all still happy, we could sign on for another year or two.

Or, if our first album sold poorly, Volturi could terminate us because that shows that our deal isn't profitable.

"Does it mention how we have to wash our asses too?" Jasper asked, sarcastically.

Rosalie laughed, "No, it doesn't. So, what do you guys say? Any terms that you are unhappy with?"

Even if there was, it wasn't really negotiable. Marcus could just decided we aren't worth it if we put up a fight.

"I mean, it doesn't sound too bad," I shrugged. "All bands have the same contract, right?"

"Yes."

"I say we go through with it," Jake said. "If we're unhappy with Volturi, we can get out of the contract after a year."

That wasn't bad.

Chances are, even if we were unhappy, we'd be kept busy with tours and other stuff like that. We probably wouldn't even notice time slipping by. A year would be over before we knew it.

"Any objections?" Rosalie asked as he motioned for Heather to go get Mr. Volturi.

We all shook our heads.

"Excellent," Rosalie smiled. "I promise that if after a year, you want to go to another company, someone bigger, I'll help you with that, alright?"

We nodded.

So far, Rosalie was turning out to be a great manager. I'm glad she chose to work with us.

"So, what do my future Rockstars say?" Marcus asked, eyes alight with excitement.

"We agree to your terms," Rosalie said, professionally. "And we'll sign with you.

"Marvelous," Marcus laughed. "You won't regret this."

"I'm sure it's you who won't regret this, Mr. Volturi," Rosalie said, straighten her jacket.

"Well, one hand washes the other right?"

"Right," Rosalie agreed.

The contract was passed around the table. Jake signed it first, then Jazz, then Emmett and Edward, and finally it was passed to me.

I bit my lip and signed on the dotted line.

* * *

**Yay, they signed. Things are about to get crazy for them, not too fast though. I've got like six more prewritten chapters and the crazyness has yet to sink in so yeah. :D**

******Review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Talks

**Hey, guys. So, this is my new story Breaking Twilight. I have a handful of chapters already prewritten and by the time they're posted, I'm sure I'll have way more. :D I'm really excited about this story because I've wanted to do something like this for so long yet I could never form a solid idea. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit will go to the rightful band when I use a song in a chapter.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Congratulations," Marcus said when Bella passed the contract back to him. "Welcome to Volturi records."

Not even five seconds ago, we signed the record deal. I was still buzzing with excitement.

I barely heard the discussion between Rosalie and Marcus. My mind was still trying to wrap around what Just happened.

Dude, I'm signed with a record company!

I tuned in when I heard Marcus mentioning recording.

"We should start as soon as possible," Marcus said. "These things take time and it would've been nice to have their CD out before Christmas but that won't happen."

"How does next week sound?" Rosalie asked us.

"Sounds fine."

Marcus nodded, "We'll set something up and Rosalie will call you to let you know."

"Okay..."

Are we done here? Was it really that quick? We've only been here two hours, maybe. I don't know why but I felt like these things should take hours.

"If you have any questions, feel free to contact me," Marcus passed us each a card. "But Rosalie knows almost as much as I do so don't hesitate to ask her."

We wrapped up our meeting and left with Rosalie. She gave us the rundown of everything that would be happening in the next couple of months.

Though we were signed, it would take months before we were able to see our CD on shelves across the country, something we all knew. These things didn't happen overnight, even if they might feel that way sometimes.

"It takes a while to throw the CD together," Rosalie explained. "You'll need to throw songs together, figure out a name for your album, present it to Marcus, hopefully he doesn't reject it...Then we still have to get you guys out there. Public appearances, talk shows, magazines, photo shoots for posters, shirts, your album cover."

"That is why it takes time." Rosalie said, typing away on her phone. "Marcus is a money whore, he'll try to push as fast as he can. My advice is to go slow. Work can turn out shitty if you're rushed into doing it. Take all the time you need."

Noted.

"You'll probably be in the recording studio as early as next week, is that okay? Or do you need more time?"

"That's more than fine," Jazz breathed out excitedly.

"We've got to celebrate," Emmett boomed. "Want to join us, Rosie?"

"Names Rosalie, Emmett," Rosalie said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "And I'm good, thank you."

Emmett pouted, and I tried to stifle my laughter.

"I have other appointments today, plus I have a million things to set up," she stressed.

"You sure?" I asked. "Shouldn't you fit it into your schedule to bond with us?"

"Trust me, I'll be with you guys a lot," she said, rolling her eyes. "You'll get tired of me."

"Doubtful," Emmett said.

Bella elbowed me and leaned to whisper in my ear, "He's crushing on her."

I nodded. Ever since Kate dumped him last week, he's been down in the dumps. Coming out to LA cheered him up a bit and now meeting Rosalie seemed to perk him up even more.

"You think he'll leave Kate behind and move on?"

Bella didn't like Kate all, and Kate didn't like Bella either. But unlike Kate, Bella tried for Emmett. Kate just ignored her or insulted her. I hated when Kate tried to put Bella down, so I always ended up putting Kate in her place and asking Emmett to keep her away from Bella.

"Rosalie wouldn't give him the time of day," I snickered in her ear.

"You two are cute," Rosalie said. "How long have you been together?"

Bella blushed, "Oh, we aren't...no..."

Jake laughed, "They just bone occasionally."

"It was one time," Bella grumbled.

"Don't let it affect the band," Rosalie said, sternly. "I've seen it time and time again...you have potential to be the next big thing but something as little as dating within the band could ruin it."

See! I'm not the only person who thinks this but...fuck, I was tired of trying to stay away from her.

I honestly didn't care what Rosalie said, I would get Bella to give me the time of day eventually.

I just hope that it doesn't ruin the band if something were to happen.

_Stop dooming the relationship before it starts_, I told myself.

"As long as they're happy, we don't care," Jazz shrugged. "They can date each other, or others."

"I'm just saying," Rosalie said. "You don't know how hard relationships are once they're in the limelight. Everyone will have an opinion and of course there will be speculations every other week about cheating, or dumping each other, or being pregnant things like that. Public scrutiny aside, maintaining a relationship while on tour is hard. In my opinion, that puts the relationship to a test. It's a very long, tiring, stressful, nerve-wracking couple of months. Tempers will flare, feelings will get hurt, and the band will be broken up."

Nice prediction, I thought dryly.

"Right."

We dropped Rosalie off at her office building and went to grab some breakfast.

None of us had yet to say anything about what happened today and so I felt like I should.

"We're signed."

That brought instant smiles to all their faces.

"That's so crazy," Bella said.

"Exciting is more like it," Jasper said.

"Dude, I can't wait to play in a packed stadium," Jake said. "Imagine the rush that'll give us."

"So many people," Bella groaned.

"You'll be fine."

"You better be," Emmett said, poking her in the side.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's just...a lot to think about."

"We don't have to think about it at all, yet."

"Let's just go for the ride." Emmett said. "Whatever happens, happens."

"I can agree to that."

Breakfast was filled with conversations of recording. That's one aspect of our future that we were all very excited about. I couldn't wait to get into a studio, surrounded by professional equipment, and record track after track of our songs.

When breakfast ended, we headed back to the hotel.

We didn't have anything planned for the rest of this week so we were left with the debate of what to do.

"Who wants to swim?" Jake asked. "I'm too lazy to go sightseeing again."

"Me," Chorused Jasper and Emmett.

"Sure why not," Bella said, shrugging.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her as our friends went to get changed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you too."

"About?"

"I think you know what about," she laughed, looking up at me. "The fact that you went all caveman last night, and the kiss we shared."

"I didn't go all caveman," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Or really?" she asked. "Jason was going to kiss me and you yanked me out of the booth and took off with me. The only thing missing was the fact that you didn't fling me over your shoulder."

"Thought about it," I admitted, making her laugh. "But the bouncer would've kicked my ass."

"Probably." she agreed. "Were you really jealous of Jason?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "I like you."

"You like me?" she asked, trying to contain her grin.

"Yeah, I like you...a lot." I told her. "And I wasn't lying when I told you that the thought of you with another guy makes me physically ill."

"Now you know how I felt when you brought around all those girls," she muttered. "I tried, for the sake of the band, to pretend nothing happened between us and that it didn't mean anything but it was hard."

"I know," I said.

"Do you?" she asked. "Because it really doesn't seem like you did."

I sighed.

"Sorry," she said. "It's the past, right?"

"Right." I said. "I'm not planning to do that anymore."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"What makes you so sure you won't be doing that anymore?" she asked.

"Well, there's this girl that I really like and I hope she gives me a chance."

"She'll have to think about it."

My heart dropped.

"Kidding, God," she giggled. "This girl will give you a chance."

"How do you know I was talking about you?"

"Now you're just being an ass." she said, punching me in the arm.

"We aren't even together five seconds and the abuse starts?" I pouted, rubbing my arm.

She really did pack a good punch.

"I've got to keep you in line somehow." she shrugged.

I laughed.

"So, we're really trying the whole relationship thing?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I will." she said, grinning.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up at eight."

Relationships were new to me, very new. I just hope that I won't fuck it up in the coming months.

* * *

**It took me forever to write this chapter. I couldn't decide what to do with their 'talk'. But I like the way it ended. They've ignored each other's feelings long enough, am I right?**

**Review. :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Dates

**Hey, guys. So, this is my new story Breaking Twilight. I have a handful of chapters already prewritten and by the time they're posted, I'm sure I'll have way more. :D I'm really excited about this story because I've wanted to do something like this for so long yet I could never form a solid idea. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit will go to the rightful band when I use a song in a chapter.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

I pulled on my dress as I glanced at myself in the mirror.

It was the fifth dress I had tried on, and the last one I had brought with me on the trip, and I still wasn't sure if it was okay for my date.

It probably would've helped if Edward had told me where he was taking me but then again, I doubt he knew just yet. I did see him on his laptop most of afternoon and caught him checking out a few restaurants but he'd always close out of it before I had the chance to see if it was a formal restaurant, or just a regular jeans and a t-shirt restaurant.

Grrr.

I don't have much experience when it comes to going on dates. My whole life, I've been on four dates. Twice in high school and twice during college. High school dates were as laidback as they came. Both boys took me a fast food joint and then a movie.

The most recent dates I've had, was a little over nine months ago. Daniel took me too a sit down restaurant in the heart of Seattle. It was fancy, a little too fancy if you asked me, and I was uncomfortable the whole time.

Am I weird if I was okay with Edward taking me to IHOP or something simple like that?

Yeah, I thought so.

Sighing, I grabbed my phone and dialed my best friend's number.

"Hey, Bella, I've been waiting for you call! How'd everything go this morning?"

I smiled, "We got signed, Ang."

"Well, duh," she giggled. "How do you feel Miss Rockstar?"

"This whole thing is surreal," I told her. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You aren't," she said. "You're really in Hollywood on your way to stardom. You better not forget about me, bitch!"

I snorted, "Like I could forget about my ever annoying groupie. I'm kinda in a hurry though. I promise I'll call you tomorrow with the full details of everything. I just need your help with something."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I have a date tonight," I told her. "And I don't know if I like good."

"A date with whom?" she asked. "You've only been out there a couple days."

"I work fast?" I joked. "Um, actually, Edward asked me out."

She squealed so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I told you! See, you never believe me when I say someone likes you."

"I apologize, oh wise one," I said. "I honestly didn't see it. Not until last night...He pulled this caveman move and..."

"Whoa, Whoa, what did he do?"

"We went to this club last night and I met this guy," I said. "Jason was his name. He was trying so hard to get into my pants and I was going to let him."

"Slut," she added. "Continue."

"Right when he was about to kiss me, Edward drags me out of my seat and then out of the club. I was angry, very fucking angry, and then he just kisses me."

"Nice."

"Of course, the rest of the guys followed us out of the club and so we couldn't talk about what happened. Not until this afternoon that is. He admitted he likes me and that he wants to try to have a relationship."

"Aw," she giggled. "Girlie, I told you he was into you."

"I'll listen next time," I promised her. "Now can you help me with my outfit?"

"Sure what are you wearing?"

I groaned, "Hold on a second. I probably should've taken a picture and sent it."

"Do it and call me back."

"Okay."

I hung up and ran to the full-length mirror in my bathroom. I quickly snapped a full body shot and sent it to Angela.

She called me back within five minutes.

"I like it," she said. "What you have on is perfect for the first date. I'm glad you're putting the dress I bought you forever ago to a good use."

"Should I wear any jewelry?" I asked.

In my opinion, the dress was enough since it featured a gold tribalish print on the front, the back was just plain black.

"The gold bracelets I got you for your eighteenth birthday," she said.

I slipped the bracelets on my wrist, "Anything else?"

"What kind of shoes are you wearing?"

"Flats," I said.

"No."

"Why?" I whined.

"Flats are boring." she said. "You always wear flats."

"No, I don't," I said. "Only when I'm not performing."

Or when I wasn't trying to show off how long and sexy my legs were in hopes that Edward would notice.

I honestly don't mind heels, I just hate wearing them all the time. My poor feet have gone through enough heel abuse in the last few months.

"Heels."

"Fine," I lied.

I'd pretend to put them on then ditch them for my plain black flats.

"Good girl."

I stuck my tongue out.

"I want a full detailed report tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," I promised. "Love you."

"Love you more," she giggled and we hung up.

I spent the next few minutes messing with my hair. I was planning on straightening it but just when I started to pull it out, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

Since everyone but Edward had already left to hit the town, I knew it was time for our date.

I sighed and quickly put it away.

I guess my wavy hair will have to do for tonight.

"Bella?"

At the last minute, I pulled my hair up into a bun, only to take it out again.

"Hello?"

"One second." I turned back to the mirror. "What am I going to do with you hair?"

Fuck it, it's staying down.

After running my fingers through my hair a couple of times, I deemed myself date ready and left my bathroom.

Edward was waiting for me out in the living room, holding flowers.

"Hi," he breathed out. "You look good."

"Thanks," I said. "Those for me?"

"Yeah, I stepped out a couple minutes ago to get them," he passed them to me. "I don't know a fucking thing about flowers so I told the florist I was trying to impress a sexy girl."

I laughed, "Thanks, they smell great. Let me just go put these in my room."

Thankfully, Edward bought a vase because they would've just died had he not. We don't exactly have extra vases in our rental home.

Once the flowers were placed on my nightstand, I returned to the living room and then we were off.

"So, can you tell me where you're taking me?" I asked.

"A nice place," he said, not giving me another other clues.

"Am I underdressed?" I worried.

"No, you're perfect."

The restaurant Edward chose for our date was called IL Cielo. It was a really expensive Italian restaurant. One that you needed a reservation for. Oddly enough, Edward had one.

"How'd you manage to get a reservation?"

"I asked Marcus for another favor," he said. "His wife's brother owns this place and he made sure they had a table for me."

"Oh, cool."

We were led into one of the more private rooms. There were only three other tables in the room with us, both of which were empty for the time being.

Edward pulled out my chair and I took a seat, smiling.

"I've never seen this side of you," I said as our waiter left our menus.

"I can be a gentleman when I want," he laughed. "My mom raised me as such. She'd probably have a stroke if she knew I wasn't like this twenty four seven."

I laughed.

"She actually recommended this place," Edward continued. "She says this is one of the most romantic restaurants she's been too."

"Did you tell her who you were taking out?"

Esme hasn't exactly hid her hopes of me becoming her daughter in law from anyone. I'm sure she'd only tell Edward to bring someone here, if that someone was me.

"Yeah."

"I figured."

"Is this too much?" he asked.

"No, it's great," I said. "I just figured that your mom would want to make sure you swept me off my feet."

He laughed, "She really likes you. It's hard to earn her approval, too. Kate hasn't gotten it and she's been around since High School."

"Well, I'm honored," I said. "Your mom is awesome."

He nodded.

Our sever returned just then, holding a bottle of wine.

He filled up our glasses, "Would you like to start with an appetizer?"

I looked in my menu and then shook my head.

Damn, this place was expensive.

Though we were on the track to making millions, maybe, we didn't have an abundance of funds right now.

"No thanks," Edward said.

"Very well, just let me know when you're ready to order."

I nodded and continued browsing through the menu.

I wonder if the bread is free.

"Wow, this place is pricy."

"You can get anything," Edward said. "I have enough on me."

I ended up getting the cheapest dish that had which was almost twenty bucks. The dish size wasn't even worth that much, in my opinion, but it did taste really good. Still, I was left hungry when it was all said and done.

The food didn't matter though. I had a really great time on our date. The conversations seemed to flow effortlessly and endlessly. We had so much to talk about despite already knowing a lot about each other.

I got a much more detailed view into Edward's childhood and he into mine.

"Okay, you've heard enough about my embarrassing childhood," Edward said, still blushing. He had just told me that his mom had enrolled him in ballet classes when he was younger. I would've paid to see that, it sounded cute.

I wonder if Esme has pictures? Oh, hell, yeah I planned to ask her the next time we met up.

"Tell me about yours."

"As you know I grew up with just my dad," he nodded.

"What happened to your mom?"

"Kids weren't for her," I shrugged. "She had me at sixteen and wanted to give me up but my dad told her he'd take me. After she signed away her rights, I didn't see her again until I was five. I didn't know who she was and my dad kept it that way because she always has a habit of getting close to someone and then running off. The next time I saw her I was eleven and I figured it out. She disappeared again a few months later only to show up at my high school graduation."

I didn't have a good relationship with my mom but I did try. I haven't heard from her in almost a year now. I was at the point where I was tired of her bullshit and would gladly like to wipe my hands of her and just walk away.

"I'm sorry, that must suck."

"Yeah, kinda," I said. "But my childhood was still great without her. I wasn't forced into Ballet," I giggled. "I was a weird girl. From three to age five was when I was into the girly stuff, barbies, dresses, and all the junk but after that I decided I wanted to be a boy."

"We are the better gender," Edward teased.

I laughed, "At that time it was. I got rid of all my girly clothes and stocked up on loose clothing. Oh, and get this, I cut my hair too. It was super long, like down to my waist, and I just grew tired of it so I cut it up to my shoulders. Well, it wasn't that perfect. The lengths varied drastically."

Edward was laughed. "I have to see pictures."

"No, way." I said, blushing. "It was bad. My dad didn't mind so much but my grandma almost had a heart attack. She loved my hair. Although, when I signed up for the boys little league...yay, she wasn't pleased with that either."

"When did you snap out of your 'boy' phase?"

"Thirteen, fourteen," I said. "It was a slow transition."

"What made you change?"

I blushed, "I wanted boys to like me. Like, I was just the friend. The guys didn't see me as a potential date and that sucked. So, I stopped hiding my boobs and let my hair gro..."

"Wait, what? You hid your boobs?"

"You act like that's hard to do," I said. "I don't have the biggest boobs."

"I like them."

"I know," I said. "I see you staring whenever I wear a tight shirt."

Edward groaned, "I thought I was being discreet about it."

"Nope."

"How was your meal?" Our server asked.

"Great,"

"Are you ready for desert?"

"Can we just have the check?" Edward asked.

"Certainly, sir."

Our server left to retrieve our check.

"I don't know about you but I'm still hungry," Edward said.

"I am too," I admitted.

"I saw a Denny's on the way here." Edward mentioned.

"Let's go."

* * *

**ALSO, I keep forgetting to mention it. If you have any duets in mind that would be good for E AND B tell me. Because I only know a couple but it wouldn't exactly fit in the genre they're doing...I mean, I guess I can make them a band that dabbles in everything but yeah...just review with a duet in mind and it'll probably be added. :D**

******Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**


	21. Chapter 21: Dates Part 2

**Hey, guys. So, this is my new story Breaking Twilight. I have a handful of chapters already prewritten and by the time they're posted, I'm sure I'll have way more. :D I'm really excited about this story because I've wanted to do something like this for so long yet I could never form a solid idea. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit will go to the rightful band when I use a song in a chapter.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Now that's what I call a meal," Bella moaned as we strolled down the street, back to our hotel. "If only IL cielo had that kind of portions. They'd be perfect."

"We should've left that in the suggestion box." I laughed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"We should've!" she agreed. "Although, they probably wouldn't care what two people out of a hundred think."

"True," I said. "Plus all those mega rich people like small portions, at least the mega rich ladies do."

"That'll never be me," Bella said. "I don't care how much we make, I'll always love more than a cupful of food."

"Good, I like a girl with an appetite."

"Those skinny minis you brought around didn't allude me to that."

"Ever think I just felt bad for them and wanted to buy them a meal?" I asked, trying to make a joke out of it.

It worked, Bella laughed. "While that would be funny, I know that's not why. I'm sorry, I don't mean to throw that in your face every five minutes. The past is the past."

"You're still mad about that," I told her. "I get it."

"No reason for me to keep bringing it up," she said. "You're with me now and that's all that should matter."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Exactly."

When we got back to our suite, our friends were still out but since it was pretty late, I walked Bella to her bedroom door like the gentleman I was raised to be.

"I had fun," I told her. "Best date hands down."

Bella laughed, nervously, "Who says it's over?"

I frowned.

She rolled her eyes and fisted her hand in my button down, "Won't you come in?"

She didn't have to tell me twice.

My lips met hers as I walked her backward into her bedroom.

"Door," she reminded me.

I let her go to go shut and lock the door before returning to her.

Our lips met once again in a frenzied pace. Both of us wanted this bad. It had been months since I have been able to touch her like this.

Bella giggled against my lips and shoved me back onto her bed.

"I'm in control this time," she said, climbing on top of me.

Who was I to deny her?

Bella grabbed the hem of her dress, which had bunched up around her waist, and pulled it up.

I groaned as each section of her milky skin was exposed to me.

"Fuck, no bra?"

"The dress was a tight fit," she shrugged.

Thank fuck for tight dress, am I right?

I sat up quickly and kissed the swell of her breast.

She moaned and pulled my head closer.

I took my time tonight. It wasn't like our last encounter where we were both drunk and rushing to get a release.

"You're overdressed," Bella pouted.

"My apologies," I laughed as I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. "Better?"

"Almost," she said, unbuttoning my jeans.

She climbed off me to pull my jeans and boxers off and then smiled at me, "Now this is much better."

"Now who's overdressed?"

Bella hooked her fingers in her lacy blue boy shorts and pulled them off.

Bella boldly threw them somewhere in the room before climbing back onto me and straddling my lap.

Our kissing resumed and my hands slid down to cup her ass. When we both needed to breath, I pulled away and moved my hands to her thighs.

While we struggled to get our breathing under control, I sat back and admired the beauty on my lap. I never took the time to do that the last time I saw her naked.

I was definitely an idiot, a drunk idiot but an idiot nonetheless.

"I need you," Bella moaned as she grabbed my hand and brought it to her soaked pussy.

She was gushing.

Damn.

If my dick wasn't as hard as steel before, it sure was now.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked her, hoping I didn't have to run across our suite to grab one out of my suitcase.

Bella nodded and reached over the grab a condom from the bedside table.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Did that come with your room?"

She snorted, "No, I stole the one out of your wallet the night we went to the club. I hoped I'd get lucky."

I scowled.

"You have no reason to be jealous," she said, biting my earlobe. "I'm yours."

Damn right, I thought possessively.

I didn't have time to dwell on why she had the condom because her hand wrapped around me and pumped a few times before she rolled the condom on.

"Fuck." I groaned as Bella braced her hands on my shoulders and sank down on me.

My memory of how she felt wrapped around me did no justice.

She moved on top of me slowly, tormenting me. I know I wanted to take this slow before but fuck, there is only so much of this I could take.

All I wanted to do was flip her over and drill into her at an inhuman speed but I controlled myself, barely, and let Bella control the way we moved.

Soon enough, even she couldn't continue her torture. She picked up speed, clutching tightly at my shoulders as she moved up and down faster and faster.

"Oh, fuck."

"Mmm."

I grabbed onto her hips and helped move her.

"I'm...I'm..."

"Come for me, baby," I grunted. "Come on."

Bella bit down on my shoulder as she constricted around me. That was it for me. No matter how hard I tried, my release hit me like a wrecking ball and I let go.

Bella slumped against me

"This is definitely the best date I've ever been on."

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes at me. "I agree."

It was only eleven thirty when we passed out for the night.

When we woke up, we were both in a good mood. I mean, who wouldn't be? There was zero awkwardness this time around as we got dressed. I of course still had to do the walk of shame back to my bedroom to pull on a fresh pair of clothes but it was worth it.

By the time the rest of our friends got up, we were in the dining room eating the room service we ordered.

"Long night?" Bella asked as Jasper and Jake stumbled out of their bedrooms.

"Boring night," Jake grumbled as he took a seat at the table. "I miss Leah."

"Why don't you just call her and invite her out?" Bella wondered. "We're going to be here for a while."

"She's busy with the bar," Jake sighed. "I doubt she'll leave Seth just to come see me."

"She will," Bella and I answered.

"Dude, she's head over heels for you," I added.

"I'm willing to be she's missing you as much as you miss her." Bella said, nodding.

"Bye, Jasper," A small blonde giggled. "Uh...bye the rest of you."

"Bye."

"Who's that?" Bella questioned.

"Like he remembers her name," I laughed.

"This one I do remember," Jasper said. "Elizabeth. She's a freak in the sheets."

"She must be memorable," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"So, what did you two do all night?"

"We went out," I said, shrugging.

"Why didn't you just go out with us then?" Jasper asked, frowning.

"Our date was pretty laidback," Bella said. "You wouldn't have enjoyed it."

It took them a couple minutes to catch on.

"Whoa, a date? As in you two are together now?"

"We're trying," I explained.

"What the fuck does that mean? Either you two are together or you aren't."

Bella rolled her eyes, "This doofus doesn't know how a relationship works, hence the reason he says we're trying."

"I see," Jake spoke. "Cool, best of luck."

"Just don't fuck it up," Jasper said, looking at me. "She's like my little sister. I'll kick your ass up and down the street."

"Ditto," Jake agreed.

"Aw, thanks guys," Bella giggled. "But we all know I'll get the first go at him."

"True, there probably won't be any bones left to break after Bella's through with him," Jake pouted.

"Damn," Jasper laughed.

"I fully intend on not fucking up," I said, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders. "So, no one has to worry about who is breaking my bones first."

"Good Morning, fellow bandmates," Emmett boomed. "How was everyone's celebrations?"

"We were fucking worried about you," Jasper said, punching him. "You disappeared three minutes after we got to the club."

"I work fast," Emmett shrugged grabbing some bacon off Bella's plate.

"So you came back here?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yes," he smirked. "I heard something interesting coming from your room last night, Bella."

"Oh?"

"Yep and Eddie's room just so happened to be empty,"

"Dude, you already missed their big announcement," Jake said. "They're dating."

"No longer can we make fun of them sleeping together randomly."

"Damn." Emmett groaned. "I lost the bet."

Why is it surprising that my brother bet on my relationship? He's always doing stupid shit like that.

"Wow, are you guys really that bored?" Bella asked.

"Gambling is fun," Emmett said. "Unless of course you loose."

"What was this bet?" I asked.

"If you two would sleep together again before you realized you had feelings for each other," Jazz explained.

"Ah, I see."

"Emmett bet you'd sleep together first, as did I," Jake said. "Jasper said you'd ask her out first."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"No problem," he smirked as Jake and Emmett's handed him a twenty.

"That's the stupidest bet ever," Bella said. "Next time I want in."

"Can't be in if it's about you," Emmett said, shaking his head. "You'll try to sway it in your favor."

Bella pouted.

"You can bet in the next one," Jazz said. "Who wants to be on how many times Rosalie will turn Emmett down?"

"Ugh," Emmett groaned.

* * *

**This is one of those chapters that I had to write from scratch so it took a while. Well, the sex scene took a while. I tried so hard to get the words out but...yeah. So that's why it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded. The time jumps are going to start again soon because the next couple of chapters focus on recording/musicvideos/photoshoots stuff that I have little to no knowledge of. **

**I WON'T BE UPDATING MONDAY AND POSSIBLY TUESDAY. srry.**

**Review :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Recording

**Hey, guys. So, this is my new story Breaking Twilight. I have a handful of chapters already prewritten and by the time they're posted, I'm sure I'll have way more. :D I'm really excited about this story because I've wanted to do something like this for so long yet I could never form a solid idea. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit will go to the rightful band when I use a song in a chapter.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

_"I thought that we'd make it...because you said...that we'd make it through...And when all security fails, will you be there to help me throoooough. Explain to me..."_

Even in the recording studio, I couldn't help but bounce around.

Yep, you heard me right. I'm in an actual recording booth recording a song for our very first album.

It's day two, and we've only managed to get one song done. The first day, we hammered out the finer details of the CD. It would have twelve songs on it, six that I sang and six that Edward sang, the name was still being decided. It was a toss up between Monster and Breaking out.

The production manager, Eric, liked our first album to be named Breaking out, since we were breaking out into the music field. I don't know how I felt about.

Monster was chosen by Rosalie, who was infatuated with the song Monster that Edward had written. She swears it'll be a hit. I really liked the idea of having of first album called Monster.

Edward is on my side, the rest of the guys are undecided about it.

"That sounds good," Eric said once I finished 'Conspiracy'. "Maybe one more take though."

It was like we were making our demo all over, only this time we had a professional. I bet I lose my voice in a week. There are only so many times you can hit the same high note without losing your voice, trust me.

Before we signed, I never knew how much work it would be to record. Sure, Edward gave us a little taste a couple weeks ago but it was nothing compared to Eric. He was very picky. Even if we sounded great, he wanted another try because we could be better.

We normally get into the studio at eight in the morning and sometimes we don't leave until five or six in the afternoon. Given we have breaks...it was still a lot.

We ran through conspiracy again, and again, and one final time before we were allowed to break for lunch.

Eric said we'll run through it another time after we get back.

I surprised my groan and stomped, okay I walked but I wanted to stomp out like a petulant child.

"He's worse than Edward," Emmett groaned.

"That's his job," Rosalie said. "He has to make sure you release the best sounding album."

"We've done the song eight times today," Jazz said. "Eight."

"That's normal," Rose said. "You'll get use to it. Soon, it'll be like second nature. They say again, you'll just start over without a second thought."

I was looking forward to that day.

We had a quick lunch, The guys were allowed to get what they wanted and as much as they wanted while Rosalie tried to talking me out of getting the greasy food and go for the salad. Then she herself ordered a whopper and fries.

Where is the logic in that? How unfair...

I got my Bk stacker anyway, with a large fry_ and _a chocolate shake.

After lunch, we went back to the studio and ran through Conspiracy two more times. Eric was satisfied by the tenth time and allowed us to move onto our next song.

Rosalie was bouncing around like a fan girl as we played Monster. She really liked that song, and I don't blame her. It was one of my favorites as well.

And surprisingly enough, Eric only made us do two takes on it.

The next song we recorded, 'Turn it off', however wasn't finished by the time we left that night.

When we got back to the hotel that night, we decided to just stay in and order room service. After that, we all went to our rooms and crashed for the night.

But before I fell asleep, I made myself call my dad. I've been neglecting him as of late.

"Hey, Bells." Dad answered, cheerfully.

"Hey, Dad," I yawned.

He laughed, "LA tiring you out?"

"Not LA, Eric," I said. "He's driving us insane. It's like my singing isn't good enough for him. We've got to keep starting over, and over, and over..."

"I'm sure it's not that you aren't good enough," Dad said. "They just need to make sure you sound okay. They aren't going to release something that doesn't sound good."

"You sound like Rosalie," I said. "She says the same thing."

"And she's the big Hollywood manager," Dad said. "Listen to her, she might know a thing or too."

I laughed, "Yeah, she could."

"I'm proud of you, baby girl," Dad told me.

I smiled, brightly, "Thank you, Dad."

"I already told the boys at the station, they're jealous of me. My daughter is a big hot shot."

"Not yet," I said. "Maybe one day."

The one thing that sucked was that when we started our tour, I wouldn't get to see my dad at all for months.

Sure I could email him, call him, and maybe even Skype him if he ever figures out how to work it but it wasn't the same as being face to face with him.

I sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I just miss you," I said.

"I'm always here."

I smiled, "I know, Dad. I just worry about how much time we'll be able to spend together with my new job."

"Whenever you want me, just ring and I'll figure out how to get to ya."

Best Dad ever, am I right or am I right?

"I still expect you home for holidays," he said, sternly.

"If I can't make it, I'll fly you out to me," I said. "How does that sound? Have you ever even left Forks before?"

"Sure I have," he laughed. "When I was about six, I went to Portland with my grandparents."

"Not the same, Dad," I said. "You are so coming to visit while I'm on tour. You need to see the world."

"I'm content in my little town."

"LA is pretty cool too, Dad," I said, walking out onto the balcony.

"Are you thinking of moving away from me?"

I snorted, "No. You'll never be able to get rid of me, Celebrity status or not."

"Good," he said, satisfied.

"I hate to cut this short," I yawned. "But I've got to get up early to go into the studio."

I couldn't help but smile at that simple sentence.

I really never thought I'd say that to anyone.

"Alright, kiddo, behave."

"Always do," I yawned again. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Review :D**


	23. Chapter 23: Still in the Studio

**Hey, guys. So, this is my new story Breaking Twilight. I have a handful of chapters already prewritten and by the time they're posted, I'm sure I'll have way more. :D I'm really excited about this story because I've wanted to do something like this for so long yet I could never form a solid idea. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit will go to the rightful band when I use a song in a chapter.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

"I think this is my favorite song," Eric said, nodding as he played back the song we just recorded.

"Is that a compliment?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "You act like I'm incapable of being nice."

"Well..."

"I'm doing this for you, Ed," he said. "I don't give the okay and release something that I don't enjoy. It's all part of the process."

I nodded, "I get that."

"But every once in a while, maybe throw out a 'Hey, you guys are doing a great job.' It's nice to here." Jazz added.

"You guys are doing a fantastic job," Eric said. "I'll give that too you. I don't have to change much because you both are incredible singers. I especially like when you sing together. It just...I don't know...flows together effortlessly."

Bella grinned at me.

"We try," I responded, cockily.

"Don't let it go to your head," Eric snorted. "It's big enough already."

"Burn," Jake laughed.

"You too," Bella sad, punching him.

"Burn," Emmett and I teased.

"Cockiness is okay to some degree," Eric laughed. "But don't let it get to you. You wouldn't believe how many singers Volturi signs just because they have the look but not the talent. I mean, they're all right but they let it go to their heads too soon and suddenly, they feel like they don't have to try. Always try, even if you're number one."

That was good advice.

"Soo, are we done here?" Jake asked.

"For tonight," Eric said. "A celebration is in order, you're only five tracks away from completing your first CD."

I smiled, brightly.

"And it only took a little more than a month," Eric said. "Impressive."

"I think the only celebrating I'm doing is going to take a bath and rest my voice," Bella said.

"I'm picking my girl up from the airport," Jake beamed, happily. "So, you know I won't be going out much."

I wonder if Marcus will rent the rest of us, the single ones, another floor. When Jake and Leah reunited after being away from each other for as long as we have, it's almost unbearable to be around them.

"Kate's coming too."

"What?" Bella asked, looking as if someone killed her dog.

I wore a similar expression.

"She missed me," Emmett said. "And I missed her."

"Does she know why you're out here?" Jazz asked.

"Uh...yeah," Emmett said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told her a few days ago."

And now the bitch wants to be up his ass. Figures. He's becoming famous and she's going to be the hot shot girlfriend.

"What did I tell you?" Bella groaned.

"She has her own money," Emmett scuffed. "She'll hardly come after me for that reason."

I gave Bella a look telling her to let it go.

Emmett was childish when it came to relationships. If you told him don't do it, he's going to go after it so much harder. It was best to just let the chips fall where they may.

"That's not what I told you," Bella huffed. "But fine. I guess it's just us three tonight."

"I have a date," Jazz said.

"With who?"

"Remember that little redhead I brought home a couple weeks ago?"

I racked my brain for the memory. I think it was the night after we got signed that Jasper went out and found himself a treat. He brought her home, they fooled around, and she was gone before he woke up.

Bella and I were still up when she made her escape, both of us way to hammered to even acknowledge her.

Sadly, not hammered enough to sleep together.

I know I shouldn't pout over that since I have her now but just thinking of all the missed opportunities gets me down.

_At least you get it as much as you want now._

Yeah, I do.

"Oh, yeah," Jake said. "You're going out with her?"

"She was kinda mortified when I saw her creeping out of your room in the morning." I told him.

"I know the feeling," Bella muttered. "But Edward's right. She doesn't seem like the one night stand girl."

"She's not," he sighed. "But she's a good lay and what's one or two dates?"

"That sounds like hard work," I scuffed.

Bella punched me in the stomach.

"I mean," I coughed. "Have fun."

"You so aren't getting any," Emmett laughed.

I flipped him off for planting that into her head.

"Anyway," Bella continued. "I guess it's just us tonight. What do you want to do?"

"You should go out," Emmett suggested. "Kate loves being loud."

"Okay, ew," Bella cringed.

"Movie?"

"Yeah, sure." Bella easily agreed.

With that being said, Bella and I took a cab to Regal Cinemas. The guys that had dates took the limo that Marcus is still renting for us. Go figure right?

But Bella and I didn't mind. I actually liked taking cabs every once in a while. It brought back a semblance of normalcy and I liked that.

We decided to stay for multiple showings, as it was only six in the evening, and stood outside matching up which show would start when this one ended. The first show we went into was the collection, a scary flick.

I didn't find it that scary but Bella did. Halfway through the movie, she lifted the armrest that separated us and climbed in my lap. I made a mental note of that too. Scary movies weren't her thing but she'd sit through it if she had someone holding her.

Before we went into our second movie, we ordered an armful of food from the concession stand and went in to watch Rise of the Guardians.

It was mostly kids in the showing we were in but we had fun and that's all that really matters.

The last movie we saw was Red Dawn. Bella actually cried at the ending of that one. I paid more attention to Bella than I did the movie so maybe I would've cried too if I had but oh well. I don't regret watching Bella.

After we finished our three movies, it was a little after ten and we were both hungry again. We picked up some junk food and headed back to the hotel.

"Anyone home?" Bella called out warily. "The coast is clear."

"Probably not for long," I said, setting our dinner on the table.

"I'm so tired," Bella yawned. "I feel like an old lady."

"I feel you," I said, nodding.

"It's great though," she grinned. "Did you ever think you'd be here?"

"Never," I said, honestly. "But I had hoped."

"I never thought about it," she said. "Never. I was always so wrapped up in singing and composing but I always felt that there were hundreds of other people out there who wanted it badly and who were better than me...I just shrugged it off and told myself not to hold my breath."

"That's why we're here," I said. "You weren't expecting anything from joining our band, just fun. That made you play to your fullest and that's what landed us in LA, with a recording contract."

"Okay, I'll give you that," Bella said. "But we wouldn't be here without you either, or Emmett, Jasper, or Jake. We're okay on our own but we're amazing together..."

"Indeed we are."

We ate the rest of our meal in silence and then retreated to the living room to watch some TV. I settled on reruns of Futurama and threw the remote onto the couch next to me.

Bella, being on the end, turned to face me and threw her legs over my thighs so that she could lay back.

Halfway through our show, my fingers started to brush against her legs. She didn't seem to mind until they hit her knees and then she laughed and kicked at me.

"Dont."

"Are you ticklish on your Knees?" I asked, amused.

"No," she said, trying to retract her legs.

I held them in place and reached up to tickle her kneecap again. She laughed loudly and tried to break free.

"I've never met someone who is ticklish in their knee," I laughed. "I wonder where else you're ticklish."

"No where," she said. "That's the only place."

My hands trailed up her legs, tickling. Bella squirmed but didn't laugh until I reached her sides.

"I found another place," I teased, tickling her until there were tears in her eyes.

"S...Stop," she laughed. "Don't...Edward..." she warned.

We had moved, and I hadn't noticed it until this moment. I was on top of her, our heads just inches apart...

My tickling stopped when she grabbed onto my neck.

My eyes darted to her lips and I watched her lick them.

She started to pull my head down and just as our lips were about to touch, the door to our suite slammed open and Bella bucked me off her.

"Oof," I grunted from my new spot on the floor.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," Bella laughed. "That scared me. I guess I shouldn't have watched that horror movie."

I glared, "Yeah, you're really sorry."

I stood up just as Emmett and Kate entered.

"Wassup, Bitches?" Emmett bellowed.

"You're drunk."

"He had a couple," Kate said. "He deserves it. My big rockstar is working so hard."

"Where's Jake and Leah?"

"Still at the bar with Jasper." Kate answered as she tried to help Emmett stand upright. "Ugh, you're heavy babe."

"I've got him," I said, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "I will see you in my room, five minutes."

Bella giggled, "Yes, sir."

* * *

**I mentioned that time would skip but I try to make it flow, I really do. All this was added as an after thought after I prewrote 'famous' chapters. (This is probably the fastest I've ever written something. I wrote everything in one day/night.)**

**Bella's outfits are posted on Polyvore.**

**Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Album Cover

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit will go to the rightful band when I use a song in a chapter.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

"Sit," the impatient makeup artist, Patricia, commanded.

I took a seat in the makeup chair and she got to work.

"So, how does this all work?" I asked Rosalie, who was standing just off to the side.

"You stand in front of a camera and take pictures," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's my first time," I said. "I don't do photoshoots. Well, I haven't ever been asked..."

Rose sighed, "It's for the album. Since we're winding down, and have about a week's worth of record left, the next step is to take the picture that will grace the front. Since you're new, I recommended having something with your faces on it. As time goes on, you'll be able to choose whether you want your faces on the cover or some artwork."

I nodded, "How many pictures are taking?"

"A lot," Rose said, finally looking up from her IPhone. "There will be a lot of pictures to choose from. Some pictures you take here today might not even make it onto the album."

"Oh, okay."

The time has come to finally begin the last minute work, as Marcus called it, on our CD. That included photoshoots, like this one only for magazines and stuff, appearances, a music video...the list goes on.

It was during this time that I was finally starting to feel nervous.

"Oh...Next week," Rosalie said as her phone dinged yet again. "You'll start shooting your first music video."

"Wow," I said, nodding. "Cool."

Rose looked at me, "Relax. I can tell you're nervous."

"It's a lot to take in."

"You want this don't you?"

"Of course," I said without missing a beat. "It's just...wow. Almost a year ago, I was just a regular girl and now...now..."

"You're in a band, signed, and about to becoming known worldwide." Rosalie finished.

Wow.

"Keep it light," Rosalie told Patricia. "We don't need her looking like a whore."

Patricia glared in response.

I was in a daze while my hair and makeup were worked on. I kept thinking about the last few months and how much different it was now. It was crazy that this was happening but I wouldn't trade it.

Patricia rolled her eyes when I said this and told me to wait a year after becoming famous. I'll be begging to go back to normal.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at that, "It's not as bad as everyone says it is."

"Like you'd know."

"Like you would either," Rosalie retorted.

"Hey, now," I said. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinions."

"Fame is fun for a while," Patricia allowed. "But how much fun can it be after you're constantly hounded by the paparazzi or afraid to go in public because you'll be jumped by rabid fans?"

She definitely gave me something to think about.

How would it feel after another year's time?

When Patricia was done with me, I grabbed my outfit for the first set of pictures and went to change in the bathroom.

My first outfit was a little...bold. It was a Metallic gold skirt, a cheetah crop top, and a leather jacket. For shoes, I got to keep on my converse. At least I think I did, I didn't see any other shoes laid out.

"How do I look?" I asked Rose.

She smiled, "Great. I didn't know if you could pull that off but you certainly do."

"Thanks," I beamed.

"Let's get you back to the boys," Rose said.

I nodded and followed her out of my dressing room.

The guys were all waiting near the white backdrop, chatting. I bet it didn't take more than five minutes to get them ready for this photo shoot, whereas it took me nearly half an hour.

They were dressed similar to the way they were when we first performed at Eclipse, only this time they had vest not ties.

"Ah, you're ready," The photographer, David, clapped.

That caught the boys attention and they looked in my direction. One by one, I watched their mouths drop open. I think Edward even had some drool.

I laughed and stood beside them.

"Alright, for our first set of photos, I want things to be serious." David said. "Since the title of your album is monster, we want something darker and reserved on the cover...you feel me?"

Yes, Monster had won. Eric was still depressed about it because he thought Breaking out would be a better choice but seriously, how many albums were named that? Like twelve? We wanted to be different.

"We feel you," Jake said.

"Excellent," David said. "Okay, I want Jasper right here...perfect...Edward, here...Jake, here...Emmett, right here...no to the left a bit...perfect...and Bella...here."

I stood in the middle, Emmett and Jake to my left and Edward and Jasper to my right.

David held his hand out for his camera and his assistant brought it to him.

"Be serious for this one." he instructed.

I gave him the best serious face I could muster.

Jake laughed first, which in turn broke the rest of our 'serious' faces and we were all laughing.

"Sorry," Jake laughed. "I'm sorry..."

David ignored him and continued snapping photos.

"Okay, serious." I told the guys as I took a deep breath.

I don't know how many photos David took, thirty maybe?, before we were allowed to change again.

This time, my wardrobe consists of black jeans and a black t-shirt. My hair, which had been wavy in my last photo set, was now in a ponytail and my make up was darker, especially my lips which were a blood red.

"Okay, for this set of photos, it can be a little more playful. I'm aiming to have these inside, next to the lyrics..." I nodded.

For the next thirty photos, we were silly. David caught Emmett tickling me in one photo, silly faces in another, bunny ears in another one, and finally my favorite was me standing in the center while Jasper and Edward kissed my cheeks and Emmett and Jake kissed my hands. My eyes were scrunched close and I looked like I was laughing.

It was cute.

But we were far from finished.

After our silly photos, I was hauled off to do another change as were the boys. I was in a simple pair of black shorts, a red t-shirt, and my converse.

They fixed my makeup, still keeping it bright, and sent me back out.

Edward was in the middle of a solo shoot when I came back into the room. One of his hands was in his hair, the other tucked in his pocket, as he stared seductively at the camera.

When he saw me, he turned his seductive stare on me.

I bit my lip and looked away.

He was just too much.

After Edward finished his solo shots, it was my turn.

David directed me this way and that way, and I tried to do it as best as I could without looking awkward because let's just face it, I can be really awkward at the most inopportune times.

"Put your right hand on your hip," I did. "Excellent...leave the left where it is...now look at me." I looked at the camera. Should I smile or was my blank expressionless face okay?

David didn't say and started snapping pictures so I went with it.

Then he wanted me to be seductive. I tried, I really did, but I could not keep a straight face.

"Come on, Isabella," David huffed. "You can do it, sweetheart."

"Okay, Okay," I took a deep breath.

Channel your inner seductiveness.

I stared at the camera while biting my lip and attempting to look seductive.

I don't know if it worked.

"Perfect," David said. "That's what I'm talking about."

I guess I did good.

"Now, right hip to the side." Okay...I did as instructed. "Both hands at your sides...great...cock your head to the side a bit..." And then he was snapping shots of me.

After I took another handful of solo shoots, it was Jasper's turn and then it was Jake's turn and lastly Emmett.

"Woo, that's my baby!" Kate squealed.

Did I mention Kate just had to come with today? No? Well, yeah, Kate just had to come to watch her man 'work it' in front of a camera. I've been doing a good job at tuning her out though.

She was nothing but a gold digging whore that was only staying around because Emmett was famous, well about to become famous.

I'd love to see him kick her to the curb but for some unforeseeable reason, he loves her so I doubt that'd happen anytime soon.

Our photoshoots ended a roughly one o'clock. We redressed in our street clothes and left the studio with Rosalie.

"You did good," Rosalie said.

"Thanks."

"When do we get to see how the album turned out?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Two weeks?" Rosalie estimated. "I don't know for sure. I'm not in charge of all that but don't worry. You'll see the finished copy before it's released."

"Okay, so," Rosalie breathed out. "You guys are slowly acquiring a schedule."

"Oh?"

"You've got a music video shoot next week, starting Monday. The week after that you'll be on Ellen to talk about Monster. That same week, as the Ellen show, you'll have an interview with a radio station, it'll be brief and will only talk about the CD. And that's it for this month."

"Wow."

"When your CD is released, Marcus wants it on shelves no later than June 15th..."

"That'd be cool if it was released on the fifteen," Jake said. "'Cause that's when our band became whole."

I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"We'll see," Rose said. "But as I was saying, after that, things will become more hectic. There will be poster photoshoots, more talk shows, interviews, and then the biggest thing is your first tour."

We would be busy in the coming months, very busy.

* * *

**The album cover shoot went over pretty well. Time has really flown by for these guys but I made it that way because I have no knowledge of the recording world, even with the research I did. Next chapter they'll be back in the studio and you'll get a glimpse of Edward's singing, (I really haven't given him enough singing time, I apologize for that.) So, yes.**

**Also a lot of you are wondering why Emmett is with Kate. Time will tell, I promise. :)**

**Review**


	25. Chapter 25:Final Songs

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: Kiss me slowly by Parachute.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Last song guys," Eric said. "Let's get this done today, alright?"

"I'll see what I can do," I said, heading into the recording booth.

This was one of the songs I was singing solo and it was our last song. Six and a half months of recording and we were finally in the last stretch of getting our CD made.

Recording was fun, even with Eric constantly asking us to sing the songs over and over.

We've all trained ourselves to watch out for mistakes and start over without a second thought.

But the closer we got to finishing this thing, the more my nerves increased.

I wondered how the public would react to our CD. Would they love us? Hate us? In between?

I know these are things that we'll have to wait to find out but I can't help but worry.

How great would it be to be the band that only recorded one album, a disastrous one at that, and were the laughing stock of the music world?

It'd be so great.

Not.

I shuttered just thinking about it.

"You okay?" Bella asked, concerned, as she rubbed my arm.

"Yeah," I told her, bending down to give her a kiss.

I can't get enough of Bella. I thought that as time passed, I wouldn't be so...obsessed with her but I still was. It brought a smile to my face to know she was my girl.

"Do you have to do that here?" Kate grumbled.

Bella's eyes flashed with annoyance. I just held her tighter. To be fair, it was more for Kate's protection than my want to do that.

"Behave," I told her as I smacked her ass.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes at me, "Go record your song."

"Yes, let's," Eric agreed, motioning for me to take a stand in front of my microphone.

Bella went to sit next to Eric. Like I said, this was one of my solos so she wasn't really needed. However, I planned to train her on my piano so that she'd have something to do when we're performing on tour.

"_Stay with me, Baby, stay with me. Tonight don't leave me alone. Walk with me. Come and walk with me, to the edge of all we've ever known. I can see you there with the city lights. Fourteenth floor, pale brown eyes, I can breathe you in. Two shadows standing by the bedroom door. No I could not want you more than I did right then."_

I grinned at Bella as I sang, letting her know that this song was for her.

This was a last minute song that I wrote a couple months ago. I actually started this song a few days before we started dating and then finished it afterward.

It was about taking a chance. Perfect fit for us, wouldn't you say?

"_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be but with my eyes closed all I see is the sky line through the window, the moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in. Taste your lips and feel you're skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_."

Bella was smiling at me as I continued to sing.

"_She shows me everything she use to know. Picture frames and country roads. When the days were long, and the world was small. Oh, She stood by as it fell apart, to separate rooms and broken hearts. But I won't be the one to let you go."_

Leah leaned in to whisper something in her ear, causing Bella to blush and nod.

I wonder what Leah asked.

I ended up running through the songs three times before it was approved by Eric.

"You did it!" Eric clapped. "Congratulations. You finished your very first album."

I smiled.

"Now, don't tell anyone this," Eric lowered his voice. "But you're the best band I've had the pleasure of working with."

"No shit," Jazz joked.

"I look forward to working with you some more in the future." Eric said. "It'll probably only be a couple months before we see each other again."

"We're okay with that," Jake said as he hugged Leah close to him.

"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon," Eric said. "I've got some work to do."

Our afternoon didn't end there, we had an interview with a local radio show. It was a small place but you've got to start somewhere.

The best thing about radio shows is that you don't have to show up looking like a runway model. You can show up in pajamas and no one would say anything.

For TV shows, however, we did have to dress up. At least I wasn't a girl. Rosalie was already making a list of all the designers she hoped would send Bella heels, dresses, whatever else in the future.

Not to mention that Bella took the longest to get ready these days. And she takes even longer when subjected to the tortures of a hair and makeup artist.

The first thing Craig, the radio host, did was play a song of ours. It just so happened to be Monster. He was bobbing his head along as it played, which was definitely a good sign.

"That was Monster by the band Breaking Twilight," Craig said once our song had finished. "That sounded pretty great, am I right or am I right?"

His co-host, Natasha, laughed, "I so agree."

"We actually have the band in studio right now," he said, glancing up at us. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Hey, I'm Bella, I'm the female vocalist," Bella said, nervously.

"I'm Edward, the male vocalist and the pianist."

Emmett, Jasper, and Jake then introduced themselves. Jasper made sure to lay on his southern accent. Girls go crazy for it, was his reasoning.

"Can you tell us how you became to be?" Natasha wondered.

"Emmett and I started the band when we were kids," I answered. "And as the years went on Jake and Jasper joined."

"Bella was our last addition, she joined a couple months ago," Jake said. "We held auditions at a local bar in Seattle and she showed up."

"Best addition ever," Jasper added.

"Definitely," Emmett agreed.

"Bella, what's it like being in a band with four other boys?"

"Um, pretty cool," Bella laughed. "I fit in very well with them."

"Tomboy at heart, huh?" Craig guessed.

"Oh, yeah."

The next couple of questions were easy; Are we nervous about being thrust into the limelight? Are we excited for our album release? And of course they wanted to know when our album is coming out.

"Next month," I responded. "June 15th."

"Which also happens to be the one year anniversary of when our band became complete," Jasper added.

"Aw, that is perfect," Natasha agreed.

"Unfortunately, that's all we had time for," Craig said, genuinely looking bummed. "It was nice talking to you all. Congratulations on your first CD release and I can't wait to see what you five have in store for us."

"Thank you."

"We'll be back after these messages."

We took a couple pictures with Craig and Natasha, so that they could put them up on their website, before we bid them a Farwell and left.

"Well, that was an easy first interview." Bella mused.

"I hope they'll all be this easy."

* * *

**First off, You guys should go listen to Kiss me slowly by Parachute. It is one of the cutest songs I've ever heard. I just love it. Also, that's what Edward sounds like.**

**Second,**** I won't be able to update tomorrow. **

**And Third, ****Review! I love hearing what you guys think.**


	26. Chapter 26: I love you's

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: Monster by Paramore**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

"Do you have the radio on?"

"Yes, it's on," Dad laughed.

"Awesome," I said, bouncing in place. "It should play any minute now."

"Why don't I call you back after I hear it? How can I focus if you're screaming in my ear?"

"Right, sorry," I laughed. "Okay but call me as soon as it finishes."

"Promise," Dad said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

I hung up the phone and went to sit next to the radio with the guys, who themselves were just getting off the phone with family.

Rosalie had told us that a few radio stations had a handful of our songs to play. Hence the reason, we had all called our families so that they could hear us.

Last time, on my very first radio show, I forgot to tell my dad when it was and on what station it was on.

This may sound weird but I was more nervous about my dad hearing it than anyone else. His opinion meant the most to me, after all.

_"Alright, Alright..." _The radio host said once the commercial break ended."I have a new song, just being released today, by a brand new band named Breaking Twilight. I got a little preview of some of their songs and damn are they good. They'll be going far, trust me."

I squealed.

"Damn, Bella."

"Sorry," I blushed.

"Without further ado, enjoy Monster by Breaking Twilight."

The music started and I bobbed my head along.

"_You were my conscience, so solid now you're like water. And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any farther.."_

I was grinning ear from ear as I heard myself on the radio.

It was one thing to listen to it at a radio station while waiting to be interviewed, but to hear it play while we're going about our everyday lives was amazing.

It made this all the more real.

I know, I know.

How could you still be living in a dream, Bella?

It's been months since this started.

Well, it takes a while to fully wrap your head around this. It's not something that can be absorbed in one day.

_"I'll stop the whole, I'll stop the whole world. From turning into a monster, eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder, how we survive."_

"You sound amazing," Emmett said, nudging me.

"Thank you," I said, grinning. "But I wouldn't sound half as good without you guys."

"Duh."

I laughed.

The song played on and we all sat quietly listening. Occasionally, I'd bop my head along and compliment myself in my head.

Not to toot my own horn...Oh, fuck it. I sound amazing!

"That was Breaking Twilight with Monster," the radio host returned. "Their first album drops in two weeks, June 15th, so make sure to pick it up."

"Wooot!" Emmett cheered.

"You guys sound so good," Leah chimed.

I grinned so wide, my face started to hurt.

"We made it." Edward laughed. It was almost as if he didn't believe it. I know the feeling.

"Yeah we did," I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Celebration time!" Jake boomed.

It was always celebration time with these guys but eh, that's what happens when you're friends with twenty one and twenty two year old bachelors, well technically only Jasper is the bachelor these days but you get what I'm saying.

"Hell yeah it is," Jasper said. "Time to get drunk, boast about our Rock star lives, and bag some ladies."

"Is that how you've been getting girls?" I giggled. "You boasted about how you're a rockstar."

"Nah, I used Rockstar in training."

"Dude, you do know that you're the only single one, right?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah but ya'll can still party." Jasper said. "Single or not you are still my best wingman."

"Hey," Emmett protested.

My phone chose to ring in that moment so I untangled myself from Edward's arms and went to get it.

It was my dad.

"Well?" I asked, expectantly.

"It sounds amazing, baby girl," Dad said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Dad."

It meant a lot coming from him.

"I supposed you'll join the leagues of the famous and forget about me, huh?"

"Never," I promised. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, literally."

Dad laughed. "Don't you forget it, either."

"As if I could," I said. "So, honest opinion. If you weren't my dad, would you buy my CD?"

"Definitely."

"That's what I like to hear," I said, smiling.

"All the guys down at the station are going to buy one,"

"Out of respect for you," I laughed.

"Eh, it's still a sale."

"True." I agreed.

"So, what's next? What comes after the release of your first song?"

"The music video," I said. "Which we start shooting in a couple days." But like Rosalie says that too will take a while to come out because of all the editing they would have to do. "Our CD is getting released in two weeks but before that we have a couple more shows to get the word out about our CD."

"Any shows I've heard of?"

"Just a couple radio stations out here," I said. "Ooh, and our Ellen episode airs Friday, I believe."

"I already got it set to record."

We talked a little while longer before Emmett's constant nagging made me promise my dad I'd call him again later.

We all had to go out tonight, at Emmett's insistence. So, even though I didn't want too, I went and got dressed for another night out.

I've pretty much worn everything I brought with me and since I haven't done laundry in the last couple days, my pickings were slim.

I found a black sequin skirt at that bottom of one of my suitcases and a black half shirt in another. I put them together and threw my leather jacket over it before hunting down my heels that keep disappearing.

Kate stole them once but gave them back after three days, didn't even ask me which pissed me off but instead of calling her out in front of everyone I politely told her to give them back the next day or I'd take them forcefully.

Of course, she had to go on this rant about how girls were supposed to be nice and share with each other.

Eye roll.

Yeah, take your own advice.

Kate is the biggest asshole I have ever had the displeasure of meeting and because Emmett told her that he got signed, I had no doubt in my mind that the leech would be staying around for a while.

Maybe I could convince Rosalie to ask Emmett out.

I'm sure he'd drop Kate faster than she could blink if Rosalie ever gave him the time of day.

But she won't.

She was always in business mode when around us. Sometimes I wondered if she was capable of human emotions but yeah she is. I've seen her get angry many a time, but that's the only emotion I ever see...

Anyway.

After finding my shoes and fixing my hair, I met the guys, Kate and Leah in the living room.

"Sexy," Leah whistled.

"Why thank you," I said, doing a twirl.

"Lucky guy," I heard Jasper mutter to Edward.

"Ed, let's try not to knock any guys out, okay?" Jake told him. "We don't need that just yet."

Edward rolled his eyes, "You act like I'm some kind of tyrant."

"Well..." I giggled.

Although, had his jealousy not won the night he dragged me out of the club, we wouldn't be together now.

"Let's go before my caveman side wins and I keep you locked in my room," Edward said, laughing.

We stopped for dinner first. Nothing fancy just some Burger King. I resisted the urge to punch Kate in the stomach for standing there for fifteen fucking minutes trying to see what had zero calories.

And then I resisted the urge to punch her again when I ordered two BK stackers, a large fry, a large drink, and a large chocolate shake. I planned to share the shake with Edward. But Kate was acting as though I had just ordered everything on the damn menu.

I have a great metabolism so I could eat whatever and still manage to keep my small shape, although that's if I exercised on the regular. She should know this by now since she's seen me demolish almost as much food as the guys.

She's just jealous...

After our dinner, we made our way to Midnight Sun. It was packed, the line was wrapping halfway around the block but we just strode to the front like we owned the place.

Getting in wasn't a challenge, for me that is.

Kate tried and the bouncer looked like he wanted to say no so I turned on what little charms I had and walked up to him.

"Please, it's my birthday," I said. "It would mean a lot."

I bit my lip and gave him my best sultry look.

"Happy Birthday," he said, moving the rope aside. "You guys have fun."

Wow, that worked? I have got to use my charms more often.

The people who had been waiting growled at us as we headed in.

"Thanks, Bells," Jasper said before disappearing into the crowd.

Kate didn't seem to agree with him. She was shooting me a dirty look whenever she thought I wasn't looking.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to find Edward.

He too disappeared, it seems.

"Come dance with me," Leah said, tugging on my arm.

"Let me find Edward first."

"Jake took him to get some drinks," Leah said, dragging me to the packed dance floor.

"Shake what your momma gave you," Leah yelled as she started to move her hips along with the music.

I was a terrible dancer.

I can sway a little but I could not move like Leah, or even Kate, at all. Hopefully, in the coming months, I'd learn a little something or two but for now, I used my awkward swaying.

It's a good thing I don't mind embarrassing myself.

"Bella sandwich," Edward teased as he ground himself against my ass.

"Just remember we're in public," I told him, snatching his drink.

"Jake! Dance with me," Leah yelled, running after Jake, as she caught sight of her boyfriend trying to sneak by.

"I wouldn't do anything here," he said. "Unless you're into that type of thing."

I choked on the beer.

Edward patted me on the back.

"Really?" was the first thing I asked.

Edward's eyes widened.

Ha! Didn't think two could play at that game did you?

"Well...er..."

"Kidding!" I laughed. "But you should've seen your face."

He scowled.

"Aw, you know I love you," I blurted out. "So, it's okay for me to tease you."

I realized what I said a little too late.

Well...that's one way to admit you love someone.

In a crowded club after insulting them.

Real smooth, Bella.

"It's a good thing I love you too," he said, pulling me closer.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he told me.

"You know I'm not just talking about the brother sister or even friend type love, right?" I clarified.

"Yes, I do." He said, his lips inches from mine. "I love you, Swan."

I grinned up at him, "I love you too, Cullen."

* * *

**They said it! It took me forever to figure out how to get them to spit the words out. E and B are more laidback in this fic so I didn't want something over the top. These two are more of accidently blurting it out type of people. Though it doesn't seem long it's been about seven and a half months since they started dating. **

**Outfits are on my polyvore.**

**Review**


	27. Chapter 27: Interviews

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOO it's 2013 now! :)  
**

**So, this chapter was suppose to go up BEFORE the last chapter but clearly I wasn't paying attention so I guess this will be chapter twenty seven.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: Monster by Paramore**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

I bounced my leg nervously as Rosalie helped fix my hair.

"Will you relax?" Rosalie asked. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," I apologized but kept bouncing.

"Edward," Rose sighed.

Edward looked up, his face held no trace of nervousness.

"Calm your girlfriend down."

Edward smirked.

"Not that way," Rosalie added.

We both pouted.

Although, doing what I know we were both thinking about would be highly inappropriate given where we were.

We are backstage at the Ellen Degeneres show!

And my nerves were going wild.

Everyone else had something to keep them occupied. Emmett was on the phone with Kate, being disgustingly cute with her, Same for Jake. Jasper had his eyes closed and was pretending to strum and air guitar and Edward...was just sitting there.

He was clearly the most calm out of us all.

I wonder how he does it.

Once Rosalie finished my hair, she let Edward do the job of calming me down. The PG-13 way, I might add.

"How are you so calm?" I asked him. "A lot of people watch her show! My dad even watches it."

"I'm singing my songs over and over again in my head," he shrugged. "It keeps me entertained."

"I tried that," I sighed. "I got annoyed with myself."

He laughed and placed his hands on my bare shoulders, "Relax."

Edward kissed the side of my mouth and I relaxed a little. He smirked, clearly happy that he had that effect on me.

"Don't let it go to your head," I warned.

"Of course not," he teased.

His hands rubbed up and down my arms, every so often he'd place a kiss on my cheek, the corner of my mouth, and even my neck.

Thankfully, no one was paying attention to us.

"You're handy in nerve-wracking situations," I told him.

"I try."

All to soon we were told it's time to head to the stage. I slipped on my black pumps, smoothed my dress out, and followed behind the guys.

"My next guests have a CD that hits shelves in a little under two weeks. They're new to music world so please give Edward, Emmett, Bella, Jake, and Jasper a warm welcome."

As the clapping started, we were given the okay to head out on stage.

_Please don't trip, Please don't trip, Please don't trip._

I reminded myself what Rosalie told me as we finally came into view for the audience. She told me to smile confidently, not too big though. I didn't want to look creepy.

I gave them my best smile and grabbed Jasper's hand as we walked down the steps, Even he knew that I could've tripped and I probably would've had he not helped me.

"Hello," Ellen greeted.

"Hey," Emmett greeted back.

We all took our seats on the couch, I was squished in the middle of the guys.

"How are you all doing?"

"Great," I said, trying not to let my nerves shine through. "It's so good to be here."

"You're one of our favorite shows," Jake admitted.

"Aw, thank you." she laughed. "So, tell me how you came to be? What made you start the band?"

"Edward and I started it just for fun when we were eleven," Emmett explained. "And Jasper and Jake joined a few years later. That's when we decided we actually wanted to become famous but it took us a while to get here."

"That's because we were unknowingly waiting for Bella," Jasper said.

"I joined last," I told her. "It's only been about a year since I joined."

"Wow, so this whole thing must've been crazy fast, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I honestly didn't expect anything like this to happen. I thought it'd just be a fun extra activity."

Ellen nodded, "How did you get discovered?"

"The son of Marcus Volturi dropped by a nightspot in Seattle and recorded us." Edward said. "And then Marcus himself called to set up a meeting."

"I bet that was a great day."

"It was amazing," I said. "Also a little nerve-wracking because we weren't sure how everything would go."

"Obviously, it went very well,"

"Yep." I beamed.

"Do you have tour dates set yet?"

"Not yet," Jake said. "Our manager says we'll be getting all that figured out in the next few months."

"Are you excited?"

"Oh, yeah." We all agreed.

The questions continued and it wasn't long before I was able to relax and enjoy being on her show. She was really funny and so sweet.

Before our interview ended, we were given gifts. They were customized hoodies with her name and face on them.

"This is awesome," I said, slipping mine on.

"It benefits us both," she said. "You get to be warm and I get free promo."

"I'll wear this every day," Emmett vowed.

"He seriously will," Jasper told her.

"Good."

We said our goodbyes and that was that. Our very first TV interview was over and went well in my opinion.

We talked with Ellen for a few more minutes after our interview before we were whisked away to another radio station interview.

By the end of the day, we had been to four different radio stations. Who knew interviews were so tiring?

Not to mention, I had worn my heels all day. Rosalie gave me a death glare whenever I even attempted to remove them. And trust me, it's best not to get on Rosalie's bad side.

I've seen her rip an assosiate of hers a new one while only on the phone. I can't imagine what it'd be like physically.

Shutters.

The first thing I did when I made it into our suite was take off my shoes and then I collapsed onto the couch.

"My feet hurt," I whined. "You should massage them, babe."

"I'm eating," he mumbled around a moutful of food.

"Multi-task,"

"I've got this," Jasper said, grabbing my leg and dragging me closer to him.

"That feels so gooood," I moaned. "Edward, you have been replaced. Jasper is my new boyfriend."

"Hey!"

"Does that mean I can massage higher?" Jasper teased, or at least he better be teasing.

"Sure," I said, cheerfully. "If you want to lose your hands."

He didn't venture further higher.

When my feet started to feel better, I relieved Jasper of his best friend duties and went to go find something to eat.

I was heating up some leftover Chinese when Emmett yelled out for me, well for all of us.

"What's up?" I asked, popping some sweet and sour chicken into my mouth.

"Seth sent me a link," Emmett explained, plopping his laptop down on the table. "Check this out."

It was a YouTube vide and the first thing that popped up was our faces. It was the picture we took on our very first radio interview. After our picture disappeared, the lyrics to Monster started up.

"Alright, our very first fanmade video," Jake said, pumped.

"What do the comments say?" I asked, eagerly.

Sure, I was excited about the video being made but I was more interested in the comments.

"Top comment is 'The things I would do to that lead singer. She's a fucking hottie'."

"Nice," Edward grimaced.

"Second comment is 'Fuck, they're all bangable!'."

"Better," Edward allowed.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked through the rest of the comments.

Most people were expressing their excitement to hear us live, others were squealing about being the first to grab our CD, and others of course were more...lewd.

Eh, I found those comments kind of flattering.

There were about forty-five comments, and only about six of them were bad. That wasn't horrible, I guess. I didn't let it put me down because no matter what you do someone will always hate you.

That's just how it is.

* * *

**Review :)**


	28. Chapter 28: On Shelves

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Just look at it," Bella said as we finally saw our very first album sitting on a shelf in Wal-Mart. "Beautiful."

"We look good," Jasper said, grabbing the CD.

I looked down at our CD and nodded. We looked fucking awesome. The cover that was chosen for our first album release had all of us on the cover. Bella stood in the middle while Jasper and I stood to her left and Emmett and Jake to her right. We were all looking to the left with different expression on our faces.

The only color showing was the vibrant red of our vests and that of Bella's lipstick.

Behind us, what was once just a white backdrop was transformed to look like a city. Only the city was desolate, on fire, destroyed.

Damn, they did a good job.

"I want to buy a copy." Bella said, bouncing in place.

"Now, you want one?" I laughed. "You didn't want one when they were offering to give it to us for free."

Bella shrugged, "We need to numbers so they don't drop us."

I laughed, "So you figured by going out and buying our own..."

"Shut up," she said, bumping me with her hip.

"Clearly, you don't need help with that," Kate said, gesturing back to the wall. "There are like two CD's left."

I glanced back at the rack and finally noticed that Kate was right. The CD in our hand made three but the rest were gone.

"Maybe they only put out three," Emmett joked.

I looked at the other CD's. Each row had about eight or nine CD's in it.

Damn.

"Wow," Bella gaped. "Who knew we would be that popular."

"Well, your song has been playing on constant repeat for a while now." Leah said. "I'm sure tons of people were interested to see what other material you have."

"Now I'll feel bad if I buy it," Bella said. "I'll just ask Rosalie to snag us a copy."

"Good idea."

Jasper placed it back on the shelf and we all admired it once more.

Yes, this is what we do with our Saturday morning. Instead of sleeping in, we hurried to the nearest Wal-mart to check out how our CD looked on shelves.

I can speak for us all when I say we did not expect them to sell out so fast.

I figured maybe a handful would be gone the first day so this was definitely a good sign.

"Mom, puh-lease," someone whined from behind us. "You don't understand. Their songs...it fits my life. I need it."

"You say that about every band."

"Mom," the teen girl whined.

"Just grab it," the girls mom sighed. "And meet me near the milk."

"Yay, you are the best!" The girl bumped into me in her haste to get toward the CD's. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm just...Holy Shit."

Her eyes grew wide as I stepped aside.

"You're breaking twilight!" The girl announced. "I'm here to get your CD. How did I get so lucky?" she kept rambling. "I heard previews of Monster and Kiss me slowly last week and I just...I fell in love with them."

"Wow, thanks." I said, genuinley pleased.

"This is amazing!" she continued squealing. "Who would've thought I'd come in to buy the CD only to run into the band? How awesome is that? Oh, God, I'm making a fool out of myself. Sorry...Don't call security."

Bella laughed beside me, "It's okay, really."

"Can I get an autograph? And maybe a picture too? My best friend, Nikki; she loves you too, she'd just die."

"Really? You want our autographs?" Jake asked surprised.

"Well, duh," the girl said, grabbing our CD.

"You're the first to ask us," Jasper explained.

"Oh my God, what an honor!" she smiled brightly as she thrust the CD into my hands.

"Anyone have a sharpie?" I asked.

"Here!" the girl handed it to me. "I'm always prepared. I mean, this is LA."

Smart.

I signed the CD and passed it to Bella who did the same.

"Your hair looks amazing." The girl eyed it like she wanted to touch it. I was thankful that she didn't. Mainly because Bella didn't like people messing with my hair; it was hers.

Although, I doubt she'd smack down an innocent fourteen year old for doing it.

Eh...maybe.

"Thank you." I said, running my hands through it. I didn't do much with it this morning. I pretty much just rolled out of bed and walked out the front door.

I attempted to tame it in the car after Jasper told me I look like I had just been electrocuted.

To which I replied this was Bella's handy work.

And that earned me a slap from Bella.

Once we had all signed the CD, Krystal; as I learned her name was, asked for a photo before shoving her camera into Kate's surprised hands.

We all gathered around Krystal and smiled at the camera.

This was weird.

But kind of cool at the same time.

But definitely weird.

It was hard to wrap my head around the fact that someone actually wanted my autograph. I still feel like the same uncool asshole that I was in Seattle.

"All my Facebook friends are going to be jealous that I got to meet you first," Krystal giggled. "Thank you so much for taking the time for me."

"No problem."

"It was fun," Jasper added.

"That was different," Bella said, smiling slightly. "I certainly didn't think anyone would be interested in our autographs just yet."

"You're famous, everyone is interested," Kate said as she rewrapped herself around Emmett.

"Technically we aren't," Jake said.

"You have a CD on shelves in stores all over the world, you're famous," Kate said with a snort.

"They mean they aren't droves of fans famous," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "I agree, that was totally unexpected."

"Still," Kate huffed. "You have a CD on shelves, that means you're famous to some degree. Anyone would want a picture and an autograph."

I guess she did have a point there.

I would ask for someone's autograph if they had a CD out, even if they weren't that famous. I guess it'd be cool to say I was the first one to get an autograph before they were more well known.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Bella asked. "Rosalie wants us to meet her at her office."

"Uh oh,"

Bella's phone dinged again.

"Ha, it's not anything bad," Bella laughed. "How did she know?"

We took one last glance at our CD before we took off for Rosalie office in our rental car. Yes, we finally caved and got a rental. While the rockstar limo treatment was great for a while, it felt much better to have a vehicle of our own.

This way, we didn't have to wait on anyone when we wanted to go. We could just pick up the keys and drive ourselves.

The next thing on our list was going to be looking for an apartment. Something small that all five of us can fit in for the time being. We would eventually go back to Seattle but it was just easier to stay in LA right now.

Although, soon we wouldn't be in LA anymore. We'd be all over the place with our tour. So, was it really a wise decision to sign and pay for a place we weren't even going to be living at?

Nope.

Well, I guess we'll just stick with the hotel.

Rosalie barely gave us time to sit down before she launched into our five-month long itinerary.

"Great, you're all here," her eyes lingered on Kate for a second. "Right. So, starting tomorrow, you have to be up at about six am to make sure you get on set on time. The music video will probably take two weeks, maybe more, maybe less. Once that is over with you've got a break for about a month and a half so you can do whatever but after that you have the VMA's, which I just found out you will be performing at. How Marcus pulled that one off, I'll never know...Sometimes he acts like he's the manager of you all when he's not...Ugh but that's beside the point. After the VMA's, you start your very first tour. Tickets will actually be going on sale in about a month."

"Wow."

"Do you have the places we're going yet?"

"Yes," Rosalie handed us each a packet.

"Is this our schedule?"

"Yes," Rosalie breathed out. "I typed it up last night."

"It's like fifty pages." Emmett complained.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we have our very first concern in Seattle!" Jasper cheered.

"I figured you'd like that," Rosalie grinned.

I looked down at my own packet and saw the dates and a detailed description of every place we would go.

It even had the places we would stay and where our meet and greets and CD/ poster signing would be.

"Also to be added to that list, you'll have another photo shoot sometime this week so that they can make some more band merchandize."

"But we already had one."

"For the album," Rosalie said in a duh tone.

"Oh, okay."

As I read through the packet, I started to get stressed out. So much to do, so little time.

Damn.

At least we have a break before all this crazyness starts.

* * *

**So, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I've been with family and I thought I had managed to transfer all my files to my flashdrive but I did not so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. I probably won't update again until Monday (Because I get home Sunday night.) Don't worry, the daily updates will come back :D**

**Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Music Video

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: I'm describing the music video for Monster to a T so yeah.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

This director was insane.

But that's what makes him so good.

I took it upon myself to look up his videos this past week and each of they were incredible. To work with someone like Eleazar this early in our career was amazing.

But still.

It's like he was trying to kill us.

The music video for monster consisted of us in an abandoned hospital that's falling apart. Sounds good, right? The thing is the effects; the explosions, shaking, the dust; is all real.

And so is the fear written on my face as I'm running and an explosion sparks just to my left. I literally had to change my tights once because the spark hit me in the leg and burned the flimsy fabric.

Thankfully, that was the only damage.

That and I'm about to pass out from lack of sleep. Apparently, getting up at four am to do a video shoot is normal.

Who knew this hour even existed?

Kidding but seriously.

All that aside, I'm having a great time.

I have no doubt in my mind that this video is going to turn out awesome.

"Alright, Bella," Eleazar waved me over. "Ready?"

"Yes, what am I doing?"

"We're reshooting you running down the hall," he explained. "We'll try not to set you on fire this time around."

I laughed, "Sounds good."

The hair and makeup woman came over and quickly fluffed my hair up a bit more and applied some lip-gloss before I walked down the hall to get in place.

"Three...two...one," he nodded, giving me my cue.

I started down the hall slowly, cautiously, with what I hoped what a confused expression on my face and when something exploded behind me, my head whipped around to look. When the second explosion went off, I took off running down the hall.

Another explosion exploded above my head and I squeaked and ducked. Eleazar didn't stop filming until I had reached my mark.

"Excellent!" he said as I looked back to see what had fallen and nearly knocked into my head.

It was a ceiling tile, by the way.

"You good?" Edward asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Bella, we need you again," Eleazar called not even five minutes later.

I didn't have to redo my running scene. I had to do one of my beginning intro scenes were I was sitting in a trashed hospital room, again I had to look confused and somewhat scared.

I sat on the edge of the bed and let the hair and makeup woman at me again so that she could fix my hair again. I've only had to work with hair and makeup a handful of times and already I was getting use to it.

Plus, I was lazy so hey, if someone wanted to do my hair and makeup for me, go right ahead.

"And Action," Eleazar yelled.

I glanced around the room, my hands barely touching the dried up flowers that sat on the nightstand.

I frowned as I stood up and slowly made my way out into the hallway.

I thought I had to stop there but I guess he wanted to run through it all again. They even set the explosives up another time.

Lovely.

"And cut!" Eleazar smiled as I stood their panting.

Damn, I was out of shape.

I needed to visit the hotel gym soon.

That idea wasn't appealing at all.

Who needs a gym when I have Edward?

I grinned and eyed my boyfriend. Too bad, we were busy for the rest of the day.

After the guys ran through their scenes, which was similar to mine, we took a break for lunch. The always present Kate giggled and clapped like a little girl before launching herself at Emmett.

I rolled my eyes at them.

I wish Leah was still here. I would at least have someone, a girl someone, to talk to during lunch.

Leah flew back to Seattle this morning. Since Clearwater's was expanding, she didn't want to leave poor Seth alone to handle it. We all understood but it was a sad morning.

And now Rosalie isn't here to fill her place. She may have a heart of ice but she was fun to talk too. Especially since she seemed to hate Kate more than all of us combined.

I can see unresolved sexual tension between Emmett and Rosalie. I told her so too...and she punched me.

One day, those two are going to fall into bed together, much like Edward and I.

Being in a relationship with Edward is effortless and I like that. We weren't one of those overly cute couples who said 'I love you' every three fucking seconds, nor did I feel the need to hang on him like a monkey, or like Kate.

Now don't get me wrong, I did like being close to him and I did like holding his hand and stuff like that. I just didn't need to be fused to his side.

Lunch was a boring affair.

Kate was being her sickly sweet self, Emmett was eating that shit up too, and the rest of us seemed too hungry to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.

Once lunch was over, Kate decided she was going to go shopping so she promised us that she'd be at the hotel later.

Yeah, we know Kate. Where the hell would you go?

I'm a bitch, I know. I just can't stand the girl. I understand why Emmett's with her though, doesn't mean I like it though. He's with her for convenience. He's scared that if he lets her go, he's losing the only person that wants him.

It makes me sad that he thinks that and I vowed one of these days I'd find a girl that was right for him.

She's out there, somewhere.

When we got back to set, we were all whisked away to do a wardrobe change. My outfit consisted of a pair of tan pants and a tan shirt. I got to keep my converse on. My tamed hair was fluffed into a wild do before I was sent back to set.

Edward, Jasper, Jake, and Emmett were all in pretty much the same thing as I was.

We were filming one of the scenes were we were performing instead of acting. We were situated in a small room and given directions to do this and that.

We had fun with that scene.

We were more in our element with performing than trying to act.

* * *

**Review :D**


	30. Chapter 30: Wrapping up

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: I'm describing the music video for Monster to a T so yeah.**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

Music videos were fun to shoot.

Especially when working with Eleazar. He had a creative mind and was constantly changing things to make sure we had the best video possible.

That being said, he was borderline crazy.

Who needs to be up at five am and not go back to sleep until the following morning at five am? I'm about to pass out from exhaustion. I think the only thing keeping me awake was the buzz of excitement that I still had.

Shooting a music video was epic.

But I still can't wait to get home and go to sleep.

"Alright, take six," Eleazar said. "Places."

We were in this small tan broken down room. Our instruments placed randomly around the room. I went to my piano and sat down while the others got in their spots.

"And action."

I started the opening keys of monster and the others soon joined in.

We weren't filming for long because Bella got wrapped up in her microphone cord and nearly hit the ground. Thankfully, Jasper was close enough to grab her.

"Cut! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella blushed. "Oh, God, I hope that doesn't happen on tour."

"You'll probably have a cordless microphone," I assured her.

"Alright, let's do another take." Eleazer suggested. "We've still got a couple hours left and we've got a few more scenes I'd like to shoot before morning."

"Yes, sir,"

We got into places again and started playing.

This time Bella didn't trip. She was able to do her dances; well, I wouldn't really call them dances. We all had to bang exaggeratedly on either our instruments; Emmett and I had to do this since we were sitting, or mock punch the walls.

I was interested to see how this would be added in.

Anyway, Bella sang and did her moves while the rest of us did ours.

I got a second wind while playing but the high quickly faded once the scene ended and we were whisked away to do yet another hair and make up change.

"Okay, let's get them in place," Eleazar said, gesturing to the pool.

So, for this scene, we were suppose to lay in the water and just be...still. Well all of us excluding Bella who would be singing and be the only one who looked alive.

Thankfully, the water wasn't deep so we wouldn't drowned if we fell asleep. They built a nifty underwater platform that allowed the water to pool around us without drowning us.

I was helped into position first. The water wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. Although it was oddly calming. I really hoped I didn't fall asleep.

"And action," Eleazar called out from somewhere.

I had my eyes closed so I was unaware of what was going on around me.

Seriously, I wasn't paying attention. All I know is that sometime later, he yelled cut and we were free to leave the water and go back to our suite.

"Excellent job," Eleazar said, patting me on the back. "This video is going to be epic."

"I don't doubt it," I yawned.

"Go get some sleep," he said. "I will see you again soon, no doubt."

"Probably," I laughed before shuffling to my trailer to get changed.

This was the one time Kate did come in handy. She came to pick us up once we had finished and drove us back to the hotel.

None of us were up until well in the afternoon that day but since we didn't have anything else scheduled that was okay.

When we did finally get our lazy asses up, we ordered a shitload of room service and lounged around.

"Monster plays on the radio every five minutes," Kate said. "Everywhere I go, I hear people talking about you guys."

"Good stuff only, right?"

"Eh, there is a little negative. Not much though," Kate said. "I was getting my nails done and this girls daughter chewed her friend out for hating on the song. It was hilarious."

"She was probably one of those girls that hate everything everyone else likes," Emmett said.

"I hate those types," Bella said. "I use to be friends with girls who did that. It was cool when you were the only one paying attention then when it gets big you suddenly hate it."

"To each their own," I shrugged.

"Knock, Knock," Rosalie yelled as she entered our suite. "Oh, good, you're all up. How was your last day filming? Sorry, I couldn't be there."

"It was good," Bella answered.

"It was also tiring," Jasper added.

"No one got hurt right?"

"Nope." Jake said, popping some bacon into his mouth.

"Good, good, that's what I like to hear." Rosalie smiled. "So, I got some great news for you guys. I know you're eager to go home and since you have nothing planned for a while, I took it upon myself to book your flights home."

"Yes! When?' Bella asked.

"Tomorrow evening." Rosalie said. "Now, I'll still be here. If you need me, call me immediately. If something happens, meaning anyone breaks any limbs, anyone gets into a bar fight, gets arrested, whatever...call me."

"What do you expect us to do?"

"I expect you to behave and make it through your first three months of stardom without incident," she shrugged. "But you never know."

"We'll be good," Bella laughed.

"Bella, you'll need to fly out to new York a week BEFORE the VMA's so that we can find you a dress."

"I have dresses."

"Honey, it's the VMA's," Rosalie said. "You can't wear something that isn't designer brand. It's all about representation."

"Fine," Bella sighed. "I'll be there."

"Good," Rosalie said, scrolling through her Ipad. "Last thing, I got the extra tickets you requested. Your parents can come if they'd like."

"Mom is going to shit herself," Emmett said, nudging me.

"Hopefully, she doesn't go crazy," I groaned, imagining my mom chasing down her favorite artists.

"She knows how to behave herself in public," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"You haven't seen her in fan mode, love," I told Bella.

"We can always tell her they were sold out," Rosalie offered.

"She's going," Bella said. "I mean, how embarrassing will she be? She'll be on camera just like the rest of us."

I really did hope my mom will be able to contain her excitement once we arrive at the VMA's.

* * *

**So sorry, I forgot to update! I've been busy with school and work and my stories completely slipped my mind. So, yeah, I'm sorry :D The next update will be tomorrow, don't worry. I think I'm going to skip updating on Sunday's from now on just so that I can prewrite more chapters for the week. But I'll try to give you a double update Saturday .**

**Thank you to all those who have read this and reviewed, by the way. I love hearing what you guys think. :D**


	31. Chapter 31: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: None**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

"Dad!" I happily threw my arms around my dad. "It's so good to see you! Seriously, I was bracing myself for the worst."

"I can take care of myself," he said, poking me in the side.

"Mhm."

"He's had my help," Sue laughed. "I'm constantly at his house."

Charlie cleared his throat, "In fact...we kinda moved in together."

He looked like he was scared of my reaction.

Honesty, I was a little surprised but glad nonetheless.

"That's great!" I told him. "Now I don't have to worry about you too much while I'm gone. You'll at least be fed."

"Hey, I can make it with or without a woman. That's why fast food was invented."

"Men," Sue said, rolling her eyes. "How are you guys doing? Fame all you thought it would be?"

"It's pretty good," Edward answered. "Things are pretty tame for us right now."

I think since our CD came out three weeks ago, we've been asked for our autograph and a picture at least a dozen times. While I was sometimes glad we weren't in the stage where we were so popular, we were chased for blocks, I was still kind of waiting for the a little more mayhem.

Not a lot.

Just a little.

"Any paparazzi yet?" Dad asked, looking around.

"Nah, we aren't that known just yet."

"Just wait until our music video gets release," Jasper grunted. "Thanks for leaving us to get all the bags, by the way."

"You guys needed to make yourselves useful somehow," Edward teased.

"And what were you doing?" Jake asked.

"I was escorting this pretty little lady to her ride. I was security," Edward stated.

"Security my ass." Emmett grumbled.

"No offense but Emmett would be better security, Love," I told him. "I mean, just look at him."

Emmett grinned and flexed his muscles.

"I could take him any day."

"Want to go?" Emmett asked

"We should go before we're escorted off the premises by the real security team." Jake said, passing them each a suitcase.

"Good idea," I agreed.

"This isn't over."

"Yes it is," I told them. "No broken arms, remember? Rosalie will skin us if that happens right before we go on tour."

"I'll go easy on him," Emmett said, knocking into Edward.

I rolled my eyes and let them have their fun.

"I'll be in Seattle this weekend," I told Edward. "Think you can manage without me?"

"I don't know how I'll survive," he sniffled.

I laughed, "I know!"

"No but seriously," he said, hugging me. "I'll be good. Have fun, catch up with your dad."

I nodded, "I love you."

"Love you too," Edward dropped his head and gave me a peck on the lips. Well, it started as a peck but sometimes I just can't controll myself.

"We better hit the road, Bells," My dad said, annoyed.

I blushed and pulled away, "Right. See you guys later."

"Later," Edward said, wiping my lipstick off his mouth. "Good evening, Charlie."

"Mhm," Dad grumbled as he slid into the driversseat.

"I think he's contemplating killing you now," I told Edward seriously.

"Shit, really?"

He acts as if I was serious.

"Go," I laughed, pushing him toward where the rest of our friends were waiting.

"On a scale of one to ten what are my chances of being shot?"

"Zero," I said. "He wouldn't kill the person I love."

"Awesome."

"Go, you dork."

"Love you."

"Love you too," I said, hoping into the backseat of my dad's truck.

Sue and my dad were quiet for a while until we got on the highway. That was when my dad finally broke his silence.

"So...you and Edward got close."

"Yes," I said. "I already told you that we were dating."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But you didn't tell me you were at that...love you stage."

I snickered, "Yeah, we just got there."

"Does he treat you right?"

"Yeah, he treats me right," I said, smiling.

"Should I be worried about a wedding in the near future?"

"Worried? Marriage is a good thing," Sue laughed.

"Well...she's only twenty two." Dad argued.

"Weddings won't be for a while, Dad." I told him. "Edward and I aren't even close to that stage."

Though we had been living together for months in LA while we recorded our demo, we still needed to do that only without our three other friends with us.

I wonder how that would go.

Of course since I have the mind of a teenage boy, I thought of all the sex we could have.

We could christen every inch of our apartment without worrying about a roommate coming in and catching us.

Living together was looking very appealing.

"Bells?"

"I'm sorry what?" I blushed as I was pulled from my fantasy.

"I asked when do you have to leave again." Dad repeated.

"Oh, In about three weeks I have to fly out to New York," I said. "Which reminds me. Rosalie was able to snag extra tickets to the VMA's, you two are invited, as my extra dates."

"I don't know..."

"Dad, it's my first award show, you have to come." I pouted. "Please."

"Do I have to wear a monkey suit?"

I laughed, "Yes but only for a couple hours."

"The thing I do for you," he sighed. "Fine, I'll be there."

"Thank you!" I said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome," he said.

"So are you performing?" Sue wondered, curiously. "Or just attending for appearances."

"I know we're definitely performing," I said, nervously.

It was scary to think about singing in front of singers who were in the business way longer than me and not to mention way better.

The only thing I was worried about though was falling and puking. If I could get through the show without either of those happening, it would be a success in my eyes.

"Are you nominated for anything?"

"Not yet." I said. "It'll probably be a while before we're nominated for anything."

"I bet they're just letting the other singers have a little more fun before you swoop in and snatch all the awards."

I laughed.

You've got to love my dad's optimism.

When we made it back to Forks it was a little after ten thirty. I was beat and wanted nothing more than to slip into bed and sleep.

Thankfully, Sue and my dad had the same idea in mind.

"We'll have breakfast tomorrow," Sue said as Dad lugged my suitcases upstairs. "And we'll catch up even more."

"Sound's good," I yawned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she kissed me on the cheek in a very motherly fashion before heading upstairs.

Before going to my room, I took a couple minutes to look around. My dad's place wasn't the same bachelor pad anymore. I see Sue took it upon herself to add flowers and decorative pillows and all that fun stuff.

He must really love her because for the longest time, he wouldn't even let me redecorate this place. The furthest I got was making him take down the pictures of my mom, him, and I.

I know he still has them somewhere, it just made us both sad when we would walk by and see them out in the open like that.

Speaking of my mom, she hasn't tried to call me in well a year. I gave up trying too because of been so busy with recording.

I honestly don't know why I try with her.

My whole life she's been in and out. She'd come by for maybe a couple weeks and then suddenly, she's gone for five years. I don't know how she could do that. I was her baby and she just took off as if I was nothing to her.

I sighed and started for my bedroom.

I hated thinking about her. I really did. It brought back memories that I have tried too hard to keep locked away and overall, it depressed me.

And then I feel selfish.

I have my dad, why was I complaining? Some kids don't get either.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who have read this and reviewed, by the way. I love hearing what you guys think. :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Father Daughter Day

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: None**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

I woke up in the following morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and something else that was mouthwatering. I stumbled out of bed, still in my sleep shorts and one of Edward's white t-shirts, and down the steps as my stomach gurgled.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Dad greeted as he waited patiently for Sue to hand him his plate.

"Morning," I yawned. "Everything smells great. When I'm here, I'm so use to waking up smelling smoke."

"Ha, ha," Dad chuckled.

"I've taken over kitchen duties," Sue said, setting a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes and fruit in front of both my dad and I.

"Wow, this looks amazing," I said as I dug in. "And it tastes even better. I think I love you Sue."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"I smell food," Seth said as he stumbled into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Bella."

"Hey," I said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I'm back in the nest," he said, glumly. "Jenn and I didn't work out so, she kicked me to the curb."

"Aw, sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it's cool," He said, plopping down next to me. "I didn't think we'd work out anyway. It's amazing how we progressed to moving in together."

"Why were you with her then?" I asked, frowning.

"Did you see her? She was hot as hell," he moaned. "Curves in all the right places..."

"I get it," I giggled. "She was super sexy."

He nodded.

"I keep telling him he needs to find a good girl and settle down," Sue sighed. "I want to have this house filled with grandbabies soon, that means you too Bella."

Both my dad and I choked on our drinks.

"Don't spring stuff like that on people who are drinking," Seth forced out as he patted me on the back.

Jeez, first Esme is pestering me now I have Sue too. Although, I think given the chance, Esme would be the one to hide my birth control pills while Sue seemed with a more go with the flow kind of mom.

"But since Seth and Leah are older than you, I expect them to pop a couple out first."

"So, when are you going to go find that special girl?" I asked Seth. "It'll be cute to see a bunch of little Seth's running around."

"Well, I...uh..." he scratched the back of his head. "Leah's in a relationship so we should bank on her giving the grandkid first and of course next would be you. I have all the time in the world to find that special little lady."

"When the time is right, it's right," Dad finally settled.

"Agreed."

Thank you Dad for saving the day.

After breakfast, Seth got ready to head down to Seattle for the day. Sue tagged along with him so that she could visit Leah. That left me and my dad to have a father/ daughter day.

"How about we head to the shooting range?" Dad suggested. "It's been a while do you think you can keep up with me?"

I snorted, "You're going down, Dad."

"Loser buys dinner," Dad bet.

"And desert," I added, shaking his hand.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a camo print, a gray t-shirt, and black quilted coat. Since we were going to the shooting range, I threw my hair up into a ponytail and didn't bother putting on any make up.

I seriously think this was the one day in the last year that I didn't wear makeup. Rosalie was always demanding that I put it on when going out because you never know when someone will snap a photo of you. I didn't think I looked bad sans makeup but Rosalie says it enhances the beauty of the photo.

_"But only sometimes," she said. "If you put too much, you'll forever have a picture of you looking like a circus clown."_

So I caked on makeup but not too much because I have seen some celebs with way to much make up on and yikes, I did not want a photo of me like that being passed around for years.

But I digress.

Once I was finished getting ready, I met my dad downstairs and we were off to the shooting range.

Since we went to the range in Port Angeles, it was busy today. I recognized two faces almost instantly, my dad's deputy Mark and his son Caleb. The rest, I didn't know. It was mainly fathers and sons but there were a few father's that had brought their daughters along.

"Mark, how are you doing?" I greeted.

"Bella! Look at you, stunning as always," he said, hugging me. "I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm doing good."

"Caleb, come say hi to Bella." Mark told his son. Caleb stumbled forward awkwardly. "He snatched up your CD as soon as I brought it home. He's got a crush on you,"

"Dad!" Caleb groaned, his cheeks turning a brilliant red.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," I said. "I'm happy to know that someone is crushing on me. It makes me feel like I'm actually a rockstar."

"You're the best," Caleb insisted.

"Aw, thanks." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

My dad and Mark laughed.

"Wow." Caleb said, touching his cheek. "I mean, cool."

We talked for a couple more minutes before my dad and me decided we were going to start our competition.

It was fun and a close call for our competition but my dad won. Seriously, you can't beat a cop so I don't know why I even deluded myself into thinking that.

Our second round went much like the first, I tried so hard to beat my dad but couldn't. The third round though, I whooped his ass. At first I didn't think I did but when I looked at the sheet, I saw that I had.

"In your face," I laughed.

"I let you win."

"No you didn't," I giggled.

"I still won two rounds, which still makes you a sore loser." Dad said, triumphantly.

"Best two out of four?"

"You're on."

Before we could even start the fourth round, I heard someone screeching my name. Thankfully, I didn't have the gun in my hand because it startled me.

"Oh My God! How could I just realize...Bella Swan! Ah!" The small group of girls, and boys, that had come with their father's were now surrounding me.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Can I have your autograph?" they all shouted at me.

"Whoa, uh, yeah," I said.

Well, this was unexpected.

I took the sharpie that one of the girls was offering and signed the CD she just so happened to have with her. Others had notebooks for me to sign while one boy wanted me to sign the back of his Iphone.

After signatures were done, I took pictures with each of them and then they went on their way. Well, they returned to their parents and stared longingly at me from a distance.

"Well, then," Dad laughed.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," Dad said. "You ready to go grab some lunch?"

"Yeah," I breathed out. "That sounds great."

"You're paying." Dad warned me.

"I know, I know," I grumbled.

"But since you won once, I'll pay for desert."

* * *

**Thank you to all those who have read this and reviewed, by the way. I love hearing what you guys think. :D**


	33. Chapter 33: Angela

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: None**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

Spending the week with my dad was fun but eventually the weekend rolled around and I decided it was time to head back to Seattle to see my ever faithful friend, Angela.

I did promise I would be back the following weekend to go fishing with him.

I didn't have my car with me but Seth was planning to head back down to Seattle again, so I just hitched a ride home with him.

I could barely contain my excitement as we rolled up to my apartment. It had been way to long since I had seen Angela.

"Thank you," I told Seth once we arrived at my old apartment building.

"No problem," Seth said. "Will I see you at Clearwaters tonight?"

"Yup, I'll be there with Angela."

I grabbed my suitcases from the back of his truck and headed into my apartment.

"Okay, thank you," I heard my best friend breath out. "I was freaking out for a mintue. My mother in law told me there was a mess up with the flowers..."

I set my suitcases in the foyer and entered the living room where Angela was passing about. Ben's mother in law and his little sister were sitting patiently on the couch while two other girls I had no idea who they were sat in the love seat looking bored.

And people say wedding planning is fun.

"I just...Ah!" Angela screamed when she saw me. "Bella! Oh my God!"

I was nearly knocked over as she threw herself at me.

"Surprise," I giggled, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Hold on," she said, pulling back. "So everything is fine? Great, bye."

She hung up and tossed the phone onto the recliner.

"When did you get in? Why didn't you call me?" she glared.

"I got in last weekend," I said, apologetically. "I spent a week in Forks."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's okay," she said. "But next time call."

"Will do." I promised.

"So, tell me all about LA." Angela said. "Every detail."

"I've already told you everything," I laughed.

"But its better to hear it in person," Angela pouted.

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "What do you want to know first?"

"What's it like to record?" she asked.

"Pretty cool, although a bit intense."

"Oh my god, you're from breaking twilight," one of the younger girls gasped. "Bella Swan!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I have your CD!" she explained, pulling it out of her bag. "I literally just picked it up last night and I just...I can't stop. It's so addicting. I'm working on getting your songs on my IPOD."

"I didn't know your Bella was the Bella," Ben's little sister exclaimed.

"Yep, she's one in the same," Angela said, squeezing me tighter. "So, all the fame business aside. How are you and Edward doing?"

"We're doing great," I said, smiling. "I love him."

"Aw," Angela grinned. "Any wedding bells soon?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "We're taking things slow."

"Why? You've been together for what, eight months now?"

I nodded, "We haven't had that much time to be a couple, though."

"True," Angela frowned. "Between recording, filming, and all that other fun stuff you probably have zero time for him."

"Except at night," I added quietly.

"Whore." Angela laughed, slapping my arm.

"I'm not even ashamed," I said. "Just...he's perfection."

Ben's mom cleared her throat.

Whoops.

"I want more dirty details later," Angela whispered.

"Deal."

Angela was in a hurry to get her soon to be in laws out of the house after that. Ben's mother finally gave up and decided to take the girls home for the evening but reminded Angela that she had a fitting in the morning and so she shouldn't be out late.

"Whatever," Angela rolled her eyes. "We are so getting out and getting drunk tonight. I will gladly go through a fitting hungover."

"Ditto," I agreed. "Speaking of which, I picked up my dress before I left."

Since I wasn't here when Angela wanted to go bridesmaid dress shopping, I picked something up in LA and showed it to her via skype. She loved it and made the others girls get dresses that sort of matched mine but not exactly. After all, I was the maid of honor.

"Do you have it with you? I want to see it on," she demanded.

"I do," I said, grabbing it from my bag. "Tada!"

"It's so cute." Angela gushed, feeling the fabric. "I'm amazed you picked this out."

"Well," I laughed "My manager, Rosalie, did. She has an eye for all things fashion."

"Figures," Angela giggled. "Try it on."

I headed to my room and slipped the dress on. Since Angela's wedding colors now consisted of tan, or nude I think she said, and white my dress was a nude strapless floor length dress.

I carefully made my way out to the living room in my dress and Angela gasped.

"Oh, Bella, you look stunning."

I smiled, "People won't even register my look with you there."

She rolled her eyes and sniffled.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm just happy. Things are finally falling into place."

I hugged her tightly.

"I know what will cheer you up," I said.

"What's that?"

"I have your bachelorette party planned." I said. "Want to hear my plan?"

She nodded, excitement lacing her eyes.

"First we will be flying down to New York, first class treatment. We'll hit the best spa's, get facials, our nails done, all that fun stuff. Then we'll shop at some of the best dress stores."

"Oh my God," she was clapping and bouncing around. "Bella that's amazing."

"But that's not all," I said. "The real fun starts Friday night. We'll get dressed up in our new expensive dresses, get our hair and makeup done again and hit the VMA's."

She stopped bouncing. "Say what?"

"That's right, we will be going to the VMA's for your bachelorette party and then afterwards we'll hit a couple bars."

"AH!" she screamed. "I get to go to the Video music awards?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"This will be the best bachelorette party in the history of bachelorette parties," Angela beamed. "Bella, I'll be surrounded by sexy celebrities?!"

I laughed, "Do you think you can control yourself or should I warn Ben you'll be running away with Will. ?"

"You should probably warn him," she said, biting her lip. "You know who is better than Will? Them sexy boys from the Script. This is going to be fun."

She lunged at me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!" she said.

"You're very welcome," I said, hugging her back.

God, I missed her so much. Being surrounded by boys all those months wasn't bad but I still missed my bestie. Next time we have to film, I'm buying her a ticket and making her come visit me.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who have read this and reviewed, by the way. I love hearing what you guys think. :D**


	34. Chapter 34: Edward's week

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: None**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

Being back in Seattle kind of sucked.

I missed my parents and all, I just didn't miss our crappy little apartment. I was all for looking for a bigger, better, and more secure place but the guys wanted to wait until after we got off tour.

That I get.

So while Bella went to Forks with her dad, we went back to our little shithole...I mean our apartment.

The only good thing that came with coming back to Seattle was that Kate finally went home.

"Finally peace and quiet," Jasper said as Kate left. "It's been months since we've been without her."

"She's gotten better," Emmet said.

"Not really," I told him. "Once a bitch, always a bitch."

"Why do you constantly insult my girlfriend?" Emmett asked, punching me in the shoulder. "I don't insult yours."

"That's because you actually like Bella," Jake said.

"What's wrong with Kate?"

"She's...Kate." That was probably the best way to word it.

"What Edward means," Jazz took over. "Is that she's all wrong for you."

"You're settling," Jake added.

"She's been there with me through a lot," Emmett shrugged. "I don't feel like I'm settling."

"Do you smile when she calls you?" Jake asked.

"No."

"Do you get butterflies in anticipation of seeing her? Does it make you smile when she does?" I asked.

Emmett frowned, "Do you feel all that about Bella?"

I nodded, "I...I'm happy when she is, when something is wrong...I just want to fix it so I can see her smile. When I hold her, I seriously feel like I just stuck a knife in a toaster. It's the best feeling, Emmett."

"That's deep." Emmett laughed.

"He's right though," Jake backed me up. "I feel all those things about Leah."

"I can't wait to love someone," Jasper said, surprising us all. "Sounds nice."

"It is."

Emmett looked thoughtful.

That night, instead of cooking we ordered some Pizza and lounged around playing video games. It's funny how things feel just like they did a year ago, only now things are so much different.

It almost felt weird being so normal.

We didn't have to get up early to go to the studio or to work on a music video.

Definitely weird.

It kind of made things feel like a dream.

I'm not going to lie, I did check google if it was a dream the following morning. I googled our band just to make sure we had actually released an album.

Yeah, it was real.

Also our album was selling like hotcakes.

I also found out via google that our first music video was being released on Friday. So soon.

Although, I do understand why. They really didn't have to add in any special effects or anything like that since most of the effects in our video would be real.

How long did editing a video take?

I whipped out my phone to google that.

I had just finished typing when I heard a shrill scream.

I looked up from what I was doing and took in my surroundings. The guys and I had zero food in the apartment, save for the two slices of pizza that managed to be leftover from last night, so we decided to go grocery shopping this morning.

Of course, originally it was just going to be Jasper and I but everyone had to be picky about what they wanted so we all decided to go.

Anyway, while we were browsing through the cereals a group of girls took notice of us.

As they approached I saw one girl was holding our CD in her hand.

"Oh My God! It's Breaking Twilight! What are you doing in Seattle? Oh My God!"

"You guys are so hot!"

"Where's Bella?"

"Are you single?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Whoa, one at a time," I laughed as I took one of the CD's being waved in my direction. "Does anyone have a sharpie?"

"I do."

One of the girls shoved a pink sharpie in my direction. I took it and signed my first of several CD's. I signed seven CD's, four cell phones, three backpacks, and one of the girls had a white sweater that she wanted us to sign.

She turned around and held up her hair while I signed her back. Her father was scowling in my direction. I wanted to tell him that she was way too young for me and that I had a girlfriend but I just quickly signed her back and moved onto the next thing being held in my direction.

I got hit on a couple times, again the girls were a little too young for me. One of them was of legal age, as she didn't hesitate to tell me twice, but I told her I was in a relationship.

I would say that having girls throw themselves at me was weird but I was use to it. I was a good looking guy, fame or not, I was going to get hit on.

After everyone had an autograph, and several pictures, they scurried off giggling about how hot we were in person. The father's of said girls, at least the ones that tagged along, weren't that pleased.

I find that funny considering most of them wanted a picture with us too. However, I did understand. A celebrity is a celebrity. Even if you're daughters are crushing on them, its proof you met someone famous.

Oddly enough, we were use to this already. Sure, we haven't had that amount of fans pounce on us before but we have been recognized on occasion back in LA.

We continued shopping after the girls had wandered away and left the store once we were finished with any more people recognizing us, or well at least approaching us.

The rest of the week seemed to go by fast.

I talked to Bella a couple times. I tried to per sway her to have phone sex with me but she said it was just too weird with her dad and Sue, and Seth, being in the house.

I went out with the guys twice during that week. Girls threw themselves at us even more since they recognized us. Jasper was the only single one, he was able to go home with two girls on our first night out and one the next.

Ah, to be single again.

Those were good days.

But they're also in the past and hopefully it'll stay that way. You never know. Bella might wise up and dumb me for some celebrity in the future.

And by the future I mean in a month when we go to the VMA's. I'm pretty sure she's planning to leave me for that guy from Maroon five. What was his name again? Beats me. I just know that Bella, and Rosalie, both drool over him as soon as he shows up on screen.

In my opinion, the guy wasn't all that but Bella sometimes acts like he's a God.

Yeah, I definitely have to keep her away from him.

* * *

**I'm excited for the chapters to come. They're going to be great, trust me. I sat and wrote yesterday and managed to finish five more chapters, the next three are all Edward. Bella's POV starts again in chapter 36 and will probably go on until 38 or 39, unless I suddenly change something.**

**Also, we've reached a hundred reviews! I'm blown away by that. You guys are so awesome for reading and reviewing.**


	35. Chapter 35: Chillin at Clearwaters

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: None**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Edward**

When the weekend rolled around, I was excited to see Bella again.

This was the longest we've been apart and it felt weird. I go from seeing her everyday to only hearing from her twice in one week.

However, I wouldn't see her until late tonight because she's spending the day with Angela.

I, on the other hand, was spending the day with my parents. My dad, Emmett, and I hung out and played football in the backyard while mom watched from the porch.

It was as if we were teens again.

Since my mom and dad both had busy lives during the week, we use to designate weekends just for families. It wasn't exactly a teens dream back then since all the fun happens on weekends but we knew how much it meant to mom so we sucked it up.

Even if we did have to miss a couple epic parties.

Emmett still holds a grudge because he missed Sophia Clark's party. Me? Not so much. Okay, fine, it sucks that we missed that one. I heard it turned out as epic as that party in the movie project x. And we missed it because mom took us to her knitting group.

Nice, right?

Aside from missing parties though, it was fun hanging out with our parents. There is nothing worse than regretting not getting enough time with your parents before they're gone. And while I hate thinking about either of my parents dying, I'm glad I was able to spend time with them.

"Time for lunch," mom called.

Emmett and my dad raced each other to the table while I took my time.

"Hey, Edward," mom said, sweetly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come take a walk with me," she said, nodding to the little path that led into the woods.

"Okay," I said, confused. "What's up?"

"Nothing's wrong," she assured me. "I'm just getting away from the prying eyes of your brother."

That spiked my interest.

"I wanted to give this to you," mom held up a small black velvet box. "Since you and Bella have been together a while now..."

"I don't think either of us are ready for that step," I laughed, nervously. "We haven't had much time together."

"You've been with each other all day, every day, for the past year," she said, rolling her eyes. "However, I'm not pestering you to do it just yet. I just wanted you to have the ring so that when you're ready, you can pop the question."

I smiled, "Thanks, mom."

"Do you remember what your grandmother told you when she gave it to you?"

Years ago, when I was about thirteen, my grandmother fell ill and before she died she was the one to give me this ring, her ring, and made me promise to give it to the girl who captured my heart.

At the time, I rolled my eyes at her and told her I'd never find a girl like that but she assured me I would.

When she passed I gave the ring to my mom for safe keeping.

To be honest, I haven't thought about this ring in a while but now that I had it in my possession, I wanted to give it to Bella.

"Give it to the girl who captures your heart," I repeated.

"Exactly." mom smiled, proud. "And that girl is Bella. One day, maybe not tomorrow or the next, and maybe not even a month from now but one day that ring will be on her finger. I just know it."

I laughed, "You're so sure of yourself."

"I'm a mom," she said, tapping her temple. "I know these things."

"Oh, really?" I laughed as I followed her back to the house.

"Yes," she said. "Just as the mother of your children in the future. She'll have the same answer."

"What do dads get?"

She pursued her lips, "Nothing but someone to carry on the name."

"Nice."

I pocketed the ring and kept it with me all day.

Emmett and I left our parents place around six. We went back to our apartment and got ready for out night out. We chose to go to Clearwater's, while small it always held a special meaning for us.

I planned to leave the ring at home, in my sock drawer, but I took it out of the velvet box and pocketed it instead.

I wasn't planning to propose, don't worry. I just felt like carrying it around for right now.

The bar was packed despite the fact that Clearwater's was undergoing some construction right now. It was harder to find Bella and Angela than I thought it would be. Eventually, I found them leaning against the bar, a group of guys surrounding them.

"Relax," Jasper warned me. "No bar fights."

"And no throwing her over your shoulder and dragging her out of here," Jake added with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my way to the front of the group.

"Edward," Bella grinned, launching herself at me.

I caught her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Needless to say, a couple of the guys took off after they saw I was competition.

"I missed you," I told her.

"I missed you too," she said, her arms never leaving my neck. "It's been a long week."

I nodded, kissing her neck.

"We're in public," she laughed as I turned vampire and started to bite.

"Sorry."

"No you aren't," I pulled back to make sure she wasn't mad at me. She wasn't. She still had a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm not." I confirmed.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her drink, "So, what have you been up to this week? Behaving, I hope."

"I've been pretty boring actually," I said. "I mainly sit around my apartment in my boxers, playing video games."

"Sounds fun."

"This morning I did hang out with my parents."

"Oh? How'd that go? Esme ask if I'm pregnant yet?" she teased.

"She did," I joked. "I told her we were working on it."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, "Please tell me you didn't."

"I'm kidding." I rolled my eyes at her. "Like I would tell my mom I'm hiding your pills."

"I'm on the shot so that would be impossible, love," she snickered.

It occurred to me that we never had that talk. Well, aside from the fact that we both assured each other we were clean. Or rather I assured Bella that I had been tested and found clean, as I knew I was.

I didn't ask if she was on anything. We did use condoms the few times we did have sex but after we became officially we stopped using them.

One should always ask their girlfriends if they're on something before going in bare. I love Bella and all, and I'm sure I'd love the kid that popped out of her, I just wasn't ready to have said kid for about three or four more years.

"What's going on up here?" Bella asked, tapping my forehead.

"Probably should've asked if you were on anything before we slept together sans condom." I explained.

"Ah," she nodded. "Yeah, I probably should've mentioned it."

"Heat of the moment," is what I chalked it up to be.

Bella nodded, agreeing with me, and the topic was dropped. We gathered a round of drinks for our friends and weaved through the crowd to the booth our friends managed to secure.

"First round on us," Bella said, passing Angela, Jasper, and Jake a beer.

I let Bella scoot into the booth first and then sat down next to her.

"This feels normal," Jake said. "I like it."

"I'm surprised you don't feel like big rockstars wherever you go," Angela said. "I would."

"We aren't that big yet," Bella said. "We aren't even a blimp on the radar compared to other bands."

"We're getting more recognition," I told her. "You should've been with us when we went grocery shopping. It was crazy."

"Girls were all over us," Jasper added. "Too bad they were too young."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Oh, really?" Bella gave me a dirty look.

I knew then that I put my foot in my mouth. So much for reunion sex.

"I'm taken," I said. "So, even if they were of age...I wouldn't have done anything."

"Yeah, he shot down a handful of girls at the club the other day." Emmett told her. "This one girl, she was drunk, she climbed on his lap and everything..."

I glared at him.

"He just...shoved her...on the floor..." Emmett said between laughs.

Bella laughed, "That poor girl."

"I wasn't trying to be rude but I asked her to get off." I shrugged. "I gave her a lit push and she's suddenly sprawled on the floor."

"Flashing us, if I might add,"

"I'm sure you liked that."

"I like my women with a little less hair," Jasper shuttered. "I'm cool with having some but I'm not cool with jungle bush."

"Thanks for the picture," Angela grumbled. "We all wanted to picture some girl with jungle bush."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Ew, and that was on your lap," Bella laughed at me.

"I burned my jeans, naturally." I told her seriously.

"Oh my God, that's the funniest shit ever," Bella couldn't help but continue to laugh at me. The others joined in. I just sat there and scowled. "Aw, babe, you have to admit it's funny."

I cracked a smile.

"See,"

"Okay it kind of was." I admitted. "But I feel bad for the girl."

"Eh, she probably doesn't remember it," Angela said. "When you're fall down drunk, pieces go missing, right Bella?"

"I sense a story," Jake said. "Do tell."

"Bella was a lightweight in high school," Angela started. "I mean, two beers could put her on her ass."

"I was a tiny girl!" Bella defended. "And I didn't eat anything before that one party."

"Continue," I said, cutting Bella off as I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Anyway, she had a little too much, for her at least," Angela added. "And she basically did the same thing your admirer did, Edward. She was all over Caleb, the quarterback. Bella...was...try..." Angela couldn't stop laughing. "She was trying to be sexy and grind on him but she fell off instead."

"Weird this is, I could've sworn I worn underwear that night." Bella mused.

"But you still went without a bra," Angela giggled. "She wore a tight strapless dress so when she fell it revealed everything."

"You know for something that was supposed to be a tight fit, it came off without an effort." Bella scowled.

I laughed.

"Bella still doesn't remember what happened that night," Angela said. "Only what I tell her, she knows."

"Even you hadn't told me, I learned at school come Monday," Bella grimaced. "Dakota, the head cheerleader, made fun of me because of it."

"She made fun of you before that."

"But before she hadn't seen any of my goods," Bella retorted. "She called me a twelve year old boy, tapped a sign to my back that said I was the president of the itty bitty titty committy, and so much more. I honestly wanted to transfer schools after that incident."

"She's just jealous she had back problems." Angela told her. "I mean, do you remember them big volleyballs. It made my back hurt just looking at them."

I snorted out a laugh and leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear, "I happen to love your tits."

"I know," she giggled. "I'm a little more confident about them these days. You can thank yourself for that."

I grinned.

I planned to show her just how much I loved them later tonight.

* * *

**I know I said this last chapter but I'm super excited for the coming chapters. :D Also, next chapter will include a lemon, in fact that's pretty much all the chapter is so you can skip over that whole chapter if you aren't into reading that. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you think. **


	36. Chapter 36: Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: None**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

It wasn't long before our friends left the table to go dance, or in Jasper's case to go find a girl to take home tonight. Edward and I danced for a little bit, mingled with those around the bar, and then went back to our booth.

As we drank and talked, I was transported back to nearly a year ago, to the night we met. Who knew it would lead to all this? A record deal and an amazing boyfriend.

I sure didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, curiously.

"The night we met," I told him.

"That was a pretty great night." Edward smirked.

"The morning after was a little awkward."

"Was it?"

"I was playing it cool," I told him. "I figured you'd want that."

"I did, at the time," Edward said. "But the more we ignored what happened between us...the more I wanted you."

"It was all part of my plan," I lied with a grin.

"Oh, really?"

"Okay, I wish I knew," I laughed.

"I kind of like the way we progressed," Edward said, thoughtfully. "We were friends first, we learned about each other without the whole love thing clouding our judgment and making us perfect in each other's eyes."

"Sorry, babe, but you aren't perfect." I teased him. In my opinion, he may not be a hundred percent perfect but he was darn close. "In fact, living with you these last few months has made me aware of that."

"How so?"

"You are a slob, love," I explained. "You leave the toilet seat up, each time you use it. You leave the toothpaste uncapped, leave your wet towels on the floor..."

"Does that mean you don't want to move in with me?"

"Well, I...wait, what?" I did a double take there.

"So, you don't want to move in with me?" he asked, trying to play it cool.

"You want to move in...with me?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "Unless you're totally against it then forget I brought it up."

"No! I think it'd be cool to live together."

"So, being a slob didn't scare you away?"

"Just put the toilet seat down or we're going to have some problems," I giggled, leaning in to kiss him. "When are we going to do this?"

"Well, since we're going on tour soon, I figured we can move in together after we get back. It's a long way away but I just couldn't wait to ask you."

"I'm glad you did," I said. "These things take time to arrange. We've got to find a place, hire movers, I've got to tell my landlord that I won't be resigning my lease...Hey, where do you want to live? I know Rosalie mentioned that we should stay in LA after the tour but what's your opinion?"

Edward thought about it for a moment.

"I think I want to move to Los Angeles," Edward said. "We'll be out there anyway to record our second album, it makes since."

He did have a point.

I wasn't so worried about my dad anymore, he had Sue now so he'd always be fed and he'd never get lonely. And since I now had commitments that would keep me in LA for months at a time, it was the only logical thing to do.

"LA sounds good," I agreed.

Edward smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss.

Edward tries to keep our kisses chaste, in public, but I'm always the one who must go crazy and deepen it.

Soon, we would need to keep our PDA to a minimum. I wasn't ashamed of Edward, I just didn't want the whole world watching me make out with my boyfriend.

That's why I'm getting it out of the way now.

"I think we should get out of here." I whispered into his ear.

"I think you're right."

"Go tell our friends." It was then that I remembered that I came with Angela. I couldn't just abandon her here. "Angela's still here."

"She might want to stay," Edward said. "You go nab us a cab and I'll go tell everyone we're leaving."

"Sounds good."

I gave him once last kiss before sliding out of the booth and heading outside.

"Oh My Gosh! It's Bella Swan,"

"Hey," I smiled.

"What are you doing in Seattle?" one of the girls asked.

"I live here."

"Oh my God, that's so cool!" another squealed.

"Can we get a picture with you?" The tallest blonde asked.

"Sure."

"Hey, Angela wants to stay so..."

"Edward Cullen!"

The attention was now on Edward. It's like I wasn't even there anymore. I didn't take offense to it.

"This is amazing! I just got your album yesterday and I'm in love! Kiss me slowly is like my all time favorite song."

"I'm glad you like it," Edward said. "I wrote it for my girlfriend."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

I could tell she was disappointed. Ha, they all were. Sorry ladies, he's mine.

"Can we get a picture with you two?"

"Yeah, of course."

The bouncer was nice enough to take the camera and take a picture of all of us. The girls didn't bother looking away from Edward to smile for it. I think I even spotted a little drool dripping from the corner of their mouths.

"Thank you so much!" The redhead purred.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Another asked as she dragged her talons down Edward's arm.

"Yeah, sorry." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

And that's when I became public enemy numero uno. Seriously, though. They did not look pleased that we were together.

A cab pulled up a few seconds later, much to Edward's relief. We said our goodbyes and headed back to my apartment.

"I don't know if I'll ever get use to millions of girls drooling over my man."

"How do you think I feel?" Edward chuckled.

"You like it,"

"Kind of," Edward smirked. "But I'm not ever going to like having millions of men drooling over you. All those guys you thought were unattainable suddenly become available, just for you."

"Do you think Adam Levine will want some of this?" I teased, knowing Edward hated that I had a crush on him.

"Nope."

"I was kidding, babe." I laughed. "Stop pouting."

"No."

"I guess I'll just have to cheer you up."

Edward nodded, "Yeah, that would be best."

We pulled up to my apartment a few moments later. Edward handed the driver a wad of cash before pulling me out of the cab.

"I'm going to fall and break something if you keep pulling me around like this."

Edward stopped only to lean down and snatch me up into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw.

I don't know how long it took us to get to my apartment because I was much too focused on teasing Edward with my kisses. I knew just where to kiss and suck to drive him wild.

When we finally did make it into my bedroom, Edward dropped me onto the bed.

I laughed and pulled him on top. He wasted no time bringing his lips to mine. Our lips moved against each other's in a fevered kiss.

Edward broke the kiss first but his lips never left my body. His lips trailed down my neck, sucking hard, as his fingers made quick work of the buttons on my gray jacket.

When he finally had my jacket undone, he pushed it off my shoulders and then lifted my dress up and over my head.

Edward's lips continued to descend my neck until they reached my breast. His lips immediately sucked my hardened peak into his mouth.

I moaned and fisted my hands in his hair. What can I say? I just love Edward's hair. It's the perfect place to be when he's doing things like this to my body.

Edward grunted and switched to my other nipple.

Edward bit down and I arched up, pushing my breast further into his mouth.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

I gently pushed Edward back before I started to pull his clothes off.

I was impatient tonight. It had been nearly a week and a half since I felt Edward moving inside me so can you blame me?

"Slow down," Edward chuckled as my fingers tried, and failed, to unbutton his pants.

"No."

Edward laughed again and pushed my hands away. He freed himself of his jeans and boxers before helping me out of my remaining clothes.

Edward's body covered mine once we were both naked. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he dropped his head down so that he could kiss me.

He pulled back once again, only to stare into my eyes as he pushed inside of me.

I gasped and threw my head back against my pillow.

"Perfect," I heard Edward grunt as he pulled out only to thrust back into me.

My head lolled to the side as the force of Edward's thrusts increased. I bit my lip, almost to the point of pain, as I roll my hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck." I gasp out as captures my nipple between his teeth. "Oh, God...more,"

Edward rotates his hips with each thrust and my eyes nearly roll back into my head.

_So Good_

My nails claw at his back as I feel my orgasm approaching. Edward groans and presses his body closer to mine. He captures my lips with his as he drives into me harder.

As our tongues meet, my orgasm hits me like a wrecking ball. I bit down on Edward's tongue, causing another groan from him, and moved my hips as I ride out wave after wave of intense pleasure.

Edward doesn't last much longer either. With another hard thrust, he empties himself into me.

We don't move for a while. I lay underneath Edward, running my fingers through his messy locks, and enjoying the content feeling.

"God, I love you," Edward said, suddenly.

I smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick so it's been really hard to sit down and edit anything. The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or later today. I'm leaning toward tomorrow but you never know.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37: The Ring

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight Characters, Song credit: NONE; Music video credits: None**

**MissRebecca made a banner for this story. It's in the little picture bar at the top of this story or if you want a bigger preview, it's on my polyvore along with the outfits I used for each chapter.**

* * *

**Bella**

"How was your night?" Angela asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Did you and Edward have fun?"

"I'm sure you heard."

"Yeah, I did," she giggled. "It's always the quiet ones that are the loudest."

"Oh, I know," I said, giving her a pointed look. "Do you forget that I've been your roommate for nearly four years?"

She blushed, "I'm not that loud."

"Oh, yes you are," I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Half of our apartment complex heard you last night," Angela said, throwing an apple in my direction. "'OH, Edward, Yes, Edward...Ugh, baby that's so good!" she mimicked, loudly.

It was my turn to blush.

"Shut up," I said, twirling the apple around in my hands. "You're just jealous that you and Ben aren't going to be having sex for another two weeks."

She groaned, "Why did I think that was a good idea?"

"Beats me," I shrugged. "Sex is amazing."

Why anyone would want to wait just so it 'feels like the first time' again beats me? When I'm engaged, I don't care how close it is to the wedding day, we're still going to fool around.

"Morning ladies," Edward yawned as he joined us in the kitchen in his tight black briefs.

Angela looked at him and then looked at me with wide eyes, "Damn." she mouthed.

"Told you," I giggled.

She only sees a little bit of the beast. She'd probably faint if she saw it all. Fortunately, for her, that was for my eyes only.

"Morning, Edward," Angela said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'll get it," he said.

"Cool," she said, ogling his ass as he reached for a coffee mug.

"Don't you have to shower or something?" I asked, loudly. "Stop ogling my boyfriend's ass."

"I was doing no such thing," she blushed as Edward smirked at her. "I'm going to shower and probably die of embarrassment."

"M'kay, see you in a few."

Angela scurried into her bedroom.

"I probably should've gotten dressed first," Edward apologized.

"It's okay," I said. "It's not like she hasn't seen a half naked guy before."

"Yeah but don't you girls get all territorial over your half naked boyfriends."

I rolled my eyes, "No."

"Most only be guys," Edward muttered. "Cause I sure as hell would go caveman on you if you pranced around like this in front of my friends."

"Babe, I'd have a little more to show if I pranced around in only my panties."

"Exactly."

I laughed and kissed his chest, "You're such a dork."

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're my dork."

"And you're mine," Edward promised, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"All yours." I agreed, deepening our kiss.

"Well, don't mind me," Angela laughed. "I just forgot my phone."

"Why do you need a phone in the shower?" I asked. "You're such a twatblock."

"I need to make a call BEFORE I get in the shower," Angela retorted. "And yes, I am. This is me getting you back for all those times in high school."

"Ugh, you used up your twatblocks," I told her. "Remember? I was trying to...I mean, nothing," I said when I saw Edward's look.

"Whoopsie," Angela giggled as she ran to her room.

"Do I want to know?"

I shook my head. "In all fairness, you knew I wasn't a virgin."

"I know," he grumbled. "I just don't like to think of other guys..." he shuttered.

"You're no saint either," I said, poking him in the stomach.

"Do you like to think of me with other women?"

I scowled.

"See?"

"Point taken," I said. "I won't bring up the ghosts of boyfriends past."

He laughed.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked, going to look in the fridge.

"Surprise me," he said as he disappeared from the kitchen.

"Hmm,"

While I was gone, Angela hadn't taken it upon herself to stock the fridge with food. Correction, she hadn't stocked it with any healthy foods. It was full of takeout boxes though.

Looks like we're having pizza for breakfast.

I took a couple slices out of the box and put them in the microwave.

"Close your eyes," Edward said as he came up behind me.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt him spin me around but kept my eyes closed.

"Now hold out your hand."

I stuck my hand out and felt something small placed in my palm.

"Go ahead, open up."

I smiled brightly and opened up my eyes.

In my hand sat a...diamond ring. It was large and oval with a dozen diamonds embedded into it.

I looked up at him, "Is this..."

"A ring? yes,"

"I know it's a ring but...what's the meaning of it?" I asked, softly. I didn't want to be rude and hurt his feelings.

"It's not an engagement ring," he reassured me.

I relaxed a bit.

"Come on, Bella, I would've done a better engagement than this," he joked.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"S'okay," Edward said as I fiddled with the ring. "I want you to have this ring so that you'll always know I love you. Think of it as a promise ring."

"You don't have to give me a promise ring for me to know you love me."

"I know," he said. "But I want too."

I smiled, "Thank you. I love it."

I slid it onto my finger and marveled at its beauty.

"It must have cost a fortune." I mused.

"Actually, it didn't." Edward said. "My grandmother gave that to me when she got sick. She told me to give it to the girl that captures my heart."

I had tears in my eyes.

"You captured my heart, Bella," Edward told me. "These last few months with you have been the best months of my life. I never thought I'd find someone like you, someone who I could be myself with, share all my secrets with...Someone I could love and that would love me back."

I wanted to tell him that he had taken the words right out of my mouth but before I could answer, Edward leaned down and captured my lips with his. He kissed me once, and I could tell that he was trying not to ravage me right here in the kitchen but his control faltered and he kissed me again, and again, and eventually I wrapped myself around him and he carried me back into my bedroom.

Needless to say, it was a great morning.

Sadly, it didn't last too long. Angela came knocking at noon because she had her dress fitting. I didn't want to leave the comfort of Edward's arms yet my best friend duties were waiting so I reluctantly wiggled out of his grip, threw on a pair of shorts and his button down and left with Angela.

Angela was chatting happily about her dress and how it was going to knock me off my feet when I see it.

I was only half listening.

I was more interested in the ring that sat on my finger.

And it wasn't long before it caught Angela's attention too.

"Oh my God, is that..."

"No," I giggled. "It's a promise ring."

"Promise ring? People still do that?"

"Yes," I said.

"It's stunning," Angela said as she parked and grabbed my hand to get a closer look at my ring.

"It's Edward's grandmothers," I said. "She told him to give it to the girl that captures his heart." I sniffled, remembering his beautiful speech.

"Aw," Angela smiled. "Bells, you have to marry this guy."

I laughed, "I'm going too. One day."

One day was looking sooner than I originally thought in my book.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38: News

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I promised to returned to daily updates but I'm still fighting my flu; it literally takes me weeks to get over any flu/ cold. It really sucks. I've tried to get this chapter out sooner but my pounding headache has prevented me from being able to stand staring at my computer for more the five seconds at a time. :( This is just a fillerish chapter. Also, about Edward giving the engagement ring. He wanted her to have it but he knew they weren't ready for marriage yet. I'm sure Edward has something...sneaky involved with proposing to her so just wait :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just play with the characters/songs/musicvideos**

* * *

**Bella**

"People are staring." Angela noted as she glanced around. "I think they recognize you guys."

"Probably," I agreed.

Since the music video for monster was released, we were recognized a lot more. It's crazier to go outside these days than it has been in the past. My dad has even suggested hiring security, yeah it got that bad.

I take it all in stride though. As long as I'm not in a hurry, I don't mind taking time out to sign autographs. It was nice to know someone was listening to our music and loving it.

The fans were one of the main reasons that artists had a career. Where would they be if no one wanted to buy their CD's? No where.

My dad still insisted that I not go out alone anymore.

"I hear all kinds of stories about crazy fans," was his reasoning.

I accepted that and usually dragged one of the guys out with me if I had to go somewhere.

"Bella!" Esme grinned. "How are you, sweetheart?" she hugged me tightly.

"I'm doing good, how are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, all things considered," she grimaced. "Kate's here."

"Oh..." I sighed and shrugged. I was use to it but Esme wasn't. "I know the feeling."

"I just had to take a break, get out of there," she said, gesturing back to the restaurant. "She talks to much. I'm afraid if I stayed in there any longer I would've been impolite."

"I can be impolite if you'd like?" I suggested.

I owe Kate a few 'impolite' words.

"Calm down, rocky," Angela laughed. "Let's not ruin your image."

"How much do you love me?" I asked.

"Not enough to ruin my nails." Angela teased. "Hey, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Angela Weber. Bella's best friend for life."

"Call me Esme, honey," Esme embraced Angela. "It's nice to meet you. Bella talks about you all the time."

"Oh?"

"I'm obsessed with you," I shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Finally, you have arrived," Edward pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss.

"Let me guess, Kate is bothering you?" Angela guessed as Jake and Jasper joined us out front of Rover's.

"Yep," Emmett answered. "She's...weird tonight."

"Just tonight?"

Emmett sighed and lit a cigarette.

"I'm going to head back inside," Esme said. "Wish me luck."

"Luck." I snickered.

"What do you see in her?" Angela inquired.

"I don't know anymore."

"There are better fish in the sea," I told him.

"You offering?"

"Sorry, I'm with this stiff," I nodded to Edward.

"You can always upgrade."

"Oh, really?"

"Get your own Bella." Edward grumbled.

"I'm starting to thing Bella is the only one of her kind in existence."

"We're rare," I said. "But we're out there."

I really wanted Emmett to find his one, or at the very least someone who actually wanted to be with him for him. Not because he was famous or rich.

Maybe once we were better known I could hook him up with someone famous. They don't care about fame, or money, at least not if they were well established themselves.

"Ready to head inside?" Emmett asked, throwing his cigarette into the road.

"Sure."

We headed into the restaurant and were immediately met with a short redhead.

"Hi!" she said, enthusiastically. "Can I get you a table?"

"We have a private room already..."

"Oh, right! Let me lead you," The hostess, Amy as her nametag read, turned and started toward our private room.

"Can I just say that I'm a big fan of your band?" Amy informed us as she ushered us into our private room. "I've listened to your songs at least a hundred times."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Could I trouble you guys for a picture?"

"Not at all," Jazz said.

She smiled so big I thought she would hurt herself and took out her phone.

Esme volunteered to take the picture so Amy handed her, her phone and wrapped her arms around Jazz and I. The others scooted into the picture behind us.

"Smile," Esme said.

I smiled.

"Thank you so much," Amy beamed.

"You're welcome," Edward answered.

She excused herself after that.

"It's so weird seeing people interested in you," my dad chuckled with a shake of his head.

"It really is," Angela greed.

"I find it fun," Kate giggled. "Everyone knows my boo is famous."

Remind me again why she was invited to a family dinner?

Oh, yeah, because Emmett likes having her stuck up his ass. Jeez, you'd think she would've gotten enough of him during the last few months of constantly being with him.

Sigh.

I did understand how she felt though. I was with Edward every day, longer than she had been with Emmett, and I'm still not tired of him.

Maybe she did love him.

_Puhlease, she has dollars signs in her eyes._

I agreed with the inner voice on that one.

"So, Bella, when do you leave for New York?" Sue asked.

"Angela and I leave next Wednesday," I told them.

"And when are we supposed to join you again?" Dad asked.

"Friday?" I opened up my new I phone and checked my calendar. Rosalie sent each of us one of these bad boys. They were the newest I phones that came out in about two weeks. Apparently, she has connections so I'm not arguing.

I love this thing.

It was so much better than my old sidekick was.

She also took it upon herself to fill the calendar with all events coming up.

"Yeah, you'll come in Friday," I confirmed. "Saturday is the VMA's and on Sunday, we can...go home." Damn, there was a long list of shit we had to do on Sunday, including several interviews. "Or at least you guys can. I have no idea if we can."

"Damn," Jake whistled as he stared at his own phone. "We have a lot to do Sunday Morning."

"We fly back two days before Angela's wedding," Jasper announced. "I found it in my calendar."

I glanced at his phone.

"Okay, so yeah, you guys can go home Sunday, if you want, and we'll join you a week later."

As I was scrolling through our schedules, my phone started to ring. Rosalie's face popped up.

"Hey," I said, hitting speaker. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she sounded excited. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at dinner with family," I told her.

"So, I'm assuming the guys are there as well."

"You assumed correct." I confirmed.

"I have some news," Rosalie said, happily. "So, I got a call today about the VMA's."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "And guess who got nominated for Best New Artist."

"For real?"

"Yup, Breaking Twilight snagged a last minute nomination."

"That's great!" Kate squealed.

"Oh wow," I said, stunned.

How?

"So, on top of performing and presenting, you now have a chance to snag an award."

"Whoa, who's presenting?" Edward asked, confused.

"Bella." Rosalie said. "Someone dropped out last minute so they called me up and asked if Bella could do it."

"What am I presenting?" I asked, nervously.

"Best male video," Rosalie told me. "Don't worry, you'll be able to rehears the day before."

"Great," I squeaked.

"Don't get stage fright now, Bella," Rosalie hissed.

"I'm not," I grumbled. "It's just...wow."

"It's a lot to take in," Jazz offered.

"Yeah," I nodded.

We were nominated for a VMA.

What the hell?

How fucking crazy was that?

And to top that off, we are also performing at the VMA's, live in front of millions and now I'm also presenting an award.

I felt overwhelmed yet excited, I was also nervous.

Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up.

"You look a little pale, Bella." Jake commented.

"Suck it up, Swan," Rosalie barked.

"I'll be fine," I assured everyone.

"You'll do fine once you get on stage." Edward said, rubbing my back.

I nodded.

I knew this. I always felt nervous before a show and then I step on stage and it's like I'm a totally different person.

I could do this.

* * *

**I probably would've thrown up. Just thinking about singing in front of my favorite artists would be enough to do it. lol**

**Review :D**


	39. Chapter 39: New York

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just play with the characters/songs/musicvideos**

* * *

**Bella**

"Okay, that was the best flight I've ever been on," Angela said as we made our way to baggage claim. "Private jets rule."

"Told you," I laughed, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head.

"So, where to first?"

"The hotel," I said. "And then we'll go grab some lunch."

"Good," Angela groaned. "I'm starving."

"You devoured two bags of gummy bears and a package of snowballs on the way here."

"Don't judge me," she said, poking me. "I'm just hungry."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What? No," Angela laughed.

"Don't lie to me," I said with narrowed eyes. "I knew it! You gained a bit of weight, you're eating like a..."

"Bella, I haven't had sex in about a month," she said, shaking her head. "And I got drunk not too long ago, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Thanks for calling me fat, though."

"You know I didn't mean it," I had really put my foot in my mouth with that comment. In my defense, she has put on a little weight, not too much though.

"Maybe you're pregnant," she said, eyeing me. "You're a hornball, you eat so much, and you've gained weight."

"I went for a checkup before this little trip," I smirked. "I'm not pregnant. And yes, I have gained a little weight. Edward likes it, says it went to my ass."

"And he's still alive?" Angela asked, shocked.

"Eh, I don't mind having a big butt," I said. "It was too small in my opinion."

"You have a bubble butt," Angela giggled, smacking it.

"Aw, thanks, glad you like it."

She winked at me.

While we waited for our bags, I noticed a couple people staring at me with wide eyes. I waved and offered them a smile, which they took as the okay to approach me.

"Keep a little space folks," I heard a burly voice command from behind me.

I turned and saw a guy that could rival Emmett in the muscle department. He was tall, too, and had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi," I said, timidly.

"Hello, Bella," he gave me a big grin. "Rosalie Hale hired me. I'm your bodyguard."

"He's hot," Angela whispered in my ear.

"Do you have a name, Mr. Bodyguard?"

"Demetri." he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

I wonder why I need a bodyguard already.

I mean, the last few weeks have gotten crazy. Since our music video was released two weeks ago, people have been able to recognize us all easier. We get mobbed if we got to stores, restaurants, and pretty much everywhere.

It was awesome.

We've only be in the business for a couple months and I already had people telling me I was an inspiration and that my songs described their lives perfectly.

It was humbling but I didn't let it go to my head.

I'm guessing the reason Rose hired Demetri was because New York was a lot bigger than Seattle was. Especially with the VMA's in less than three days. Fans were no doubt camped out waiting to see all their favorite celebrities.

"You too," he responded. "Let's get your things and get out of here."

"One second," I said, turning back to the small crowd.

I signed as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast at all, but I tried. When everyone had a picture and autograph, Angela and I found our bags and followed Demetri toward the exit.

As soon as those automatic doors opened, I was being blinded by flashes.

Whoa, did not expect this.

I squinted as I maneuvered through the sea of photographers.

"Back it up," Demetri ordered in a cold voice.

A few listened while others just pushed forward.

I felt Angela grabbing a hold of my jacket so that she wasn't separated from me.

"Move it," Demetri continued to push through the crowd until we were at a big black SUV. The door swung open to reveal Rosalie.

"Get in!" Rosalie yelled.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I surrendered my bags to Demetri and threw myself into the backseat, Angela followed my lead.

"Um, that was weird," Angela said as she smoothed her hair back.

"Why do you think I opted to stay in the car?" Rosalie laughed. "Welcome to the famous side of things. They'll be everywhere you are." she said, gesturing to the photographers.

They were still trying to get pictures of me.

"I'm not that interesting," I grumbled, ducking down in my seat.

"Everything you do is interesting," Rosalie said. "Just by breathing, you entertain them."

"Weird."

"Get use to it," Rosalie said as we finally, FINALLY, pulled away from the packed curb.

Angela and I had our eyes glued out the windows as we drove to our hotel. I've never been in New York before so I was interested in taking in everything. I could wait to do a little sightseeing.

The hotel we were staying at was called the Trump SoHo. Rosalie rented the penthouse suite, and let me tell you, it was amazing. The view from our little living room was just spectacular. I couldn't wait until later tonight when it was dark out so that I could see how pretty New York looked at night.

Rosalie left Angela and I on our own, opting to go back to her room and rest up for the busy day tomorrow. She gave us free rein in deciding what we wanted to do but she advised us to A, take Demetri with us and B, not to stay out drinking because we had an eight o'clock wake up call.

"Tomorrow night," Angela started. "We are going out and getting shitfaced. This is still my bachelorette party weekend."

"I know and I agree," I said. "We'll go clubbing tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Right now, I want to go sightseeing," I told her. "So change out of them death traps and let's get going."

I myself needed to change as well since I opted to wear a pair of sweats and one of Edward's large t-shirts.

I traded that for a pair of white lace shorts that had a scalloped hem and a light pink flowy top. I kept my converse on, a must when going on long walks, and unpacked my tan satchel.

I looked a little more put together this time around. And since I didn't know if I would still be hounded by the photographers, I didn't want to chance looking like a bum.

Rosalie would skin my ass alive.

I already had that 'no client of mine will look homeless' lecture. Didn't need it again.

Angela had changed as well, though she had looked perfectly fine on the trip down here. She changed into a pair of jeans and a babydoll top. She looked cute.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me just ring Demetri," I said, scrolling through my contacts to find his name.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I laughed. "Angela and I want to do a bit of sightseeing. Can you come with us?"

"Yes, of course," he said. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Thank you." I hung up. "He'll meet us in the lobby."

"Do you think it's safe to head down or no?"

I rolled my eyes, "We'll be fine in the lobby."

Maybe the photographers wouldn't be waiting for me. They just saw me at the airport and took snapshots because I was a celebrity but I wasn't big enough to waste time to follow around.

Angela and I took the elevator down to the lobby and waited for Demetri. Right off the bat, I spied two photographers with their camera's trained on the doors. When they saw me, they started snapping photos.

Well, I guess I am famous enough to have two of them interested in me.

"You know, now that they see you with me, you'll be famous by association."

"Eh, that's okay," Angela shrugged. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with you just because."

"I love you."

"Duh." she giggled. "Oh, hey, did you text Edward saying we made it okay?"

"Fuck, I forgot," I groaned. He was probably worried. I took my phone out and quickly sent him a text.

He didn't text me back, instead he called.

"Hey," I answered. "Sorry I forgot to call."

"It's okay. How's New York?" he asked.

"It's pretty nice so far," I said. "I haven't seen much yet. Actually, Angela, Demetri and I are about to go sightseeing."

"Demetri?"

"Oh, Rosalie hired me a bodyguard." I snickered. "Just in time too."

"What happened?" Edward asked, alarmed.

"Nothing big," I said. "I finally got my first taste of the paparazzi."

"Oh?" Edward chuckled. "How did that go?"

"It was crazy," Angela yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"It was," I agreed. "We walk out the doors and bam, there are like five hundred photographers in my face."

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, I'm fine," I promised him. "Do you want to know something weird?"

"What?"

"I'm standing here and there are two of them just outside taking pictures of me."

Edward laughed.

"It's weird," I said. "They just keep doing it. I haven't moved once. You'd think after five hundred pictures of me in the same spot, they'd wait for a better shot."

"They're supposed to be like that," Edward said. "At any moment something could happen so why stop taking pictures? They might miss a momentous moment."

"This is going to sound funny," I said. "But I've got to scratch my nose but I don't want them to think I'm picking it."

Angela and Edward laughed.

"I'm serious." I giggled.

"Just turn away, dork." Edward suggested.

"They'll still know."

Angela doubled over in laughter. "This is why I love you."

"You girls ready to go?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"Love you too, have fun."

"You too," I told him before hanging up.

* * *

**Review :D**


	40. Chapter 40: New York Sights

**********Remember me? Sorry about the lack of updates. I got busy prewriting a new story idea of mine and got caught up in it. It probably won't be published for a while but its pretty awesome.**

**********Also, I prewrote a couple more chapters for this story so the next few days will have updates ;D**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just play with the characters/songs/musicvideos**

* * *

**Bella**

"Where should we go first?" Angela asked as she looked at all the brochures she had snatched from the lobby. "So much to do!"

"Have you ever been to New York before, Demetri?" I wondered.

"Plenty of times," he responded.

"Business or Pleasure?" Angela asked.

"Business, I use to bodyguard for James Gigandet and..." he cut off as Angela let out a shrill scream.

"Jesus, Ang."

"You worked for James Gigandet? What's he like? He is super nice? Is he mean?"

"He's a great guy," Demetri laughed. "Very funny and very helpful. He loves helping out."

"I knew he'd be sweet," Angela said with stars in her eyes.

"You're drooling."

"Will he be at the VMA's?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"It would be so cool if he was there."

"I don't think you could handle having him there," I teased. "You'll overload from all the hotness."

"I might anyway," she giggled. "How are you not freaking out thinking about all the celebs going to be there?"

"I am, on the inside," I told her truthfully. "I'm more worried about performing in front of everyone. I mean, I have a ton of idols going to be in the crowd. What if I throw up?"

"Ew, that would be embarrassing."

"You're lucky you just have to sit in the audience and look pretty."

"Don't I know it." Angela muttered. "Tell me more about James."

"What do you want to know?" Demetri chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what she wants to know, she has a dirty mind."

"Like you don't," Angela smacked me.

"I am the least dirty minded of the two of us." I acted innocent.

"Mhm."

The rest of our ride, Angela spent asking questions about James. Demetri answered her but never gave too many details about it. Angela understood but I could tell she wanted more.

We started off our tour of New York in times square. Angela had her camera out and was snapping pictures left and right before we even left the car.

"You're going to run out of memory."

"I brought extra cards," she grinned. "I have to document everything. Did you bring your camera?"

"Yep," I pulled it out of my bag.

I took pictures too, only I was more picky about what I took photos of.

It was pretty packed in Times Square but one of the good things about that was that I blended into the crowd a lot more than I normally would have. A few people with good eyes did catch sight of me and of course I took pictures with them and signed autographs.

Have I mentioned that it puts a smile on my face when I sign something for someone? It just feels good to know that someone likes me, likes our music, enough to want my autograph.

"We have got to come back here sometime to see a show on Broadway." Angela said.

I now know what to get her for her birthday.

I made a note on my phone to look up what would be playing in a couple months and to buy tickets.

"Demetri, can you take a picture of us?"

"Sure."

Angela passed Demetri the camera and posed with me. We took several silly shots together and then moved on.

We spent all day roaming around New York. We stopped at several different places to buy food or candy and continued on. Angela's favorite place was the Museum of art.

She was an art major for a reason.

After the art Museum, we went on a mini shopping spree. It was the first time in a while that I actually enjoyed shopping. I'm not use to having so much money to shop with and now that I do, I see so many things I want.

Knowing that I could buy pretty much everything and anything I wanted was crazy.

I'm pretty happy with my purchases. I have new converse, about six different pairs, all in different patterns and colors, and I have one brand new pair of designer heels.

It cost a lot though.

Angela nearly fainted when she saw how much the converse were. The ones I bought nearly twelve years ago were about ten bucks at Wal-Mart, the ones I bought in New York were seventy bucks each.

I regret nothing though.

A girl can never have too many comfortable shoes.

"I think you're set for life."

"Me too," I grinned, hauling my bags to the car.

"You're not going to turn into one of those crazy hoarders now that you have money, right?" Angela asked. "I can just see it now, I come to visit and have to sleep on the floor because designer chucks are stacked up everywhere."

"Tempting but no."

"Good," she sounded so relieved.

"Something else bothering you?" I asked as we piled into the SUV.

"I just...don't want to lose my best friend. The money is great and everything but I still want you to be...you."

"I'm not going to change," I said. "I'll still be me. The girl who eats way to much, buries her nose in books, and beats her friends ass at all games."

Angela laughed, "I almost beat you at pool that one time."

"You are delusional. You've never come close to beating me at pool."

I meant what I said. The money and the fame were great but I wasn't going to let that change me. I was still going to be the same down to earth girl I've always been.

"And If I ever step out of line or start acting crazy, beat me back down to reality," I said.

"It's my duty as a friend to keep you grounded," she promised, hugging me. "No matter how famous you get, you'll still just be...Bella to me."

I smiled at her.

Angela was a true friend, her and Rose were probably the only real friends I'd have now that I was on a rise to stardom. I'd have to be careful about who I let in, the wrong person could drag me down.

* * *

**Review :D**


	41. Chapter 41: Dress shopping

**********Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just play with the characters/songs/musicvideos**

* * *

Bella

We were woken up bright and early the next morning.

Angela, who was always chipper no matter what time she got up, had to use force to get me out of bed.

What can I say, I was tired from the all the walking we did yesterday. I wanted to stay snuggled up in my cocoon of blankets. Of course, I didn't get that.

Instead, the curtains were thrust open, letting in way to much light, and then my blanket was ripped off of me.

"Wake up, sunshine."

I gave her the finger.

"Rosalie said we had to be up no later than six thirty."

I grunted.

Who needed to get up this early for dress shopping, anyway? Nothing was wrong with getting up at nine or ten and then going out.

"If you don't get up now, we won't have time to eat," she pouted. "And you know how I get when I don't get my food."

"Fine, fine," I grumbled.

I was up now. Between the light, being cold, and her talking it would be hard for me to fall back asleep.

"I already showered so get going."

"I'm going," I yawned, stumbling into the bathroom. After the quickest shower ever, I felt much more awake. I checked my phone almost as soon as I got out and I had two texts; one from Rosalie and one from Edward.

Rosalie's mentioned that we would be meeting with the designer herself today and that I also had a meeting with Richard Kemp, a music video director, and to top it off we had rehearsal for the VMA's.

I frowned at that, wondering why she wasn't waiting until the guys got out here.

Edward's text explained it though. They would be in New York by two thirty and would meet me at Richard's office.

After sending back texts to both of them, I dug through my suitcase and pulled out a semi dressy outfit.

I chose a black and white checkered tank top and a black pleated skirt. The top was tight on me so I was able to tuck it into the skirt to make it look almost like a dress. To make it a bit more businessy, I added a yellow jacket.

Paired with white heels, I looked great. It made me feel confident and sexy.

Sometimes it made me laugh to think how much my fashion sense has evolved since I was a teen. Angela was the biggest reason for that. She was always into fashion and making statements with her clothing and eventually, it rubbed off on me.

I left my hair down today and decided to forgo the makeup.

We had a quick breakfast in the hotel's restaurant before Rosalie, Angela, and I were off to meet the designer of my dress. Her name was Tanya something and she was one of the most well known designers.

At least in the celebrity circle, I never paid too much attention to her before so I didn't know much about her style. Angela did though, and fangirled hard when she heard who we were seeing.

"How can you not have heard about Tanya Hale? You're my best friend for God sakes. I'm always gushing about her clothing."

"Oh, that Tanya."

I remembered Angela talking about her briefly a couple times in the past.

"Wait, Hale?"

"She my big sister," Rosalie said.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

She shrugged, "You never asked."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope."

"We need to have a girl's day or something," I said. "You're my manager and I barely know anything about you."

I did know she had a boyfriend, how old she was, and her name but that was pretty much it. Rosalie was cool though so I definitely was planning to take some time to get to know her.

"That sounds like a good idea," Rosalie smiled. "We can go to the Spa, have a relaxing day and talk." As she said this, she was typing it into her phone. "We have some free time the Monday after Angela's wedding."

"Whoa, that's all the free time we have?"

"You're slowly getting busier, so yea."

I opened up my phone and checked my schedule. I had a little under a month until I went on tour and the only free days I had was the day before Angela's wedding, the day of her wedding, and two days after.

The rest of the days were filled with interviews, photoshoots, and a music video.

The music video was supposed to start shooting Saturday, the day of the VMA's.

I actually didn't know she had installed our schedules in our new phones until recently and even then I didn't check it out fully as I should have.

"Okay, Monday sounds good."

Rosalie nodded and added it to her phone.

It didn't take us long to arrive at Tanya's studio. When we entered, it was super busy but we bypassed everyone and headed up the stairs to her private office.

"Bella!" Tanya kissed both my cheeks. "It's so nice to finally meet you. My darling little sister doesn't shut up about you."

"Only good things I hope."

"Eh, sometimes," Rosalie teased. "Mainly, you're a good conversation changer. Talking about Breaking Twilight keeps the Garrett talk away."

"You act like it's so bad to talk about my fiancée."

"I don't know about you but I feel extremely inadequate with them standing here." Angela whispered to me while Tanya and Rose argued about Garrett.

"I feel the same."

Rosalie and Tanya were both blonde bombshells. Tanya was a bit more daring with her looks than Rosalie was. While Rosalie's hair was long and strawberry blonde, Tanya's hair was long with dark pink tips. They both had the same icy blue eyes.

I felt really boring in comparison.

"We're being rude," Tanya huffed. "We'll continue this later."

"I'm busy later."

"Doing what?"

Rosalie smirked, "Royce."

"We're definitely talking about that later," Tanya shook her head. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." I said. "You should be around when my band and I get together."

"They are pretty bad." Rosalie agreed.

"We're a big family," I giggled. "We're always picking on each other."

"That's family for you," Tanya agreed. "Alright, are you two ready to find some killer dresses?"

"Hell yeah, let's do this."

"Did you have anything in mind already?" Tanya asked as she led us into a large dressing room.

"Something short, so I won't trip and fall flat on my face." This was my first carpet event and I sure as hell didn't want anything to go wrong. I was taking all precautions.

"Short, got it." Tanya nodded. "And how about you, Angela?"

"Um...something long? I didn't give it much thought."

I was up first.

Tanya managed to find a ton of dress for me in the short time she was in her backroom.

All of them were gorgeous of course so it was really hard to choose.

My first dress to try on was a short white party dress with a beaded embellished floral appliqué and had a beautiful cream ribbon around the waist.

I twirled around on the raised platform and stopped in front of the wall length mirror.

"What do you think?"

"It's cute." Angela said. "Really cute."

"But not you," Rosalie said. "Next dress."

My second dress was similar to the first. It was short, black, and had silver embroidery with a beaded waist belt. It was cute but it had way to much going on for me.

"Next one."

My third dress was pink and sparkly with a lot of beaded work. I liked it but it didn't dressy enough to wear to the VMA's.

I absolutely loved the fourth dress I tried on but it was more for a date. It was a small little black and gold number. A little bit of the sides were cut out but not bare, there was a sheer material covering it.

"I'm so getting this." I said, admiring myself in the mirror. "Not for the VMA's but for another time. It's too pretty to pass up."

It took me two hours to find my dress. They were all great but none of them felt right on me. I was just about to give up when Tanya pulled a short white strapless dress out from the back. It was simple in my opinioin, not too much and not too little. The bodice was my favorite part, it was covered in silver studs.

I smiled as I admired myself in the mirror, "This is it."

* * *

**The dress I picked was my second choice. I wanted something different but I couldn't find anything else that I liked :/ so the dress you see on my polyvore is it.**

**I should be able to update tomorrow, I promise :D**


	42. Chapter 42: More Meetings

**I don't have a good excuse for not updating Saturday. I got sucked into reading a new FanFic, new to me at least. Has anyone ever read Pound of Flesh? Its owning me right now. I'm just in love with it and I haven't been able to put my kindle down for the past few days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**Bella**

I was slightly uncomfortable as I sat in the computer chairs that sat around the large mahogany table. Richard, the director for 'Kiss me slowly', had not taking his eyes off me since I arrived.

I know that isn't exactly uncommon these days but it wasn't the normal 'Oh My God, I love your band,' look. It was more of an 'I would love to eat you for desert look', aka the look Edward is always giving me.

I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"The boys should be here soon," Rosalie broke the silence and hopefully Richard's lustful stare. I glanced up hopeful but saw him still staring at me.

Coast is not clear! Avert eyes. I looked back down to my hands, which sat in my lap, and studied the ring that sat on my finger.

"Excellent," Richard responded. "Shelby, keep an eye out for the boys." He told his short redheaded secretary. It was easy to forget she was there, she was so quiet. "Oh, and get me a coffee; you know how I like it."

"Yes, sir."

"Miss. Hale, Isabella, would you like anything?"

"I'll take water," Rosalie answered.

"I'm fine, thank you though."

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

Back to awkward silence. Rosalie seemed oblivious to the world around her as she typed a million miles per minute on her phone. It was at these times when the talent to project ones thoughts would come in handy.

I willed her to look up and start a conversation with Richard. I could practically feel him undressing me with his eyes.

"I've listened to 'Kiss me slowly' about a hundred times," Richard started. "I've got a general idea of what the video should be like." He passed me a thick packet.

A script.

I pulled it off the table and thumbed through it.

"That's just a rough draft but I can change pretty much anything. Did you have anything in mind for the video?"

"Um, not really," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "My boyfriend, Edward, would probably have some ideas. He wrote the song."

He looked disappointed that I had a boyfriend.

"Dating within the band is like Russian roulette."

I snorted rudely. I have honestly never heard someone describe a relationship like that. That's a new one.

"Hollywood changes people; relationships in the real world don't last in the land of the rich and famous."

I glowered at my lap. I didn't exactly want to be rude to the director of our Music video but I sure as fuck wanted too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we hired you to give relationship advice." Rosalie snapped. "Stick with what you know."

He huffed and kept his mouth shut.

Why was everyone so negative about our relationship? Just because some relationships fail doesn't mean ours will.

"The boys have arrived," Shelby announced as she brought in the drinks.

I looked up and smiled brightly as the boys entered the meeting room. I'm so use to be around them all the time, it's weird being without them.

"Hello," Richard greeted, still looking aggravated.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Emmett greeted. "I'm Emmett."

"Richard."

Edward glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to him.

He nodded and sank into the chair next to me. It made me smile when he intertwined our hands and brought them up to kiss my knuckles.

"Can I get you anything?" Shelby asked as she drooled over the guys.

"Water, please."

"Anyone else want anything?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Nope."

"Alright, let's get this meeting underway." Richard snapped, waving Shelby out of the room with his hand.

Our meeting with Richard lasted two and a half hours. Our meeting with Richard last about two hours. He lost the surly attitude he had when the meeting started and relaxed as he discussed what direction he wanted the music video to go.

Just like our first music video, Monster, we didn't have many ideas. Edward had a few and Richard was more than eager to incorporate them with his main idea.

The last thing we did before we left was schedule when shooting would begin. Surprisingly enough, it started the morning of the VMA's and last until we had four hours to get ready.

It was a great idea because now I wouldn't be pacing a hole in the carpet of my suite. Now my mind could be other places instead of worrying about what the night would bring.

We were set to meet him at eight am sharp tomorrow morning so that we could run through the first two scenes.

I was relieved when we were finally able to go because Richard was back to eyeing me like I eyed food. I guess the fact that I had a boyfriend, one who was even present in the same room, didn't deter him at all.

"How was your flight?" Roaslie asked. "Not too bad, I hope."

"Are you kidding?" Jasper laughed. "How could having our own plan be bad? I could get use to that."

Rosalie snickered, "I can arrange private transportation if you'd prefer."

"I don't suppose you could find a way out of the airport that isn't swamped with paparazzi could you?" Jake asked.

"It's crazy, right?"

"I wasn't expecting that at all." Jake said. "We walk out the doors and BAM, flashes and yelling everywhere."

"They're camped out waiting for the celebrities to get in." Rosalie said. "A lot of last minute flights."

"And we're part of that circle now," Jasper said, happily. "A couple followed us here. I wonder if they're still waiting."

"They have nothing better to do," It was confirmed as we stepped out of the elevator. Waiting just outside the sliding glass doors were at least a dozen paparazzi.

Well, they doubled since I came in. I had about five of them when Rosalie and I entered Richard's office.

"Come on, just ignore them," Rosalie instructed. "Maybe not now but they live for reactions so don't show any emotions."

"That'll make us seem cold."

"One day you won't think that way." Rosalie shrugged. "Plus, some fans know you shut down in front of Paps to protect yourselves. Trust me, heads down and moving swiftly helps a lot."

There weren't that many of them so it wasn't a problem. The photographers that chose to follow us were pretty friendly too. They asked us how our day was, complimented our CD...stuff like that.

In my opinion, the paparazzi weren't as bad as they're made out to be but then again, I hadn't been dealing with them for long so my opinion didn't really count.

When we made it to the waiting car, I climbed into the car carefully, as I didn't feel like having my ass plastered across every major magazine. Thankfully, Edward was close enough to block any unsavory shots for me.

"I love those guys," Emmett grinned.

"I already don't like them," Jake grumbled. "It's so weird."

I was in the middle. I liked them but it definitely was weird. It would take a long time before I would be able to wrap my head around the fact that someone actually cared that I took a trip to the grocery store or took a stroll.

"Part of the package though," Jasper reminded him. "It's all or nothing."

"Some celebs slip out undetected," Jake said. "I'm hoping I'll be able to go ninja whenever I go out."

"Practice," Rosalie told him.

"Was it that bad when you flew in?" Edward asked, burying his face in my neck.

I nodded, "It was pretty crazy. I definitely wasn't expecting them to be there when we got in."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Nope, Demetri made sure we got through safely."

Edward nodded, "Did they follow you and Ang when you went out?"

"Only a few of them," I said. "I was pretty much undetected as I shopped."

Edward pulled back and grinned at me, "Buy anything for me?"

"I forgot to get your 'I love NY' t-shirt, sorry," I teased.

"It's part of your girlfriend duties," He chided. "I'm supposed to get a t-shirt or silly boxers from every state you visit."

"Will lingerie due?" I asked.

"Depends on what kind you bought."

"You know you'll love anything I wear."

He smirked, "You know me well."

"Duh," I laughed. "Ooh, want to know what else I bought?"

"Sure."

I lifted my leg and showed him my new designer heels. It was the only pair of heels that I bought.

"They cost more than my rent."

Edward hummed in appreciation, "I like them."

"I also bought a bunch of seventy dollar chucks," I added.

"You have a shoe fetish now?"

"Angela thinks I'm going to be a shoe hoarder." I laughed. "I'm not, I swear. It just feels good to be able to afford new things. Did you see how worn my other shoes were."

"You liked them that way."

"They're lucky," I said. "But not exactly comfortable in the winter."

"You never did tell me why they're so lucky," Edward mused.

"I found a bunch of money with them, and I wore them when I auditioned for the band." I smiled. "I'm going to keep them too. They'll make a ton of appearances, just watch."

Our next stop was the theater where the Music awards were being held. It was pretty busy today, being the day before the VMA's. Everyone was running around, making sure last minute details were handled properly.

While another band was rehearsing on stage, we found our seats. Our faces were tapped to the seats in the second row. We had pretty much the whole row to ourselves. Right in front of us was Beyonce and Jay Z and behind us was Justin bieber.

How crazy was this?

I plopped down in my chair and glanced around to see who else was sitting in my vicinity.

"Bella, we need you to rehearse with James now."

"James?" I questioned as my heart picked up. Did he mean...no, he couldn't.

James Gigandet stepped in my view and it literally took all my strength to keep from squealing like some crazed fan girl.

James had been my Hollywood crush since high school. Back in Forks my room was still covered in posters of his beautiful face and body.

And now I was meeting him.

I flushed and stuttered out a "H-hey."

"Hey," he greeted. God, he was just as handsome in person as he was on the big screen. Would it be rude to ask him to take off his shirt so I could feel his abs? Yeah? Oh, okay. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You've wanted to meet me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I think I've been a fan since your CD came out." he admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled wide, "Cool...I mean, thanks. yeah."

"On stage you two."

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

I heard Edward let out a disapproving sound as I grabbed his arm. I felt bad. I had pretty much been drooling at someone random guy with my boyfriend not even two feet in behind me.

And the award for girlfriend of the years goes too...Not me.

"One second," I let go of James and jogged back to Edward. "Sorry about that. You know I only love you."

Edward chuckled, "I know. Just because we're famous doesn't mean you can't go all fangirl over your idols."

I gave him a peck on the lips and bounced back to the stage where James was patiently waiting.

James and I had the pleasure to be announcing video of the year. A lot of great candidates; Beyonce was nominated, so was Jay-Z, Katy Perry and Rihanna was as well.

We ran through our speech with ease, cracking jokes and teasing each other before we opened up the envelope, this one was empty, and called out who we thought would win.

After James and I did our thing, Breaking Twilight was ordered up on stage to practice.

Edward and I chose to do one of our duets for the VMA's. I didn't want to hog the stage and sing solo for our very first VMA show and Edward was okay with it so we chose a song to sing.

We did great and we sounded amazing, in my opinion. I can only hope we'll do even better tomorrow when we were live.

Just the thought of that made my stomach roll.

Suck it up, Bella. You did great today. Just remember how it felt to be on that stage.

When we got back to the hotel, the guys went to check into their rooms. Even Edward, sadly he wasn't staying in my room. Though Angela said she was fine with it, I wanted to make it seem like a girl's weekend, even though it really wasn't.

Angela was all rested up and ready to go when I made it back to my room.

"I compiled a list of all the sights we missed."

"Can we get food first?" I asked.

"Food and then we get to go lingerie shopping," Angela beamed. "I still have to find something that will rock Ben's world on our honeymoon."

"I could use a few pieces of lingerie myself." I agreed. "We have to be back by seven."

"What's at seven?"

"The parents are flying in," I said. "Leah and Kate are coming in as well."

"We better get going then."

We grabbed some McDonalds on the way to La Petite Coquette. I was relieved that my paparazzi seemed to evaporate into thin air. How embarrassing would it be to have a hundred photos snapped of me going into a lingerie boutique?

I'm pretty sure my dad would have a stroke. He liked to believe his little girl lived like a nun.

Angela looked like a kid in a candy shop as we browsed through the racks. She wanted pretty much everything her hands touched but put a lot of it back because of the price.

I may have snuck a couple pricy items to the counter and paid for them. It was my gift to Ben, since I knew she'd try to force me to return it if I told her it was hers.

I found a couple items for myself as well. Mainly a handful of cheeky panties and matching bras, one bustier; which I could and probably would use as an everyday top, and a corset/garter ensemble.

I didn't look at the price of everything, though by Angela's gasp, I could tell it was a lot, I just handed my card to the cashier and answered a couple texts on my phone.

My dad had arrived in one piece and was ready to eat. My dad took it upon himself to Google where the closest old country buffet was since he didn't want any shitty rich people portions, his words not mine.

Angela refused to let me pay for my dinner, she insisted that she do it and I let her so that she would stop feeling guilty about me buying her things.

"You've bought way too much for me today. You'll be bankrupt before the year is over if you continue."

"I actually have a lot in the bank," I said. "Our CD is selling lot hot cakes. It's being bought as fast as it's placed on shelves. Plus we sold out in Chicago!"

I was still shocked by that. We sold out our very first theater! It amazed me that that many people wanted to see us live but I was excited about it.

"Still," Angela sighed. "I don't feel right about you always buying me everything. I mean, this, the hotel, the dress, and you're taking me to an award ceremony! It's crazy."

"You're my best friend," I told her. "I love having you with me. it makes me happy being able to share these awesome experiences with you."

"I seriously love you," she sniffled, hugging me tightly.

"I love you too," I said, squeezing her back. "Now let's go get our grub on."

We met everyone at the closest Old country buffet. Being a Friday Night, the place was nearly full and many people recognized us. We took so many pictures and signed so many autographs before the hour was up.

Those who didn't get autographs right away let us eat first and waited until we done before they approached the table and asked for an autograph and picture.

"What the plan for tomorrow?" Dad asked as we pigged out on desert.

"We actually start shooting a music video tomorrow," I said. "Eight am sharp."

"A music video?" Esme asked, excited. "Oh, can we stop by?"

"That does sound fun," Dad said. "I've always been interested to see how things worked."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go sightseeing? You haven't been out of Washington, Dad."

"We've got a whole weekend here," Dad said. "We'll go sightseeing Sunday."

"Okay, well, sure. I don't think Richard would have a problem with you dropping by."

* * *

**Review, please. I love hearing what you think. A big thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited or put this story on Alert. It means a lot to me.**


	43. Chapter 43: Kiss me Slowly

**And we're back with Edward for this chapter. I forgot to write the chapter for music video recording so I went back and squeezed this in. I'm sorry much updates are all over the place. I'm really busy with school and family drama right now that its hard to find the time to type. I'm trying though! I promise we'll be back to daily updates soon.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, Parachute owns 'Kiss me slowly'.**

* * *

Edward

Would someone care to remind me why it wasn't a good idea to hit a director? Anyone?

I get that it's unprofessional and it'd probably make me seem like a tyrant but that's pretty much it. It's not as if we would work with this dick again.

I clenched my hand into a fist as I stared at Richard. He was talking to Bella who looked all kinds of uncomfortable right now.

Just one little hit...

I hated the way he was looking at her.

"Cool your jets, rocky," Rosalie snickered.

"He's being unprofessional." I complained.

"How so?" she asked, glancing at Bella and Richard.

"Have you seen the way he's looking at her?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, "Edward, we are not going to have you arrested every time someone lusts after Bella."

I glowered.

"She's famous. That alone is sexy to about fifty percent of men out there. Add in her looks..." Rosalie whistled. "It'd be crazy not to want her."

I sulked like a child because I knew she was right.

"One hit," I mumbled.

"No," Rosalie glared at me. It was a glare that could make a lesser man burst into tears, or flames. I cowered back and went back to sulking. "We're going to have problems with you, aren't we?"

I smirked at her.

"I swear if you get arrested for assault ever, I'm going to kick your ass."

"What did he do now?" Bella asked, giving me a disapproving look.

"He's about to go all caveman on the director."

"No." Bella told me.

"Just one little..."

"Do it and you won't get any for months." she warned.

I went back to my pouting.

"Alright, are you two ready to get this show on the road?" Richard asked, appearing behind Bella.

"Yes."

"As you saw in the script, the first scene we will be shooting is the scene on page fifteen. As you know it'll be the beginning scene and it will also be the ending scene. Bella, your hesitant when Edward enters the room. You're scared of love and ready to run. Edward, you're determined to keep her and you must show it."

"Sounds easy enough." I said as we made our way onto set. We were in a spacious apartment building. The only rooms that had furniture were the bedroom and the large living room, which was set up with our instruments and a red couch.

In the bedroom, where our first scene was being shot, there were green screens covering the windows and wrapped around the balcony. I was interested in seeing what they did with that.

"Bella, start here," Richard pulled her over in front of a suitcase. "Move around, pretending to pack. Edward, you'll enter and talk to her. You two can actually have a conversation so I can capture your lip movements but no one will hear what's said in the video. Just make sure you can still maintain the emotions of love, worry, fear..."

I nodded.

"Ready?" he asked us.

"As we'll ever be," Bella responded.

I moved into my place and Richard got everything set up with the camera.

"Action."

I honestly had no idea what to start out with as Bella fluttered around the room packing up things.

"Don't go." I finally settled on.

It was weird how natural it felt to act. I channeled the person I had been all those months ago when I had met Bella and when I was secretly wanting her.

We must have been doing a good job since Richard didn't bother to stop us once.

I moved closer to Bella and when she turned to head toward the closet, she bumped into me. I continued to improvise with what to say and Bella responded without missing a beat.

Bella was a great actress. If I wasn't in on the act, it would be nearly impossible to tell she wasn't actually feeling these things.

As my hand moved up to cradle her cheek, I softly sang a verse of the song to her.

Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to lose some of the fear. When she reopened her eyes, all I saw was love.

I smiled gently and started to lean down to kiss her. Bella leaned up and our lips met.

It was very easy to forget we were in front of about thirty different people when I was with Bella. I literally didn't even stop when he yelled cut, at least until I heard my brother catcalling.

Both Bella and I pulled away. I had a smirk on my face while she hid her red face in my chest.

"That was...Excellent," Richard said. "Very nice."

I cleared my throat, "Thanks."

"Alright, let's move onto the next scene," Richard said, awkwardly. I smirked at him and went to change for the next scene.

For the first time, Bella was finished changing before I was. The woman who was in charge of my hair took a little longer than necessary, in my opinion, so by the time I finally was set free, our family and friends were here.

Richard didn't look to happy with the added people on set but he kept his mouth shut.

"This is so exciting," I heard my mom say as she snapped a picture of the set.

"Mom," I groaned, shaking my head.

"Oh hush, you know I like scrapbooking."

I rolled my eyes and let her have her fun.

"Okay, this works out perfectly," Richard said. "Are you all girlfriends of the band?"

"We are," Kate said gesturing between her and Leah.

"And you?" he asked Angela.

"Oh, I'm just a friend."

"Well, let's pretend you're a girlfriend today," he said, ushering the girls to the couch.

I guess this was his way of incorporating Leah and Kate, as both Emmett and Jake wanted to have them in the videos too. Jasper was the only man out so Angela got to play his girlfriend today.

"I'm going to be on camera?" Angela asked with wide eyes.

"It'll be fine," Bella laughed. "Suck it up, Weber."

Angela gulped and took a seat on the couch next to Leah and Kate. Kate looked absolutely thrilled but Leah was a little more nervous.

"Edward, you'll walk up with Bella and let her go as you get to the couch and you'll join the rest of the band and start to play." he looked at the girls. "Just be supportive and happy, that's easy enough, right?"

"Duh," Kate said with a roll of her eyes.

I held Bella's hand by the door and waited for Richard to give us the go ahead.

"Action."

We strolled into the shot and did as Richard had told us to do. Bella took a seat on the couch in the middle of Angela and Leah and smiled brightly at me.

It was pretty basic after that. We played the song and I actually got to sing this time around so it wasn't deathly silent on set. I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time and she kept hers on mine.

"Cut." Richard looked pleased, for once. "How much time do I have left?"

"We've got to wrap this up," Rosalie said. "They were supposed to be back at the hotel ten minutes ago so..."

"I'll review the footage tonight and see if I should reshoot anything tomorrow. I want you here by one thirty. How is that Miss. Hale?"

"Perfect."

* * *

**Question for my lovely readers: Should Bella and Edward's duet be Broken by seether and Amy or Need you now by Lady Antebellum (I am aware this is a country song.)**

**Review**


	44. Chapter 44: VMA's Part 1

**Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them all. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I was going to upload it next weekend but I'm nice :P so I decided to give it to you today. I hope you enjoy the VMA's; Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own E, the twilight characters, or any songs that appear in this fic.**

* * *

Bella

"Stop bouncing, sweetheart," Elisa, hair and makeup artist, told me.

"Sorry," I said, trying to still my legs.

I was nervous, very nervous. We had about two hours until we were due to walk to carpet for the VMA's and I still didn't have a handle on my nerves.

Rosalie already went through it with me so I don't know why I was so nervous. I knew what to expect.

All I had to do was walk down the carpet, pose for pictures, do a couple interviews and then take my seat. I wasn't so worried about walking the carpet, it was after we got settled is what I was worried about.

I was the last presenter but Breaking Twilight was the third to perform. The Third!

At least we weren't first.

"All done," Elisa stood back to admire her handy work. "You look amazing, Bella."

I smiled and turned to look in the mirror. I did look great. My hair was half up, half down. The parts that were down were curly and the parts that were up were braided and tied together in the back. Elisa made my eyes dark, smoky, and my lips a bright red.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a hug.

She laughed, "It's my job, dear."

"Time for dresses," Rosalie hurried out. "We've got less than an hour before we need to arrive. Chop, Chop."

She passed my garment bag.

I slipped my frilly white dress over my head, trying my best not to mess up the two hour hairdo, and then grabbed for my shoes. I was wearing a pair of blue pumps but Rosalie, being the amazing manager that she was, was allowing me to bring my lucky converse with me to switch into if my feet started to hurt.

I don't know how long I'd be on my feet so I was seriously happy about that.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Angela tentatively asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh," she gasped. "You look like a princess."

I turned around and gaped at my best friend, "Me? Look at you! You look amazing, Ang."

She was wearing one of Tanya's favorite dresses. It was a strapless nude mermaid gown that had a sweetheart neckline and a beaded embroidered tulle overlay.

It was gorgeous.

If only I wasn't so worried about falling, I probably would've chose that dress instead of my simple short one.

"We're both stunning," she grinned.

"Yes, yes, we're all beautiful," Rosalie said as she breezed through the room again. "We got to get in the limo."

Poor Rose was probably going to go prematurely grew. She always seemed too stressed out when she was with us.

I get it though. We were a new band and all.

"Alright, Alright, we're going," I grabbed my overcoat and headed out into the living room of my suite. Everyone was gathered, waiting for me to finish.

My dad seemed uncomfortable, no doubt because he was in a suit. He hated those monkey suits but he put on a good show for me. Sue was on his arm, looking beautiful in a short green dress. They really made a beautiful couple.

Jake looked great as well. He too chose to wear a suit and tie. Leah wore a long red gown that had beaded straps.

Emmett chose a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple white button down. His lovely date was looking pissed at him in her skin tight strapless pink gown. It had tons of beaded work on it and a corset type top. There was a split all the way up to almost her hip and the corset top was split into a v so that her boobs were pushed up and out.

Nice.

She looked like a slut but at the same time, she worked the dress well.

Jasper went the jeans route as well and much like Emmett had a button down. Only his was tucked into his pants and overtop was a leather jacket, he also had on his cowboy boots.

Edward...What can I say about Edward? He looked runway ready in pretty much everything he wore. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a blue button down, and a black vest. His hair was in its usual disarray but you can see that he attempted to tame it.

"You look..." Edward swallowed. "Incredible."

"You don't look to bad either, Cullen." I told him

"I always look this good."

"Don't we know it," Angela muttered. "Seriously, you always look like you stepped off the cover of GQ or something."

Edward flushed.

"I'll take credit for his good looks," Carlisle joked.

"Like father, Like son." I allowed.

"Please, we all know my boys got my lovely looks," Esme stated.

"The limo has arrived." Rosalie announced. "Let's get a move on."

"Ready?" Edward asked, looking just as nervous as I felt.

"Yeah, let's do this." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. I kept it brief so that my red lipstick wouldn't smudge on his lips.

We were just leaving my room when my phone started to go off. At first, I ignored it but it kept ringing and ringing and eventually, I fished it out of my clutch and saw it was my mother.

I haven't heard from her in about a year's time. I wonder what excuse she'll come up with tonight? Although, she's not that bright. It'll probably the same lame excuse she always gave me. I lost my charger at the airport.

I bought it as a kid but eventually I was smart enough to realize that you can buy a charger at pretty much any gas station.

"Hello."

"Bella! Sweetie, how have you been?"

"I'm good."

"What have you been doing?"

"I'm sure you've heard," I replied, sourly.

"About? Phil and I have been traveling all over, I'm afraid I lost my phone in Madrid."

"Um...okay, Look, I have something I'm doing tonight so I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She sighed, "You can spare five minutes for your mother?"

Well, maybe if you acted like one... "I'd love to, mom, really. I just have a meeting I'm going to be late for."

"A meeting? At seven at night?" she questioned. "What professional sets a meeting this late?"

"Call you later, love you, bye." I hung up my phone and stuffed it back in my purse.

"Who was that?"

"My mom." I said. "Not surprising, actually. She probably heard about my record deal as is calling to reap all the benefits she can."

"She could have missed you."

"I'd love to believe that." I sighed. "But this is my mom we're talking about. She isn't like Esme at all. She bounces from guy to guy, hoping to find a millionaire to marry her so she'll have it all."

Edward pulled me close and kissed my temple.

I relaxed against him, "I don't think anything good is going to come from her call."

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay," I smiled. "Let's not think of her. We're going to the VMA's tonight! How exciting is that?"

"It's Epic!"

"So Epic!"

The topic of my mother was dropped as we made our way down to our limo.

"What took you two so long?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, what did?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his.

"Not that," I grumbled. "My mom called."

"Oh? How is she?" Dad asked.

"Don't know, nor do I care." I said. "She probably heard about all this and is ready to become famous."

I had no doubt in my mind that my mother would sign up for a reality show or something to get her face out there too. I could sense the impending headache coming on already at the thought of what my mom might have planned for the coming future.

No one asked anything more concerning my mom and I was thankful. I just wanted to enjoy tonight. It was my very first time at the Video music awards and I wasn't going to let my mom drag me down.

"We're just around the corner," Rosalie announced. "Everyone ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed.

"You're going to be bouncing from interview to interview in a couple minutes. Remember to remain professional and think about your answer. Just don't run your mouth," she said, looking at Emmett.

"What?"

"You just say what's on your mind."

"You do." Edward agreed.

"And you, no fights." Rosalie glared. "It will end your career faster than it began."

"He'll be good." Esme said. "He wouldn't disrespect me like that."

"Of course not, mom." Edward promised. "I'll be on my best behavior."

The moment of truth arrived and we pulled up at theater. My nerves increased tenfold as I stared out the windows. There were so many people here tonight. I saw a handful of celebs already making their way down the carpet, plus all the fans, and the reporters.

I think I'm going to be sick.

Rosalie didn't give us any time to collect ourselves. She opened up the doors and climbed out. The next out, the closest to the doors, was Edward and I.

"I've got you." Edward promised me, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at him and let him help me out of the limo.

Almost instantly, the fans that stood just a couple feet away from us started screaming our names. They were so loud, I almost went deaf.

Wow.

Rosalie gave us the signal to move forward, "You can have a couple minutes to sign autographs. I'll tell you when to move along."

I nodded and headed toward the screaming crowd.

There were tons of our posters amongst the crowd, all of which were thrust in our direction when we got close enough.

I borrowed a sharpie from one of them and signed as fast as I could. My signature, compared to others who had signed, looked like chicken scratch. I don't know how celebrities sign so fast and still make it resemble their names.

Mine sure didn't.

"Can I have a picture?" one teenager asked as she held up her pink camera.

"Sure."

I leaned close to her and smiled as she took a picture of us together.

"Thank you!" she said. "You look really pretty tonight."

"Aw, thank you." I grinned at her before moving on and repeating with the next fan.

Before I knew it, Rosalie was directing us to move further up the carpet. I handed back the sharpie and waved at everyone before taking Edward's hand and heading up the carpet.

Now comes the weird part. Standing there and letting the reporters take at least a hundred pictures of us. I almost wished I would've been able to wear my shades, that's how bad it was.

The flashes were bright and blinding and I wanted nothing more than to cover my eyes but I stuck it out like a trooper.

"I think I'm blind," Edward laughed in my ear.

I laughed and nodded my agreement.

As we progressed further down the carpet, Edward and I were joined by our band members. We took a handful of pictures with them before we were all split to do a couple separate photos.

I'm not going to lie, I probably look awkward in most of those solo photos. My feet were killing me by that point and I was more than ready to kick it into gear and run into the theater just so I could sit down but yeah, I had no such luck.

"You're doing good," Rosalie told me. "How do your feet feel?"

"Bad,"

"You can change if you'd like," she said. "Your dad has your shoes."

"Oh Thank God." I groaned and looked around for my dad. He was a couple feet behind me with Angela.

"Hey, kiddo," Dad grinned as he passed me my shoes. "Hurting already?"

"Yep," I moaned as I slipped my heels off and replaced them with my lucky converse. Rosalie wanted me to bring a cleaner, newer, looking pair but these were lucky and I felt like I needed luck tonight. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said. "I'm so proud of you, Bells." he added, catching me off guard.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

I tried to keep my tears at bay as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Bella." he chuckled. "Don't cry, honey. You'll ruin your makeup."

I took a deep breath and let him go.

"I don't mean to ruin your moment," Rosalie said, softly. "But you have to get to the interviews."

My first interview happened to be with E entertainment. Edward and the rest of the guys were just a little ways away from me, also interviewing with different stations.

"Welcome back to E's coverage of the 2013 Video Music Awards. We are joined by the beautiful Isabella Swan. For those who don't know her, she's the female vocalist of Breaking Twilight. How are you tonight, Bella?"

"I'm good, really good." I said.

"You look good," she complimented. "Can I ask who you're wearing?"

"The dress is by Tanya Hale, my earrings are by Louis Vuitton, and my shoes are from Wal-Mart. They're my lucky converse." I said, showing them off.

"Your heels were killing you, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm so glad my manager told me I could bring some comfortable shoes or I probably would've gone barefoot."

"I'm about to go barefoot myself," Guliana laughed. "So, This is your first time at the VMA's, correct?"

"Yeah, it is. It's...crazy here." I said, glancing around. "Watching it on TV is completely different than actually walking the carpet."

"Is it what you dreamed it be?" she asked.

I laughed, "I never thought I'd be here so...I don't know. I never really dreamed of being here. At least not on the carpet. My best friend and I talked about coming down to stalk our crushes."

She laughed, "You can still do that! Now you can get closer."

"I know that's the best part." I giggled.

"How does it feel to be nominated tonight? Did you see it coming or were you blindsighteed?"

"I was definetly blindsighted by the nomination." I said. "I was just happy to be invited and then I found out that we snagged a last minute nomination. I almost fainted."

"Do you think you'll win tonight?"

"We are up against a ton of other great bands so I have no clue."

"Did you vote?" she wondered.

"I did vote but...not for my band."

"Uh Oh."

"Yeah. I thought it'd be cheating if I voted for myself so I listened to the other nominees and voted for one of them." I admitted.

"Between you and me, I think your band will win." she told me.

I blushed, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." she grinned. "So, tell me who all came tonight? How many dates do you have, heartbreaker?"

I laughed. "I'm here with a bunch of people."

"Did your parents join you tonight?"

"Actually, yes. My dad is here." I waved him over and he shook his head. "Dad come here."

Angela looped her arm through his and pulled him up onto the stage that I was currently on.

"This is my dad and my best friend, Angela."

"Hello! How are you two doing tonight?" Gulianna asked, leaning her microphone toward my dad and Angela.

"Fantastic," Angela answered.

"Good," my dad mumbled.

"Are you proud of Bella? I mean, she's here at the VMA's. Is it shocking or did you know this day would come?"

"We're both extremely proud of her," Dad answered. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not shocked that we're here because I am. Up until last year, she had stopped dabbling in music and was focusing on getting a degree in English."

"If you hadn't signed what would you be doing right now?"

"I would be looking for a job in publishing." I said. "And living at home, probably."

I never liked living alone so once Angela moved out, I was planning to move back home anyway.

"Not living with your boyfriend?" she asked.

"It might have been a possibility, maybe. I don't know."

"How did you two meet, if I may ask?"

"I auditioned for the band and that's how we met." I explained.

"Did you get together right away?" she asked.

"Actually no," I blushed. "We spent months dancing around each other and putting aside our feelings. It was for the sake of the band really. We both wondered what would happen if there was a breakup so that scared us away even more."

"But you two are together now, and looking all kinds of adorable together." I blushed. "I want to thank you three for taking the time to interview with us. Have a great night and good Luck."

"Thank you."

I passed the microphone back to her and stepped off the little stage of theirs.

One interview done, eight more to go.

* * *

**Part 2 will be up next and it's fun.**

**Review :D**


	45. Chapter 45: VMA's part 2

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter for BT. I literally finished it a couple minutes ago and since i wanted to upload it today, I didn't have time to preread (Since I have something to do in about twenty minutes). Please excuse any errors you may see and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Broken belongs to Seether/Amy Lee, the Twilight characters belong to SM. I just mess around with them **

* * *

**Bella**

Being at the video music awards was something I could barely wrap my head around. It was incredible sitting in the theater just inches away from some of my favorite singers and songwriters.

Within just a few minutes, I managed to strike up a conversation with Beyonce and Katy Perry. I never, ever, would have thought me, Bella Swan, would be having a conversation with Beyonce and Katy Perry?

I sure as hell didn't.

They were both incredibly laidback and cool that it didn't felt weird having a normal conversation with them.

When the show started, we took our seats and pay very close attention to everything going on stage.

We probably paid more attention than anyone who's ever been in school.

They opened up the VMA's with Lady Gaga and she did her always-unusual performance. The host of the show, Mike Newton, took over after that cracking jokes and being a toolbag, as per usual.

After his little monologue, the first presenters took the stage to announce best pop video.

Lauren Mallory won that, which was a shocker to me. She may sound okay on the CD but Angela and I have seen her in concert, she doesn't sound that great.

And by that I mean, I've heard dying cats that could carry out a better tune.

Not trying to be mean, I'm just saying.

She giggled her way through her acceptance speech and sauntered off stage like a runway model. I was envious about that. I would probably be falling flat on my face when I went up there.

It seemed like it was only minutes until James and I were set to go on. I made my way backstage and waited with him, bouncing and rubbing my hands through my hair nervous.

"You okay?" he asked

"Just nervous," I told him. "I've never done this before."

"It's easy," he promised me. "Just take a deep breath and picture them all naked."

I snorted, "That won't help, at all."

He grinned, "Works for me."

"Pervert."

"Better a pervert than a prude." James retorted.

"Are you calling me a prude?" I asked with playfully narrowed eyes.

"No," he laughed. "I promise I'm not. I'm just saying, I'd rather be a dirty boy than a prude."

I blushed.

"My lame attempts at flirting," he scuffed.

"Eh, they aren't lame," I laughed. "But I'm happily taken so it doesn't work on me."

"Oh, I know," James licked his lips. "Your boyfriend is pretty scrumptious."

"He is," I agreed. "But he's mine so paws off, buddy."

"Share." he said, poking me in my side.

"Get ready." A stagehand warned us. "It's almost your turn."

I took the envelope and waited near the stage entrance with James. It amazed me that he had erased my nerves in the few short minutes we had waited backstage.

"Presenting the award for video of the year; Isabella Swan and James Gigandet!"

James took my hand and together we walked out on stage, toward the microphone that sat in the middle.

When the theater fell quiet, I took a breath and started my line.

"There are a lot of great nominees for video of the year; so many beautiful message in each video. I bet it was hard for voters to choose. Don't you agree, James?"

"Definitely," James agreed. "Don't worry people, it'll be easier next year."

I frowned, "How so?"

"You'll be nominated, who wouldn't vote for you?" he asked and the audience shouted their agreement.

I blushed and laughed, "We shall see what happens next year."

"That we shall."

"The nominees for video of the year 2013 are..." I lowered my microphone and let the video do the talking.

Before even opening the envelope I had a feeling of who would win just by the crowds response to each nominee.

"And the winner of video of the year is..." James opened up the enveloped and moved it so both of us could see the name of the winner.

"Rihanna!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as she made her way up to the stage to accept her award.

I fangirled a bit, on the inside of course, when she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

After she made her acceptance speech, we left the stage and went backstage. We took a handful of pictures together before we headed back out to our seats.

"You did great up there," Edward said, squeezing my thigh.

"Thank you."

My nerves had all but melted away as the ceremony continued. I wasn't even having a meltdown when the band that went on before us took their turn.

I was freaking out a little but it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.

Once 'The Wanted' finished their performance, the presenters for best new artists took the stage. One of them, Irina Denali, was a girl crush of mine. I grew up watching Irina. She was a kid that had successful managed to find work after she hit her twenties.

I literally just wanted to win so that I could give her a hug. How weird am I?

"We have a so many new talents this year, all of them bring something new to the table."

"From bands to solo artists, they have managed to capture our hearts in the few short months since they made their debuts," Irina finished. "The nominees for Best new artist are..."

I looked up at the big screen just as my voice started to ring out in the theater. I swear I was about to go death as the screaming in the theater increased.

"We've got this in the bag," Emmett smirked.

"No doubt," Jasper agreed.

I glanced around at those sitting around us and noticed quite a few bobbing their heads along to the song.

Others just sat there and for some reason they kept my stare longer than those enjoying my song. I wondered what they were thinking. Did they like my song? Did they not want to be caught on camera dancing along? I could totally relate to that.

I was bobbing around in my seat when the wanted performed but when the camera swept by me, I kind of froze up.

"And the winner of Best new artist is..." Irina fumbled with the envelope and then grinned down at the results. "Breaking Twilight!"

What?

"Hell yeah!" Jake grinned as he hugged Leah.

"We did it?" I asked, skeptically.

"Congrats, girl," Angela squealed, hugging me tightly. "Go accept your award."

Holy Shit.

I made my way to the stage with Edward, Jake, Jasper, and Emmett. I was still shell-shocked. I mean, come on! I just won something at the VMA's! Who saw this coming?

Fuck, what was I supposed to say?

I didn't think we had a chance so I didn't give my acceptance speech any thought.

Irina handed my trophy and gave me a hug. "Congratulations." She sounded so bored.

Eh, whatever.

I wasn't about to let her put me down. I won a freaking VMA!

"Who's giving the speech?" I asked.

The guys looked at me.

Thanks, love you too.

I stepped up to the microphone and smiled at the crowd.

"Um, this is...wow. I didn't think we'd win this thing." I said, looking down at my trophy. "We want to thank our fans, who may not have been with us that long but have shown so much support over the last few weeks. We'd also like to thank the director of our first music video, Eleazar. Our parents, friends...am I miss anyone?"

"Just one person." Jasper moved closer to the microphone. "We want to thank Bella too because without her joining the band, we wouldn't be here today."

I blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

I was on cloud nine as we headed backstage. The small silver trophy kept the smile on my face. I could not believe that we had won an award. Our CD was only released a few months ago.

"The first of many awards," Jasper grinned as he played with his trophy.

"This is insane." I whispered.

"Oh, come on. We rock, how could we not win?" Jake asked.

"Cocky, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Between you and me, the bands we were up against sucked ass...big time."

"They weren't that bad," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I voted for one of them."

"Why didn't you vote for us?"

"I thought it would be cheating."

"I voted for us," Emmett said.

"Ditto," Jake confirmed with a nod.

"We probably won because of you two," Jasper chuckled. "Can you imagine?"

"I only voted twice," Jake said.

"Don't look at me, I only voted three times." Emmett said. "Wrap your pretty little head around it, Bells. We're a hit."

I smiled and nodded.

We were indeed.

After taking a handful of photos backstage, we were ushered back to our seats to watch the rest of the show.

It was much more enjoyable when I wasn't nervous to the point when I thought I would pass out.

I didn't even put up a fight when it was time to head backstage to prepare for our performance. We were on next, right after they announced best male artist.

I had to do an outfit change so while the boys waited near the stage entrance, I ran to slip into my black romper and my red converse.

When I got back to the stage entrance, the boys were gone and I was directed to a platform that would rise up. Edward was on a similar platform somewhere, I couldn't see him I just knew from rehearsal that his would go up first and he'd sing and then I'd appear.

I heard the opening cords of 'Broken' start and readied myself for my very first national performance.

You can do this, Bella. It's what you've been wanting for the longest time now.

I took a deep breath, nodded to myself, and listened to Edward's enchanting voice as he sang his part.

"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away. I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..."

He sounded incredible, but he always does.

"Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away...you don't feel me...here...anymore."

It was time. My platform started to rise and I took a calming breath.

_You've got this._

A spotlight lit me up just as I lifted my mic up and began to sing.

"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain...away. There's so much to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain!"

As I sang, I made my way down the steps to Edward; a feat that I was amazed I could do without sprawling to the ground but I made it. Edward had been right, I'm completely different when I'm on stage.

While I'm clumsy and awkward off stage, I'm confident and graceful when I'm on it.

I smiled at Edward when I reached him and he grinned back at me.

"Because I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough! Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you've gone away..."

For the first time since I hit the stage, I glanced at the crowd. I glanced at as many faces as I could hoping to see if they were enjoying us and they were. Some people in the crowd were even singing along, which was a big surprise since 'Broken' wasn't as popular as 'Kiss me slowly' or even 'Monster'.

Then again, you could pretty much hear Monster and Kiss me slowly on any station, almost every other hour. I've heard Broken a couple times but not nearly as much as those two songs. That was one of the many reasons we chose to perform broken, Edward and I wrote it together a couple weeks after I joined the band, and it means a lot to us. It deserves some love too.

As we got toward the end of the song, the special effects went wild and the crowd got even louder.

It was kind of scary dancing so close to those stage fireworks but I made it through accident free.

"You've gone away...you don't feel me...here...anymore."

I pulled the microphone away and smiled brightly at the cheering crowd.

We did it.

We performed at the video music awards.

What a rush!

* * *

**They won their very first award. Woo! lol.**

**I have the next chapter finished, as well as the one after that, so I'll be updating Monday and Tuesday and hopefully I can finish the rest of my prewriting and be able to get chapters out everyday. **

**Also, I just have to rec a fic. Has anyone read Pound of Flesh by Jaxon22? It's amazing and if you haven't read it, you need too. It features my very favorite ward, punkassward. Sadly, I have completed that fic :(**

**Which brings me to my next request; Can you reccomend some punkward fics? I'd love you forever**

**Review.**


	46. Chapter 46: After Party

** Please excuse any errors you may see and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Broken belongs to Seether/Amy Lee, the Twilight characters belong to SM. I just mess around with them**

* * *

**Bella**

"I can't believe I'm at a VMA after party," Angela squealed, bouncing around like a lunatic.

"Keep acting like that and it won't happen again," I laughed, placing a calming hand on her. "No one will invite us."

"Right," she cleared her throat. "I can be co...Oh my God, it's Adele!" she gasped as she passed by in front of us.

"Ang,"

"Oops," she blushed. "Okay, I can do this. They're just like us."

"Only probably a bit more sane," I snickered.

"Hello Ladies!" James greeted. "Welcome, Welcome. Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

"Yes, you may." Angela answered.

"I'm going to go find the boys," I told them. "I'll catch up with you two in a minute. Remember, you're getting married in less than two weeks."

Angela rolled her eyes at me, "I know, I know."

I let her and James head off to the bar while I searched around for Edward and the rest of my band. Jake was the first I found, he and Leah were chatting it up with Sam Uley and his wife, Emily.

Jake, much like the rest of us, had stars in his eyes as he chatted with his idol. Poor Leah looked like she was about to pass out. I know the feeling.

"You okay?" I mouthed when I caught her eye.

She smiled and nodded.

I found Emmett, Kate, and Rosalie next. Rosalie's boyfriend, Royce King, stood to her right. I had seen his picture a couple times but I've heard about him constantly, and not just from Rosalie. He was an Oscar winning director that had been in the scene for nearly ten years now.

I had a million questions I wanted to ask him about directing but settled for simply introducing myself instead. I could badger him about it later.

"Hey, guys," I greeted, joining the tense group. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Emmett grumbled.

Okay, who killed his puppy? Why was he so upset? I mean, we have been having a great night so far.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Royce. Royce, this is Bella."

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella," he said, kissing my hand.

I smiled, "Likewise."

"Congratulations on your win tonight," he added. "I'm sure it's the first of many."

I grinned at him, "I sure hope so. Um, Em, can I steal you away for a couple minutes?"

"Sure."

"We'll be back," I said, looping my arm with his and guiding him away. "Okay, spill. What's up?"

"He's...perfect."

"What?" I asked.

"Royce. Even fucking Kate is drooling over the guy. He's prince fucking Charm in real life." Emmett sighed.

"Okay, first thing first; Kate drools over anyone." he shot me a look. "I'm sorry but it's true. She's made eyes at pretty much every guy here since we've arrived. Can't blame her," I tacked on. "Do you really care that Kate likes him or is it because Rosalie does?"

"Will it make me an asshole if I say Rosalie?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "But eh, who cares? We all know you have a thing for Rose."

"How could I not?"

"Well, if you want a chance with her. Dump Kate, that's step one."

"You just want to be rid of Kate."

"That's partially true," I said. "I'll let you in on a little something. Rosalie doesn't like Royce."

I could see it in her eyes that she was more than annoyed whenever she brought his name up. I feel like she's keeping him around the same reason Emmett keeps Kate around. She's afraid she won't find anything better.

These two needed a kick in the ass to realize they had feelings for each other. I know that it may be harsh considering they both are with other people but in the end, it's better to be with someone you can give your heart too and not the person that you are just with just for the sake of not being alone.

"She'll never give you a chance if you're constantly with another girl," I told him. "So, you my friend, need to sort out your feelings and figure out what you want to do."

He nodded, "You're right."

"Duh," I laughed. "Now no more frowning. We are at a VMA after party with a bazillion other celebs, and we won an award. So happy face."

He grinned.

"That's the spirit."

As Emmett headed back to Kate, I went in search of Jasper and Edward. I found Jasper next. He was sitting in the furthest corner talking to a small girl with bright pink hair.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey," I smiled.

"Bella Swan, Oh my God!" the small girl squealed. the next thing I knew, her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Uh, hi," I laughed.

"Oh, shit," she retracted her hands and looked around. "I'll get fired if my boss caught me doing that."

"It's cool, I won't tell."

"Thank you." she said. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Alice." I shook her hand. "I have to say, I love your hair."

She beamed at me, "I just dyed it this way. Last month it was black and green."

"I was thinking about doing something cool like that in high school but my grandma pretty much said she'd disown me." I laughed.

"My parents hate it too." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "They think it's an eye sore."

"It's not," I assured her.

"Alice? What are you doing? You're supposed to be serving drinks," I heard a man chide from behind me.

"Sorry, sir," I apologized. "I struck up a conversation with her."

"Oh...well...it's okay." he said, clearing his throat.

"I should get back to work," she said, grabbing her tray. "Bye."

"Bye."

Jasper waved silently from the couch.

"She's pretty cool," Jazz said as I plopped down beside him. "Cute too, definitely has a nice ass."

"Perv."

Jazz smirked at me, "You're just jealous."

And cue the eye roll, "So Jealous, Jazz."

"Enjoying the party?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, it's incredible."

"It really is. We get to watch our idols up close and personal. Did you know I had a thirty minute conversation with Adam, from Maroon five?"

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, "He's here?"

"He took off a couple minutes ago." Jasper told me. "But I got you an autograph."

He passed me a business card, from the restaurants manager, and I smiled brightly when I saw his signature on the back.

"You are the best," I hugged him tightly around the neck. "Seriously."

"Are you just realizing this now?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Deep down, I've always known," I said. "And I mean really deep down."

"That's it, give it back."

"No take backs," I said, holding the card just out of his reach.

He settled for tickling me instead, something that I should have saw coming. I swatted his hands away with a laugh and hopped up from the couch.

"Enjoy your evening," I said. "And thank you for the autograph." I kissed his cheek and continued my search for my boyfriend.

I found him with Irina. One look at her face and I became jealous. It was stupid, I know, but I could tell that she wanted him. How could she not? He's...gorgeous and so is she.

Yes, I still was conscious. Being famous doesn't change that.

"Bella," Edward grinned.

"Hey," I said, softly.

"Congratulations on tonight's win," Irina said. "It couldn't have gone to a better group."

"Thanks."

Edward's arm tightened around my waist. I guess that came out a little harder than I intended.

"You're welcome." Irina either didn't notice or didn't care. "So, how are you enjoying fame? It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"So far it's pretty good." I answered.

"Pretty good?" she seemed insulted. "It's amazing. How many opportunities do you get now that you wouldn't have gotten as a regular person?"

"Well, I haven't been around that long so..."

"Right, right," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Well, just wait. It gets better."

"Cool."

"Word of advice," Irina said, leaning closer to me. "Ditch the old and bring in the new."

I frowned, "Huh?"

"For one those shoes have got to go," she grimaced down at my converse. "Don't you have money?"

"I do but..."

"You will be a fashion icon soon. Do you want all little girls wearing ripped up shoes?" she asked in disgust. "And I also mean your little friend that you brought,"

And about twelve years of idolizing this girl went out the window in a fifteen-minute conversation. She seemed so nice in interviews, I guess it was all an act so people didn't realize just how much of a bitch she really was.

"She seems sweet an all but she doesn't belong here." Irina told me. "It's only a matter of time before she's stuck to you like glue because she knows what you can give her."

"Fu..."

Edward kissed me suddenly.

I relaxed against him and kissed him back. I knew he was doing this to stop me from causing a scene because believe me, I wanted to cause one right now.

How dare she assume that Angela would ever do something like that to me?

"You two are cute," Irina said with a forced smile.

"Babe, why don't you go find Ang?" Edward asked, ignoring Irina. "Cool down, have a drink. Remember, it's a big night."

I sighed and nodded.

I should probably take a breather if I didn't want to end up clawing Irina's eyes out.

I cleared my throat and faced Irina, "I'm going to go get a drink so I'll..."

"Ooh, get me a martini." she said, thrusting her empty martini glass into my hands.

_I will not claw her eyes out, I will not._

With a clenched jaw, I turned around and went to the bar. I set the cup down on the bar and searched around for Angela.

"Looking for me?" James teased.

"You caught me," I laughed. "I'm actually looking for my friend."

"Angela, right?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"She's right over there talking to my ex," James pointed to Felix. "She's a lifesaver."

I smiled, "I know. She's saved my ass on many occasions."

"It's nice to have friends like that," James commented. "It's rare, especially in this circle."

"I can tell," I grumbled. Maybe that's why Irina gave me the advice she did? Maybe she was actually looking out for me. I snorted, not believe that for one second.

"Care to share?" James asked.

"Nothing," I said, dismissively.

"Okay," James dropped it. "Hey, you want to step outside and have a cigarette with me?"

"Sure."

I pushed off the bar and followed him outside toward a little fenced in area. I could hear the paparazzi but I couldn't see them. I didn't know if that was good or bad. I've seen how they're able to sneak and take photos without anyone being the wiser.

"Congratulations, by the way," James said as he lit up a cigarette. "I know the first award is one of the best."

I smiled, "Thank you and yeah, it's incredible. I honestly don't know what could top the feeling I have right now."

"Winning more," James snickered. "It's a rush each time, at least for a while."

"Is it boring receiving an award for you?"

"Sometimes," he said. "Depends on what award it is. Not to sound cocky but I've won a lot of awards in my lifetime."

"I know." I blushed. "I mean..."

"Ah, so you're a fan?"

"I was." I said, biting my lip. "Actually, I still have posters of you up at my old apartment."

James laughed, "I'm honored."

I continued to blush. I can't believe I admitted that too him. He probably thinks I'm a freak now.

"You know what this means right?" James asked.

I shook my head.

"I can put up posters of you up." he said. "It's only fair."

I sighed, dramatically, "I suppose your right."

"There you are, Bella! James, your ex is crazy, I know why you left him." Angela huffed.

"At least someone understands."

"Felix isn't as great as you made him out to be?" I asked.

"He's okay until you decided to end the relationship," James grimaced. "He wants me."

"Why'd you to split anyway?" I asked.

"I met Victoria," he said. "We hit it off and to be honest, Felix and I were headed for a split regardless. Our relationship bored me. Everything was new and exciting with Vicky."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"She decided she'd rather have my manager instead of me."

"I'm sorry," I said. "That must be hard."

I've never experienced that kind of break up. Usually my relationships end with whomever I was with dumping me for some prettier, better, girl. Yeah, I don't have the best track record which was why I was so hesitant to start something with Edward.

I mean, he's gorgeous and I'm just average. There is nothing model like about me.

"Yeah but I got over it. I figured why should I mope if she wasn't? She obviously didn't care."

I could see it affected him more than he liked to let on.

"The best advice I can give you, is watch out," James said, stubbing out his cigarette. "A lot of people use and abuse you once you have the power. People change, and it's not always for the better."

"In other words, _keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds_."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," James agreed.

The mood lightened up considerably once we went back inside. James was back to his bubbly self and I no longer felt like clawing out a certain blondes eyes.

After James excused himself to tend to his party guests, Angela and I had a couple drinks at the bar and then worked the floor, talking to pretty much anyone and everyone who was in attendance.

It was a great night.

* * *

**Alice was introduced; I know some of you were worried about when she would make an apperance. I have big plans with her and Jasper (Some that people might hate me for so...more on that later and I mean way way way later.) . . *cough* anyway. The line 'keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds' is actually a lyric from a paramore song...**

**Review.**


	47. Chapter 47: Morning after interviews

**I know I don't usually update on Sunday's but I really wanted too so here's another chapter. While you enjoy this, I'm off to prewrite some more chapters. Hopefully, I can get at least five more done so I can go back to daily updates :D Wish me luck.**

**I have outfits that fit this story plus what each character looks like, located on my polyvore. Make sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or any recognizable songs/music videos. **

* * *

Edward

"And we're back with Jasper Whitlock, Jacob Black, Isabella Swan, and Edward and Emmett Cullen. These fine people are also known as the new up and coming band, Breaking Twilight. How are you all doing this morning?"

"Really good."

How could we not be? Last night was in my top ten best nights. We went to the VMA's, only expecting to perform, and ended up with an award ourselves.

I hoped we would win but I was a little skeptical since the other bands that we were up against had been around a while longer than we had. Although, If I wasn't in the band and heard the songs of the other two nominees I would have instantly voted for Breaking Twilight.

They sucked, in my opinion. I'm sure someone likes them. I mean, they did get a nomination after all.

"You won an award last night, were you expecting that?"

"We hoped." Jake said "But we didn't really go in all cocky."

"I did," Emmett grinned. "We've gotten so much hype in the last few months, I figured we'd win."

Natalie laughed, "It's good to go to an award show positive. You never know what's going to happen."

"Exactly," Jasper agreed.

"How did it feel to have your name called in that moment?" she wondered curiously.

"It was a rush," Bella answered. "My night could not have been brought down if anyone tried."

"Not even performance jitters?" she asked.

"I totally forgot about performing until we were on stage," Bella admitted. "Which is weird since I was so nervous about it." she added, running a hand through her hair.

"I must say, you all did amazing last night."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." she beamed back. "After the awards, did you hit any Hollywood after parties or did you celebrate another way?"

"We got invited to James Gigandet's party," Jake said. "I had a great time."

"Me and my best friend made it our mission to get a picture with everyone last night," Bella laughed. "And we did, by the way."

"Ah, so you let yourself fan girl for a couple hours?"

"Yep, there is always time for that." Bella giggled. "Plus, everyone at the party was incredibly cool. It was so laidback, I wasn't expecting that."

"I always wondered how celebrity after parties worked," Jasper mused. "I thought it'd be different from parties we've been to prior to fame but no it's the same...which is awesome."

"I guess it's safe to say you'll be going to more after parties, right?"

"Definitely," Emmett confirmed.

"_If_ we're invited." Bella added giving him a stern look.

"Party pooper," Emmett pouted.

"I have to ask Bella," Natalie giggled. "What's it like to be surrounded by hot men all day, every day?"

I grinned at Bella, waiting for her answer.

"It's horrible. I just...I'm always picked on and stuff..." Jasper snorted. "Kidding. It's great. I don't really dwell on their looks because I get to know what's behind the pretty face and macho exterior."

"If you could only describe each of them with one word, what would it be?" Natalie asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Bella blew out a breath "Put me on the spot, why don't you? Um...let's see." she looked at Jacob. "Jake is so sweet." Jake smiled back at her. "Emmett is funny."

"Hell yeah I am," he boomed in response. "Can I say that on TV?"

Natalie laughed, "Yes, it's fine."

"Cool."

"Jasper is calming; which is so weird since he can also be such a spaz at times."

Jasper stuck his tongue out at her and poked her in the side.

"And how about Edward?" Natalie asked.

"Edward is..." Bella paused as she met my gauze. "This is a hard one." She hummed. "I'm going to say affectionate."

I blushed, "Only with her."

"Aw."

Both Bella and I blushed.

"Now what would you boys use to describe Bella?"

I smiled, "Incredible."

"Loyal." Jake added.

"Caring," Jasper chimed in.

"Selfless." Emmett finished.

"Aw, you guys." Bella's cheeks were scarlet red but her eyes didn't shine any embarrassment. She looked so happy. It was hard not to smile when she was. It was infectious.

"You are just a tight nit family, aren't you?"

"Yep," we answered without hesitation.

"Now, I have a quick question. How does it work dating within the band? Aren't you worried about what the future could bring?"

"We take it day by day," I answered honestly.

Bella nodded, not adding anything else.

I was asked about our relationship about eight hundred times last night and I was starting to get defensive about it. I wanted to keep what was ours, ours.

Thankfully, Natalie seemed to sense we didn't want to say anymore and moved on.

We concluded our interview with heading outside to greet the hundred or so fans that had been outside bundled up in jackets for nearly two hours now.

We all went out, pens ready and split apart so that we could all sign something for everyone.

"OH MY GOD! Edward!"

"Hey."

The girls in front of me screamed some more.

Was it weird that I was kind of enjoying this? It gave me a weird rush.

"You're so hot."

I chuckled, "Thank you."

"Can I have a picture? Please?"

"Sure."

I leaned my head close to hers and felt her lips touch my cheek as her friend snapped a picture.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I tried to discreetly wipe my cheek just to make sure that there were no makeup prints on it.

"You're good," Rose told me.

"Thanks."

I went down the row, signing everything our fans thrust in my direction, and received a ton of gifts. T-shirts, teddy bears, hand drawn fan art. It was incredible.

By the time we were done, I had my arms nearly full with gifts. Jasper, Jake, and Emmett were in the same boat as I was. Bella had it a little easier because someone gave her a gift bag so she was able to pile any other gifts she had into that one.

We said goodbye to our fans, and our interviewer, and were free to leave for the day.

"How unfair, you got a bag." I teased Bella.

"I'm special, duh," she stated.

"Mhm."

"You got a smudge of lipstick on your cheek," Rose told Emmett.

"I know."

"Do you not know how to wipe it off or something?" she asked, annoyed.

The relationship with our drummer and manager was still the same. Since Emmett was still dating Kate, they didn't do much but they did flirt. At sometimes, there unresolved sexual tension was enough to clear out the room.

It was at the point where I wanted to lock those two in a room for a couple days but Rosalie would probably kill Emmett.

If, and when, Rosalie shows Emmett the slightest interest, I knew he'd dump Kate and go into persistent mode.

But I had no idea when that would happen. Rosalie was strict with her 'no dating clients' policy.

"Nope." Emmett smiled, smugly.

"What would your girlfriend think?"

Emmett's face fell and he tried to wipe it off his face.

Bella cleared her throat, "Anyway. look at what I got. Isn't this neat? Someone took the time to sketch us." she held up her fan art. "I'm so putting this up on my wall."

"Look what I got," Jasper smirked, pulling out a pair of inflatable tits.

"Who brings this kind of stuff to a signing?" Jake laughed.

"They obvious want us to touch their tits."

Bella snorted, "Lovely theory."

"You know it's true. Who wouldn't want this face to touch their tits?" Jasper puckered his lips and tried to give what I'm assuming was a sexy face.

"Me," Rosalie and Bella answered.

"You don't count," Jasper scowled. "You're like my sisters. I could ask anyone out there and they'd rip their shirts off."

"Some of them are underage so keep that in mind," Rosalie warned.

Jasper grimaced.

We spent the majority of our trip to central park, where we had filming these afternoon, going through our goodies.

Bella had about thirty bracelets on her arms by the time we arrived, all fan made. The rest of us wore two of them, none of ours were as nearly as girly as Bella's were. Mine were both blue; one had my name on it and the other had my bands name written in elegant script on it.

"Look at all these bracelets," Bella laughed as she held up her arm. "I'm going to have to alternate on what days I wear each half."

"You don't have to wear them at all if you don't want too." Rosalie told her.

Bella frowned, "I know but they took time and money to make, or buy, these for me. The least I could do is wear them." Bella said, admiring her new collection.

I'm going to have to agree with her. They show us support, this was one of the easiest was to show that we actually cared; even if it was as simple as wearing a gifted bracelet or t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Jazz," Emmett said, suddenly. "Who was the little pink haired girl that was sneaking out of our suite this morning?"

"Pink haired girl?" Bella frowned. "You took home Alice?"

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"She was a waitress at last night's party." Bella explained.

"We bonded," Jasper smiling slightly. "She's a cool girl, very laidback and talented. She carries her sketchbook with her pretty much everywhere. You should see them. They deserve to be in an art studio. Her sisters, she has two of them back in Chicago, are..."

"Whoa," I laughed. "You got her story?"

"I like her."

I was very surprised, for as long as I could remember, Jasper has been strongly against relationships. He loves Bella, and Leah, but he didn't think it would be a good idea for Jake and I to get involved with them.

I'm glad he's going to be able to experience just how mind-blowing a relationship can be.

"Gasp," Jake teased. "You actually like a girl for something other than sex."

"Ah, the sex," Jasper grinned. "It was fucking incredible. Best sex I've ever had."

And there's the Jasper we all know and love.

* * *

**We have reached two hundred reviews, which is incredible. I want to thank you all for taking the time out to review, to favorite/alert this story, and especially to read it. :)**

**I was asked when this story would be wrapping up and...I have no idea. I have a looooot of ideas in mind for this story. I'm thinking that it could either be somewhere between eight to a hundred chapters. Sooo, we will see.**

**Review.**


	48. Chapter 48: Phone calls

**I have outfits that fit this story plus what each character looks like, located on my polyvore. Make sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or any recognizable songs/music videos.**

* * *

**Bella**

Not long after we got to central park, I was hauled off to the makeup trailer to get ready for today's scene. It was a very simple scene, really laidback too. Edward and I were having a picnic and just chilling while Richard recorded us.

My outfit for today's shout was also very simple. I had a large ivory knit sweater and a pair of green shorts. She let me keep on my converse and pulled my hair out of its pony before sending me out on set.

The boys were mingling with some fans that were standing around, watching. Since Richard was in a deep discussion with the cameraman, I joined the boys and greeted everyone.

It wasn't long before Richard finally called us back and got us into place.

We started off with me sitting in Edward's lap, my back against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. Richard handed me a stack of pictures and I recognized a lot of them.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked, frowning.

"Your father brought them down," Richard explained.

I nodded, that made sense.

In my hands, I had a stack of pictures from my past. They varied in age; some were from my baby days while others were closer to my teen years. I grimaced at those.

Richard filmed us for nearly thirty minutes and all we did was go through different pictures and talk about them.

I found myself a million miles away. No longer was I sitting in central park surrounded by cameras and crew, I was in my memories.

"Your dad looks so young here," Edward commented as we looked at a picture of my dad and I standing outside a ballet studio. I was not a happy camper in this picture but my dad was beaming.

"He was," I laughed. "He was only twenty two when this was taken."

"He looks different without the mustache."

I nodded.

"Look at your grumpy face." Edward snickered. "Oh, Bella."

"I was not amused to be forced into Ballet. This was the first and last time I went there. I managed to throw a big enough tantrum to get myself out of it."

"So stubborn even then."

"I was never one for tutus," I said. "The only girl I was around growing up was my grandma. The rest of the time, I was around my dad and his friends. I was raised to be a little tomboy."

That brings us to the next set of pictures.

"I'm sorry but that haircut..."

I scowled, "That was the time I cut it. I went to short on one side so my dad's friend, David, just chopped the other side off to match."

"I've had perfect hair since birth," Edward teased. "I never cut my own hair just for the hell of it. Emmett tried once, though. I was about eleven but I caught him and gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Please tell me your mom has pictures."

"I'll make sure she brings them next time she visits."

I couldn't wait.

"And Cut," Richard yelled.

It was so easy to forget that Edward and I were in front of a camera when we were talking. I was almost confused for a couple seconds when the makeup women stepped in and started to touch my hair and makeup up.

We did a couple more scenes at the park, two of them including the rest of our band. They played football while I was told to sit on the sidelines. I broke character of course and did the opposite of that. I jumped in and stole the ball.

"Ha, ha, suckers," I yelled, making a break for it.

Instead of cutting, Richard just directed Edward to tackle me. Not to hard though, because I was a girl. I actually took offense to that even though I know I shouldn't have.

Our last scene at the park was a kissing scene where we literally just sat there and made out until he yelled cut. It was weird since I could hear some of our fans cheering and whistling. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were bright red but eh, what's new with that?

We were done for tonight but Richard wasn't done filming. He was going to be filming with a little girl who was supposed to be me. I was very interested in seeing how he incorporated that into the video.

Since we promised to meet our family for lunch, we politely declined and headed back to our hotel. I had enough time to change into a pair of jeans, a loose t-shirt, and my chucks before we headed down to the hotel restaurant.

"What's with the bracelets?" Angela asked. "Jeez, do you think you have enough?"

"I got them from fans at the taping of Good morning America." I told them.

"Ooh, how was it?" Esme asked

"It was really cool," Emmett answered. "I had fun."

"It wasn't weird? I can't imagine being comfortable with being asked questions on camera." Sue mused.

"It's easy to forget the cameras," Edward replied. "It's like you're having a conversation with the host, that's it."

"Do you get a retake if you mess up?" My dad asked. "You know, if you reveal something you don't..."

My phone blaring loudly cut him off.

"Sorry, hold on."

I pulled it out of my pocket and saw my mom's name flashing.

"I have to take this," I sighed. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked.

"No, I've got it," I gave him a kiss and excused myself from the table. "Hey, mom."

"Finally! I've been trying to get through all morning. Do you know how rude it is to ignore your mother?"

Do you know how rude it is to ignore your daughter?

"Sorry, I was busy."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"I was...at an interview."

"What kind?" Of course she wouldn't let me off the hook that easily. What was I thinking?

"Good Morning America, I was interviewing with Good Morning America." I told her. "I'm sure you've heard mom. You'd have to be living under a rock not too."

"Of course I heard about your record deal. I'm proud of you sweetie." she squealed. "I always knew you could do it."

"You didn't even know I liked singing."

"Oh, please. Your father sent me emails updating me on how you were doing." she sounded offended.

"Well, if you were there you wouldn't have needed those emails, would you?"

"I thought we were passed this, Bella," she said, frustrated. "I made a mistake; I'm only human."

I rolled my eyes and lit a cigarette.

"Are you smoking? Isabella, that isn't attractive. Now that you have paparazzi following you all the time, it's time to quit."

"I'm fine," I said. "I don't want to quit."

"But your image..."

"I'm not going to pretend to be something better than I am. They can take me as I am, all or nothing."

"Isabella, that world isn't the same as the normal world."

"Because you would know, right?" I asked. "How much experience have you had in this 'world'?"

"I've read enough gossip rags to..."

"Gossip rags? Really, mom. Who believes anything those things say?"

Okay, I was being a hypocrite because up until recently, I was one of those people that believed whenever a new scandal came out or they announced that a star was pregnant.

"They usually hold some semblance of truth."

"Not really."

"Whatever, I don't want to argue with you. I just wanted to call to offer a congratulations. It would have been nice to hear from you about all this but..."

"If you would have picked up your phone one of the eight hundred times I called during the last year, you would have heard it from me."

"I told you, I lost my phone." she explained. "Anyway, Phil has a business meeting in California next week, you're available for lunch, right?"

"I'm sorry, I'm busy."

"You don't even know what day I was going to ask about?"

Shit.

"What day?" I asked.

"I was thinking Friday, around noon?"

"One second."

I hit my calendar and checked to see if I was available. I was, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy."

"Okay, how about Saturday?"

"Busy," I muttered.

"Sunday?" she asked.

"Busy, sorry."

"I'm going to be in town for a week and a half. I have time, Isabella Marie. Don't make me track you down."

"Fine, fine. I'll work you into my busy schedule on Friday."

"Perfect." she clapped. "I'll see you then."

"M'kay, I have to go."

I was dreading the fact that I had to go meet with her. I know I may sound harsh but I've had it with her. What has she done for me? Nothing. My whole life the only thing she did was swoop in for a few months, wait until I warm up to her, and then drop me because she was offered something better.

And now I had the best thing; I had fame, money.

She wanted it. I know she did.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. These next few months were going to be hell where she was concerned, right?

"Love you."

"Yeah, Bye."

I hung up, put out my cigarette, and headed back into the restaurant.

* * *

**Review.**


	49. Chapter 49: Family Time

**I have outfits that fit this story plus what each character looks like, located on my polyvore. Make sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or any recognizable songs/music videos.**

* * *

Edward

Since it was the last day for our families to be in New York, we decided to take the day to sightsee and shop. My mom and Sue were more than eager to compile a list of places they wanted to go.

And to get all those things in, we were up by about eight. Now that's not to bad compared to the times we had to be up to shoot scenes for Kiss me slowly but it was a free day and I would've loved to sleep in.

But I can't.

I tried, though.

I was woken up in the most delicious way. My sexy vixen of a girlfriend gave me a morning blowjob. Let me tell you, there is no better way to start the day than with a blowjob.

Well, except morning sex but she wasn't going for that since everyone was up and moving about my suite.

"That's all we have time for," Bella giggled against my lips. "Now get dressed before someone comes in."

"We have as much time as we want," I said, pulling her against me. "We'll just skip breakfast."

"Obviously you don't know me. I need my food to survive a day like this. It'll be madness, no doubt."

I couldn't argue anymore because my stomach rumbled.

"Alright, Alright," I grumbled.

Bella rolled off me and let me up. As I stood she smacked my ass.

"Excuse you."

She gave me an innocent look, "Wasn't me."

I grabbed her by the legs and flipped her over so I had access to her deliciously plump ass.

I gave her a little tap and then leaned down to bite her through her shorts. She yelped. "It's only fair, love."

"Just wait until later."

"Is that a promise?" I asked, kissing her leg.

"Get dressed before I do very dirty things to you." she ordered, pulling herself into a sitting position.

I smirked at her, loving the look of pure desire that was written across her face, and proceeded to follow her orders.

She sat on my bed playing with my keyboard, I brought it everywhere I went. It wasn't as easy to haul around like a guitar was but I dealt with it. You never know when the inspiration to write a song will strike so its wise to keep some sort of musical instrument close.

I didn't take too long to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue t-shirt and ran my hands through my hair.

The perks of being a guy, not having to spend eight years picking something out.

The others had already left for the hotel restaurant when Bella and I left my room so we headed down at our own pace. We stopped for a cigarette just outside the lobby doors.

We have gained a new wave of fans since winning an award at the video music awards. Not the good kind of fans either. Yes, I'm talking about the paparazzi.

About twelve of them were camped outside the hotel and when Bella and I left, they brought their camera's up and started taking photo after photo.

Bella and I tried to ignore them while we enjoyed our cigarettes but it was hard. We kept glancing every so often and it seemed like the paps just kept getting closer and closer.

I put out my cigarette getting frustrated with them. Though it's not cool to take pictures from a distance, it's even worse when they try to get in your face.

I already knew that the next few months would be a test on my patience with these fuckers.

"Let's head in," I suggested to Bella.

She nodded and let me lead her back into the hotel.

Breakfast was fun, we chatted with family and stuffed our faces full of all the things the buffet had to offer. When we were done, we piled into the rental cars and headed to our first location.

My mom had to see the statue of liberty and she wanted to do that first so that's what we did.

I have to say, it was a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

A lot of pictures were taken, from both my party and the onlookers. When we arrived, we became the objects that everyone wanted to look at and take pictures.

A lot of people seemed to scared to ask us for a picture or anything, as if they didn't want to disturb us but a handful of people did. We signed, took pictures, and went back to what we were doing.

It was different having your family and friends take pictures of you, much more enjoyable than when the paparazzi did it. Even though I could count how many fans came up to us for pictures on one hand, I took over a thousand with my family.

Bella had a camera and was snapping away left and right, my mom did, Sue did, and so did Angela and Leah.

But like I said, I didn't mind it so much when it was people I knew snapping photos.

"Earth to Edward," Bella said, waving her hand in my face.

I blinked and focused on her.

"Welcome back to earth."

I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her close, "What's up, dork?"

"Nothing much, weirdo." she laughed. "Are you enjoying yourself? You seem out of it."

"Just in my thoughts."

"Thinking about me naked, huh?" she teased.

I gave her a lopsided grin, "You know me too well."

"Actually great minds think alike," she said, winking at me.

This was one of the many reasons why I loved this girl. She had a great personality and wasn't afraid to joke about things that most girls would find inappropriate.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" I asked, looping my fingers in her belt loops.

"A few times."

"Not enough," I said, leaning down to give her a kiss. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

We departed the Statue of liberty a little while later and set out toward the Botanical Garden.

Not exactly fun in my opinion but the girls enjoyed it so I sucked it up and acted like a trooper. We didn't dwell to long at Botanical gardens, which was just fine with me, and our next stop was to little Italy where we also grabbed some food.

The amount of paparazzi seemed to triple as we sat outside Casa Bella Italian Ristorante eating. We probably should have chosen a table inside but it was nice out and we had thought we lost them.

Oh, how wrong we were about that.

Thankfully, we had a good group and everyone knew to ignore them.

"Best sandwich ever," Bella moaned

"Let me have a taste."

"Get your own," she said, holding her sandwich out of reach.

"I thought this was the point of everyone getting something different," I said, reaching for it.

"You're just saying that because you finished your sandwich already," Angela laughed.

"I'm a growing boy." I shrugged. "One bite, love. Please."

"Fine," she let me have a taste.

I have to agree with her. It was a pretty fucking good sandwich. So good, I ordered myself one.

"What do you have planned once we leave New York?" my dad asked.

"The first thing we have to do is wrap up the music video," Jazz said.

"How much longer will that take?" Sue asked.

"Probably two or three more days," Bella answered. "Richard said we had about two more scenes to shoot. It all depends on how we do each take."

"And after you finish that?" Charlie asked.

"We have a handful of interviews, two performances, a CD signing, and a photo shoot."

"You'll be back in time for my wedding, right?" Angela worried.

"I'll be back two days before," Bella assured her. "No way am I missing your wedding."

"You better not." Angela warned.

"I won't," Bella swore.

"And when do you start tour?" Leah asked.

"September 23rd," I grinned. "Our first show will be held in Seattle."

It was the one thing we had all pretty much demanded Rosalie try to make happen. To us, starting off the tour in Seattle was a big deal. It's where we formed Breaking twilight and it was sure as hell going to be the place we launched our tour.

Rosalie, our amazing manager, made sure it happened.

I don't know how but she did.

"And you all have tickets," Jake added.

"You know we wouldn't miss it," mom told us.

"It'll be just like the good old days," Dad laughed, nudging her. "Remember all the concerts we went too?"

Mom blushed and I figured I'd rather not know the whole story.

After we finished our lunch, we grabbed some desert at La Bella Ferrara. We bought an assortment of cookies, pastries, and cakes before we continued our exploration of Little Italy.

Our day was great, despite being followed around by the paparazzi, and I was sad when the day came to an end and it was time to head back to the hotel.

Since our family had an early flight out, we said our goodbyes that evening. It was bittersweet saying goodbye. On one hand, I knew that we would be seeing them again in less than two weeks but on other, we had such a great time this weekend, it sucked that it was over.

Those of us who didn't care if we were overly tired tomorrow, retreated to Angela and Bella's suite to hang out and watch TV while we ate some of the treats we snagged earlier.

"E news, really?" Bella laughed.

"Ssh, I just want to see." Angela said, turning it up.

Surprisingly enough, there was news about our family outing today. It was weird having our picture appear on a popular celebrity news channel but I found myself watching just because I wanted to know what they had to say.

_"Guess who was spotted out sightseeing this morning. The band breaking twilight took some time out of their busy lives to stop by some tourist attractions in New York today. They were with family and friends and were looking like they were having a great time."_

Pictures of us from today flashed across the screen. It was unnerving when I saw just how much they noticed. I know I signed on for this but I never realized just how annoying the paps could be, and that's saying something since I've only just started to deal with them.

"_The band arrived in New York Thursday to attend the Video music awards and aren't schedule to leave for some time. They have many appearances to make in the next few weeks, including two talk shows to talk about their CD and their upcoming tour. And speaking of their Monster tour, tickets are on sale right now. Better nab some before they sell out."_

"That wasn't too bad," Kate commented.

"It could have been worse," Angela agreed.

"Yeah, I could've looked ugly in those photos."

We all looked at Kate.

"What? That's a fear."

"They weren't even paying attention to you." I told her with a roll of my eyes.

"I was in some of those photos."

"You still didn't matter," I said. "You're not in the band, Kate. You're just the girlfriend."

"Hmpf," Kate glowered, crossing her arms over her chest. "They take notice of the girlfriends, too."

"Not as much as you'd like." Angela said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, you want your fifteen minutes of fame but it ain't going to happen."

"Are you calling me a gold-digger?" Kate fumed. "I have money, I don't need him."

"You have money for now but it won't always be there. Your daddy will put his foot down and want you to marry someone or else he cuts it off. Am I right? With Emmett, he's a cash cow and you're free to disobey your father."

"Watch it, you whore."

Kate raised her fist to hit Angela and Bella was up on her feet. She managed to grab Kate's hand before it hit Angela.

"Don't hit her for speaking the truth." Bella snarled.

"The truth? That's bullshit." Kate snapped. "She's just jealous that she doesn't have someone that..."

Kate's eyes widened when she realized she had put her foot in her mouth.

"I have someone," Angela smirked. "Someone I love for who he is, not what he has."

"Kate," Emmett said with a tense jaw.

"Emmett, don't listen to her."

"I think we need to chat, back in our suite."

"Whatever you want, baby," she purred.

She was probably thinking she could make him forget, sway him back to her team again but I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't going to happen, not this time.

* * *

**And Kate is outta here! She's just a pain in the ass anyway. Are you glad she gone or no?**

**Review.**


	50. Chapter 50: The Jessica Stanley Show

**We've made it to chapter 50! Yay! lol. I love writing this story so there will probably be fifty more chapters :D I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had a horrific weekend and it has affected my week in the worst way. I've barely been on the computer, actually :( But I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things. As you are ready, I'm writing the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow them and put them in situations I've wanted to see them in for a while. No songs also don't belong to me. **

* * *

**Bella**

"I shouldn't have done that," Angela grimaced. "I just can't stand her."

"You weren't the only one," I assured her. "It's about time someone snapped."

"Let's hope this means she's gone for good," Leah agreed. "After what she admitted, or almost admitted, it should be enough for him to give her the boot."

"Despite not liking her, we should have been supportive of his choice."

I guess that did make me a shitty friend. I was constantly telling him that he could do better and that he should dump her but I honestly believe that he'd do better in the end.

"In all fairness, we were looking out for her too, in a way," I added.

"I wasn't," Leah refused. "I can't stand the girl, I've been trying to get rid of her since Emmett introduced her."

"If by chance they get back together, we have to show support." Jake said, rubbing her shoulder. "He's our friend and we have to tolerate whomever he chooses to love."

"You really think he'd get back with her?" Angela asked.

"This is how they play," Jasper said. "They break up, get back together, go through a lovey dovey stage, then a fighting stage, and lastly they break up."

Angela frowned, "That's not a healthy relationship."

"But it works for them."

"I don't know how anyone could stand that," I mused. "I hate playing that game. We're together or we aren't, we can't do both."

It's torture in my opinion. Especially when you actually like the person you're with.

"You'll never have to deal with it," Edward said, kissing my shoulder. "So don't worry about it."

True.

I nodded my agreement.

We spent the rest of the evening watching TV. We watched a few more minutes of E news before we switched over to the movie channels and settled on 'The other Boleyn girl'.

It was a very relaxed evening and it was over way to fast. It wasn't long before we were calling it a night and heading to our beds for the night.

Morning came way too soon for my liking and before I knew it, I was headed to the airport to see my Dad and Angela off. I hate goodbyes, no matter how short they are.

"Thank you for this weekend, Bella," Angela said as she hugged me tightly. "There is no bachelorette party that could top mine, seriously I'm going to have a hard time coming up with something to do for your bachelorette party."

I laughed, "You have a while to think about it. I'm glad you had fun."

"I'll see you soon," Angela whispered. "You better stay with me the night before my wedding."

I rolled my eyes, "Where else would I stay? It's the job of the maid of honor to be with the bride the night before the wedding to cool her nerves, or help her run if that's what she decides."

Angela threw her head back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

next I said my goodbyes to my Dad. Before any words were spoken, I threw myself into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you came down this weekend," I told him. "I know you hate flying."

"I'd do it a million times for you, kid." Dad said as he squeezed me. "It wasn't too bad."

"I'm glad."

"Make sure you have fun while you're still here," Dad advised. "But not too much. I don't want to see any unsavory pictures on any gossip magazines or TV."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you expect me to do, Dad?"

"You never know," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him once again. "I'll save the crazy stuff for a couple months down the road. You know, after I've been famous for a while."

"Thanks for the heads up."

I laughed, "take care, Dad."

"I will."

I let go of him and hugged Sue, "Thank you for coming out."

"It was my pleasure, honey." she responded. "I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Even with the paparazzi following you around?"

She chuckled, "Even with them following us."

I smiled and released her, "Take care. I'll see you guys soon."

"You take care too," Sue said. "Make sure you get some healthy food every now and again."

"I'll try," I giggled.

Their flight was called a few moments later. I waited with them until they boarded the plan and then headed back to the car with Demetri.

Since it was still early, I let myself into the boy's suite and cuddled into bed with Edward. Even in his sleep, he smiled and pulled me close.

Our morning started at about nine thirty, a decent time for once. After we got ready for the day, we ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant and then met with Richard to film today's scene.

It was easy enough and we managed to finish it in just a little less than four hours.

We had one more scene to shoot before we called it a wrap and that scene requires us to be up by three am tomorrow morning. Only Edward and I though, everyone else was able to sleep in.

After we finished filming our music video, we had to head over to do an interview on the popular talk show 'Jessica'. The host, Jessica Stanley, was a chatterbox.

She was the one to greet us as soon as we arrived backstage. She was a nonstop talker and we barely got in a word but she was still incredibly sweet.

She took off after a couple minutes to take her place on stage which allowed me the time to change out of my jeans and Edward's t-shirt and into an outfit Rosalie deemed interview okay.

I actually fell in love with this dress when Rosalie gave it to me the other day. It was a watercolor bustier dress that was higher in the front and lower in the back. The bustier itself was a faux leather which gave the dress and edger look.

I kept my hair up in a high ponytail and added a coat of pink lipstick before slipping on my metallic peep toe stilettos that had cute little silver spikes on the heel. They were a gift from Tanya for winning my very first award and while they were a little on the tall side, I wanted to wear them because they were cute.

Let's hope I don't fall.

You guys think I'm joking but it'll happen one of these days. I'm going to face plant in front of either a crowd or in front of the paparazzi. I can't decide which one is worse.

On one hand, only a limited amount of people would see if its in front of a crowd and on the other, everyone in the world would see if I did it in front of the paps so...yeah, falling in front of the paparazzi was worse.

Not that I'm hoping I fall in front of a crowd but it is the lesser of two evils.

"We're ready for you," the stagehand said as he poked his head into our dressing room.

"Okay."

"I called ahead and made sure she didn't ask anything about your relationship," Rosalie told us as we got ready to head out. "So don't worry. I know you've been getting tired of it."

I nodded, I truly had been.

I feel like our relationships; and not just mine and Edward's either; is more important than anything else we're doing. And that's not how it should be. The music is what we should focus on. I know they want to get to know us and I'm okay with that but they can do it without asking a million questions about the dynamic of our relationships.

"Thanks," Edward said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Rosalie said. "Now go knock them dead. Oh, and Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"No swearing."

Emmett smirked, "We'll see."

"He's such an smartass." Rosalie grumbled.

"And it gets you all hot and bothered," I stated.

"Get out."

"Face the facts, Rose."

She threw her planner at me just as I was shutting the door.

What? I was giving her a little nudge. Whenever those two were in a room together, it felt like it would combust. _I _was tempted to jump Edward, that's how bad it could get.

The sooner they admitted they had feelings for each other, the better.

"Alright, the next guests I'm going to be torturing are from the up and coming band, Breaking Twilight. They gave a mind-blowing performance at the VMA's last Saturday and also won their first award. Please give a warm welcome to Edward, Bella, Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett!"

We strode out on stage with smiles and waved at the cheering crowd. It looks like a lot of teens came today, both girl and boys. I saw a few adults, again both men and woman.

"Welcome, Welcome," Jessica greeted in her high pitched voice. "Bella, I must say that dress is amazing."

"Thank you," I blushed. "My manager bought it for me."

"She has great taste."

"The best," I confirmed.

"How are you boys doing? Are you enjoying your time in New York?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good so far."

"Is this your first visit or..." she trailed off.

"It's the first visit for all of us," Jake answered.

"Where are you all originally from?" she wondered.

"All of us were born and raised in Washington, minus Jasper." I replied.

"Ooh, where are you from Jasper?"

"I was born in Texas, ma'am," he said, laying on his southern accent on thick.

I swear I saw Jessica swoon.

"How did you all meet?" she recovered.

"Emmett, Jake, and I knew each other since diapers," Edward said. "And Jasper moved in next door when we were twelve."

"I was added into the mix a long while down the road," I said. "I met them last year, June 15th to be exact."

"Just last year?" she asked, surprised.

"Yep."

"From the interviews I've seen you do, I would've never guessed that. You all seem so bonded."

"We spent a lot of time together over the last year. Between working to get a record deal and then recording, we barely went a day without seeing each other's faces." Jasper said. "I'm a talker so I made sure the conversations kept going."

Jessica laughed, "I get that. I'm like that as well. Can I ask who you all bonded with the most?"

"That's a hard one." I said, looking at the guys.

"That's okay," Jessica grinned. "I think by the end of this show, we'll know. How do you feel about a little game?"

"I love games," Emmett said. "What are we playing?"

Jessica stood up and walked over to another part of the stage. It was set up game show style. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to the podium that had my name on it.

"It's a who knows who better game." Jessica said. "Created by yours truly. Basically, I'll bring you up one at a time and we'll see who knows this person more. Let's start with Edward."

Edward took his place next to Jessica.

"You're going to have to help me with these," She handed Edward half of her deck of note cards. "Feel free to throw in questions of your own."

"Got it."

"Let's begin, shall we?"

I nodded and picked up the marker.

"What's Edward's full name?"

That was easy, obviously.

I wrote down Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and waited patiently for the timer to go off.

"Hold up your answers."

I held up my whiteboard.

"All of you are correct," Edward laughed.

"A hundred points for each."

The Television behind me tallied up a hundred points for us each.

"What age did he have his first kiss?"

I wrote down my answer.

We all got it right, of course.

"Okay, next question. What's my favorite movie?"

That was a trick question and the audience didn't even know it.

I wrote down four different answers.

"Bella's the only one that's right," Edward said.

"He didn't specify whether or not it was his favorite horror movie, comedy, romance, or tragedy so I wrote them all."

"Shit," Emmett cursed.

In the end, I won by a hundred points and that was because I answered the movie question right. Jake, Jasper, and Emmett answered the rest of them correctly.

The second up was Jasper. There were new questions, minus the first of course which was what was his full name.

I wrote Jasper Jackson Whitlock the fourth, as did Emmett, Jake, and Jasper.

Once again, we all won the second round. It was kind of funny to know how much we knew about it each other. Clearly we all bonded to each other the same amount.

The third one up was me. All the questions but the first were different.

"What's my full name?"

And the boys answered

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Correct!" I said "Second question, How many nicknames do I have and what are they?"

While the boys wrote down their answers, I took that time to take off my heels. My feet were killing me and I couldn't stand on them a moment longer.

Jessica and the crowd laughed at me but I just shrugged.

"Times up, hold up your answers," Jessica giggled. "The answer is ten, is that correct?"

"Yes," I said, counting all of my nicknames out.

"Let's see what they have," Jessica said. "Izzy, Iz, Belle, Bells, Bell, Belly..." I scowled at that one. I had been called that before. It wasn't a name that I was fond of but occasionally my dad use to call me that sometimes. Emmett gets away with it every once in a while, too. "B, Little B, Love, and Bella."

"Yep, those are all right."

"Who calls you love?" Jessica asked.

"My grandma use too," I said, divert the question. It was true. My grandma use to call me love but from the look on Jessica's face, she was hopping I would say Edward.

"Aw, that's cute," Jessica said without missing a beat. "Next question."

"How long did I attend Ballet?"

All of them smirked.

"Answers?" Jessica asked.

"Three hours," Jake said. "She was a tomboy and hated all things girly."

"Really?" Jessica asked, shocked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Thats so sad, though."

I laughed. "I was more of a baseball girl."

"How come? I bet your mom wasn't to fond of that."

I kept my smile, "I was raised by my dad so he was more than cool with it."

"I see."

She wanted to press on but I asked the next question.

In the end, we all knew each other on the same level. I'm sure if they asked more intrusive questions we'd truly know who knew who more but with the questions they asked, we were all bonded equally.

After our game show, we took to the stage to perform 'Monster'. I was still sans heels as I bopped around stage and sang my heart out.

It was the last thing we had to do before we wrapped up the show and it was easily my favorite part.

Nothing beats performing

* * *

**I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, and/or put this story on your favorites and Alerts. It means a lot to me. **

**Review. :D**


	51. Chapter 51: Wrapping up 'Kiss me slowly'

**Do you guys want to know something weird? It's concerning this story, I promise. So, for the past week and a half I've been thinking about where I wanted to take this story. I had certain parts already planned out in my head so Instead of writing the next chapters, I ended up skipping about ten chapters down the line and writing about forty chapters. Again, I can't even publish them for about ten more chapters soooo yeah. I actually have the ending of this story finished, all wrote out. Weird, eh? I don't even have the next few chapters wrote though...So, I'm going to get on that but I just wanted you to know that this story will pick up updating everday, and sometimes twice a day, very soon. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow them and put them in situations I've wanted to see them in for a while. No songs also don't belong to me.**

* * *

Edward

"Here this will wake you up some."

I took the caffeine being offered to me without a second thought. Yes, I definitely needed the help. It was about two thirty in the morning and here I was sitting in hair and makeup.

The things I do for a music video, eh?

Richard wanted to get the perfect shot for our final scene. Understandable but I believe he was just being a dick. You see, our scene required it to be night but he thought two was the perfect time.

It's dark from ten and on. Why two am? You're just pissed off that Bella keeps shooting down your advances.

Prick.

"Stop glaring,"

I smoothed out my face, "Sorry."

Caleb nodded and continued to fix my face up, namely covering up my eye bags.

It's been a long couple of days.

Once I was done in the hair and makeup trailer, I made my way onto set where Bella was already waiting.

How did she finish before me?

She usually takes the longest.

She had a look of discomfort on her face as Richard talked to her. When his eyes fell on me, he straighted up and smiled.

"I see you're done, great. Let's get started."

"Was he bothering you again?" I asked, ignoring him.

"I'm fine," Bella promised.

I gave her a look.

"I promise, I'm cool," she said. "We'll talk about it later."

In other words, we'll talk about it after Richard is safely away from me. I didn't even need to wait for Bella to mention what he did. I should just pop him one now.

I felt Bella wrap her hand around my bicep.

"Don't even think about it."

My girl knows me too well.

"Only because you asked nicely," I told her, kissing her nose.

She grinned up at me.

"Save the lovey dovey shit for filming." Richard said as he grabbed onto Bella. He pulled her to her spot and got her in position. It didn't escape my notice that his hands lingered on her hips.

_You're asking for it buddy._

"Edward, you know your place."

Aw, aren't you going to put me in my place and feel me up as well?

Asswipe.

I stood on the x that marked my place and waited for him to get set up behind the camera.

I believe we were shooting the scene that would open up the music video. Bella was pretending to pack up and I would talk her out of it, tell her to give us a chance.

Although Richard was an asshole, he had some pretty decent ideas when it came to music video making. If he was more professional, I'd definitely work with him again but...no, he isn't so it's not going to happen.

"Try to get it right within the next two hours," Richard demanded. "It'll be getting lighter soon."

All the more reason to shoot this around ten or eleven. Hell, even eight or nine would've worked.

Since we're such fuck ups we obviously needed the time.

I snorted at myself and got a dirty look from Richard.

"Sorry."

See, I can be the bigger man.

We ran through the scene ten damn times. While we did mess up on the first take, we did pretty fucking well on the second and third and so on. My theory that he was being a dick because Bella denied him was becoming more apparent.

I know I promised Bella, and Rosalie, that I wouldn't throw a punch but cooome on. This guy was asking for it.

The way I see it, he knew he needed an asskicking and was goading me to do it for him.

_I'll happily oblige._

On the sixth take, he moved Bella around again. It was the same as the first time. His hands would linger where they didn't need to be and then he would snap at me to move myself into a position somewhere else.

When we finally finished shooting, the sun was rising. Richard then told us that he liked our second take but wanted to be sure it was the one.

I just blew out an angry breath and went to change back into my pajamas. I was quick about it too. I didn't want to give him the time to get to Bella.

"Edward, talk with me," Richard said as I approached Bella's trailer. "You did good. It was an honor to work with you."

Do I take the nice route or should I just be direct?

"You too," I'm a nice guy. What the fuck ever. Might as well give him a compliment. The last thing I wanted him to do was tell others that I was a douche and that they shouldn't work with me.

Admit it, you could see him doing that.

"I hope we work together more in the future."

"It's possible."

Not even a little bit.

When Bella finished dressing, Demetri escorted us to the car but not before we stopped to greet our fans. They were here when we arrived. I have no idea how they found out, or why they even bothered but it was nice of them.

Once we were in the car, I brought up what happened earlier.

"What did Richard do this time?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Asked me out, tried to convince me that older men were better...that kind of thing."

"And what was your response?" I asked, curiously.

"I told him he was too old for me." she said. "He did not like that one bit. He rambled on and on about how the little popstars are always going for the emo looking douchebags."

I snickered, "Do I really look like an emo douchebag?"

"A little."

My mouth fell open in shock.

"I'm kidding, love," she laughed. "God, your face."

I glared at her and reached out to tickle her.

"It's not funny to joke like that." I told her as I tickled her sides harder.

"It...was...ha...funny..." her face started to turn red so I stopped my ministrations and sat back in my seat.

"Is that all he said?" I asked.

"He mentioned being very well endowed," she blushed.

"He what?!" I fumed.

"Calm down, rocky." Bella said, rubbing my thigh. "I handle it, okay? You don't have to go all overprotective fool."

"That shit is isn't appropriate," I said, angrily. "We're telling Rose and she's going to have his ass fired...or something."

"I agree," Bella said.

"And I'm beating his ass if I ever see him again."

Bella pursed her lips, "Eh, fair enough."

* * *

**I finished this chapter after I finished writing this story so It's weird to go back. I go through the motions with the characters so I've been on a trip and now to come back to this to write as if nothing every happened is very, very, very weird. But I'm doing it. I'm hoping to have the rest of the chapters prewritten by this weekend. :P Wish me luck.**

**Review. **


	52. Chapter 52: Omegle

**Just a Warning: There is some lemony goodness in this chapter :P**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow them and put them in situations I've wanted to see them in for a while. No songs also don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Edward**

It was our last day in New York but that didn't mean that our schedule was free. Nope, we have prior engagements in Los Angeles now. Our earliest appointment being tomorrow afternoon.

Vanity Fair wanted to do a piece on us since we won best new artist. So, we had to be in Los Angeles no later than noon. That wasn't a problem since we had a seven o'clock flight out of JFK.

For our last day in New York, we decided to just sit in and relax. Our schedules picked up dramatically in the next few days so we might as well enjoy our downtime.

I, for one, wanted to hibernate and store up energy. Yes, I know it doesn't work like that. I just wish it did.

I woke up late, around ten, with Bella half on top of me. She was a bed hog but I didn't mind in the least. I loved waking up like this.

I woke her up by rubbing my hands up and down her back and kissing her neck.

"Mmm, morning." Bella grinned, not yet opening her eyes.

"Good morning."

"How long have you been staring at me like a creep?" she wondered.

"A couple minutes," I admitted. "You're so cute when you sleep. Your innocence shines through."

Bella snorted.

"It's also the one time your horns go away."

She gaped at punched me in the side.

That's my girl.

I groaned and rubbed my side, "One of these days, you're going to bruise me."

"I suppose you'll learn not to insult your girlfriend first thing in the morning then, eh?"

"Touché."

We lounged around in bed for a little bit longer, an hour at most, before Bella and I grew hungry and decided to get dressed. Thankfully, neither of us were hungry enough to skip a shower together.

"Make sure the door is locked," Bella said as she shed her sleep shorts and tank. "I don't want anyone barging in again."

"Locked or not, if they really want to get in they will," But I still locked the door.

After slipping out of my boxers, I joined Bella under the hot spray. She hogged the spray first and then she let me have a turn. While I was letting the water relax my muscles, I grabbed some of her strawberry scented shampoo and started to massage it through her hair.

"Mmm," she tilted her head back to allow me better access.

I scrubbed her hair and massaged her scalp for a little while before I let her back under the water to rinse off. As she was doing that, I grabbed a washrag and started to soap up her body.

"A girl could get use to this kind of treatment," she told me, seriously.

"A guy could as well," I told her as I knelt down in front of her. I started washing her feet and slowly worked my way up. "Spread em, Love."

She widened her stance for me. I worked my way up higher, I pretty much abandoned the rag at this point. I have a one track mind when I'm this close to her.

I could hear her heavy breathing as I placed a kiss on her clit.

"Edward," she moaned. "Please."

"I don't think this is in the same category as a simple wash."

I looked up and was met with her glare.

I smirked at her.

Boldly she threw her leg over my shoulder and now it was her turn to be smug. She knew how hard it was for me to resist.

I moved my head back between her legs and started to lap at her wet lips. I pulled her closer and added my fingers into the mix.

Her back arched and she let out a hushed moan.

"I want to hear it, baby," I told her.

"B..but..."

"No buts,"

These rooms we pretty solid when it came to being sound proof. I know I didn't hear Jasper when he brought home that little pink haired girl. I doubt they'd be able to hear Bella and I now.

I pumped my fingers into her wet slit harder and was rewarded with a loud moan.

Good girl.

I sucked her clit back into my mouth and ran my tongue over it, repeatedly.

She was close, I could feel it.

"Edward...right there...yes...yes..."

I bit down on her clit gently and that did her in. She bit down on her arm to muffle her scream of ecstasy.

I bit the inside of her thigh as I pulled away. I liked leaving little love marks on her but I didn't exactly want to get shot by Charlie if he saw her with a huge hickey on her neck.

He would do it too.

You all know he would.

"Mmm," Bella grinned, lazily down at me.

I stood up and pulled her in for a kiss. My girl, never the one to turn down a kiss from me, eagerly accepted. It was my turn to moan when she sucked my tongue into her mouth, tasting herself.

"My turn to wash you," she stated,

"Do as you please," I told her.

"On your knees."

I grinned, "Yes, mistress."

Her cheeks flushed as she grabbed my shampoo and lathered my hair up.

I enjoyed having my head rubbed so I behaved and just enjoyed the feeling. Bella gave the best rubs ever, no pun intended.

Ah, who am I kidding? Pun is intended.

I snickered to myself.

I clearly still have the mentality of a twelve year old.

"Get under the spray," Bella commanded.

I stood back up and washed the soap from my hair. Bella, in the meantime, grabbed the rag I discarded and filled it with soap.

She let me stand this time as she washed me. She started with my chest and washed down to my abs. She lingered for a few moments before she moved down.

She avoided where I wanted her the most and moved to my legs to wash them up.

Finally, when she had finished with that, she knelt down so that she was eye level with my hard dick.

She wrapped her hand around me and leaned forward to kiss my head. I watched her with hooded eyes.

She sucked me into her mouth and wrapped her hand around what wouldn't fit. She pumped me with her hand while she bobbed her head back and forth.

I lay my hand on her head but let her move at her own pace.

I felt my eyes roll back in my head as she tried to deep throat me.

"Fuck, baby."

She pulled back long enough to give me a smirk

And then she deep throated me again.

"Jesus!"

I could tell that she was loving my reactions.

She pulled back again and licked the underside of my dick before she sucked one of my balls into her mouth. Her hand never stopped pumping.

Where does she learn this? I'm not stupid enough to think that she's never had experience in other departments but she told me she had never given a blowjob before me.

Embarrassingly enough, I wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm going to come," I warned her.

She released my ball and moved her mouth back to my dick.

"Shit...I'm...move...I..."I stuttered out as I started to thrust into her mouth.

She held on tightly, bobbing her head faster.

"Bella...fuck...fuck...Fuck!" I roared as I released into her mouth.

Bella looked up at me as she swallowed all I had to offer.

"Fuck," I repeated.

"I did good?"

"Good?" I laughed. "Jesus, that was...fucking amazing. Where did you learn that?"

"Porn is good for some things," she said with a shrug.

And just when I think she can't get any better, she does.

I pulled her up on her feet and gave her a deep kiss. She moaned and pressed herself closer, fisting her hands in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"You're amazing."

She giggled and blushed, "It's just a blowjob."

I rolled my eyes at her, "It's not just about the blowjob, love. You're the whole package."

She grinned at me. "Just realizing this now? Did my stellar blowjob knock some sense into you?"

I laughed, "No. I've always known. I just don't tell you enough."

"You do," she promised. "But I don't tell you you're the whole package. I'm a lucky gal."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she told me. "Now are you going to fuck me before we turn into raisins or shall we just..."

I hungrily devoured her lips.

What did I say? She's everything a guy like me could ever want.

"Turn around," I told her, huskily.

She turned around and braced her hands against the tiles.

I stood behind her, stroking her back lovingly, teasing her. She wiggled her ass closer, trying to feel me and I pushed forward.

She moaned at the contact.

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

She nodded and once again started to grind against me.

"How do you want it?" I asked

"Hard and fast." she told me in a breathy moan.

"That's my girl."

I dropped my hands down to her hips and pulled her back. I let my cock rub against her wet folds before I slammed into her depths.

She grunted and pushed back against me.

"More."

I pulled out until my tip was the only thing inside of her before shoving myself back in and beginning my hard punishing thrusts.

"Oh..."

Let me just say that it was the best shower ever. We spent way too much time in there and came out wrinkly as fuck but it was worth it.

After we dried ourselves off, we headed back into my room to get dressed. Bella chose to steal my Iron maiden t-shirt and pair it with a pair of short shorts, a deadly combination if you ask me.

I chose a pair of dark blue jeans and my Led Zeppelin tee.

Once we finished, we padded into the main room looking for some food.

"Well, well, well," Emmett chortled. "Look who decided to untangle themselves from each other."

"Have fun?" Jasper snickered.

"We didn't do what you think we did," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of cuddling?"

"Cuddling sucks," Jasper muttered.

"I wouldn't expect you to like it," I laughed. "But I happen too."

"Pussy."

"Cuddling is pretty good," Jake backed me up.

"You both are so pussy whipped."

"So are you," Bella said. "In fact both of you are."

"Please," Emmett snorted.

"The only girl that has us close to being pussy whipped is you," Jasper allowed. "You've got us all wrapped around your little finger, darlin'."

"The perks of being the only girl in the group," Bella said, bouncing down in the middle of Jasper and I. "So, what are we watching?"

"Actually, now that you two are up," Emmett started, turning off the TV. "We can do what I promised my twitter followers."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I promised my twitter followers we'd go on Omegle."

"Omegle?" Jake asked.

"It's a chat site," I explained. "It connects you with strangers around the world via webcam or just text chat."

"I'm more interested in the fact that you have a twitter," Bella laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Emmett asked. "I've had one since we've got signed. I gained about a hundred followers just from my witty personality."

I snorted, "That and you kept posting pictures of your abs,"

"That too."

"Twitter is just so..." Bella made a funny face.

"It's not bad. I figured when all kinds of stupid shit is being said about us, I can tell my legions of fan girls to attack."

"And we can easily see what people think of us," Jasper added. "Sometimes it's pretty nasty but at least we can see."

"I'm good," Bella said. "I know not everyone likes us but they are entitled to their own opinion. I just can't see you two letting a mean comment go."

"We've got restraint." Jasper said. "At least I do."

"That's what the fangirls are for Bella. Get in the know," Emmett teased. "No get close so we can all fit in my webcam."

"Wait," Bella leaped up from the sofa and ran into her room. She came back moments later with her hair tied into a messy bun. "Okay, let's do this."

"I'm starving though," I whined.

"We just ordered room service a couple minutes ago," Jake reassured me.

"Fine, let's do this."

Emmett, who sat on the floor in front of the couch with Jake, typed in the omegle website and entered Breaking Twilight into the common interests section before he hit start a video chat.

The first person we got was some guy playing with...himself.

"Oh God," Bella laughed, her hands flying to cover her eyes. "I can't...breathe." she giggled wildly

"Dude there are kids on this site, gross," Emmett grumbled as he disconnected.

"Are you okay there Bells?" Jake asked

"I'm good," she said, wiping her tears away. "That was way too funny in my opinion. Okay, next."

The next person we got connected with was some guy, at least I think so, who was holding up a piece of paper that asked the girls to show their tits.

"Okay, sure," Emmett lifted his shirt and the guy disconnected almost instantly.

"Lots of weirdos on this afternoon," Jasper mused.

Our third attempted went way better.

As we connected with a two teenage girls, I heard the end of Kiss me slowly playing and then the beginning of Monster start.

"I love that song," Bella said.

The moment the girls realized we were real nearly made me die of laughter. The blonde leaned forward and squinted her eyes than jerked back and started to scream, scaring her redheaded friend.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Hey," Jake greeted. "How's it going?"

"It's breaking twilight! I can't even...OH MY GOD. this is so cool!"

"We love your music, it's the best we've ever heard," the redhead added.

"Thank you." we all responded.

"My favorite song is Kiss me slowly, my boyfriend decided it was our song."

"Aw."

"Is it true that it's written about Bella?" they wondered, curiously.

"It is."

"That's so romantic! I wish I had a guy who would write me a love song."

"It could happen," Bella said. "You never know."

We talked a little more with the girls before moving on to the next. It was a fun afternoon, even with all the weird webcamers that we came across and trust me there was a lot of them.

I think my favorite would had to be the guy who right off the bat asked via note to show our feet.

We all did it and he quickly left our chat.

I think it's safe to say, we ruined his foot fetish.

After we spent way too much time on the Omegle site, we headed down to the restaurant to eat some food.

I don't know about the rest but I was starving.

I ordered way too much food at the restaurant, no seriously our table looked like a buffet table between the five of us. But it's all good because nothing went to waste, well minus Bella's food. She couldn't keep up with us yet and was full after her second plate.

I was happy to finish off the rest.

After we finished dinner, we went back to our rooms to get packed up for tomorrow. We had to be up by five thirty tomorrow so that definitely wasn't the time to pack up all our shit.

I must say, living out of suitcases isn't fun. We've been living out of them for nearly a year now and we still had a couple more months to go. I missed being settled, oddly enough.

Despite being excited for my first US tour, I couldn't wait until I had my own place.

Well, actually, I couldn't wait until Bella and I found our own place. I was definitely looking forward to taking advantage of the fact that we wouldn't have to worry about our cockblocking friends.

* * *

**So, just another down day that starts with some shower sexiness; sounds like my kind of day :D Next chap they'll be in LA doing a photoshoot, I have it written out. Then the next chap after that will be Bella's lunch with her mom.**

**Review :D**


	53. Chapter 53: Vanity Fair

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow them and put them in situations I've wanted to see them in for a while. No songs also don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Edward**

Another Day, Another photo shoot.

Bella was excited about this one. She says Angela and her have been fans of Vanity Fair since they were teens. It was an honor to be on the cover.

I didn't get the hype but I went along with it.

For our shooting location, we ended up in dried out field. How this was a fashion worthy background? I had no clue but then again, I wasn't' too into the fashion scene so maybe this was in.

We spent all morning in our trailers getting ready for our photo shoot. Those who worked with Vanity Fair were very through, that's for sure.

My hair was teased until it was what my stylist was saying was the perfect bed head look. It took nearly twenty minutes so I was expecting something spectacular but no...it was the same way I wore my hair every day, only with fifteen pounds of hairspray added.

All right then.

My outfit for today's shoot was a pair of gray slacks and a black t-shirt.

And yes all this took nearly two hours to accomplish.

When we were all finally finished, it was nearing noon. The sun was high in the sky but it wasn't too hot out, thank God for that. There were about thirty people here today, not including us. They all worked with the Vanity Fair team.

They had set up everything in our absence and we ready for us.

I joined Bella, Jake, Emmett, and Jasper near the photographer. I already forgot his name, by the way. It starts with a D, I think.

As soon as he saw us, he rattled off the positions he wanted us to be in. For our first picture, we; Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and I; were towering over Bella who was crouching down facing the camera.

Her hair and makeup stylist rushed over to puff up her hair a bit more. I laughed then my stylist came over to fix my hair.

Daniel, the photographer, was pretty relaxed when it came to what facial expressions we made. As long as we were in the right pose, we were good.

You guys don't know how many times we took advantage of that too. We would stay in our positions and make stupid faces until we had the crew laughing.

We were only asked twice to pose with a serious face.

We spent a good couple of hours on poses that included all of us and then he wanted a couple pictures with Bella and I. Our poses together were more romantic so I had no doubt in my mind that at the interview tomorrow, they'd have a big list of questions about our relationship.

It's a lot harder to dodge those type of questions in magazines because the interviewer writes down your every move and facial expression. I wouldn't have many fans if the article described me getting angry.

"Do you think you could hold her for about ten minutes?" Daniel asked as he stopped snapping away.

"Yeah." I confirmed, already knowing where this was headed. I scooped Bella up in my arms and laughed as she squealed.

"A little warning would be nice." she laughed as she tightened her legs around my waist.

"And look at the camera," Daniel instructed as he raised his camera. "Excellent."

Our next pose was with a swing. Bella sat on it and Daniel instructed her to lean back. That's where I came in. I held her up from the ground, our fingers tightly entwined with each other's.

"Beautiful," I heard someone comment

I didn't look. I was too focused on Bella.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I asked her.

She groaned, "Gotta bring that up, don't you?"

"I can go with you, if you want."

Bella's lunch with her mom was moved up to tomorrow since they were apparently headed back to Florida on Friday. Bella tried to weasel her way out of it but since one of our interviews was rescheduled, she didn't have an excuse.

Bella didn't want me to go, I did.

"That's like giving her a privilege." she stated. "It's like bringing your boyfriend home to meet your parents, that's what she'll think it means."

Ah, I see.

I know how much it saddened her to not have her mom around but from what she's told me about Renee, I doubt that would change anytime soon.

I guess you can never truly know but if her intentions were true, why would she wait this long to get back in contact with Bella?

She had money on the mind and was using her daughter to get it.

Maybe it is a good thing I don't go tomorrow. I'd give her a piece of my mind.

"Plus, she'll probably just insult you. She never takes to highly to guys I date. They're never rich enough or connected enough for me, y'know?"

I nodded.

"You'll call me if anything happens, right?"

"Of course," she said. "But I can handle myself. She probably will pretend that she's interested and try to break the ice around my cold heart before she takes off."

I snorted, "Cold heart?"

"I have a cold one for her," she told me.

"I was going to say, you have a cold heart? That's so untrue." My girl had the biggest heart I've ever seen anyone have.

"If you were to ask my mom that question, she'd agree with me." Bella confessed. "I haven't exactly been nice to her as of late. I'm always a bit snippy with her actually. Did you know she use to tell her boyfriends that I had a bit of a temper problem and that I liked to get physical even at the littlest disagreement."

I shook my head. "It just proves how much she knows you."

"Alright, let's move on to the next pose." Daniel said, breaking our bubble.

After Bella and I posed together, she posed separately with each member of our band. None of their poses were nearly as romantic as ours were. She and Emmett had a wrestling match that Daniel caught on camera, Jasper had tickled her until she could barely stand up and then he threw her over his shoulder and spun her in circles, and with Jake she played football.

I don't think I've ever mentioned it before but I love that she's able to bond so well with the guys I feel are brothers to me. It's hard to be excepted into our tight knit group; Leah and Seth have been the only ones up until Bella and Angela that made it in.

Plus, it just makes things so much easier. I wouldn't want them hating the girl I planned to marry. That would cause some issues.

After Bella had her solo shoots with everyone, the guys and I took our turn. It was easy and we finished our section within the hour.

* * *

I'm not going to lie, I loved the whole cast vanity fair shoot that was done in 2009, I think? It was cute in my opinion. :) Next is Bella's lunch date with her mom. I wonder how that will go

Review


	54. Chapter 54: Renee

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow them and put them in situations I've wanted to see them in for a while. No songs also don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Bella**

I can do this.

It's just lunch with my mom and her new fling. How bad can it be? I groaned and stopped that train of thought.

Worst comes to worst, I can just leave.

But what if she makes a scene?

Another groan forced its way out of my throat as I stared at the paps. They'd catch it on film and wonder what I did to upset some woman.

I'm sure my mom would gladly give a full scale interview with one of them.

Fuck.

I'm just going to leave.

My hand twitched toward the keys that were resting in the ignition but I stopped myself.

She's s just going to keep calling and trying to see me. I might as well get it over with.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car.

"Bella! Bella!"

I offered them a timid smile.

"How are you today?"

"I'm good," I responded, pulling my sunglasses down over my eyes.

It wasn't hard to find my mom. She was sitting out front of Border grill in a tight blue blouse and pencils skirt. Her hair, which was no blonde, was done up in an intricate bun and she had way too much makeup for daytime on.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Isabella! Baby, how are you?" she asked, hugging me.

"I'm doing good," I responded. "Do you think we could move this inside?"

"Why? It's such a nice day out," she said, offering the papparazzi a huge smile.

"Okay," I slipped into the chair across from a tan man who was dressed up in a suit and tie. Part of me knew this was how he always looked. Just looking at him you could tell he oozed money and confidence. "You two look...nice."

"Oh, this old thing," mom giggled, waving her hand dismissively.

"Right."

"You look lovely as well," her companion complimented.

"Th..."

"You could have dressed up a bit, Isabella." mom scowled. "That's hardly an appropriate outfit for public...unless you plan to work a street corner after we're done here."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a stripped pink and gray sweater over a pair of white shorts and some leggings. It was comfortable and I thought I looked good.

"Yeah, you know. I do that from time to time."

Her boytoy laughed, "A sense of humor, I like you already. I'm Phil Dwyer."

"Bella."

"Isabella," my mom corrected.

Are we really going to do this?

"Please call me Bella." I told Phil.

"Isabella sounds so much more elegant." Mom said.

"Yeah but I like being called Bella, it's less formal to me."

"I shall call you Bella than," Phil responded. "It definitely suits you."

"That's why I chose it," Mom gushed. "One look at her when she was born and I couldn't get over how beautiful she was."

"I was named after my grandmother," I said. "Remember, Dad's mom, Isabelle?"

"How is that old bat? Still as frigid as ever?"

In a weak attempt to not knock her teeth out, I roughly ran a hand through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"She died, three years ago."

Had you called, you would have known that.

"And she was never frigid," I snapped. "She was kind and warm. She just hated you because you took off as soon as we were released from the hospital."

Yeah, I went there.

Mom gave me a dirty look but ignored the last half of my little rant. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear she passed, honey," Mom patted my hand. "I knew you were close."

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"How's your father doing? Is he still living in that God awful town?"

"He's doing great and yeah, he still lives in Forks." I answered.

"Forks?" Phil laughed. "What kind of town is named after silverware?"

"That's the same thing I was wondering when my parents dragged me there."

"What's it like in Forks?" Phil wondered.

"It's a small town, wet and rainy most of the time but its home. I love it there."

"I'm sure now that you're...famous you won't be going back, huh? Los Angeles is such a beautiful place. I could help you find a house if you'd like."

"I'll still go back to visit and probably stay out there during down time but my boyfriend and I are getting a place as soon as we finish touring."

"Oh, yes! I forgot about your boyfriend. Why didn't he come?"

"I didn't think he should."

"Why not?" she asked, clearly offended. "Why don't I get to meet your boyfriend? I'm your mother."

"No, you only act like it when you want too."

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"So, Bella," Phil cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are you excited to go on tour?"

"Yes, actually. I can't wait."

Our waiter showed up a few moments later to take our order. I was thankful for the distraction. I took a few moments to collect myself while I was ordering my drink.

"I'll take a bottle of corona, please."

"This early, Isabella?"

"It's never too early to start drinking," I grinned.

"I think thanks an excellent idea. We can loosen up a bit. I'll take a glass of Pinot grigio and my wife will take a glass of chardonnay."

Wife? What in the...

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"You're married?"

"Yes, we tied the knot a couple months ago," mom flashed me her ring. It was huge, even bigger than the ring Edward had given me; which was saying something since it was pretty big itself. "It was a beautiful affair. I'll show you pictures."

"It's nice you didn't think to send me an invite." I responded sourly.

"We did, sweetie," Phil said. "I specifically remember addressing one to you."

"Perhaps your father chucked it." Mom shrugged, looking away awkwardly.

Ouch.

She probably didn't even send it. I guess I had no right to be mad, it's not like I would've attended anyway but it still hurt. Did she really not want me there that much?

"Maybe it got lost in the mail," I allowed. "Well, congratulations," I said as my drink arrived.

I quickly took it and downed as much as I could. I'm sure the paparazzi could sense what was going on and so they edged closer to take more pictures.

My mom just smiled brightly at them as she smoothed down her hair.

"I'm sorry to bother," our waitress stuttered. "But could I bother you for a picture and an autograph?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

She ducked down next to me and pulled out her phone so that she could take a picture. I did my best to muster up a serene smile.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"That must be strange," Phil said as the girl walked away.

"Not so much anymore," I told him. "We get noticed more and more everyday so it's nothing new."

"But doesn't it bother you having them just come up to you like that? You should have a bodyguard, especially since you're so small."

"Um, thanks for the advice." I said with a roll of my eyes. "But it's fine. It doesn't bother me one bit. They buy my CD, concert tickets, and give me a career. The least I could do is give autographs and take pictures."

"You'd have a career without them," Renee said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I may have a career but I wouldn't be famous if they didn't listen."

"Very true." Phil agreed.

We managed to finish our drinks by the time the waitress reappeared. I ordered a cola instead of another beer and ordered myself a chicken poblano enchilada.

The silence was great but it couldn't stay that way for long. Between my mom pretty much posing for the paparazzi and Phil's questions, I had to say something.

Preferably about my mom first.

"Can you stop?" I asked my mom. "Just ignore them, okay?"

"It's hard to do such a thing with fifteen of them right there."

"Do you see me posing for them like you are? I'm simply sitting here, pretending they don't exist.

"They're friendly."

"They are assholes," I muttered, glancing at the crowd. I flipped them off and of course, they caught that on camera.

"Isabella," Renee gasped.

"Oops," I smirked. "It slipped."

"That's disrespectful. You weren't raised like this."

"Like you would know, right?"

"Is it always going to come back to that?" she asked. "I get it, I left you but it was a long time ago. People change, it's time to grow up."

"People may change but you aren't one of them." I snapped. "Where do you work Phil? How much do you make?"

Phil looked flustered, "Well, I'm CEO at Dwyer industries. My father's father started the company a while ago and..."

"So you're pretty loaded right?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"That's the only reason she's with you," I said, coldly. "Better hope nothing happens to your company or she'll be out faster than you can blink. It was like that with her first husband, her second, her third, and her fourth. They ran out of money and she fled."

"That is not the case," mom glowered. "I just wasn't in love with them. I've been going through life empty, without someone to love me for me and I finally found him."

"Whatever, congratulations to the two of you, I'm going to take off."

"No, don't," Phil said. "Family is important to me. Whatever problems you two had in the past, I'll help you overcome. I can pay for family counseling, we can repair this relationship right up."

"No thanks," I said. "I'm the one who has tried, constantly, to get her to talk to me. To get her to care for one fucking second but she can't. She's the most selfish person you'll ever meet. If it's not her way, it's the highway." I threw some money down on the table. "Nice meeting you, Phil. I hope you don't get fucked over like the rest. You seem like a nice guy."

I grabbed my keys and started back to my car.

"Bella, Bella!"

"Who was that?"

"Why are you storming off?"

"Bella!"

"Can you guys just back off?" I asked. "Please?"

I pushed my way through the crowd and finally got to my car. I didn't hesitate to throw open the door and climb in. The damn paparazzi, circled the car and continued to snap photos of me.

And get this? My rental wouldn't fucking start.

"Oh, come on," I growled, trying to start it up.

I was on the verge of tears, you had no idea. I just wanted to go home and curl up in bed and have a nice cry.

I called Edward but he didn't pick up, same with Jasper and Emmett. Jake picked up though.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you come get me?" I asked with a sniffle.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I answered honestly. "My car won't start and the paps are all over and...and..."

Don't cry, I chanted.

The last thing I wanted to do was look as if I was having a mental breakdown in the parking lot.

Thank God, I had my sunglasses on.

"Hey, its okay, I'm on my way," Jake soothed.

"Thank you."

I gave him the address of the restaurant and hung up.

This whole thing with my mom was dumb. It just proved to me how much she would never change and be the ideal mom that I've always wanted. To be honest, that's sad since I never had such high dreams of the perfect mom.

I just wanted one that would stay and support me no matter what, just like my dad. Was that really too much to ask?

This whole lunch date just proved to me that I needed to sever all ties with my mom. Not that I had much to begin with. It's time that I stop waiting around, pretending like she's going to change.

I was about to turn twenty four for fucks sake. I need to let go of her and continue on my own path.

It didn't take Jake long to find me, he brought Jasper with him, and together they got rid of the paparazzi who were STILL just waiting around my car like assholes.

"Hey, you okay?" Jake asked.

"I've had better days," I told him. "We have to wait a few moments for the tow truck to get here."

"Did you eat? We could get something while we wait."

"Uh," I peered over their shoulders to see if my mom was still waiting outside. She wasn't. "Sure, I'm starving, actually."

We headed into the restaurant, this time sitting inside and far away from the windows to eat.

I explained what happened between my mom and I during lunch and Jake and Jasper both agreed that I needed to just cut off all connections I had with her.

"Sounds like she wants fame," Jake mused. "And of course money but this Phil guy sounds loaded."

"But he isn't famous, which is where you come in," Jasper agreed.

"I want to forget about her, not answer her calls anymore but now they now." I groaned. "She will probably be targeted now too. They'll want juicy information about me."

"She doesn't know you."

"Exactly which means she'll make shit up."

"Worst comes to worst, you sue her for deformation of character or something like that."

"I don't want to sue my mom." In the end, it would make me look like an asshole unless I came out and publicly addressed it. Something I wasn't going to do, by the way.

I didn't want to air out all my dirty laundry.

"We'll figure it out if it happens," Jake promised. "We'll stand by you no matter what."

I smiled and hugged him.

I may not have a very reliable mother but I certainly have friends that I can count on no matter what.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Jasper said, rubbing my shoulder.

"So, how about some good news?" Jake asked as our lunch arrived.

"I'd love some good news," I told him. "What's up?"

"Leah's pregnant."

"That's great, Jake!" I gushed.

"Congrats, man," Jasper added. "Are you excited to be someone's old man?"

"Old," Jake scuffed. "Yes, I am actually."

"How far along is she?"

"About three and a half months."

"How long has she known?" I asked.

"A while," he sighed. "I wish she would've told me sooner but I get it. She was nervous. With my new life and all, she didn't want to seem like she was tying me down."

"Leah would never do that," I said.

"I know."

"So, how is this going to work with our tour coming up and all?" Jasper asked.

"I want her to tag along but it might be too stressful for her. I don't want to risk the baby so she's staying in Seattle. Seth promised me he'd keep an eye on her."

"You better how she doesn't find out you enlisted her brother to watch her."

Jake laughed, "I know. She'd kick my ass, pregnant or not."

* * *

**Renee's...well, she's Renee. This isn't the last of her, by the way. And Jake's got some happy newsssss, he's gonna be a daddy :D**

**Review**


	55. Chapter 55: E news and Interviews

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, or TV shows, or Magazines. I just borrow them and put them in situations I've wanted to see them in for a while. No songs also don't belong to me.**

* * *

Edward

_"Bella Swan dines with Mystery couple; leaves upset. What happened during her lunch? Who was it? More after the break."_

Bella groaned and palmed her face.

I reached out and rubbed her shoulder. She told me all about how her lunch went. Her mother had been using her to gain her fifteen minutes and it saddened me.

How could you do that to your daughter? I know Bella doesn't show it but she truly wants a relationship with her mother. My mom would never pull this shit Renee did to Bella.

But as Bella says, my mom is actually a mom. She's been there since the day she figured out she was pregnant. Renee hadn't.

But still...

"I handled that horribly," Bella told me. "I just...I got so mad and left before I would cry. It's just my luck that my car breaks down."

To make matters worse, her car took a turn for the worst when she tried to leave. I blame the shitty dealer that we rented it from. She tried to call me but I stupidly left my phone in the car when Em and I hit the batting cages.

I didn't figure out what happened until I got back to the hotel later.

I was livid of course.

Especially since the fucking paps were relentless on her.

"It's not your fault," I soothed. "I think you handled it very well. You didn't attack her at least."

Bella gave me a half smile, "I guess I did manage to do something right."

"You do a lot of things right."

"I fail at being a daughter someone could love."

It broke my heart.

"Stop it," I told her. "I'll call up your dad and tell him what you just said."

She sighed.

"Fuck her, Bella," I said. "She doesn't know what she's missing and she never will. You're an amazing person, so selfless, so silly, sweet...I can keep going if you'd like."

"I get it," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

_"The woman from Bella's lunch date was found out to be her mother, Renee Dwyer, and her husband, Phillip, also tagged along. Sources say they had a pretty heated conversation that led to Bella's flight."_

_"She's hinted in interviews that she and her mother don't have a good relationship. She was raised by her father. So, I'm sure there is some conflict between them."_

"Well, they got that right," Bella sighed.

"How about we change it?"

"No, it's fine," she said. "I like knowing what people are saying about me."

I nodded and left the channel on.

"_In other breaking twilight news, Jacob Black took to his twitter last night to tell his half a million fans that he was going to be a daddy in a few months."_

"When did Jake get a twitter?" Bella asked.

"Jasper and Emmett got to him."

"I see."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a dad?" I asked as Jake walked into the room.

"I was actually just coming in here to do that."

"Thanks for letting your twitter crew know before your best friend," I said, tossing a throw pillow at her.

"What are you watching?" Jazz asked.

"E!"

"So that's how you found out." Jake groaned.

"Hey, when you announce it on twitter, it isn't personal anymore." Bella said.

"I know," Jake grinned. "I was just so excited, I decided to tweet it."

"It's better than Emmett's tweets."

"Hey! My tweets grab me tons of followers."

"That's because they like your abs," Bella laughed. "Seriously, how many pictures do you take without a shirt?"

"A few hundred," Emmett shrugged. "I ain't afraid to flaunt my perfection."

"Mmm, nice," Bella teased.

_"And our last piece of breaking twilight news; It's a cute little picture that I just thought we just had to share. Last night Emmett tweeted a picture of himself and lead singer, Bella Swan."_

A close up of Bella and Emmett popped up on the screen. Bella was doing duck lips and holding up her beer while Emmett was sticking his tongue out.

"Nice, Emmett."

"Wasn't I in the middle of taking a drink when you took this?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

_"He tweeted this with the caption 'Cheering up my favorite girl is always so much fun'. Aw."_

"Yes, Aw," Bella said, grabbing him around the neck and hugging him tightly. "I'm glad I'm you favorite girl."

"Should I be jealous? I feel like I should be," I joked.

"Nah, I won't take her from you."

"Well, what a relief." I said, pulling Bella back on my lap.

"Why are you all lounging around?" Rosalie asked. Wait no, it was more like a shriek. "You have an interview in two hours. Bella, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Change." Rosalie demanded.

"But it's not live," Bella argued.

"You still have to go outside and there are paps waiting, so change."

"But I look..."

Rosalie silenced her with a glare.

"Fine," Bella pouted and went to get changed.

"The rest of you meet us in the car."

What's the point in arguing? Rosalie always won in the end.

And hour and a half later, we were all seated across from Sara; she was the reported from Vanity Fair. She was sweet enough, maybe a little to sweet if you catch my drift. She's one of those girls that emphasizes the 'anything' in I'll do anything for you.

Does that make sense? Yes?

Bella didn't like her too much but still answered the questions with a smile. She was a good actor. I, on the other hand, managed to get uncomfortable when I caught her staring at the zipper of my jeans.

My answers came a little short and probably awkward.

Her attention snapped too when Bella placed her hand on my thigh and gave me an encouraging squeeze.

That resulted in the relationship questions. We answered three of them and then let Rosalie interrupt if another was asked, and believe me they kept getting asked.

And not just about our relationship either but past relationships we've been in. I awkwardly dodged those, thank you very much. I wasn't about to admit to a high end magazine that I was a manwhore before Bella.

* * *

**Review**


	56. Chapter 56: Birthday Bashes

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, or TV shows, or Magazines. I just borrow them and put them in situations I've wanted to see them in for a while. No songs also don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Bella**

"Surprise!" Angela shouted as I entered my dad's house.

"Um...what?" I blinked, stupidly as I looked around the room.

"We'll since we missed your birthday, I figured we'd make up for it tonight."

"And since you didn't invite us to Angela's bachelorette party, we're throwing another one." Angela's snooty sister, Lily, added. "Nice, by the way."

"How have you been, Lily? Still a bitch, I see."

She scowled at me.

Lily and I had a love hate relationship. Well, no it was just hate. She's hated me since my freshman year when I 'changed'. Her boyfriend, which I didn't know, kissed me at a bonfire.

And since then she's been the president of the 'I hate Bella' fan club.

At least I know she's a true person. Fame or not, she still hates my guts. I kind of loved her for it.

"Just great," she replied. "You still dress like a confused slut, I see."

I scowled at her and looked down at my outfit. What the hell was she talking about? Confused slut, really?

"Says the girl who blew half the football team." I replied. "You still suck at insults, Lily. Learn some new material so we can have some real fun next time."

Everyone else was watching us with wide eyes, excluding Angela; whom was sipping on wine and trying to talk to her soon to be sister in law.

"So..." Anna, one of Angela's old high school friends started. And I say Angela's friend because girls like Anna never gave me two looks unless they wanted to prank me.

She was the cheerleader, bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Big rack, too. All the guys lusted after her since about sixth grade.

"Bella, you look great," she gushed. "Hollywood's treating you right?"

"As well as can be expected," I said. "How about you? How are you doing? You have a daughter right?"

"Yeah, Carly is my life," she beamed. "Do you want to see a picture?"

"Sure."

We mingled around my dad's living room a little while longer before taking off toward Port Angeles in a stretch limo; rented by Angela's dad of course. Angela and I both had sashes and crowns on. My sash read birthday girl while hers said bride.

Since it was still early, it was only eight, and none of us were hungry yet, we stopped at stallion, a local strip club. I honestly didn't want to step foot in the place but Angela dragged me in, kicking and screaming.

No seriously.

"Oh, relax, it's fine." Angela said, swatting at me.

"Dad will have a stroke if he catches me in here." I said, nervously looking around.

"Don't tell him," Lily retorted. "Do you think I tell my father when I come into a sinful place like this?"

"Oh, How I wish it was that easy. Did you not notice the group of photographers following us?"

Yeah, the paps had followed us all the way to Forks and then down to Port Angeles. They already had photos of me entering this place so I might as well enjoy it, right?

_Oh, stop complaining. Look at those sexy men on stage._

I eyed the guys on stage.

Okay, they were pretty hot.

_Duh_

"He'll be fine," Angela said as we found a spot in the crowded club. "If he has any issues, I'll deal with him. You know he has a soft spot for his favorite adopted daughter."

"Fine."

But I planned to keep my hands to myself.

_Haha, right._

Watching the dancers and drinking wasn't bad. I admired the glistening bodies on stage and threw a couple bills out there when they got close. I may have tried to chuck a bill over one of the strippers shoulder so he moved away but it didn't work as well as I wanted.

Angela was having the time of her life and being daring. And I mean very daring. She shoved a five in her cleavage and the male stripper went right in with his teeth.

"Woo!"

"Whore."

That earned me a shove.

"Alright, Alright, Alright," The DJ boomed. "We've got us two special ladies in the house tonight. A birthday girl and a Bride to be. Why don't we give them the old stallions welcome, boys?"

"Angela..." I warned.

What did she do?

"It wasn't me, I swear," she giggled as a tall tan gentleman clad in cowboy boots and a g-string grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the stage.

"Come on, birthday girl," A hand was held out to me by another tall dark skinned guy. Mine was dressed up in fireman's gear, minus the jacket of course. But he had the hat, the suspenders, and boots on.

Hello there.

_No, down Bella!_

"I...I'm good." I blushed.

"Nonsense," he jumped down from stage and lifted me onto it. I squealed and blushed in embarrassment. "Have a seat, lil mama."

_Sit back and enjoy it! You know you want too._

With a sigh, I took a seat next to Angela and then my birthday dance commenced.

He was grinding on me and giving me my own personal dance. I probably looked awkward because that's what I felt. I've been to one strip club in my hole life, not counting this one.

I was eighteen, like I had just turned eighteen, and Angela decided to drag me to one for my birthday. Well, our birthday. She turned eighteen a month before I did.

She told me she wanted to do all the things she wasn't able to do at seventeen. Like buy cigarettes, go to strip joints, get a tattoo.

"Let loose Bells," Angela yelled to me.

I groaned.

"For me?" she begged, giving me puppy dog eyes.

Just this once.

I let myself live in the moment and act like a fool. I enjoyed the dance and fed his g-string bills. I even smacked him on the ass when he asked me too. Yeah, I almost died from embarrassment from that moment but I took it in stride.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful," my dancer said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I blushed, slipping him some more cash. "It was great."

"See that wasn't so bad," Angela giggled as we left the stage.

"No, I guess not."

"Smile, you two," Carmen said, holding up Angela's camera.

Angela pulled me close and we both gave our best silly faces.

"Attractive," Carmen retorted, dryly.

I grinned, "We try."

"I'm starving," Lily complained. "Have you two had enough dicks shoved in your face yet?"

"You're just mad that you stood on the sidelines."

"It's gross to have guys rub up against you," she sourly replied. "Especially ones that aren't your husband,"

"Am I going to be like that when I'm married?" Angela asked worried.

"Marriage is about being responsible and loving," Lily started.

We both groaned.

Since both Angela's parents were very religious, it was amazing that Angela didn't take after them. Lily, however, did. She believed in marrying forever; which I get. No sex before marriage and I believe she thinks the only time you can be intimate with her husband was to get pregnant.

I know that's now how all really religious folks are but that's how Lily and her parents roll.

"You're about to be married, no more acting like a whore and doing this kind of shit."

"I'll be doing this with my girl until I'm dead," Angela vowed, downing a shot. "You need a dose of dick, Lily."

Lily gasped.

"Seriously, get that stick out of your ass," I said. "Unless you like something up there."

"I tried that," Angela gasped suddenly. "Ben was feeling frisky after a party we went to and we totally did."

"How was it?"

"Repulsive," Lily gagged, running away from us.

"Seriously, though," I hedged

"It was pretty fucking great," she said. "He was gentle with me."

After we left the strip club, we stopped at a diner to grab a quick bite to eat. Angela and I were borderline buzzed by the time we arrived so we had coffees to wake us up a bit. We still had one more place to stop, according to Anna.

But it was a surprise.

Speaking of surprises, the diner gave me a cupcake with candle in it and sang me happy birthday.

After that, we went to a club and party until we could no longer stand up. At least I did. Angela was cut off by Lily after a while since it was her wedding day tomorrow.

It wasn't wise to be a hungover bride, nor was it wise to be a hungover maid of honor but I'd deal with it.

Also, did you know that I'm so much nicer to the paparazzi when I'm drunk?

"Bella, Bella!"

"Hi, guys," I greeted as I tried to get my phone out of my purse.

"Big night out?"

"It's my birthday celebration," I swayed a bit and knocked into Angela.

"Watch it, drunky."

"Shut up," I laughed. "Where'd Lily go?"

"She went to call a cab," Angela said, lighting a cigarette.

"I'm calling Edward so we don't need one."

"You promised to stay with me," she pouted.

"I will, I will," I said. "I just miss him."

"Fine, he can give us a ride but you're getting out with me."

"Deal," I said, calling him.

"Hello?"

"Baby, I need a rideee." I blinked and tried to shield my eyes from the flashes. "You guys, I'm about to go blind. Cool it on the pics, please."

I heard him groan. "Where are you?"

I gave him the address and hung up.

"What's so picture worthy about two girls standing outside of a club?" Lily huffed at the paparazzi. "Get a life."

"This is there life." I whispered. "This is...Lily. Don't mind her. She's a..." Angela wrapped her hand around my mouth.

I licked it.

"Gross!"

Edward arrived fifteen minutes after I called him, with Emmett. They herded the paps away from us and got us into the car.

I fell asleep on the ride back to Angela's place but woke up in Angela's bed, next to her.

I had a pounding headache and my mouth tasted like shit. All I wanted to do was go to bed but I had maid of honor duties. And that included waking the bride up and being way to cheery.

"Rise and Shine," I said, poking Angela in the side. "It's your wedding day! Get up!"

I bounced on the bed.

"Seriously, get up or I'm going to beat your ass. I did not wake up this early because I wanted too."

Aren't I nice?

Angela snorted and opened her eyes.

"Morning, babe."

* * *

**Review**

**Don't forget all outfits are on my polyvore (Link is on my page)**


	57. Chapter 57: Angela's wedding

**Two updates in one day, what?! LOL. I'm just bored today and managed to write a bunch of chapters. We are about two chapters away from tour; which I still haven't written yet. I'm working on it though. A lot will be happening in the coming chapters. Also, this story only has forty eight more chapters (And possibly a sequel because I've already got ideas.)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight characters.**

* * *

**Edward**

Gotta love weddings, right?

Not really.

I felt uncomfortable here. Mainly because everyone was staring at us as we sat in the fourth row. And I mean everyone, even the preacher is staring at us with wide eyes.

I cleared my throat and fixed my tie.

"I should go see how Bella and Angela are doing," I excused myself and made a haste retreat, leaving Emmett, Jake, and Jasper to deal with it on their own.

The only things I enjoy at weddings are the open bar and the free food because you can never beat endless beer and free food. That comes later though so I have to suffer through the ceremony.

Angela's lucky I love her and promised to be here or I would split and come back in time for the party.

I found the girls room and knocked on the door. Angela's mother answered the door and glowered up at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Bella around?" I asked.

"Let him in, mom."

"He's a boy, Angela."

"I don't care," I heard her snap. "Let him in."

She glared but let me in the room. Angela was sitting in front of a mirror, in her robe, and looked to be having a panic attack. My girl was crouched in front of her looking...looking gorgeous.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"Oh, you know, just prewedding jitters," Angela swallowed thickly and rubbed her hands on her robe.

"Ang, you kind of need to get in your dress." Bella softly told her.

"Is it that time already?"

"We have ten minutes until you were supposed to walk down the aisle, get dressed, Angela."

"I don't know if I should do this," Angela gulped.

"Angela Lacey Weber!" her mother gasped.

"Cool it," Bella said. "You're just upsetting her. Why don't you go take a walk? Mingle with the guests?"

Angela mother glared, "I'll stay where I am."

"Suit yourself." she turned back to Angela. "If you don't want to do this, I'll get the car and we'll split."

"No!"

"Really?" Angela asked.

"Angela, it's too late for that! Stop doing this and get in your dress."

Her mother really was a character wasn't she?

"Should I grab the car?" I asked.

Angela smiled a bit, "No, tempting but no. God, I can't believe I'm getting married, Me! Out of all people, did you see this coming, Bells?"

"Nope, you threw me for a loop."

"I didn't see myself as a wife before." Angela muttered. "The whore never settles down."

"You were hardly a whore," Bella snickered. "You were just friendly."

I laughed out at the look on her mom's face. She looked like she was about to throw up on her shoes. I met Angela's mom and dad once and I quickly learned that they were the old fashion, and I mean really old fashioned, religious couple.

I can't be the only one surprised that Angela is like this. Although, they do say preachers children are the worst of the worst.

"You were supposed to save yourse..."

"Yeah but I didn't," Angela grumbled. "I don't need this lecture. It's a little too late don't you think?"

"It's never too late to reform."

"Can't change the fact that I'm not a virgin," she said.

"Ugh," her sister, Lillian I think, grumbled.

I raised my eyebrow in question.

"She doesn't get laid enough," Angela explained.

Ah, I see.

"Angela, really, we need to get you in your dress," her mom urged, changing the subject.

Angela nodded, "Okay, let's do this."

Bella stood up and turned to get the dress, allowing me my first real look at her.

She looked gorgeous, as always. Her long brown hair was down, cascading down her back in soft curls. She had on little makeup, just a swipe of ruby red on her lips. Her dress fit her perfectly and flared out at the waist. It was strapless and tight around her chest area.

I had a feeling I'd be beating fuckers off of her tonight.

"Close your mouth," Bella giggled, reaching up to give me a quick kiss.

"You look stunning."

"I'm going to pale in comparison to Ang."

"But you'll still be one of the hottest here," I said.

"Cheese!" Angela yelled. "I expect the same compliment when you see me in my dress."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to find you at the reception," I said, winking. "I'll leave you ladies to it."

Bella gave me another kiss on the lips before I took off. It didn't escape my notice that her mother slammed the door extra hard behind me.

I snickered.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Angela looked great, and I told her so just before she took photos, and the vows were cute I guess. I wasn't really paying attention.

I was watching Bella.

It was times like these when I wondered what our wedding would be like. I can see us having a rocker wedding. Y'know, her in a short white dress and converse and me in a pair of slacks a white shirt and also converse.

We'd have a buffet dinner with all our favorites, a large chocolate cake, maybe even the chocolate fountain thing that some girls like. We'd play only the best music and party until we couldn't move anymore.

Look at me, planning my own wedding.

I held back my laugh at that.

After pictures were taken, Bella and Angela disappeared. Since I was going to ride in the limo with the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids I stuck around. Jake, Jasper, Leah, and Emmett took off to the reception hall with the rest of the guests.

"Congrats, man," I told Ben as we waited outside with the rest of the wedding party.

"Thanks." Ben replied, eyeing me as if I were a piece of trash that had drifted to close.

"Okay, then."

His friends came up and started talking about work so I casually moved away and lit up a cigarette.

Another reason why I wasn't comfortable here was because Ben was a preppy douchebag. I didn't like him, at all.

He has a holier than thou attitude that really grates on my nerves. He thinks that because I'm a signed musician, I don't try. He thinks I have the easiest job and have the most perks all for little to no work. His little friends, also Ivy league assholes, agree with him. At least that's what I could tell.

"So, Edward, right?" his asshole best man laughed. "How's life as a rock metal singer?"

"I sing alternative rock," I corrected. "And it's pretty damn good if you ask me."

"Nail a different girl a night, yes?"

"I'm dating Bella so no." I said, chucking my cigarette over the side of the stairs.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Is that what you pricks do? Fuck around with girls?" I asked.

I was being a hypocrite. I did that up until I met Bella but she changed my outlook. I mean, hookups aren't bad but if you love someone, you don't do it.

"Like you haven't." Ben snorted.

I got in his face, "Listen here, if I find out you cheated on Angela, even once. I will hunt you down, rip off your balls, and feed them to you. And then I will pass you to my friends and let them torture you as well."

"Is that a threat?"

"Is what a threat?" Bella asked. "What's going on?"

"Your boyfriend is being a psychopath." Ben's little friend tattled.

Bella gave me a questioning look.

"I'm just telling him like it is, love," I said. "Don't worry."

"You really know how to pick them, Bella."

"Shut up, Trent." Bella snapped.

"I'm just wondering how you went from me to this piece of work."

It was my turn to give her a questioning look. She dated this character?

"I know what you mean," Bella said. "I went from shrimp dick to colossal cock. Worth it though."

And I lost my shit. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Trent's face. Ah, you gotta love my girl. Always speaking her mind.

"Nice, Bella," Angela laughed.

"Mhm, nice." Ben grimaced.

"You guys ready to go?" Angela asked. "I'm ready to party!"

"Let's go."

* * *

**Review. So yes, we only have forty eight chapters left (That's a lot I know; but they're all prewritten soooooooo yes.)**

**Again thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, and putting this story on Alert/favorite. It means the world to me.**


	58. Chapter 58: The Reception

******Part 2 of Angela's wedding; It's the reception. Also quick response to a guest review for chapter 54.**

******REVIEW**_******: Im rolling my eyes at bella renee will play dirty and all bella will do is ignore it and cry im betting on it she should just cut toes the woman has done nothing for her so letting her go shouldnt matter sometimes we need to letchildhood wishes goshe will never be the mom she wants**_

**Response: I get what you're saying. But at the same time, it's not that easy. Renee will play dirty but I promise Bella isn't going to let it slide. And yes, it kind of is upsetting when your mom (Whether she was there for her or not) turns on you so it wouldn't exactly be surprising if tears were involved.**

******Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight characters. Taylor swift owns 'Enchanted'**

* * *

**Edward**

The reception was much better.

I was a lot more outgoing with a drink in my hand. I did keep away from Ben's pretty boy clique. They kept shooting dirty looks in my direction as if I was the scum of the earth that had just invaded their party.

On one hand, I was kind of happy that they didn't give a rats ass about my fame. They still treated me like some asshole they met on the street. But on the other, their comments about my job being something easy that isn't hard work at all pissed me off.

I didn't want to fight, well I did but I didn't want to ruin Ang's reception so I kept my comments to myself and ordered drink after drink.

Bella worked the room, dancing with several people and being a good maid of honor. My eyes didn't drift that far from her when she wasn't by my side. There were a lot of guys here that wanted to get their paws on my girl and so I watched in case she needed my rescue.

She had changed into a different dress but kept her hair down. Her new dress was a strapless peach dress that ended mid thigh. She kept on her white heels, which made her legs look miles long.

The guys here were attracted to them like bugs were to a zapper.

I saw her ex, Trent, start to make his way toward her so I quickly intervened and twirled her out to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Yes, you may," Bella grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I've got an endless supply of food and drinks, so yes I am."

She rolled her eyes, "Boys."

"How about you? How do you like socializing with all these stuck up assholes?"

"They aren't all bad," Bella said, glancing around. "Ben's side of the family is a little...stuck up but some of Angela's family is okay."

"Oh, you mean the Jesus freaks?"

She smacked me. "They take some getting use to. I think it's just the new faces that have them on conversion railroad."

I snorted, "You don't say."

I've already had about four conversations about church. I even got smacked by Angela's grandma because I told her I haven't attended a church service since my teens.

"They're good people though," Bella snickered. "Like Angela's Uncle, Tony, he's a cool guy and don't forget her Uncle, Aro."

How could I forget him? He was the one who gave us the chance to play in his high end club and that ultimately led to our discovery. I owed him a couple hundred thank yous.

"So two out of five hundred guests are cool, excluding us."

"Pretty much," Bella agreed. "I bet you're surprised that Ang is the way she is, huh?"

"Preacher's children are the worst."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Bella snickered. "Her mom thinks marriage will straighten her out but come on, this is Ang."

"Does Angela even like this guy? Or is she doing this to appease her parents?" I asked. "Because that guy is a ten on the douchebag scale."

"I think it's a little of both," Bella sighed. "I mean, she's happy but I think she's settling because she's tired of being nagged at. He's not too bad, they have fun together so maybe it'll work out."

I hope it did, for Angela's sake. She was a sweet girl and deserved to be treated right. I find out Ben did something to hurt her and well...Ben's not going to be able to father any children in his future.

I mean that shit, too.

"May I cut in?" Trent asked. "You know it's tradition for the maid of honor and best man to dance together."

I didn't want to let her go.

But I did.

"Go mingle, love," Bella said, grasping my chin and giving me a kiss. "I'll be all yours again in a second."

I gave her a stiff nod and headed back to my table.

A group of teenage girls were surrounding it, along with Aro who was perched casually in Leah's vacated chair.

"Hey, Aro," I shook his hand. "How have you been? It's been a while."

He laughed, "It has. I've been doing pretty good, the club's picked up since I last saw you."

"That's good."

"Yep, I'm thinking about branching out," he said. "The boys were trying to convince me to open up a club in California. Think it's worth it?"

"Hell yeah," I said, dropping into my chair. "It'd be nice to have an Eclipse out in Los Angeles."

"It's an intriguing idea," Aro admitted. "But with so many clubs out there anyway, how much business would I get?"

"We'll be there," Emmett promised.

"And not to brag but wherever we go, a horde of girls follow..." Jasper snickered. "So, you'd probably have a pretty packed club."

"And wherever the girls flock, guys will show up," Jake finished.

"Huh," He looked like he was favoring the idea a lot more. "I suppose LA needs a new club. I'll look into places."

"Want to dance with me again?" Bella asked

"I'd love too," I said. "Where'd trevor go?"

"Trent is sitting down, icing his foot," she laughed. "His hands drifted a little too low sooo I stomped on his foot. It was clearly an accident, to bad he doesn't see it that way."

"That's our girl," Jazz chuckled.

"Always had such a temper," Aro said. "How you doin kid?"

"I'm doing great, Uncle Aro," she beamed. "Life can't get any better."

"I can imagine," he agreed. "Make sure you save me a dance."

"I will." Bella said before dragging me to the dance floor. A song by Taylor Swift was playing.

"Really?"

"It was Angela's favorite song last year," Bella said. "She vowed to herself that she would have it in her wedding playlist."

"And here I thought she actually had taste."

"It's not a bad song, just listen," Bella said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you."_

It sounded much better coming from Bella's mouth, that's for sure.

I spun us around the dance floor while Bella softly sang along to the song. By the end of the song, it was one of my favorites but the Bella Swan version only.

There's just something about her voice that captivates you.

That's why we are where we are today.

We danced for two song straight before Aro cut in for his dance. And after their dance ended, she was passed around between guests. Bella was a good sport about it and danced with anyone, and everyone, who asked her.

Angela and Bella danced together quite a lot, Angela's mother nearly fainted when Angela and Bella were grinding against each other to one of Akon's songs.

I may have helped her have a heart attack when I joined in on their dancing.

You'd think after a couple drinks they'd loosen up but they really haven't. The only ones that would dance to the 'filthy' songs were Bella, Angela, a couple of Angela's cousins, and Jake, Jasper, Emmett, and Leah.

Fuck em.

It's a wedding. It's supposed to be crazy and fun.

When it came time for the bride and groom to leave. We lined up outside and threw rice at them. Bella and Angela got teary eyed as they hugged goodbye.

It would be the last time they saw each other for a couple months. Angela did promise to come to our concert in New York, which would be our final stop but that was still about three months away.

"I'll miss you," Bella said, wiping her eyes. "Text me when you get wherever you're going."

"I will," Angela sniffled. "I want thousands of pictures and videos from your tour, got it?"

"It'll be like you were there," Bella promised. "I love you."

"Love you too," Angela gave her another hug before climbing into the limo with her new husband.

"You okay?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll just miss her," Bella sighed. "I'm happy for her though. I hope she has a rocking time in the Bahamas."

I smiled and kissed her head, "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

**Review**


	59. Chapter 59: Getting to know Rosalie

**Quick note: The next chapter will be the start of their tour. I'm still trying to work out how to write it but Saturday updating will resume. I'm giving myself some time to work out the next six or seven tour chapters; the rest are prewritten.**

**That's all.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella**

"You're five minutes late," Rose glowered as I hopped out of Edward's car.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just woke up late."

She eyed me like she didn't believe me.

I shifted from foot to foot, knowing full well I was lying. I woke up in time, I just didn't factor in enough time for my insatiable boyfriend.

"You look thoroughly fucked," she muttered.

"Well, I was." I admitted. "It's like breakfast, it's important to start off the day with some lovin."

Rose smiled a bit.

"She smiles! No way," I teased.

She rolled her eyes, "We're going to be late for our appointment, let's go."

She turned and marched into the Spa. I couldn't help but compare our outfits. I was laidback, in a pair of green shorts and my pink Floyd tee. Rosalie was in a black skirt and a gray blouse. Did the girl ever dress down?

"Are you coming?"

"Yes," I said, following along.

"Welcome to Salish Spa, I'm Judy. Do you have an appointment?" The woman maning the front desk asked.

"Yes, we have a ten o'clock under Rosalie Hale," Rose said as she typed away at her phone.

I reached around and snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"It's a girls day, no phones allowed." I said, placing it in my bag.

"I'm a very important person. I need it," she said, trying to get it back.

"One day of relaxation won't kill you," I said.

She sighed, "At least let me call my assistant and tell her I'm taking the day off."

I gave her back her phone.

"Right this way ladies," Judy said, leading us into a changing room. "You have massages first. Change into these robes and go right through that door. Your masseuses will be with you momentarily."

I thanked her and started to strip out of my clothes.

"I don't know why you're so interested in me. None of my other clients have shown this much interest."

"They're clearly losers," I said. "You seem incredibly cool, Rose. Even though you hardly open up. You're one of the only girls I'll have on tour with me. I need girl time and it'll be a lot easier if we're at least to the point when I can say I know your favorite color."

She looked stunned.

"What?" I asked.

"No one has really wanted to take the time to get to know me," she whispered.

"Don't you have girlfriends?"

she sighed, "Work is my life, Bella. It's my husband, my children...Fuck, it's even my friends. Before I met your group...It was just Tanya."

"Wow."

"Pathetic, huh?"

"Not at all," I said with a shake of my head. "I get it. This job is probably one of the hardest out there. It takes up time and not a lot of people understand that. But I do and I want to be your friend. I promise I'm cool."

She snickered, "Do you become less of a dork the more I know you?"

"Nope," I giggled. "In fact, I get dorkier."

She playfully groaned, "Great."

"Aw, lighten up. I'm a hoot,"

"The fact that you describe yourself as a 'hoot' just proves that you aren't."

"Do you get bitchier as I learn more about you?" I asked.

"Yep. Still want to be my bestie?"

"Eh," I pretended to think about it for a minute. "Sure, why not?"

Rosalie smiled, and not just her normal half smile. It was a full smile and I found myself smiling back.

"Alright, what do you want to know about me?"

"Whatever you'll give me."

"My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I was born February 15th, 1988. I've been in the world of the rich and famous since birth. My dad is legendary film maker, Felix Hale. My mom was, well is, a model. She started walking the runway at fifteen and met my dad at sixteen and they married at eighteen. Once my mom had my sister and I, she retired from model and is a stay at home mom. Even now she prefers to be the housewife, which is all cool since we have more than enough money to live on."

When Rosalie opens up them flood gates, she really doesn't hold back.

"I use to act, I played in many movies but my favorite was acting on sitcoms. I stared in 'Teenagers'."

"No, way," I said. "Angela and I religiously watched that show."

"Imagine me with the long black locks and a British accent and there you go."

"No way." I squinted to get a good look at her. "You were Candice?"

"Yup," Rose said, proudly. "She was such a great character to play."

"But she was the bitch who everyone hated...only didn't because the accent made things sound rad."

"Rad," Rosalie scuffed. "She was a tough ass who had a hard life. I mean, her dad ships her off to a new city all alone after her mother's death and you expect her to be little miss sunshine? Come on, now."

"True," I agreed. "Candace was always my favorite," I admitted. "Did you really change your hair all those colors?"

"I dyed it brown, red, pink, and then the rest were wigs because my mom was getting pissed." Rosalie laughed. "The colors kept getting crazier as time went on."

"You're one of the reasons I begged my grandma and dad to let me die my hair blue," I said. "I loved the way it looked so I wanted to try so bad but my grandma didn't want me to ruin my hair. She threatened to cane my ass."

"Kinky."

I snorted. "What made you give up acting? After the show ended, why didn't you branch out? I heard they wanted to make a spin off with just you."

"Acting bored me after a while. Don't get me wrong, it's fun and freeing but..."

"Freeing?" I asked, frowning.

"I was going through a lot of shit at that point," she sighed. "I went through a shitty boyfriend who basically called me ugly and fat and worthless for..for months...I was so depressed and I..." she sighed and shook her head. "Acting really helped. For a couple hours a day, I wasn't Rosalie anymore. I was whoever I was signed onto be. I left my drama at the door, freed my mind if you will, and pretended to be someone else. Someone better most times, although I did have some dark characters but it was there drama that I let invade my mind, not my own."

"But it bored you?"

"It was never me," she sighed. "I prefer working behind the scenes much more. And so that brings us full circle."

"Will you ever get back into acting?" I wondered as we made our way into the next room.

"Eh, maybe. I don't know," she admitted. "I've been working on a script for about six years now, I want to direct like my dad, but Royce never thinks it's good enough."

"Maybe it's so good, he's jealous."

"He would never do that to me," she said. "He's been my biggest fan for so long. I know he'd never let me direct something that was just appalling."

"Have you asked your dad to read it?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "He's always busy. Now that Tanya and I are out of the house, he hardly stops working."

"That must suck for your mom."

"Yeah, if she didn't have a newer and younger boy toy to keep her company." Rosalie said with a snort.

"Does your father know?"

"He'd probably kill her if he did," Rosalie said. "It's not my problem. I lost respect in both of them long ago."

"Oh."

"So, what else do you want to know?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I still don't know your favorite color."

"It's green," she blushed.

"Emmett's eyes?"

Her eyes snapped to mine, "H-how did you know?"

"The Cullen boys have beautiful eyes," I mused. "Green became my favorite color shortly after we met."

"Do you know what Emmett's deal is?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As of late, he's being annoyingly persistent. I mean, he dumped his girlfriend and now he's chasing after me. I'm no rebound."

I laughed, "He is head over heels for you, Rose."

"Too bad," Rosalie sighed. "I'm happily in love with my boyfriend."

"Are you sure it's because you have a no fraternizing policy when it comes to the people you manage?"

"If I wasn't his manager, it would be tempting," she admitted. "Just look at him. He's tall, muscular, funny, sweet, and he can be smart when he wants too."

"Someone's in love," I snickered.

She scuffed, "Hardly. I'd have to be dead not to notice his looks and well, I spend a lot of time around you all to learn a little bit about him."

"So, you know that once he sets his mind to something, he usually gets it, right?"

Rosalie gulped.

Our masseuse entered the room shortly after. I felt so relaxed after my massage, like I was flying on a cloud relaxed. I made a mental note to get it done sometime soon.

After our massages, we got facials and had mani...whatever they were called. I got my fingernails and toes done. I went for green and blue because they were my favorite colors. Rosalie went for a blood red.

After our facials were done, we had a quick lunch before we entered the salon part of the spa. Rosalie wanted a quick trim and did so while I eyed the price board.

It's not that price was an issue, I was just deciding on what I wanted done. I felt a bit daring today and wanted to try out a new color for my hair. It was a bold color, one that my grandma would surely beat my ass for if she were still here, but I'm tired of my lame brown hair.

So, I dyed my hair a dark teal color. Yes, all of it. Rosalie just shook her head in disbelief when my new hair color was revealed.

"What?" I asked

"Unbelievable," she sighed.

"It'll be cute, just watch."

My stylist dried up my hair and the color lightened a bit. It looked cute in my opinion but Rosalie was still shaking her head muttering about how fame was going to turn me into an emo.

I rolled my eyes at that and threw my hair into a loose messy bun.

"I can't believe you did that," Rosalie said as we left the spa.

"It's cute, admit it," I said, ruffling my hair. "I've always wanted a bold color."

"Well, you can't get bolder than that."

"Actually, I could," I countered.

"Don't think about it, Swan," she said, shaking her finger at me. "I don't want you showing up one day with neon pink hair."

"I won't," I promised. "I'll stick to the darker colors."

Rosalie and I departed ways, she had a date with her boyfriend and I had a date with my boys and Leah.

After I dropped into my place- which was technically Edward's place but whatever- and changed into a little yellow cross dress and a pair of black peeps, I headed to Eclipse to meet everyone.

They braved the paparazzi and the fans to wait outside for me. I found them easily, having a cigarette a couple paces away from the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"No pr..." Edward eyes widened when he caught my new color. Under the street light it looked pretty bright. "New hair color, I see."

"What do you think?"

"I like it," Leah said. "It's really cute!"

"Thank you," I smiled. "Well, what about you guys?"

"You look sexy," Jasper drawled. "I like it, a lot."

"Me too," Jake said.

"Seriously, it works well with your pale skin. It's almost goddess like."

I blushed and looked at my boyfriend.

"Edward clearly likes it," Jasper snickered.

"Shut up," Edward said, shifting. "I love it, you look stunning."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

**So I made Bella live out my biggest wish; to dye my hair a cool and crazy color. It's not too bright or crazy (There is a pic on my polyvore) but I find it cute. As I said in the AN in the beginning of the chapter, the tour starts next. I won't be updating until Friday Saturday so I have the time to sort out my thoughts and hopefully make the chapters longer :D The tour will probably last six or seven chapters and then my prewrites start.**

**Review.**


	60. Chapter 60: First Stop

**Hello faithful readers :D I've been waiting for the tour to start for sixty chapters and now it's finally time. I have this chapter done, obviously, and the next but I'm still working on the third tour chapter. I've got to work something out so it make sense and coincides with my already prewritten chapters sooo yeah. I'll get to that while you read :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, or the songs that they sing, or even their band name. I just play with them.**

* * *

**Edward**

"You guys look like you're about to puke," Tyler, the lead singer of Regal Tone, laughed. "Just relax."

"We're good," I said, swallowing thickly. "It's just...it's our first show."

"The first show is always the worst," Mike, the guitarist, agreed.

"We'll be fine once we get on stage," Emmett said as he eyed the crowd.

It was twenty minutes until our first show was about to start and we were all anxiously peeking at the crowd from backstage.

It looked like all of Washington was crammed into this theater. I mean, that was good but it was also very intimidating.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Bella moaned.

"Watch my shoes," Tyler snapped, taking a couple steps away from her. "I just bought them."

"They're ugly," Rosalie scuffed. "Barf would improve them."

Tyler glowered at Rosalie and Rosalie glared right back. Tyler eventually shrank back with a cough.

"Suck it up, Swan," she said, turning to Bella. "You can do this!"

"She'll be fine once we're on stage," Jake said, confidently.

"Maybe," Bella whimpered.

"Love," I said, making her look at me. "We can do this. We were born to do this. I personally can't wait to get out there and show all those people who told me I could never do it that I can."

"I like thinking about it like that," Bella nodded. "Alright, I'm okay. Let's do this."

And as soon as the words left her mouth, she ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"Disgusting," Tyler grumbled.

I went over to her and held her hair back.

The stagehands were eyeing her in worry. I'm sure they'd be pissed if the show was canceled after the spent all day setting up.

"I'm good," Bella said. "I feel better now."

I rubbed her back soothingly, "You sure?"

She nodded, "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

I nodded and followed her back to her dressing room.

While she was brushing her teeth and calming herself down in her private bathroom, I sat on the couch and ate some of the candy that had been waiting in here for her when we arrived early this morning.

I had some of my favorite foods in my dressing room as well. It was weird but cool at the same time. Definitely handy.

We got here early to do sound checks and to make sure all our stage effects would worked well.

Marcus also stopped by with Caius to check on us. He very giddy this morning, that's for sure. He had a reason to be as well. He rose to fame when we did. They actually started recognizing him as an actual competitor in the record deal business, not a joke like he use to be.

As much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't because he gave us our big break. Without him, we'd only be playing in bars.

I do miss that, by the way. We don't do that anymore. We go out all the time but it's not the same as actually being able to play for an actual audience.

We don't play for fans enough, in my opinion. That's why I was so excited about going on tour. Everyday we'll have a new show, in a new place.

That's the life.

"Okay, let's go."

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Just nerves."

We walked back to the stage hand in hand. Bella looked better, calmer, now that she had the time to collect herself.

"How you doing, Swan?" Rose asked.

"A lot better, Hale," Bella promised.

"The asshole trio just went on," Rosalie said. "It's almost time to take your places."

"Is my dad here yet?" Bella asked, nervously.

"He has arrived and he's in his seat," Rosalie promised.

"I don't know why he wanted to be apart of the crowd," Bella said, shaking her head. "I'm worried."

"He's a police offer, Bells," Jake laughed. "Not much will happen to him."

"I'm not exactly worried about him," Bella giggled. "Our fans are the ones I'm worried about. My dad calls it like he sees it, you know that."

"He'll behave," Rose promised. "He will be too preoccupied with cheering for you to notice anything else."

Tyler and his band played very well and got the crowd riled up for us. They've been in the business longer so it was going to be tough to beat them but we were ready.

It was time.

"This is insane," Bella was all smiles as she said this.

"You'll do perfect," I said, giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she grinned.

It was our turn to take the stage. The lights were dark as we made our way out to our instruments so the crowd couldn't see us, and we couldn't see them, but I definitely heard them.

"This is it," Emmett was grinning ear to ear. "We've been working our whole lives for this."

I nodded.

"Try not to suck."

"Such great advice, Emmett." Jasper said while I just rolled my eyes at my big goof of a brother.

The first song we were playing tonight was Turn it off. The second song was Kiss me slowly. The third was monster. Bella and I were alternating after every song up until the last few songs which was when we were doing our duets.

"Let's rock!" Emmett yelled as he started to play.

The darkened stage lit up like a firework and the fans started to scream.

"I scraped my knees while I was praying and found a demon in my safest haven. Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything, than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts."

Bella's opening consisted of rising out from under the stage. She didn't like it very much because earlier it got stuck and she freaked out but you couldn't tell. She played her part amazingly.

"I wanna know what it'd be like, to find perfection in my pride, to see nothing in the light, But turn it off, in all my spite, in all my spite, I'll turn it off."

The crowd screamed as Bella moved closer. Several hands were waving in her direction in hopes that she'd touch them. I looked up at the monitor above me and saw Bella smiling as she leaned down to touch their hands.

You've got to be careful about that. I've seen some singers get pulled in by the over excited fans. Thankfully, that wasn't the case this time around.

They're going easy on her since it's her first time.

"The tragedy, it seems unending. I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending. We're taking shortcuts and false solutions, Just to come out the heroooo."

Many of our fans were singing a long as they waved their posters above their heads.

I was giddy because of that. I don't even know why either. At least I wasn't the only one. We all had huge shit eating grins on our faces.

"Well I can see behind the curtain, The wheels are cranking turning, it's all wrong the way we're working. Towards a goal, that's non-existent, it's non-existent, but we just keep believing."

Speaking of posters, I scanned the crowd as I played to see what they all said.

There were a lot of marriage proposals out there, that's for sure. Many 'I love yous' as well. There were a handful of You rock and about a dozen 'You are my hero' posters.

I liked those the most.

"I wanna know what it'd be like, to find perfection in my pride. To see nothing in the light. But turn it off, in all my spite, in all my spite. I'll turn it off...Just turn it off. Again...Agaaaaain. And the worst part is, before it gets any better, we're headed for a cliff. And in the free fall, I will realize I'm better off when I hit the bottom!"

We played the last cords of the song while Bella took a deep breath and slightly bobbed her head along.

When the song ended, I took Bella's place. She was originally going to play the piano during my parts but it was decided that she would do her costume changes while I performed.

I felt bad for her.

Jazz, Jake, Em, and I didn't have to do outfit changes. We got the same outfit from start to finish. Bella wasn't so lucky.

The downside of being a girl, eh?

"Stay with me, baby stay with me. Tonight don't leave, me alone." I sang. "Walk with me, Come and walk with me. To the edge of all we've ever known. I can see you there with the city lights, fourteenth floor, pale brown eyes. I can breathe you in."

"Edward, I love you!"

"Marry me!"

I tried not to laugh. It's amazing that you can still hear people above the loud music but you can.

"Two shades standing by the bedroom door. No I could not want you more than I did right then. As our heads leaned in, Well I'm not sure what this is going to be but with my eyes closed all I see."

A flash of blue out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. "Is the sky line, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in."

I saw Bella standing by the edge of the stage. She had changed into a short blue dress and her hair piled into a high ponytail.

I jogged over to her and pulled her back on stage.

"Taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."

I spun her around and smiled brightly at her.

She was smiling at me but blushing.

"Stay with me, baby stay with me. Tonight don't leave me alone. She shows me everything she use to know. Picture frames and country roads. When the days were long, and the world was small. Oh, she stood by as it fell apart. Two separate rooms and broken hearts but I won't be the one to let you go."

I was supposed to be singing to the audience but I couldn't help but sing to Bella. When life offers you the opportunity, you gotta take it.

Bella beamed at me with water eyes as I spun her around the stage.

"I'm not sure where this is gonna go, but in this moment all I know. Is the skyline, through the window. The moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in."

They say you have a moment when you realize you want to marry the person your in love with. It's usually triggered by something they do. I'd like to say that my moment was trigger by her smile.

it was so bright and she looked so happy.

Thoughts of marriage literally just came out of left field for me.

She was my forever, so what was I waiting for?

"Taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run just kiss me slowly."

The crowd cheered as the song came to an end and cheered even more when Bella planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear as I passed her the microphone.

"I love you more."

"Not possible," she laughed, dabbing at her eyes.

The rest of our first show went great, amazing even. I had the best time of my life performing on stage. It was a rush, almost like a drug. Although the high probably lasted far longer than any drug ever could.

The only downside was that I was dead on my feet when we finished. Poor Bella could barely stand up since she had been in and out of heels all night. We all did a bit of dancing but Bella went all out.

She kept a smile on her face and didn't complain once.

None of us did.

It was worth it. I'd do this a thousand times in one night and still not complain.

I might die but again it'd be worth it.

Our night didn't end when the concert did. We still had the backstage pass fans to greet. Which we did with all smiles. Although, I will admit, I probably look dead on my feet in some photos.

When it was finally time to go back to the hotel; the lease we had on our apartment ended in about two weeks so we decided to just move out ahead of time. Our landlord was cool with that and couldn't wait to rent the place out.

He could charge big, and he would I bet.

But I'm digressing.

When we arrived at the hotel, Bella and the guys took the first elevator up while I went to the front desk to set up breakfast deliver and our wake up calls.

Usually Rose would do it but she had a last minute meeting with someone and forgot.

With all that done, I climbed into the elevator.

"Hold it," Tyler yelled.

I hit the door open button long enough for him t get in.

"Great show," he complimented. "One of the best I've seen in a while. Well, excluding my own shows of course."

I laughed, "Of course."

"What are you doing now?"

"Sleep," I yawned.

"But it's only twelve! And it's your first show," Tyler said, incredulously. "Celebrate with us."

"No thanks."

"Come on, just a few drinks and then you can be a pussy and go to bed." Tyler said. "And hey, you might even want to stay. I have ways of waking someone up."

"I'll stay for one drink," I allowed as the doors opened on his floor. "But after that, I'm heading up to bed."

"Deal, let's go."

* * *

**And I know you guys are going to hate me but this ends Edward'sPOV for the entire story. It's just how I wrote it out. Bella'sPOV comes easier to me.**

**Review.**


	61. Chapter 61: On the Road

******Part 2 out of 7 (could be ten) of Breaking Twilight's tour :D**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, or the songs that they sing, or even their band name. I just play with them.**

* * *

**Bella**

Last night's show was...INCREDIBLE!

I had so much fun last night.

Yes, my feet are contemplating separating themselves from my body but it was soooo worth it. I've never had so much fun in my life. Our fans are amazing and loved singing along and dancing, of course.

Dancing. Yes, I did pull a couple moves. I just felt weird awkwardly standing there and bobbing so I moved around. I made sure I didn't get to weird with my moves, though.

Emmett told me I should've dived into the crowd but that wasn't really appealing. I did have to talk him out of doing it though. We had a lot of teen girls in attendance, no one would be able to hold his ass up.

He's got way to much muscle for that.

But stage diving aside, It was still great.

The concert ended at about ten, and despite wanting to just fall asleep right there on stage as soon as the curtain dropped, we suffered through another two hours of meet and greets.

So, my hands got just as much of a workout as the rest of me.

When we finally were able to get back to the hotel, I passed out. Like, instantly.

I didn't take off my shoes, my dress, nothing.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt a lot better. A little sore but better. I was also alone, which was odd. But Edward reappeared a few minutes later with food.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Good morning," he said, cheerfully.

"I see you brought food." I eyed the tray.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," I said, grabbing a plate of the tray. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Yum!

Edward grabbed his own plate and chowed down with me.

"So, what did you think of last night?" I asked

"It was a rush," he said. "I'm looking forward to it again."

I nodded, "It was. I'm skipping heels tonight though. It's either keds, chucks, or bare foot."

Edward chuckled, "It's our show. We could do it naked if we'd like."

I snorted, "I'm sure the audience would just love that."

"You know they would," he said, poking my side. "You're cute when naked."

I scuffed, "Well, I'm glad you think so but let's keep that between me and you, okay?"

"Deal."

We enjoyed the rest of our breakfast in silence. Edward was acting weird but I brushed it off as we got ready to hit the road.

When everything was packed up and by the door, we jumped into the shower together. It started off innocent but turned pretty heated within minutes.

Once our shower was finished, it was time to leave. I practically skipped down to the lobby, seriously I was that excited. From this point on, we'd be living out of our tour bus.

It was going to be great!

Rosalie arrived about fifteen minutes after we all convened in the lobby. She led us out of the hotel and toward the side parking lot and there was our tour bus.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I screamed a bit.

"Oh My God," I yelled bouncing in place.

Our bus was very big and a pure black color. Our Band logo was on one side and our faces were on the other.

"This is fucking awesome!" Jasper said as we admired our faces.

"I have to take a picture," I said, digging through my bag for my camera.

Angela would love to see this.

"I'll take the picture," Rose said. "Huddle together."

I passed her my camera and went to stand in front of our bus.

"Edward take off those damn sunglasses," Rose yelled. "You've been wearing them all day. It's not even sunny out."

Edward sighed and pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"Smile everyone!"

I smiled so wide it started to hurt my face.

And not long after we finished taking pictures, and before we could tour the bus, our fans showed up. We spent about thirty minutes signing various posters for them before Rosalie ushered us into the bus.

Our bus was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. As you walk in your in our living room/ dinning room area. The kitchen is also incorporated into this room but further down. Through the door in the kitchen is our bunks.

It held sixteen bunks, eight on each side. I chose my bunk right away. I chose the two in the middle. One of them were for my toiletries and the other was for sleeping.

At the end of our bunks was the bathroom, one side held the toliet and shower while the other side held a large sink with a huge mirror over it.

"Even though this place looks big, no one better take a shit in here," Jake warned.

"Agreed," I said.

"What if it's an emergency?"

"Hold it," I said. "Or else we'll be forced to pull over before we die of lack of oxygen."

"This bus has windows." Emmett chuckled.

"Seriously though," Rosalie said, smacking him. "If you have to do something other than piss, we will find some place to stop."

"Fine."

With that settled, we continued with our tour of the bus. The last room was a game room/ another living room. It held the flat screen, a sectional, and a couple game consoles.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's epic," I said as I snapped a handful of pictures.

"Well, I'm glad you like it because this is your new home for the next three and a half months."

"I'm cool with that," Jazz said, throwing himself down on the couch. "I love it."

"So you say now."

"I wish Leah would come with," Jake pouted.

"She's pregnant, dude," I said. "This probably isn't the most ideal situation for a pregnant girl. Plus, she feels bad for neglecting Clearwaters so much."

he sighed, "I know."

"Next tour, she'll come," I said, confident. "We'll even have the baby with us."

Jake laughed, "Now being stuck in a tour bus with a baby is going to be interesting."

"All the more reason to stop at hotels," Rose smirked. "Damn, I should have convinced her to come."

"Don't like tour busses, Rose?"

"Not really," she admitted. "We're all going to be crammed together for months, it's not exactly going to be that pleasant."

"The only time we'll be in this thing is to sleep," Edward yawned. "Which I think I'm going to do now."

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" I asked. "When did you get in anyway?"

"Uh...I haven't been to bed yet," he admitted.

"What?!"

"I was hanging out with Tyler."

"We have a show tonight," Jazz said, incredulously. "How could you not sleep?"

"Did you not just listen?" Edward snapped. "I was celebrating. I'm going to bed now. I'll be fine by this evening."

Jeez, mood swing much? Well, that's what a lack of sleep will do to you. I still can't believe he made it this long. After last night, I wouldn't have been able to celebrate if I tried.

"Okay, snappy go nap."

Edward huffed and found himself a bunk. He was out within five minutes, no joke. The guys wanted to draw on his face but I put a stop to that, after I caught them. He may have a dick already drawn on his cheek.

Immature dorks.

I thought about cleaning it up but he'd be cranky if I woke him up mid nap so I went about my business.

I videotaped and took pictures of every inch of the bus. Eventually, I ran out of things to tape so I logged onto my laptop to check my mail and Facebook and Tumblr accounts.

I had a couple messages from my mom, which I deleted without looking at, and one from Angela. She sent me thirty pictures of the airport and the view from her hotel room.

I sent her a handful of my tour bus pictures and wished her a great time on her honeymoon.

After sending her the pictures, I logged onto my tumblr to see what I'd been missing. I've been a tumblr freak since it came out. Angela introduced it to me and since then, I was in love.

My dad didn't get it, at all. But he isn't hip.

Ha, neither am I. I just loved reblogging my favorite pictures of a bare chested James.

Yeah, I wonder how many people know this is me. I need to take down about fifteen hundred of these pictures.

When I logged on, I gained about half a million followers; no joke. I also had about fourteen hundred messages. Well, I think it's safe to say that I have been discovered.

God, if the media saw my page, I'd never live this down.

I did follow through with my word and delete about sixty five pictures of James from my blog. I wanted to keep it but I didn't want anyone, especially James, to think I was some obsessive freak.

I wasn't...

_You so are, don't lie._

It just feels weird now that I met him.

After that was finished, I checked my messages. I had indeed been discovered. Although there were skeptics who demanded a picture of me as proof.

I humored them and took a webcam picture of myself, sticking my tongue out.

I posted it and moved on through my next messages.

I decided I'd keep this blog as a personal blog where I'm able to reblog random shit unrelated to my blog. I made a second account for the band so that people who were genuinely interested could see all the band related pictures.

I gained about four hundred followers in ten minutes.

"Watcha doing?" Jasper asked, stealing my laptop. "So you have a tumblr but not a twitter?"

"Twitter sucks."

"What's the point of tumblr?" he asked. "It's useless."

"Don't mock tumblr,"

"Join twitter."

"Twitter sucks," I repeated.

"Twitter is informative," Jasper said, scrolling through my dash. "All tumblr does is show off naked guys."

I blushed, "That's not all."

"Let me see your personal one,"

"Ha, no."

"What's on it?" he asked.

"Fan girl stuff."

Jasper shook his head and gave back my laptop. He pulled out his own and logged into twitter. He updated his status, or whatever it's called to; Help me get Bella Swan to make a twitter. Let's start a trend. He hashtaged Make a twitter, Bella.

"That's not going to make me join."

"Just wait for it."

Okay then.

I messed around on tumblr a little longer, mostly making our bands page and uploading a couple pictures of our tour bus before I logged off and found a movie to keep me entertained.

It was two hours later when Jasper shoved his laptop in front of mine.

"Hey! I was watching that."

"Look."

He was on twitter again.

He showed me the trending topics. Make a twitter, Bella was one of them. He made me click on it to see how many people actually wanted me on twitter.

"So?"

"Twitter still sucks."

"Make one."

"What's so special about it?" I asked.

"Keep in touch with fans, shoot down rumors." he said, logging out.

"Rosalie handles that and we can meet our fans face to face while on tour."

"I'm making you a twitter," he said.

"Jasper..."

"You'll like it, I promise."

I didn't fit him. Instead, I went back to my movie while he made me an account.

"Done."

I groaned, "I can't believe you."

"It's done." he shrugged. "Do you like your name?"

I glanced at my name and it said Bella Swan but the second name was BellybuttonSwan

"Ass," I said, changing it to Bells.

"Haha!"

He did it on purpose! I smacked him

"Fine, I have a twitter now. Am I hip enough for you?"

"Yup."

"Can you two keep it down?" Edward growled, rubbing his head. "Jeez, I think everyone outside the bus can hear you as well."

"I see the nap did you no good," Jake laughed.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

He gave a curt nod.

"You sure?"

"I said I was, didn't I?"

I glared at him, "Jeez, I'm sorry for being concerned."

He sighed, "Sorry. Just...I've got a big fucking headache."

"Well go sleep it off, you have a show tonight."

Edward nodded and went back to bed.

* * *

**I'm a tumblr girl, I don't really like twitter. I had one but never went on. **

**Review**


	62. Chapter 62: Concert two

**Two of you prediction something correctly about the future in reviews. I'm not going to say what will happen but just know there is going to be a bump in the road soon...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing.**

**Also, Outfits are on my polyvore.**

* * *

**Bella**

Our second show was in California, as were our third and fourth shows. Our second show would be held in Sacramento, the third in Los Angeles, and the fourth in San Diego.

By the time we arrived in LA, Edward was in a much better mood. He wasn't as peppy as this morning but he wasn't being a bitch either. He disappeared with Tyler and his group of friends as soon as we arrived at the stadium.

"Edward is clearly tired of us already," Rose snickered.

"I blame Emmett."

"I told you I didn't want Taco Bell," He shrugged.

"You didn't exactly have to order FIVE bean burritos."

"I was hungry." he said, innocently.

He didn't look the least bit sorry.

"No more Taco Bell," Rose declared. "Ever again."

"But it's so good," Jake whined.

"Not work it, dude," Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"Agreed!" I grimaced.

"So, it's settled," Rose said, shoving her shades to the top of her head. "Let's get in there and rehearse."

We made our way into the Theatre.

Everything was already in process of being set up for tonight's show. All we had to do was perform a sound check and make sure any stunts we plan to do go okay.

You can never be sure how stunts will go but they wanted to make sure that at least things went right during the rehearsal.

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled as we waited on stage. "Where did that idiot go?"

"I'll go get him," I volunteered. "He's probably back stage with Tyler."

Rosalie nodded and waved me off.

I went back stage to find him and just like I thought he was in his dressing room with Tyler and Mike. As I tried to open the door, someone threw their body against it, causing it to slam back and nearly hit me in the face.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my nose. "It's just me."

I heard hushed whispers and then the door opened.

"Hey, Love," Edward greeted with a grin.

"Hey," I said, looking around.

Mike and Tyler were both staring at me but Tyler's expression was creeping me out. It was a cross between an lust and aggravation.

I grimaced and looked back at Edward, "What's going on back here?"

"Just changing," Tyler lied. "And making fun of poor Mike."

"Why?"

"He's upset that he's not as big as I am."

My eyes widened. Is that what they were really doing back here? Gross. I looked at Edward in confusion. He was chuckling as he studied the loose string on his shirt.

"Excuse me?!" Mike sputtered.

"Don't be ashamed, Mike," Tyler said, calmly. "I hear one in every five guys grow up to have tic tac dicks."

I tried to disguise my laugh as a cough.

"Tic Tac dick? Hell no. I'll show you," He started to unbutton his pants.

"Whoa!" I said, shielding my eyes. "I'm good, I don't need or want to see that." I kept my eyes off Mike. "Edward, we have rehearsal so..."

"I'll be right there."

"Alright."

I made a haste get away.

"Where is he?" Rosalie asked.

"He'll be right out," I said. "Guys are so weird."

"Random," Jake chuckled. "Why are we so weird?"

"Everything you do is weird," Jazz said as he pulled Jake into a headlock.

"Idiots," Rose sighed.

"My point exactly," I giggled. "Boys are so weird."

Emmett tried to put me in a headlock. I swatted at him and ran around the stage to escape him.

"I swear to God, Emmett," I panted. "Don't you dare."

"I'm not going to do anything," he promised as he slowly approached me. "I just want a hug...that's all."

He lunged for me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed.

He ran me around the stage and twirled around until I was so dizzy I thought that I was going to puke.

"We have to rehearse! Put her down!" Rose yelled. "Cullen! I'm going to kick your ass..." she mumbled as she stomped back stage.

"You okay?" Emmett asked as he dropped me on my feet.

I swayed and almost hit the ground.

"I'm good," I said, steadying myself. "Don't do that again."

"It's just hard to resist," he told me.

"Next time, I'm junk punching you."

Emmett cupped his junk and I grinned wickedly.

"So evil."

"Don't tempt me."

Rosalie came back ten minutes later with Edward and we were finally able to rehearse.

I tripped twice during rehearsal, one time I managed to catch myself but the other time I landing funny and twisting my wrist. It wasn't broken, I've had more than enough broken bones to be able to self diagnose by now but Rosalie still made me go get it checked out.

It was just a sprain, like I thought, but it was still pretty painful. However, the show much go on.

When we got back to my impromptu trip to the hospital, we resumed our rehearsal. Edward's mood was plummeting as each second passed and he was getting snappy again.

He blamed it on being tired and hungry but I wasn't so sure. After we ate though, he was in much better spirits so that truly was the issue. However, he was still tired.

"You need to sleep tonight," I told him. "No partying with Tyler."

He rolled his eyes at me, "We hardly partied last night. We just had a couple beers and talked."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Sure."

"You don't believe me? Just go ask..."

"Jeez, defensive much?" I frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, taking a long gulp of water. "I'll see you for the show tonight. I have to go get ready."

I narrowed my eyes as I watched him retreat backstage.

"Bella! Hair and Makeup," Rosalie announced. "Let's get a move on. The show starts in two hours."

I groaned and stomped backstage like a child. I hated being a girl, I really, really did. The most simple of hairstyles took hours when working with some of the most elite Hollywood stylists.

I could do it on my own but Rosalie told me to suck it up and let it be done professionally.

Fine.

Whatever.

I still sat in my chair and pouted while Clarissa worked on me.

It took two hours to make my hair wavy, yes two flipping hours to make my hair look exactly the same as it does when I roll out of bed. Clarissa said this is the 'neat' version of my normal hair, whatever that means. In that time she also applied my makeup- which was dark and smoky and paired with bright red lips.

When we had about ten minutes until I was due on stage, I rushed to change into my first of six outfits tonight.

Like I said, it sucks being a girl.

My first outfit of the night was a pair of high waisted leather leggings that had cutouts-one of which was mid thigh and the other cut out was just under my knee. I paired it with a ripped up white shirt, a metallic silver moto jacket, and black platform boots.

I was nervous about the boots.

I fell this morning in Keds. Now I was wearing platforms...God help me.

"Tyler and his crew are almost done, get to the stage." Rosalie rushed, pushing me toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," I said. "Don't push me."

I quickly made my way to the stage entrance. I noticed Edward was missing but the rest of my band was present.

"Where the hell is Cullen!?" Rosalie fumed.

"His dressing room?" Jake offered.

Rosalie stomped to get him.

"He probably passed out," Emmett said with a shake of his head.

"Do you think he's probably learned his lesson?"

"This is Edward we're talking about," Jasper laughed. "So..."

"Nope," Jake finished.

I shook my head and sighed.

Edward eventually showed up, looking all kinds of delicious in a pair of dark jeans, a gray t-shirt and his leather jacket. Edward plus leather equals a drooling Bella, always.

Edward smirked at me when he caught my stare.

I grinned back at him.

"You look so good," Edward groaned, grabbing a handful of my ass.

"Thank you."

"Get some, Ed," Tyler boomed.

And the moment was ruined.

"Later," Edward told me, dipping down to give me a steamy kiss. When he pulled back, I was left breathless and he had some bright red lips.

Our second show went just as amazing as our first did. I didn't fall, despite doing the same crazy dance moves as I had earlier. I was, however, just as tired as I had been the night before. So I knew it would be another early night.

Our fans were incredible and friendly, and most of them brought homemade posters. I even got a couple teddy bears thrown on stage for me.

When our concert Ended, I thanked the crowd and blew them a kiss before I took my sweaty tired ass backstage.

I did one final change, this time into a pair of cotton shorts and one of our extra band tees, before I went to the meet and greet.

"Unleash the fans," Jasper yawned. "How many do we have tonight?"

"About forty five," Rosalie said as Demetri trailed in with the fans that were lucky enough to score backstage passes.

As soon as they caught sight of us, they were screaming and gasping and staring at us with wide eyes.

I put on my alive-I'm not going to pass out just yet- face and greeted them. "Hey! Thanks for coming to our concert tonight."

"Oh My God!"

"You're welcome," one girl stuttered out. "You guys are like the best band ever!"

"I've been saving up since I heard your first song on the radio," another told us.

The meet and greet went great, zero drama. We did have a couple crying fans on our hands but we handled it well. Emmett loved giving hugs and wasn't afraid to give them his infamous bear hug.

We got a couple strange requests about touching-like can I touch your hair, your biceps, your abs, someone even asked us to bite them. Rosalie shot down the extreme ones like biting but let the rest of us decide.

I let a couple fans touch my hair and laughed at their wide eyes and soft gasps. Emmett, always the daring one, wasn't afraid to let the girls feel up his abs or biceps.

Rosalie wasn't so pleased about that. I just smirked at her and she gave me a 'humpf' before she stomped off.

She was jealous.

After the meet and greet, we climbed into our tour bus and passed out in our tomb like beds.

These days, I fall asleep with the most painful smile spread across my face.

* * *

**Review.**


	63. Chapter 63: Tyler's proposition

**So, I got a lot of reviews in the last chapter! About 15 to be exact. I want to clear a few things up before you read on sooo... 1) Edward will NEVER cheat. Don't worry. He is keeping his dick in his pants. 2) I'm all about HEA so no matter what happens, just remember that. 3) You will figure out what Edward's doing at the same time Bella does...I just wrote it that way. Although some of you think you already know. And that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bella**

One week into our tour and almost everything was going good.

Our California concerts went without a hitch. One would think doing the same thing repeatedly each night would be boring but it wasn't. Each day was a challenge, in my book, to make this concert even better than the last.

And let me tell you, that is no easy feat.

As more time passed, we were all much more confident in ourselves and did things that we wouldn't think of doing on the first concert. Did you know that I was suspended above the crowd during one of my songs? Yeah, that was fucking awesome and went flawlessly with one of our songs.

We've also taken to launching this off the stage during our performances, mostly signed t-shirts and posters but we also had a potato launcher filled with wristbands during our Arizona concert.

It was really fun.

But there is a reason I said ALMOST everything was good. There was the issue of my ever confusing boyfriend. He was a moody bitch these days and was almost always hanging out with Tyler and his crew of freaks.

I mean, I guess he isn't that bad.

_No, he's just lovely if you don't talk to him._

I think this tour is taking its toll on him. That and the constant partying.

When we had a concert in Vegas the other night, he didn't show up until the rest of us were in the tour bus, ready to get on the road. That means he was up all night, doing God knows what.

That was easily the worst day to be around McMoody. He refused to sleep the whole trip but then bitched about it when we had to rehearse. I swear Rosalie almost had an aneurysm as she bitched him out.

And let me tell you, he wasn't too happy about being treated like that either. Tyler was egging him on though. I heard him telling Edward she had no business to talk to him like that and Edward told Rosalie that if she did it again, she'd be fired.

That resulted in a group fight. I mainly stayed out of it, only adding in a little comment or two but the others went at him like vicious animals.

It was a domino effect and none of us won that argument. It just made things incredibly awkward the next day on the bus...things were still incredibly awkward.

I feel like I'm the messenger. Emmett, Jake, and Jasper are refusing to talk to Edward until he gets his attitude in check and Edward refuses to talk to them. So they make me convey messages to each other.

"Bella."

Here we go again.

I forced a smile, "What's up?"

"Want to watch a movie with me?" Edward asked.

I was taken back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on." he held out his hand for me and I grabbed it.

We headed to the back of the bus hand in hand. My happiness was squashed when I saw Tyler was sitting on the couch staring up at the TV.

Yeah, Tyler insisted that he drive with us today.

Isn't that great?

No. Not at all.

I'd much rather walk than share this space with him.

Edward pulled me down next to him and we turned to watch the movie. Harry Potter was one of my favorite movies so it was easy to get lost and enjoy my time.

I didn't even realize Tyler was there.

Until...

"I'll be back," Edward said before giving me a long kiss.

I laughed and pulled away in embarrassment. I noticed Tyler was watching us and I didn't feel like giving him a free show.

"Want anything to drink while I'm up?" Edward inquired.

"Beer," Tyler said.

"A beer? Really? We're on the road."

"So?" he questioned.

"We have a tour in less than four hours," I snapped.

"One beer won't kill you."

"Water for me," I told Edward.

"Suit yourself," I heard him mutter before he went to get our drinks.

With a sigh, I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees while I finished the movie. I didn't notice Tyler scoot closer to me until I felt his arm around my shoulders.

"No," I laughed, moving over.

"I'm just being friendly, you looked cold."

"How many girls have you gotten with that lovely line?" I asked.

"A few."

I grimaced in disgust.

"You're really pretty," Tyler said, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Edward will kick your ass if he sees this."

"Edward knows its nice to share."

Share?

"He also knows that you aren't supposed to share a few things." I snapped back. "So, leave me the hell alone."

"You've got a temper." he snickered. "I like that. I bet you like it rough."

"Goodbye," I went to stand up but he pulled me back down.

"Relax, sweetie. I ain't going to do anything," he promised.

"I have stuff to do," I said, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"This freak won't let me go."

"Ty, come on. She obviously doesn't want to do it." Edward said, throwing his friend a beer.

My eyes widened at him and then narrowed in disgust.

Was Edward really okay with sharing me with this...this disgusting bastard?

"You're okay with it?" I squeaked out.

"Yeah." Edward grinned. "Come on. Sit back down."

"It'll be fun." Tyler agreed.

"You're disgusting!" I spat. "And you...what's wrong with you? The guy I knew just a couple weeks ago, would knock him on his ass for touching me like that. Hell, the Edward I knew would've beat him just for the thought."

"Be open-minded," Edward said. "They're fun."

"Haven't you ever had a threesome before?" Tyler asked.

"Nah, she's as straight-laced as them come."

I flipped him off and stomped back to the front of the bus.

"You okay?"

"No, I hate Tyler...and Edward," I fumed. "He doesn't come on our bus anymore."

And he didn't.

But Edward didn't either. He stuck with Tyler like a puppy and hung on his every word. He was like a lovesick schoolgirl and I wasn't sure why.

Sure Edward had been a fan of regal tone before but he wasn't obsessed with them. You wouldn't know that by the way he was acting, though.

* * *

**Sooo...um...yeah, that happened. *Coughs* Tyler is a freak, Edward is being...weird...and that's all. We are about four chapters away before my prewrites kick in again. (Believe it or not, I'm excited.)**

**Review.**


	64. Chapter 64: Attitude

**Edward is not cheating, I'm still being asked about that. This is not a cheater fic. Edward's issues are different and there will be a bit of angst coming up but that's how I wrote it out. The ending is happy (I already wrote it) and I won't make you wait six months for updates because I know you just want to get over with it. But yeah, there are some bad times coming. I really hope you don't flounce this story. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or the songs used in this fic**

* * *

**Bella**

A month and a half passed.

Things were better...and worse.

Our tour was better than ever. On stage, we looked like a band that was having the time of their lives-and we were. But only on stage. As time went on, I found myself craving to be on stage constantly, not just for a few hours at night but all day.

Because as soon as we were done, I stepped back into world war three.

Or something less extreme;hell.

Since Tyler had another commitment, he left us when we hit Texas. I, for one, was ready to throw a party. That's how excited I was.

Edward had his ups and downs but eventually he fell back into the guy I knew and then one phone call changed it all again. I don't know who it was or what they wanted, all I knew was that Edward disappeared for a night while we were in Nebraska.

He returned in the morning, peppy as ever and we went on about our business. But as it grew closer to night, he was an asshole again.

And it's been that way ever since.

Edward and I barely talk anymore. I'm afraid to say one word to the guy because I don't want to be bitched out and he...well, he just doesn't want to bother with me I guess.

It hurt... a lot.

Not even Emmett, Jasper, Jake, or Rose could cheer me up these days.

I felt like I had my own personal raincloud hanging above me and whenever I had even a bit of happiness, it struck me with lighting. The lightning being Edward, of course.

Seriously, it's as if he thought I didn't deserve to be happy.

How could a month and a half change his outlook? When we started this thing, he was so caring and loving-the boy told me he loved me at least ten times a day.

Now I'm lucky if I hear it even once.

That stung to think about.

I still tell him that I love him but he just rolls his eyes and continues on about his business.

I just...I want to punch him whenever he does that to me. Why am I still your girlfriend if you don't care about me? Or get annoyed when I tell you I love you?

I could understand if I was annoying about it and saying it every five seconds but I don't. I say it maybe twice a day-Once before we hit stage and sometimes before bed.

He responds better to the 'I love yous' right before we go on to perform, and sometimes he says it back...

_Look at you. Edward spoiled you too much before. Now you're all needy._

I sighed.

"I bought you a large swirl ice cream cone, extra sprinkles," Jake said, passing me my cone.

I gave him a slight smile and took the ice cream.

"You okay?"

"I'm good," I promised.

"You want me to knock some sense into him?" he asked, nodding to Edward.

I looked at my...Edward and saw him flirting with two girls. I pursed my lips but chose to ignore it.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"I think all this went to his head," Jake whispered.

I frowned.

"All the fame, I mean," Jake explained. "Being in a different place every night, new bars...new girls. Being a rockstar is great and all but...it takes a lot to keep yourself on the right path."

"Maybe he'll be better when this is all over."

"Do you think you can make it another two months?" Jake asked.

"Nope."

"Maybe you should...y'know..."

I looked down and shook my head.

Rosalie had told me to break up with him, because according to her-I was still his most prized thing in life. If I ended things, he'd snap out of it but I wasn't going to do that.

Relationships weren't meant to be on and off. During hard times, you're supposed to work through them. My dad may not be excellent in the relationship department but he always told me never to let go without doing all you could've done.

I listened to that.

I believe that this is just a bump and we'll get over it. Whether it be next week or two months for now...I'll deal with it, and keep working on us.

"We support you, if you ever decided to do it."

I rolled my eyes, "You're supposed to be threatening me to make it work. You're his best friend, you should never give the girl the advice to break his heart."

"He's no friend right now," Jake grumbled. "I love him, I always will but his issues are too much for me. I'm a whimp I guess."

"Edward has always been a moody asshole...this should be nothing."

Jake looked incredibly sad, "It's different this time. I don't know what it is...but this isn't his usual asshole behavior."

"What do you think is up?"

"Again, I think it's just the rush of fame."

He stood up as Edward headed our way.

"Catch you later, Bells."

"Later," I sighed, eating my ice cream.

Edward took Jake's vacated seat and ate his blizzard. We didn't talk but it was nice. Who knew we could be civil when being in the same room? Cause the last few weeks told me something different.

"So..." I started, awkwardly. "Do you want to hang out in the TV room and watch a movie?"

"I'm going out tonight," he said, fumbling with his shades.

"But you go out every night." I stated.

"Is that a problem?"

"I just thought we could hang out." I began. "We could watch a movie, pig out...fun stuff like that."

"We hang out all the time."

"Um...no we don't." I disagreed.

"Just because I'm not stuck up your ass, doesn't mean we haven't spent time together."

"Do you have to be an asshole all the time?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh, wait, you do."

"Funny," he snapped. "Do you have to be a bitch all the time? It's getting to be too much."

"I barely say two words to you!"

"And that's my fault?"

"Um, yes, actually it is." I growled. "You're this fragile little being these days. One word and you turn into the incredible hulk and ruin everything."

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"Why are you acting like this?" I demanded.

"Acting like what?"

"Just forget it," I said, heading back toward the bus. "It's a lost cause."

"I'm a lost cause?" he shouted, following me into the bus.

"I didn't say that."

"So now I'm going deaf?"

"Are you serious?" I groaned. "Just...let it go. You're right, I'm wrong. Sorry."

"I just love your fucking sarcasm."

"Wow, I didn't realize you loved anything about me."

That made him freeze in his tracks. It was hard to decipher what he was thinking because his damn sunglasses were still on.

"Whatever. I'm going out,"

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like anyone here will miss you." I lied.

I knew I shouldn't have thrown that out. I was just so fucking angry, not to mention hurt.

The door to the tour bus slammed shut and our band mates stared at me with wide eyes. I turned to head for my bed, hiding my tears because I just wasn't in the mood to hear or see the pity looks that they were surely giving me.

What was going on?

And how could I stop it?

Edward came back at the ass crack of dawn and made sure that he was loud enough to wake us all up. Rosalie was furious but kept her comments to herself.

She actually believes she'll get fired if she yells at him again, even though we've all told her that her job was secure as long as we had a career.

While Edward slept, we got a move on. We had a show in Louisiana tonight and we were still in Harrison, Arkansas.

I had a pretty chill morning while Godzilla slept.

I played Farmville on my laptop for about two hours then played the walking dead video game on my PC. It kept my mind busy and my hands, which was always good.

When Asswipe...I mean Edward...woke up, I ignored him while he tried to nurse his hangover. Secretly I was glad that he had a raging headache but then I remembered that his attitude is worse when he's under the weather.

Well...all the more reason to ignore him today.

After I grew bored of my video game, I decided to mess around with my guitar to see if any new inspiration would strike.

We were due to go back in the studio a few weeks after we got back. The details hadn't been hashed out completely but you know Marcus. The sooner the better.

I personally would like a break. A nice relaxing one where-hopefully-my boyfriend would snap back to himself.

But of course, if we were to go on tour again, he'd just turn back into this...

For the first time in months, I'm starting to think that maybe this fame business wasn't for us.

All the perks were great but if this is what it makes us do...is it worth it?

As stupid as it sounds, I'd much rather still be playing in bars. At least then, I'd be happy.

"Sounds good," Jasper commented

I blinked, bringing myself out of my thoughts.

"New song?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"It sounds great so far."

"Thanks."

_Down to you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you. But I don't know what I..._

That's as far as the lyrics would go.

Come on, brain. You can do this.

_Down to you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you. But I don't know what I...I...want._

I blew out a breath and threw my guitar down on the seat next to me.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm bored," I lied.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Emmett suggested.

"Was I asking you?"

"How about you stop with the fucking attitude before I make you?" Emmett snapped.

"Do it!" Edward egged.

Emmett stood up and got in Edward's face.

"What's your problem?"

"What's yours?" Edward asked, shoving him.

"Hey! Hey, stop," I said as they went after each other. "Jake, Jasper!"

I stepped in between the two and placed a hand on their chests, "Knock it off. You two are brothers."

"All the more reason I should knock some sense into this fucking punk," Emmett spat.

Edward lunged again.

"Stop!"

I placed both of my hands on Edward's chest and gave him a shove. I wasn't about to let them rip each other apart.

"Shape up or you're out of the band."

I turned to stare at Emmett with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Edward roared. "_I_ am the band!"

"We'd do just fine without you."

Em, bro, stop," Jake said. "He has just as much right to be in this as the rest of us."

"Are you seriously siding with that?" Emmett growled. "He's been nothing but a little bitch since we started. I hardly want to deal with this every time."

"You think I do?"

"If one of us leaves, it's over," I spoke. "We signed up together and that's how it will remain."

"We can go our separate ways if we want," Edward said.

"Go then!"

Edward shoved me out of the way and tackled his brother. Fist were flying and they were grunting and growling. Jasper and Jake tried their best to get the two of each other but it was damn near impossible.

"Hey. Hey!"

"What in the..." Rosalie fumed. "What's going on? Knock it off you two!"

Jasper finally managed to get Edward off of Emmett. "Dude, stop. It's not worth it!"

Edward looked livid.

"We won't kick you out." I told him, calmly.

"Damn right you won't!" he spat. "I started this band. If anyone is going to leave, it'll be my choice as to who goes."

Edward took off into the back.

"Thanks, Emmett," I grumbled. "He's already irritable enough, don't you agree?"

"I'm sick of him."

"Aren't we all?" Jake responded. "We just have to..."

"Let me guess, we have to tread carefully? Fuck that. He doesn't get special treatment. Either get it in shape or leave."

"Keep your comments to yourself," I yelled. "We don't need this! We're only a month and a half into an almost four month tour and we're barely hanging by a thread."

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all," Rose agreed. "And when we get back, we need to work on your stress management. Clearly this is all too much for you."

* * *

**you guys are probably ready to punch me by now, I deserve it though. I hate making Edward mean, seriously you guys have no idea. I'm one of the biggest angst whimp there is but I wanted to try something different for once. Just trust me that order will be restored...eventually.**

**Also this story has a sequel that I started writing last night. It's a 100 percent fluffy and cute and there will be no drama like this in it. (Yep, I'm totally trying to per sway you to make it through this fic with another fluffy HEA story...)**

**Review.**


	65. Chapter 65: Stood up

******I'm updating like three or four times today because I finished prewritting and I kind of want to get the drama out of the way as fast as possible.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or the songs used in this fic**

* * *

**Bella**

"Hey," I greeted Edward softly.

It had been over an hour since the big blow up and I wanted to see how he was doing. Rosalie thought it wasn't a good idea since Edward probably wasn't taking this little spat too well.

But you know how stupid I am.

"Hi."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Will you really kick me out of the band?" he asked.

"No, never," I said. "It's not a band without you, Edward."

"Damn right."

I sighed.

"Sorry."

I looked up at him. I don't think I've heard that word leave his mouth in months.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just having a rough time."

"We all are, you know," I said."We're all working hard, getting the workout of our lives...what's going on with you?" I asked as he pulled me on his lap.

"I don't know what you mean." He said as he buried his face in my hair.

"We all go through the same shit but you seem to take it harder."

He shrugged, "That's always been me, I guess."

I frowned.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something before Emmett so rudely interrupted."

"What's up?" I asked.

"We haven't been spending much time together...you were right last night."

I held back a smile, "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Dinner, a movie." he said, smiling at me.

"Do we have time?"

"We'll go early, before our concert," he suggested. "I'll meet you in the hotel lobby around five thirty?"

I grinned, "Okay."

Edward smiled back and reached up to cup the side of my neck. He pulled my head in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry." I thought I heard him whisper.

"For what?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"You said you were sorry, for what?" I wondered.

"You must be hearing things, Love."

Love? He called me love. I swooned. I know he's called me it before it's...it's just been way too long.

A couple hours later, we were checked into our hotel and headed to do a sound check.

It went without a hitch. All our special effects worked, or equipment sounded right, and there were no accidents. A job well done if I do say so myself. When we got back to the hotel, I ran to take a shower and get ready for my date tonight.

I straightened my hair and let the blue strands tumble down my back. I painted nails and toenails, put on some make up, and then threw on my pink and black dress. I even added heels, which I haven't worn since day two of my tour.

I hate those things these days.

I learned that it's better to stick to flats then try to go through a whole concert in heels. Trust me, it's not worth it.

Once I was finished getting ready, I grabbed my jacket and my bag and headed down to the lobby to wait for Edward.

He never showed.

I waited for an hour and a half, texted him at least two dozen times, but he never came. He did send me a text back though. It was a simple 'I'm busy, what do you want?'

I felt hurt, obviously. I was also angrier than you could imagine. Why did he ask me out if he was just going to stand me up anyway? It's as if he wanted to ruin my night.

Mission accomplished.

I didn't even want to leave my hotel room to get to the stadium. I wanted to keep crying into my pillow but the boys wouldn't let me. They threatened to drag me out of my room and eventually I left.

Edward wasn't at the stadium when we got there. Nor was he there when we went on. He did finally show his face when it was time to sing his song but he disappeared as soon as the concert ended.

He didn't even attend the meet and greet.

Asshole.

That night, he did turn up at my room and I let him in. He was drunk, and I'm talking big time drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if he started drinking before the concert and stopped just minutes before he stumbled into my room.

I kicked him out after he got too handsy with me and cried myself to sleep.

Come morning, we loaded back on the bus and continued driving to our next destination. I kept to myself all day long and no one tried to bother me, not even Edward.

When we got to our next stop, I went through the routine-rehearsal and all that- completely numb.

I didn't know what to do about this new Edward. Talking to him would only anger him and God knows we didn't want that.

Beating some sense into him was appealing, very appealing actually, but the part of me that cared-meaning everything in me- wouldn't allow that to happen.

But leaving it alone and letting it sort out on its own wasn't the right idea.

When does anything sort itself out? I could only see this problem getting bigger and worse. How much more of this could I take before I broke? It was hard enough dealing with his insults, his attitude.

_I can't give up._

It's just a rough patch. A really rough patch that's going to leave me with several broken bones and bruises.

I grimaced.

I didn't want to be honest with myself.

But I knew that...if this didn't change soon, I'd have to break it off. I'm not going to sit around and be treated like a doormat.

I could almost feel my heart start to break at just the thought of us not being together anymore.

I tripped on the cord of my microphone and went down, nearly falling off the stage in the process. Thankfully, Rosalie and our pyrotechnic guy were standing close enough to push me back on.

"Are you okay?"

I just laid there staring up at the ceiling of the stadium.

"Bella?"

"Give me a minute," I croaked out.

"We kind of need to rehearse here," Edward ordered.

"Can it!" Jasper thundered.

"Are you hurt?" Jake asked, feeling my head.

Am I hurt?

Physically no, Emotionally yes.

I shook my head, "I'm fine, I promise. Edward's right..."

"I always am."

"We should get back to practicing."

Jasper held out a hand, I took it and pulled myself up.

"Hurry up!" Edward boomed.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted. "Okay? I heard you the first time! You're more worried about this damn concert than anything else. I guess I should be happy about that since these days you show about as much emotion as a rock does."

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem?" I laughed. "Look in the fucking mirror. You're my damn problem!"

"Is it your time of the month?"

I launched myself at him, only to be caught by Jake.

"You're the biggest asshole in the world," I told him.

"You knew that when you met me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd use that as an excuse to treat me like this!"

_I can't do this anymore._

"Bella, Bella! Calm down."

"This fame shit isn't worth the heartache. I wish I never auditioned for this stupid band. At least then I'd be happy."

I fought until Jake let me go and stormed backstage to my dressing room in tears.

I decided to call someone who could cheer me up no matter what the situation. I haven't heard from her in weeks and I desperately wanted to talk to Angela.

I dialed her number and hoped that she would answer.

"Aloha, girlie! How are you doing? How's tour? Gosh, we haven't talked in forever!"

"Ang," I sniffled.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do I need to come get you?" she asked, frantically.

"I...I just need someone to talk to."

"What's wrong, honey?" she inquired, softly.

And so I told her all about my current situation. She helped me shed some light on this mess and gave me the same advice that Rosalie had. She thinks it's time to let go and me-being the temperamental bitch I am- snapped about how she always gives up at the first sign of trouble.

I cried and apologized before she could response to me.

"You're right, though. I run from trouble. I can't stand it, never could," she said. "Sometimes, it's just not worth the fight."

"I love him."

"Yeah but love can only do so much." she said. "You're an amazing girl. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. Edward isn't a bad guy but...he clearly can't handle a relationship, being famous, and his bachelor lifestyle."

"I can hook you up with a great guy, Bella," Ben yelled.

"Go away! This is girl talk," Angela hissed. "Sorry about that."

"S'okay," I said, wiping away my tears with my sleeve. "I can't do it, not yet Angela."

"Make it a goal then."

"That's a fucked up goal."

"Yeah, well you're in a fucked up situation," she stated. "And you better believe your ass that when I see you next, I'm kicking his ass. I don't care if you repair things or not. He deserves it for making you cry."

"I'll provide the bat," I promised.

"Make sure it's metal."

I changed the subject soon after and listened to her go on and on about how magical her honeymoon was going. Part of me wondered if I'd ever get to experience a honeymoon and another part of me, the pessimistic side, told me that if I did, it wouldn't be with the love of my life.

I dismissed that negative thought as soon as it entered my mind and soon ended the call with Angela to get on stage to perform.

* * *

**I think we all know what's going to happen next...**

**Review.**


	66. Chapter 66: Over

**I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight characters, I'm just the evil person who makes them go through shitty situations.**

* * *

**Bella**

It's been exactly three months and fourteen days since we started this stupid tour. Change of attitude, right?

It's not the tour itself that's pissing me off, it's the person I'm touring with. I can't handle him. I've put up with so much since we started. I deserve an award, seriously I do.

I think...no I know that I've finally reached my breaking point. I can't do this anymore.

Do you know how hard it is to be nice to someone who treats you as if you are garbage daily?

It's not fun.

I now understand how girls can stay in shitty relationships. Clearly, there was something that attracts them in the first place and they hold onto that even when the guy they're with is an ass.

That's what I'm doing.

It's actually quite pathetic.

I keep remembering the good times we had. His smile, his laugh, the way he told me he loved me...it gets me by because I know that one day it'll be better.

Only...I don't.

Not anymore.

Edward's changed so much in the last few months. I don't think that the tour ending will stop his behavior. It might have had we stopped months ago but now...it's sunk in. It's permanent.

I've lost him.

My Edward is gone and I don't know how to bring him back. I know it's possible, there is always a way but how?

It's...time.

The only card I have left to play, I guess. I've been thinking about breaking up with him. It's not an easy decision, not by a long shot. It's something I've thought about for days now.

And as much as it pains me to do so, I have no other choice.

I didn't do anything that warranted this kind of treatment.

I've been putting it off though. I'd tell myself I'd do it today but then today turns into tomorrow and tomorrow into the next; so on so forth.

Today is the day, I mean it this time.

_Yeah, you've also meant it seven days ago._

I'm not lying...

_Mhm._

"Shut up."

Jasper looked up at me, "I'm sorry?"

"Um...not you," I flushed in embarrassment. "I just..." I coughed. "Never mind."

"Oh, okay," Jasper mumbled.

"Something wrong?"

"Isn't something always wrong?" he retorted.

"True."

I sighed, collapsing into the chair next to him. "You just seem a little more glum than usual."

"Well, I am."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

I was being selfish. The only reason I was talking to Jasper was to prolong the inevitable.

_Coward._

"She's pregnant."

I frowned, "Who's pregnant?"

He groaned, "I'm not even sure how it happened. I swore I wore a condom that night. I was drunk but not that drunk...at least I don't think so. Fuck!"

"Whoa, calm down. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Alice," he groaned. "She's pregnant...she says its mine."

"Do you doubt her?"

"No...yes...I don't know. It matches up; the dates. She would've had to sleep with someone right after me...and trust me she didn't. She was at the hotel all night and most of the morning."

"So, you're going to be a dad too?"

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"I take it you aren't happy about it?"

He shrugged, not answering me.

"What has your panties in a twist?"

"Fuck off," Jazz spat.

"Jesus." Edward snickered.

"Leave him alone." I snapped.

"It's not worth it, Bella," Jazz said. "He doesn't listen to anyone but himself anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward demanded.

Jasper flipped him off and left the tour bus. I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked when he went to go after Jasper.

"Can it wait? I'm meeting some friends for drinks."

"You don't know anyone here!"

"It's not hard to make friends," he shrugged. "You know, say hello, how are you, ask their name...BAM, friends."

I rolled my eyes at him. "It'll just take a second."

"Fine, what's up?" he asked, sliding his shades higher up on his nose.

"I..." I cleared my throat. "I...uh..."

"Spit it out."

"I think we should break up." I said, studying my shoes intently.

"Why?"

"It's not working, anymore."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Edward spat.

"Edward, we both know this has been coming for a long time."

"I sure didn't see this."

I remained calm, even though he looked like he was about to rip apart this bus. "You've changed a lot in the last few months, Edward. Not in a good way, either. I can't go on being treated like...like..."

"Like what? I treat you just fine!" he exclaimed. "Sorry if I'm not stuck up your ass twenty four seven!"

"Ha, that's not even it! I could handle barely seeing you if you didn't treat me like I was unwanted trash."

"I don't treat you like that."

"Please, tell me what's the last nice thing you've said to me? Done for me?" I demanded. "You stood me up, twice! You insult me all day long, you have an explosive temper, and you act like it's a burden to spend one minute with me."

"I do not."

"Where have you been all this time?" I wondered.

"I'm busy."

"Oh, I know," I said. "You have to spend time with your 'friends' and get drunk. That's all that matters to you. You're twenty-five, Edward! It's time to stop acting like you're a college frat boy."

"Your twenty four," he retorted. "It's time to stop living in fairytales. Not all relationships are perfect but it's no reason to quit just because it doesn't go your way."

"I've tried," I said. "for months to make this work but you haven't. So don't put this on me. You want to blame someone...blame yourself."

Edward's jaw clenched tightly, "Whatever, Bella. I'm done."

I nodded, trying to hide my watery eyes. My eyes landed on the ring that sat on my finger.

I grabbed it and started to pull it off.

Every inch caused another tear in my heart.

"Here," I whispered, holding the ring up to him.

"I don't want it."

"It's yours."

"I don't want it, Bella." he growled.

"Edward...take it...please." I begged.

"I don't fucking want it!" Edward roared.

He grabbed the ring and launched it across the bus.

"Burn it, throw it away, I don't give a fuck! Why would you ever think I'd want something that you tainted back?"

I flinched.

"I don't need you. You're nothing to me. Just a placeholder while I made it to the top."

"What?" I croaked out.

He rolled his eyes. "You heard me."

"Get out." He didn't move. I lunged up and stood in front of him fuming."Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see your face. You fucking bastard!"

Edward didn't budge.

I punched him in the chest and stomach over and over again. Jake and the others came in to see what the yelling was about. Jasper grabbed me and pulled me away from Edward.

"I hate you...I hate you so much!"

"Bella, ssh, Bella." Jasper soothed, dragging me toward the back of the bus.

"I hate him," I sobbed.

But I didn't.

No matter how much I hated him, my heart knew the truth.

I pulled away from Jasper and collapsed on the floor.

"Bell?"

"Just leave me," I whispered, my eyes falling on the ring Edward had thrown.

"But..."

"Please, I just need a couple minutes," I promised. "I'll be fine for tonight's show."

Jasper gave a stiff nod before he walked away.

With shaky hands I reached out to pick up my...Edward's ring. I stared down at it before closing my eyes and tossing it into my suitcase.

I then climbed into my bed as the last untouched piece of my heart shattered completely.

* * *

**Well...um...this happened...and you're all probably about to flounce...but...don't. Just trust me. :)**

**Review**


	67. Chapter 67: Time

**We have a new moonish beginning in this chapter. But hey, it can only get better from this point on, am I right?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

Time keeps passing, even when you think it's impossible.

After I got home from tour, I found myself a small apartment in downtown Los Angeles. It was five minutes from the studio and ten minutes from Rosalie's office, a win win in my opinion.

Although to be honest, I didn't really care.

I just needed some place I could hide away in.

I entertained the idea of going back home to my dad's place but I wasn't much company at this stage. I was barely functioning if I was being honest with myself.

For the first week and a half after I moved myself into my new apartment, I didn't leave bed but to use the bathroom. Food wasn't appealing to me but I forced myself to eat so that I didn't seem that pathetic.

I know some might say I had no right to mourn since I was the one that broke up with _him _but I felt like I did.

I loved him so much. It made me physically ill to break things off with him but I couldn't be treated that way any longer. I felt like I was a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe.

You know what I mean.

It's completely unwanted and disgusting. You can't wait to get rid of it. In fact, you scrap it on the sidewalk as soon as it happens in a vain attempt to remove it all.

That analogy hurt.

It was so fitting but instead of taking minutes to get the gum off, aka me, he spread it out over a couple months, slowly scrapping me off.

Who would've thought that the gum would be the one to break off the shoe, eh?

Was I wrong? Should I not have given up that easily?

Should I have endeared his cold attitude toward me longer than I had?

The shoulds really suck, you know. It's what keeps you up at night, wondering.

I've had many sleepless nights since I broke things off with him

Edward didn't though. The very next day, he showed no signs of anything. No pain, no anger, nothing. He was his usual self, cold and detached. He spoke no words to me but that wasn't new.

Since we started our Monster tour, I feel like we only spoke a handful of words to each other and the ones I remember the most were the hurtful words said tour the middle to end of our tour.

About two weeks after we got home, the rumors started. Only they weren't rumors, there were pictures to back them up.

It started with a text from my dad, demanding to know what the hell is up with Edward being seen with different women.

I told my dad it was probably a lie and he responded with the links.

The first few showed Edward out and about with some redhead and the second, the worst of them all, showed him out and about, and showing some heavy PDA with none other than Irina Denali.

I felt nauseous after seeing them together.

I never got back to my dad that night.

Instead, I turned off my phone and curled up in bed.

And thus began another week of being a pathetic human being.

Like I said, time passes even when you don't think it does. The only way I was able to tell that daylight had turned to darkness was when I used the bathroom.

The curtains in my master bedroom had allowed zero light to escape into my room. I liked it even though I knew it wasn't helping.

I knew I should open up those curtains, face the world like a big girl but...life sucks so no thanks.

Nearly three and a half weeks after I returned from tour, Angela came for me.

I was curled up in bed, staring at the pale blue wall and willing myself to fall asleep again when I heard a pounding on my front door.

I froze, as if that would be enough to keep whoever it was out there from finding out I'm home.

"Bella! Damn it, open up this door!" Angela yelled as she continued pounding. "I know you're in there."

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the blankets over my head for extra measure.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

The pounding eventually faded and I thought I was in the clear so I relaxed and pulled the blanket down under my chin.

That's when I heard the heavy footfalls storming toward my bedroom.

How in the world?

"Bells?" Angela asked, softly.

Her anger had faded away, no doubt the sight of my pathetic self had made sure of that.

"Oh, sweetie."

I cleared my throat, "Hey."

Jeez, my voice sounded like shit.

"How are you doing?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"Fine," I played it off. "Why? What's up?"

"You suck at lying."

I grimaced.

"We've been worried about you," she said. "Me, your Dad, Jasper, Jake, Emmett, L..."

"I get it," I cut her off. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know," she said, pushing my sweaty tangled hair away from my face. "But Bell, it's been almost a month."

"I'm pathetic," I admitted.

"No, you're not."

I gave her a look.

We both know I was.

"Okay, you're kind of pathetic but I totally get it. Honestly, I do. Edward was..." I winced. "he was your soul mate, your one true love. It hurts more than anything to lose him."

"I broke up with him."

"So? Do you think that means you can't be upset?"

I gave her a weak nod.

"You're wrong. The dumpee and the dumper are both allowed to be upset," she said. "I think we both know that had you not dumped him, he would've dumped you. I'm proud that you were the one to end things."

"You really think he would've dumped me?"

"Bella," she sighed. "From what I saw in New York, I don't have a doubt in my mind that he would've. It sounds completely unfair, I know. But something was off with him. I mean, clearly. You wouldn't have just dumped him without him being a complete dickwad."

"He was," I whispered. "I stuck it out though."

"You shouldn't have had too," she said. "You should have let me kick his fucking ass back into shape."

I gave her a half smile.

It felt weird to smile and that saddened me.

I let one guy have this much of an effect on me. Why? That was never me.

"Do you...do you think I should have stuck it out?" I asked.

"No." she said. "You did the right thing."

I nodded.

"Now comes to hard part," she told me. "You need to wake up and move on."

"Ang,"

"What was my motto? The best way to cure a broken heart was to find someone better."

"That's not me," I whispered. "I don't think I can move on."

"You can," she said. "It'll be hard but you can do it."

Could I really do that? Moving on didn't seem right to me. I felt as though I still belonged to Edward even though I didn't. Even if I did find someone else, how was it fair to be with them when my heart wasn't even whole.

That's like selling someone a shitty rundown house for way, way, way more than it was worth.

"I think Edward is hurting too," she said. "And I think we both know how he handles being hurt; he parties, picks up new girls, and tries to forget. Now, I'm not telling you to do that but...you need to come back to the land of the living."

"I am."

"Bella."

"Okay, I'm not," I allowed. "I don't know how."

She smiled at me and held out her hand. I hesitantly took it and she pulled me up so that I was in a sitting position. She then bound over to my curtains and ripped them open to reveal the harsh morning light.

"Jesus!" I groaned, covering my eyes with my arm.

"It's daylight, remember it?"

"Ha, ha."

Angela pushed open the French doors to my balcony and let in fresh air. I have to admit, the wind felt nice.

"Step two is to shower," she said. "I love you but you smell."

"I do not!" I said, offended. "I showered last...no, actually Monday."

"That was two days ago," she said. "Go shower and get dressed and meet me in the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed, getting up.

"She lives!" Angela giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her and headed into my bathroom.

I spent way too much time in the shower. I think I was in there for a little over an hour. All I know is that by the time I got out, my skin was tinged pink and very wrinkled.

I felt like staying in the shower would put off the inevitable but it didn't.

Once I got out, I towel dried myself off and wrapped up my hair before marching into my closet.

I was still living in suitcases and boxes.

My stuff had been put in storage with Edward's when we went on tour. When we got back, Edward cleared his stuff out and so I hired someone to do it for me.

That was the one, and only day, I had been able to function before I collapsed in my bed in a fit of tears.

I never unpacked, unless you consider throwing things around as I searched for my comfy sweats unpacking.

And I know most don't.

I guess I know what I have to do.

Maybe this would keep Angela from dragging me out into the world for a couple days.

I didn't really care what I wore so I grabbed a pair of tan shorts and a mint colored tank top.

I prolonged going out into the kitchen to see Angela. I spent twenty minutes doing my hair. I blow dried it slowly and even straightened it before I piled it up into a messy bun on top of my head.

Eventually, I had nothing else I could do to keep me from the kitchen. I took a deep breath and gave myself a pep talk before heading out into the kitchen.

My house was empty.

The only furniture I had in this place was my bedroom set and all the kitchen supplies from the apartment I shared with Angela.

We chucked our old couch and TV set at good will since I was planning to use Edward's in our apartment...

I stopped that train of thought as I felt sadness creep over me. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and collapse back into my bed.

"Don't you look good," Angela complimented.

"Thanks."

"I took the liberty of cleaning up all the fast food garbage."

"Thank you," I said.

"I was thinking we could go out for lunch, maybe do some furniture shopping. How does that sound?"

"I have to unpack my closet."

God, that sounds pathetic.

Angela sighed, "I suppose I can go pick something up for us to eat."

I nodded.

"Promise me you won't go back in that bed."

She knew me too well.

"I promise I won't get back in bed."

"Alright, how does McDonalds sound?"

"Great," I said. "I'll take my usual."

"Okay," she nodded. "When I get back, we'll eat and search online for furniture. This place is just...sad."

I grimaced, "I know."

I really needed to get some furniture in here, and fast. It felt too empty in here, not at all like home.

"Do me a favor and call your Dad while I'm gone," Angela suggested. "He's been going insane with worry."

I nodded, feeling like a shitty daughter.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Hey, Ang?"

She turned to look at me.

"Thank you," I said. "You're a great friend."

She grinned, "Duh."

I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**And I believe this is my last update for today. Tomorrow I'll have more. We're back to regular daily updates (sometimes twice or three times a day) because all the next chapters have been prewritten for weeks. E&B's happy ending is written and will be posted soon.**

**Review.**


	68. Chapter 68: Waking Up

**You guys really don't want E/B back together... I've gotten a lot of reviews about that. Others thing he has to work really really hard to even earn an inch of trust, while I agree. This kind of behavior would make me say my goodbyes and go on my way.**

**But I didn't write it out like that. *spolier (even it's the most obvious thing in the world) They do get back together but it takes time for Bella to fully trust him again.**

**Maybe your opinions will change when the truth is revealed, probably not but...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

After Angela left, I did as I promised and went to call my dad. I turned on my phone and let it load up. I had almost four hundred messages, and that was just texts.

A lot of them were from my dad but there was also a good portion from Angela and Jake, Jasper, and Emmett.

I made a mental note to call them as well. They didn't deserve the cold shoulder from me just because E...I broke up with him. They were still my friends, and would always be.

But first things first, I need to call my dad.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Is this my daughter?"

"Hey, Dad." I greeted.

"It's about damn time," he growled. "Do you know how worried I've been? I thought something had happened. The only thing that kept me from coming down there was Angela. She said you need time. What is she talking about?"

I blew out a long breath. "Edward and I broke up."

Dad was quiet.

"We...just realized that we didn't have as much in common as we thought. We..."

"What really happened?" Dad asked. "Did he cheat on you? With those women?"

"No, Dad," I winced. "We were already split up."

"Then what happened? You two were perfect for each other."

"The tour was taxing on both of us," I told him. "Tempers flared and...we just ended things, okay?"

"But..."

"Look Dad, I'm having a hard time. I've been in bed since I got home from tour. This shit has tore me up since the day I called it quits. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I understand," he said. "Just...please take care of yourself. It hurts to know you're locking yourself away. You need to get out there, baby girl."

"Dad, I don't want to date."

"I'm not talking about dating," he said. "I'm talking about just getting out of your apartment and taking a walk, getting some air. Something like that."

"I understand," I said. "I will, don't worry."

"It's my job to worry," he said, softly.

Despite not talking for nearly a month, we didn't stay on the phone too long. Dad had an afternoon shift to work but we did get caught up. Dad talked about training his new deputy, how his wife was now best friends with Sue and how they attended a couple's book club and a couples yoga.

It made me laugh to picture my dad doing any form of yoga.

"That's something I'd pay to see."

"It's embarrassing."

"It's good for you," I said. "Rosalie was pestering me to take up yoga a few months ago. I might do it."

"Now you have to," Dad said. "I refuse to be the only one going through this torture."

I promised I'd look into it.

We also talked about Leah and how her pregnancy was going. She was due any day now and I felt even shittier because I was the Godmother and I wasn't even being a good friend at this point.

I added her to my long list of people to call.

The last thing my dad and I talked about before I hung up was the fact that he wanted me to call more. I promised without hesitation and we said our goodbyes.

Angela arrived a short while later with two bags of McDonalds to pig out on and her laptop.

We hooked up to the WIFI my apartment had and searched the internet for furniture while we ate our food.

I ordered a bunch of stuff from pier one, IKEA, pottery barn, and Ashley furniture. My bill from each of these places was huge but since money wasn't important these days, I purchased it all without a second thought.

Most of my things would be delivered on Thursday, two days from now, while other things would be here either Friday or Saturday.

I felt a bit better knowing this place wouldn't be as bare as it was in a couple days. It gave me hope, as silly as it sounds. Just like I was fixing up this place, I could fix myself up.

But not in the same time frame.

Oh how I wish I could fix myself up in two days time.

That would be lovely.

But at least I was healing. It was all thanks to Angela. Had she not come, I probably would have wallowed in self-pity for longer than I had. I'm sure I would've snapped out of it eventually but I'm one of those people that need a kick in the ass.

Angela left me around seven that night. Ben was with her and they had a dinner date with one of Ben's bosses. She rolled her eyes and told me now she had to go play the dutiful housewife.

She seemed annoyed and I made a note to ask about it later.

Being alone sucked. My mind was free to wander and the depression started to creep back in. I busied myself with unpacking my closet but it wasn't something that kept the mind busy, no matter how hard I tried.

I had gotten toward the bottom of my suitcase, the one I took on tour, when I found it.

I lifted up one of my balled up shirts and out fell the promise ring Edward had given me.

I felt my throat close as I stared at it and my heart thump wildly in my chest. I reached for it and looked down at it as if it were the most precious diamond in the world.

And it truly was.

It reminded me of a time when Edward cared, a happier time that I never wanted to forget.

I slipped the ring back on my finger and felt...whole.

Who knew such a little thing could cause such a huge affect?

When I was done with that, I was left to try to distract myself. I decided to answer all the texts I had. That kept both my mind and hand busy, even if it was only for a while.

The first on my list was Jake and Leah.

It wasn't too late so I decided to call them.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," I greeted.

"Bells! How are you?"

"I'm doing good, Jake," I responded. "Well, as good as one can be."

"We've been worried," he told me softly.

"I know, I'm so sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have let it affect me like this."

"Hon, I would be worried if you weren't sad about what happened." he said.

True.

"How have you and Leah been?" I asked.

"We're great," Leah called. "Hey, B."

"Hey, Leah," I laughed. "How's my Godson doing?"

"He's kicking the shit out of my bladder," Leah grumbled. "This kid is going to be a soccer player, I just know it."

I laughed, "You're due any day now, right?"

"Next week," Leah squealed. "I'm so excited."

"Relax," Jake chuckled.

"I've got the nursery finished up and all his clothes bought."

"That's great," I said. "Where do you live? I'm going to have to stop by."

"We actually bought a house in Beverly hills," Jake said. "It's a huge place, cost a fortune but it's going to be home for a while."

"Wow, that's incredible!" I said, enthusiastically. "Now, I definitely have to stop by and see the place."

"You better!" Leah giggled. "I worked so hard to furnish this place. It's a work of art in my opinion."

"How about you come over for lunch on Sunday? I know Jasper and Emmett are stopping by that day. We planned a barbeque."

"Is...is..."

"He's not coming," Jake said, awkwardly. "We don't talk to him."

"Why?" I asked.

"He doesn't talk to us," Leah rephrased. "He's got a new set of friends, now. You know how Irina is. She needs the perfect life and to do that everything and everyone in it has to be perfect."

"Oh."

I felt my heart break a little more.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there. Jake, please tell me you're making your special ribs."

"Hell yeah, baby! It's not a barbeque without them."

It felt good talking to them again. I missed them both so much and I hadn't realized it until now.

When I said my goodbyes to them, I knew that I truly needed to get back out there, like my dad had suggested. Being stuck in this house wasn't good for me.

The only way I'd truly heal was if I went back to normal.

I could do that...right?

I called Emmett next but got his voicemail. I left him a message apologizing for my behavior and hoping that we could get together for dinner sometime soon.

I wonder if it'd be weird considering he's my ex boyfriend's brother.

Eh, fuck it. Emmett is a friend and if he wants to keep being mine, I sure as hell wouldn't stop it.

I called Jasper last and like Jake, got him on the first ring.

"Bells!"

"Hey, Jazz. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good," he said. "How about...you?"

"I'm getting by," I said. "Okay, I'm being pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic." Jasper disagreed. "You're heartbroken. There is nothing wrong with taking some time to figure yourself out."

"True."

But nearly a month was way too long in my opinion.

"All that matter is that you're ready to get back to normal."

I nodded, "I am. I've missed you all so much. I'm sorry about being a shitty friend."

"Don't worry about it,"

"So, how's Alice? She's still pregnant, right?"

I did the math in my head. She should be about five and a half months along by now.

"Yeah, she's five months," Jasper smiled. "I'm having a boy."

"Congratulations...er, right?"

Last time we talked about it, he still wasn't sure what he thought of the situation. I understood. It probably wasn't easy to have a girl come out of nowhere to say you knocked her up.

"I'm happy about it," he said. "I'm ready for this. I'm nearly twenty six years old, it's about time I settle down and start a family."

"Do you have any plans yet? Like where you two are going to live? How you're relationship is going to go?"

"I want her to come out here but we don't know each other and she doesn't want to live with me yet."

"Understandable," I said.

"I agree," Jazz said. "Even though I want to live with her. I'm taking my time."

"That's good."

"I actually wanted to ask you something?" he said, hesitantly. "Feel free to say no though."

"Okay, what's up?" I asked.

"Alice is looking for a place to stay, out here, but she doesn't have that much money and I don't want her in a shitty part of Cali. Do you think she can stay with you? Just until I can convince her to move in with me?"

"Uh..."

What did I have to lose? I hated living alone and since Ang was married and living with her husband a few states away, it wasn't possible for us to be roommate anymore.

I may not know Alice that well but she seemed pretty cool when we hung out.

"Sure, yeah, that'd be okay," I confirmed.

"You're the best, Bella."

I laughed, "It's honestly not a problem. I've got spare rooms and this place is too big for just me."

"You need a dog," Jazz suggested. "Or maybe a cat."

"I don't know if my lease will allow that."

Tempting thought though. I could prepare for my future as a cat lady and adopt about thirty seven cats.

"Alice will keep you company while you figure that out," Jazz said.

I nodded.

"Hey, I have to run but can we meet for a late lunch tomorrow?"

"Um..."

I grimaced at the thought of stepping outside.

"Yeah, how does one sound?" I asked.

I have to face my fears, it was now or never.

"That sounds perfect," Jazz said. "I'll figure out a restaurant and text you the address."

"Sounds good."

We said our goodbyes and I was once again left to my own thoughts. This time, I succumbed to them and curled up in a ball under my covers and sobbed myself to sleep.

* * *

**This is my last review of today. This time I'm positive. Thank you to all those who haven't flounced because Edward is the biggest asshole known to man. I hope you'll be here until the end to see how things work out between them...**

**Do you think Edward could ever redeem himself?**

**Review.**


	69. Chapter 69: Reconnecting

**Okay, I lied. You guys are making me want to post the whole story today. I feel so bad that it's all angsty right now :( The reason I'm not doing an Edward's point of view *spoilers people* is because of what he's doing. He IS on drugs, which you will read about soon. I'm not doing his point of view because I don't know why goes through someone's mind while on drugs. I do, however, know what it's like to witness someone on drugs (I have a couple people in my family that do it.). It's not pretty, nor is it any excuse for being an ass but I've learned that they can't always control the way they act (FIRST HAND EXPERIENCE GUYS)**

**Also I just want to give a special thanks to Vampyr08. Your review is one of the best I've received since Edward began his assholish behavior. It made me smile a lot, so thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

Bella

I was up early for once.

I made sure to set my alarm for around seven o'clock. Why? I don't really remember. I guess I figured it would take me about six hours to clean myself up and make myself public ready.

The thing is I really didn't give a fuck.

As long as I wore clothing outside who cares?

With that in mind, I grabbed a pair of pink cut off shorts and a button up shirt and threw them on. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and went to brush my teeth.

I looked like I hadn't had a good night's sleep in a couple days, which was true. I gave in and added a little concealer.

After that I was done and had nothing to do. I went through my messages yesterday so that option was out. I decided to check my email but when I logged into AOL, the first headline I saw was about Edward and his new girlfriend.

I wanted to exit out and just forget about it but you know me. I'm a masochist.

I read what it was about and saw the pictures to back it up. Irina and Ed...Edward went out yesterday for lunch with her parents. They were heavy on the PDA and many pictures of them kissing were posted.

It made me angry.

A weird reaction I know.

But how come I was the only one who was mourning the loss of what we had. He had moved on with a snap of his fingers. Did he not care for me in the slightest?

I closed out of the internet on my phone.

"Fuck him," I snapped. "No more, Bella."

No more am I going to sit here and be pathetic. If he could move on without so much as blinking an eye, then so can I.

I deserve it.

Let's be honest though, all that is easier said than done.

I paced around my apartment for nearly an hour, yet it was still only nine o'clock. I still had a lot of time left until I was set to meet Jasper. I called Angela and asked if she wanted to meet for coffee but she was still playing housewife in front of Ben's boss.

That was good news to me, not her playing housewife, but Ang had convinced Ben to move out here and so he was looking for a transfer. The sole reason he came out with Ang was to meet his new boss.

I was glad I'd be able to have her close again, because God knows I needed it.

With Angela out, I decided to venture out for coffee on my own.

"Good Morning, Miss. Swan," the doorman greeted.

"Good morning." I replied as I slipped on my shades.

I was in the clear as I stepped out of my apartment complex. There were no visible paparazzi which was a good thing. Since I didn't have a car, I headed out on foot toward the nearest Starbucks.

While on the way, I got a bunch of looks. A few excited looks, some concerned, others genuinely surprised to see I've come out in the open for the first time in a while.

I kept my smile though and greeted anyone who was brave enough to come up to me.

It was when two girls stopped me in front of a beauty salon that the idea came to me.

I quickly gave my autograph to them and took a picture with each of them before turning and heading into the salon.

It had been a while since I had trimmed my hair and it was getting to be a bit too long for my tastes. I decided I'd get that fixed, nothing like starting new and doing a complete overhaul, right?

"Oh My God," one of the beauticians gasped.

"Hey," I smiled. "Do you do walk ins?"

"Y-yes, of course," she said, clearing her throat. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to get a haircut," I said, glancing around. "And maybe dye my hair."

"Right this way," she stuttered out, leading me back to her chair.

"Do you have a specific style in mind?" she asked as I sat in the chair.

"Um..." I looked at my hair in the mirror. "I'd like it a lot shorter, maybe stop about right here," I said, hovering just a couple inches over my shoulder.

"And what about the color?" she asked.

"Do you have blue?" I wondered.

"Yes."

"I'd like the bottom blue, and maybe under here as well."

"I can do that."

For the next two hours, she cut and dyed my hair in the daring way I had chosen. It wasn't something I planned to do but I felt a lot better after it was all said and done. I looked like a new person and that's what I wanted.

A fresh start

"You did amazing," I told her as I gave her a big tip.

"Oh! Thank you," she blushed. "Come back anytime."

"I definitely will, Taylor," I promised. "Have a nice day."

"You too."

The calm feeling I had inside the salon was ruined when I stepped outside and saw all the paparazzi waiting for me.

Suppressing a groan, I continued my way down the street toward Starbucks.

"Bella, how do you feel about Edward's new girlfriend?"

"Is it true you two hate each other?"

"Are you still trying to work things out?"

"Bella, are you Edward's girlfriend on the side?"

"No." I told them.

"Do you hate, Edward?"

I shook my head.

Rosalie told us not to answer their questions but how would it make me look if I ignored easy questions? Did I hate him? No. Was I mad at him? Fuck yes. Of course, I didn't reveal that one.

I just kept my cool and when I was able to rush into Starbucks, I did.

I ordered a muffin and a strawberry smoothie. I was going to get coffee but I'm keyed up enough right now.

While my smoothie was being made, I searched around for a table. This place was pretty much deserted today so it wasn't hard to find a table in the furthest corner of the restaurant.

My favorite place to sit since it was the furthest away from the windows.

Of course, leave it to my luck to trip over someone's computer bag on my way to my seat.

_There is only one person here, Bella and you manage to trip over them? Nice._

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry," I heard an oh so familiar voice say

"James?"

"Bella! Hey." he held out his hand and helped me up. "You got a new do. I like it."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about leaving my shit in the middle of the walkway."

"It's cool," I said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm clumsy."

"You looked so graceful on tour."

"Ah, see that's the difference for me. I can be so graceful when performing but when I'm off the stage, I'm a mess."

"So, I should probably watch out for you?" he teased.

"Probably," I giggled.

"Why don't you join me? I can buy you a new muffin," James said. "This looks pretty decent but it's passed five seconds so I wouldn't."

"I wasn't going too," I laughed.

"Sit, I'll go grab you another."

"You don't have too, really."

"I want too," he said, winking.

"Okay, then."

James, true to his word, bought me a new muffin and picked up my smoothie for me before joining me back at his table.

"Here you go, one smoothie and a muffin for Miss. Swan."

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime." he said, settling himself in his seat. "So, how have you been? No one has seen much of you since you got back from tour."

I grimaced. "Yeah, I know."

He lowered his voice, "Is it because of...the break up?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "I haven't been right since it happened."

"I get it," James said. "I truly do. I went through this when Victoria broke it off with me."

"I broke it off with him," I said. "Some might say I have no reason to be depressed."

"I knew you loved him," James said. "From the moment I met you two, I could feel how much you loved each other. It's bound to hurt regardless of who broke up with whom."

"It clearly doesn't affect him at all," I muttered.

"He's handling it differently," James said.

"Right by sticking his dick in a supermodel. I get how that heals someone," I replied sarcastically.

James laughed, "Sometimes the easiest way to get over something heartbreaking is to move on and forget about what you lost."

"Edward never cared about anyone he's ever been with," James tried to interrupt but I held up a hand to stop him. "He's use to ditching one and going to the next. He doesn't do it because he's heartbroken. He does it because he's an asshole."

I think James could tell that I was getting anger by the second so he dropped the Edward topic and moved on to lighter, happier topics.

We talked about a script he had produced with a fellow actor. It would be his very first time directing and scripting a movie and he was ecstatic. What shocked me was that he mentioned Jasper had auditioned for it.

I didn't know Jasper was into acting but then again, I've been out of it so long, a lot more could've change then just that.

I was happy for him though.

We also talked about the band and James wondered when we would be back in studio. I got a text from Rosalie a week ago saying I had a meeting this coming Monday so I'm sure I'd find out then.

I was excited to get back in studio even though I had zero new songs written out. It was another thing I added to my mental list of things to do. It was a long one.

We talked for hours and the only time I realized just how long we had talked was when Jasper sent me a text with the address of the restaurant attached.

"I have to go," I said. "I'm meeting Jasper for lunch."

"Oh, sure, no problem," James said, looking down at his watch. "I should probably head out too."

I nodded and went to throw my trash away.

"Thanks for joining me for coffee," James said. "It was getting boring."

I smiled, "Thanks for having me. I really enjoyed it too."

"Would you...uh...maybe like to go out sometime?" he asked. "If it's too soon I get it but..."

"Yes."

"Oh," his face fell. "Sorry. I didn't mean too..."

"No, I meant yes, I'll go out with you."

I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't feel that kind of connection with James. Sure, he was a friend, a great friend at that, but I didn't feel the same as I did when I was with Edward.

Stop comparing him to Edward.

He's different...better.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said.

If Edward can move on without a second thought, why couldn't I try too?

We exchanged numbers and James promised to text me later tonight to hash out the details of our date.

I wasn't as nearly as enthusiastic about it as he was but I vowed to myself I'd give it a try. James was understanding, I'm sure he'd be okay with just being friends if I suggested it.

I'm not going to lie, it felt weird accepting his offer. Like it wasn't right and that I shouldn't be doing it but I knew with time that feeling would pass. I guess my heart just needed the time to realize that it was no longer Edward's.

That thought alone broke my heart even more than it already was.

* * *

**I've update A LOT today.**

**I just feel compelled to whenever I read your reviews. I know I'm causing heartbreak. I'm sorry but again thank you for sticking with me.**

**Review **


	70. Chapter 70: Jasper and Emmett

**Okay so you guys get two more chapters today just because. Seriously I don't know what's wrong with me. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"It's so good to see you, Bella," Jasper said as he squished me into a hug. "You look good."

I laughed, "Thanks."

"I like what you did with your hair," he said, fingering the blue strands. "You look really good with short hair."

I smiled, "It does."

"So, how have you been, honestly?" he asked as we sat in our secluded corner.

"I may have just 'woken up' yesterday," I said. "Angela kicked my ass into gear."

Jasper looked depressed, "I should have been a better friend."

"Jazz."

"Seriously, what kind of friend just lets another be alone and miserable?"

"I would've kicked your ass had you bothered me," I said. "I needed the time to heal, on my own, without anyone else disrupting me."

"But your back now?"

"I'm back." I promised. "I've flipped over a new leaf. I changed the style of my hair, I finally ordered furniture for my place, and I...I have a date Saturday night."

"A date? with?"

"Do you remember James Gigandet?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah."

"Well, we ran into each other at Starbucks and talked for a while and he asked me out." I explained.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I need to move on," I said. "And maybe being with someone new, someone who treats me right...I'll be able too."

"You'll never fully move on," Jasper said, sadly. "Edward was, no is, a big part of your life. We're a band and you're going to have to see him more than you'd probably like."

I grimaced, knowing that was the truth.

I would be stuck with Edward until we decided to break this band up, which I didn't see happening in the foreseeable future. I can't even imagine how much it's going to hurt when he brings his girlfriend along or eventually...kids.

My chest burned again.

"I'll have to learn to deal with it," I mumbled. "Maybe when I find someone I'm able to give my heart to fully...it won't hurt so much."

Jasper smiled sadly and hugged me close.

"So," I cleared my throat. "How's Alice and the baby? You're excited about it now, right?"

"I am," Jasper lit up like a Christmas tree. "I...I flew out to attend one of her appointments and I heard his little heartbeat and something changed inside me. I don't want to miss his life."

"I don't want to sound negative but...are you a hundred percent sure it's yours?"

"Without a doubt," he said. "I want to be with Alice so even if it isn't mine, I'll still love it."

I nodded, "That's good."

"I'm so glad that you agreed to let her stay with you," Jazz continued. "I don't want to miss the birth and since I signed up for a new project, I can't leave Cali."

"Like I said, I'm more than happy to help. You know I hate living alone, anyway. This is a temporary relief until I figure out if I want to become a cat lady or a dog lady."

"I see you more as a dog lady than cat lady, aren't you allergic to cats?" Jazz asked.

"Yes."

"So, that's out, isn't it?"

"Eh, with some Benadryl I'm good."

"Living on Benadryl your whole life?" Jasper laughed.

"Good point," I giggled.

"You'll find someone, Bells." Jasper assured me. "And you'll pop out six kids and live in a mansion next door to me."

"Six kids? Are you high?" I asked. "Why would I want to squeeze six kids out of me?"

"I'm just taking orders from your mass of fans," Jasper teased.

"I see," I laughed. "People have already started to put in orders?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to be a busy gal," I tacked on.

We spent the entire afternoon together. We talked a little more about Alice and the baby, and I couldn't help but smile whenever Jasper mentioned it because he lit up and had this infectious smile. We also talked about his movie role. He's playing a lead and he's excited about it.

"I never gave much thought into acting but I was bored and thought, what the hell. Rose got me an audition and I somehow nailed it."

"That's great!"

Jazz nodded, "Why don't you try out for a movie roll? It's fun pretending to be someone you're not."

It was an intriguing thought but I shot it down for now. Who knows, maybe one day when we decide we're done with being a band, I'll give it a try.

We also talked about Jasper's new place which was literally just down the street from my place. He gave me a ride home but not before we stopped at his bachelor pad so that I could see it.

He also happened to share his place with Emmett, who we ran into when I arrived.

"Bella?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey, Em."

He charged at me like an angry bull and picked me up before swinging me around.

I laughed, "Put me down."

"I'm so happy to see you," he said, setting me on my feet. "It's been way to long. How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm doing better," I said.

"I was a day away from storming into your place, guns ablaze."

"Angela beat you too it," I said. "She gave me the kick I needed to get back to the land of the living."

"Remind me to buy her something expensive," he said. "You cut your hair."

"You like?" I asked, doing a twirl.

"It fits," Em said, nodding. "You look adorable."

I blushed, "Adorable? Really?"

"You're like my sister, I refuse to admit that you look sexy."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You know I'm hot."

"In a none brother point of view, yes, you're one gorgeous gal."

I grinned. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It was the worst," he joked.

I giggled, "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, I've been relaxing...working on my relationship with Rose."

"You two are together?" I asked, surprised.

"She finally agreed to go on a date and needless to say, I wooed her."

"Congrats! I knew you two were perfect for each other." I said.

"She's amazing, Bells."

He had stars in his eyes as he talked about her. I could tell, without a doubt, that he was in love with her. Of course, this was step one and it took them nearly a year and a half to get to the point of where they would date each other.

I can't imagine how long it's going to take for them to say 'I love you'.

I spent the rest of my evening catching up with Jasper and Emmett. We pigged out on food and jammed out on guitar hero while we talked.

I had fun, more fun than I've had in a long time. I definitely know I haven't smiled as much as I had today.

But all good things come to an end, as I've learned the hard way. When Jasper dropped me off at my place, I felt the depression come back and I did my best to smother it but it was hard without a distraction.

* * *

**I shall be back in an hour with another chapter.**

**Quick note first: It's pretty drama free for a while. Bella's focusing on healing and getting better. Bella and Edward will come face to face in a few chapters. It'll be the first time since they broke things off and well...you'll see (Most likely tomorrow)**

**Review.**


	71. Chapter 71: Getting Settled

**I know it seems hard to believe that there will be a HEA but there will be. Edward is on the shitlist of all of you right now but...I can't give too much away. It'll all work out. Just have faith.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"That can go right here, and that in there, and...I'll take that." I grabbed the heavy box of kitchen wear and strode into the kitchen.

"Are you just going to ignore my gaping face?" Angela asked. "You have a date?!"

I sighed, "It's nothing big."

"Nothing big?! Bella, we both lusted over the guy for years and now you get to date him. So unfair."

I laughed, "Jealous, much?"

"Yes! And I'm not ashamed to admit it," she said. "When you fuck him, I want a play by play."

"Jesus, Ang," I said. "I'm not looking for that kind of fling. I just...I want someone who can help me move on, see the bright side again. I don't even know how this will go."

"Bells, he'll blow you away just watch."

I sighed.

"You're afraid of that, aren't you?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"I'm your friend, I'm trained to see these things," she said. "Bella, you don't have to fear finding love again."

I winced.

"I know you don't want to let Edward go," she was staring at the ring. I moved my hand to hide it. "I know how much you loved him, Bella and I know how much he loved you. It's sad to see it come to an end but...maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess not," I mumbled.

"Maybe James could be good for you."

"Maybe," I allowed.

"Give the guy a chance," she said. "If you don't feel anything, just tell him."

I nodded, that was the least I could do.

"Excuse me?" one of the furniture delivers cleared their throat. "I'm from Pier one."

"I've got it," Angela said.

I nodded and started to put away my new dish set.

It was a bittersweet day today. I was finally settling into my place and unpacking everything. I always thought I'd share this day with Edward but..I guess not.

I wonder if he had to do this and did he feel the same way?

No.

A thought occurred to me and made my breath catch in my throat.

Was he living with _her_?

A part of me shot it down right away. Edward doesn't randomly move in with girls he's known a few short weeks but maybe...maybe I changed him in a way. Maybe he matured while he was with me.

I hope he has his own place somewhere.

I don't think my heart could take it if I found out otherwise.

"Hey, Bells. I thought we'd stop by to he...Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

I cleared my throat and looked down, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, tipping my chin up.

"Can I ask you something?"

I knew Jasper wouldn't judge me for asking.

"Sure."

"Is...is Edward...living with...you know."

"Oh, no he has his own place in San Diego," Jazz reassured me.

"Oh, okay." I let it go. Only to ask another Edward related question a few moments later. "Do you ever...talk to him?"

"From time to time." Jasper said. "He hasn't been the same since you two broke up."

"I feel like he hasn't been the same since we started our first tour."

"He's even worse now," Jasper said. "He's angry whenever I talk to him and when he isn't angry, he's upset but only because he drinks himself into oblivion."

Maybe he was as affected as I was.

But he's with Irina now. That's enough cause to be sad, or even angry.

I sighed, "Oh, okay."

"I know you doubt he ever loved you but...he really did. I've known him for a long time and I've never seen him as happy as he was with you."

"Jasper," I whispered.

"He changed...I don't know how but he did. I know he never meant to lose you but..."

"Just stop," I begged.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded and busied myself with putting things away.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, softly.

"Sure."

"You bought a lot," he chuckled. "I hope this means you'll be making me a truckload of food."

I laughed, "Just name what you want and I'll make it."

"Promise?"

Knowing Jasper, I'd be cooking for a small army.

"Promise."

I got a lot done thanks to Angela, Emmett, and Jasper. It looked more and more like a home.

I was feeling good but it felt like something was missing and I think we all know who that was.

My friends took me out to dinner that night to celebrate my official move in. We had a good time, drank a lot; at least in my case I drank way too much; and then stumbled back to my place through the sea of paparazzi.

Speaking of the paps, I'm sure they got some great photos of my drunk self acting silly.

At least I didn't flash anyone.

Come morning, I had a splitting headache and my mouth tasted horrible.

Jasper and Emmett had passed out on the couch while Angela shared the bed with me. I quietly went about my morning routine, as not to wake them, and then ordered in a big breakfast as a thank you too them.

Also, I added mental note one hundred and thirty; go grocery shopping sometime in the near future.

I had nothing in my fridge besides leftovers so it was time to fix that.

After breakfast, my friends took off leaving me to deal with the next set of deliveries on my own. I was okay with it. It was actually nice to be alone again, movers excluded.

I had dealt with their stares of pity for the last two days and it was starting to aggravate me. I know I had no right to be mad, they were just worried about me which was all the more reason why I had to keep on showing them that I'm not about to collapse into myself and never resurface.

Although that is an appealing idea...

When the deliverers were done and I had all my furniture in place, I was tired. But not tired enough to fall asleep. Believe me, I tried so I started up my laptop and surfaced the web.

It's a dangerous place for me but I couldn't avoid it forever.

I checked my email and emailed Rosalie back. The meeting was set for Monday at noon; all of us had to attend.

Including Edward.

I honestly don't know how I planned to sit in the same room as him but I'm going to try.

After I cleared out all eight thousand message; no I'm not kidding. I had tons from my mom, which I deleted right away, a lot from my dad and the rest were notifications from Facebook and Tumblr.

I chose to go on Facebook first to see what's up. I had twenty-five friends, all of them I knew personally. I had tons of facebook requests but I didn't friend anyone I didn't know.

It was boring on FB so I switched over to tumblr.

My follower count went up four hundred thousand followers. It was shocking but I get it. If I found out my idol had a tumblr, I'd hightail it over there to see what they're posting and reblogging.

Sadly for my followers, I haven't been active in a while.

I looked at the last picture posted. It was a picture of Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and I being silly with fake mustaches. Edward had already hit his 'I hate everything' phase and wasn't into taking it with us.

I sighed and started to search through my messages. I had a lot of them and even took the time to answer some of them. I avoided the 'Hang in there' messages and of course the mean messages.

I clicked back on my homepage once I was done and the first picture on my dashboard was a picture of Edward and I. It was clearly a fan taken picture of Edward and I during a happier time. He had his arms tightly around me and was kissing my neck while I was smiling brightly.

It hurt to see and I quickly scrolled down.

The comments following that picture expressed what I felt.

One person wrote 'How can they be over, they were so perfect together'

Another wrote a simple 'No' with about fifteen o's.

My dash was filled with pictures of Edward and I so I quickly logged off. Even seeing his picture made me want to fall apart.

How in the world was I going to be able to sit in a room with him?

* * *

**One more chapter today, seven more tomorrow (or more...)**

**Review.**


	72. Chapter 72: Dates

**And we've reached the final chapter of the day!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

I can do this...I can do this.

I chanted to myself in the mirror.

It was the day.

Or rather evening that James and I had our date. I was a nervous wreck. I honestly don't know how I haven't thrown up yet because I could feel it coming.

Deep breath.

I took a deep breath, "It's just a date, it's just a date."

A date with someone who wasn't Edward.

Fuck

Maybe I should just call him and tell him it's off. It's too soon. It's only been about two months since we broke it off, one since I closed off. Maybe I need a little more time.

"No."

Edward moved on already. It's my turn. It's not too soon to go out on a date and see how it goes. No one is telling you to marry the guy.

I can do this.

My buzzer went off signaling I had a guest.

I slipped on my black pumps and smoothed down my peplum dress before heading over to it.

"You have a Mr. James Gigandet here to see you."

"I'll be right down," I responded, grabbing my clutch.

I took one final look in the mirror and headed down to greet James.

He was standing by the door, talking to Bradly, and holding a vase full of Roses.

"Hey," I greeted, softly.

"Hi," he said, taking me in. "You look stunning."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said, grinning. "I got these for you."

I took the flowers, "Thank you. These are so pretty."

"You're welcome."

"I can hold onto them for you, ma'am." Bradley said.

"Um, yeah, thanks." I said. "I'll grab them on my way back up."

I passed the flowers to him and turned back to James.

"Let's head out." he suggested, holding out his arm. I took it and let him lead me into the parking garage where his car was parked. Like a gentleman, he opened up my door for me and helped me in before running around and sliding in himself.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd like a night in." he said, glancing at me. "I'm an excellent cook and would love to impress you with my famous lasagna."

"That sounds great," I said. "But I'm a tough food critic."

"The bar is high then?"

"Very high," I joked.

"Well, Swan, prepare to be amazed."

The one good thing about staying in was that the paps didn't get to follow us on our date. They did get a shot of us leaving together but there wasn't really anything we could do about it.

I'm sure tomorrow there will be five million stories about us.

That's what happens when you're famous.

Can I just say that I hate that I'm famous now more than I ever have before?

"I'm happy you agreed to go out with me tonight," James said, bringing my attention back to him. "I know it wasn't an easy decision."

"I like you," I told him.

"I like you too," he beamed back. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"When I saw you for the first time all those months ago, I was blown away by not only your beauty but your personality."

I blushed.

"You're a rare gem, Bella."

"I'm really not all that special," I disagreed. "Once you get to know me more, you'll agree."

"Doubtful."

James lived twenty minutes away from me in a lavish penthouse that had an amazing view. After pouring us both a glass of wine, he went to check on dinner while I stood out on the balcony and enjoyed the scenery.

I was a lot more relaxed after my second glass of wine. I allowed myself to enjoy this as if it was just another dinner with a friend. A friend who sees me as something more.

Fuck.

The nerves were back.

I quickly downed my third glass and poured myself another one.

"Dinner is just about ready," James said as I finished pouring my third glass.

"Can't wait," I said, flashing him a smile.

James settled himself into the chair next to me and took a sip of his wine, "So, tell me more about you, Bella. I'm very interested to hear about past shenanigans."

I laughed, "I swear, I'm boring. All through school, I was one of those girls that blended into the wall; meaning no shenanigans."

"I can't see you being one of those girls."

"Well, I was," I said. "My friend, Angela, was always the one putting herself out there and getting in trouble. I was the one who spent Saturday nights reading and Sunday mornings fishing with my dad."

"I wish I could say that," James frowned. "My dad was a director and made work his wife and kids. I wasn't important in the scheme of things."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know how that feels. My mother wasn't into the whole parenting thing. She took off the day we were released from the hospital."

"Shit, that's brutal." he grimaced. "Have you ever met her?"

"Yeah," I said. "Unfortunately, she went through phases where she thought she wanted to be a mom but she always grew bored after a few months and took off again."

"And I thought my dad was an asshole."

"I think my mom would win first place."

"My dad would no doubt come in second." James stated.

"Do you ever worry you'll repeat his behavior when you have kids of your own?" I asked, softly.

"I did at one point," he admitted "But part of being an actor, or even a director, is picking what you want to work on. I don't have to do back to back films like my dad. I can do a film, take a break, do another and sometimes I can even stay close to home so they'll never have to wonder who I am."

I nodded.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I won't be like her," I said. "Even now I can tell how different we are. She wants it all; the money, the looks, the perfect life and she'll do anything to get it. I honestly don't care about that at all."

"What do you care about?" he asked.

"I just want to be happy. I could live poor for the rest of my life as long as I was happy and in love."

And at one point I was.

There was nothing I wouldn't give to get back to that time. I miss being a struggling college student who rocked out with her friends and boyfriend. None of this is worth loosing that.

Too bad, I learned the hard way.

"I agree," James said. "Who cares what you own? It's worth shit without someone you care about to share it with."

"Exactly."

I had a great night with James.

As more time went on, I realized that we had a lot in common with each other. The conversations were effortless and no topics went untouched between us.

I smiled a lot too. It was almost impossible not too when around James. Seriously, I dare you to try. It won't work.

After an amazing home cooked dinner, James decided he'd like to dance with me. It was weird trying to slow dance with him and I think he sensed it because he ended up flipping the station and putting on Metro stations 'Shake it'.

We then proceeded to bop around his apartment like the fools we already knew we were.

When our date officially ended, it was nearly eleven thirty. I was exhausted yet happier than I have been in a long time.

But the happiness went away when James walked me to my door. I was scared about this part, the goodnight kiss, I mean. I didn't know what I should do.

"I had a really good time," I told him.

"Me too," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you think we could do it again sometime?"

"Definitely," I agreed. "Just call me when you want to do it again."

He nodded and we stood there in an awkward silence.

"So, I guess I'll see you soon," James finally said.

"Yeah, okay, goodnight," I said, pulling out my keys.

"Goodnight, Bella."

He leaned in and I started to panic.

My heart was screaming not too but my head was telling me it was okay.

Who should I listen to? My heart? Or my head?

I didn't have to ponder long because James pecked my cheek and pulled back with a smile.

"Goodnight." he said once again before stepping back into the elevator. "I'll call you."

I nodded silently.

James was being careful with me and I really, really appreciated that.

After letting myself into the house, I stripped out of my dress and washed the makeup off my face before slipping into a large t-shirt and shorts.

For once, I went to bed without feeling the depression set in first.

Maybe things were looking up after all.

* * *

**I shall see you tomorrow morning with more updates.**

**Review.**


	73. Chapter 73: Barbeque

**I think this is my tenth update today. A certain few reviewers keep making me cave and post new chapters. At this rate the story will be done in like three or four days (Probably three) Oh, well, I'm excited for the sequel so that's fine with me.**

**Also _Happy Early Birthday EdwardLovingMomma!_**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

Bella

I pulled up to the gate and entered the code. The large wooden gate opened up to reveal a longer driveway the lead up to Jake and Leah's home.

It was beautiful, that much was abundantly clear as I parked my rental behind Emmett's jeep.

"Bella!" Leah squealed as she waddled out to greet me.

She had gotten so big since I last saw her.

"Leah, hey," I greeted, giving her a hug. She squeezed me so tight, I could barely breathe.

"I missed you, girlie."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm back now."

She pulled back to study my face and was content with whatever she saw.

"You look good, happy even."

"I'm getting there," I answered, honestly.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain boy?" she asked.

"James?" I guessed.

The very next day, after our first date, the media went insane with the fact that they caught us together. My dad called me up right away and asked if it was true and I confirmed that it was.

I didn't label us or anything, I just said we went on a date and that we will most likely have another.

I winced when my dad said he was pretty much my boyfriend since he made it passed the first date.

I wasn't ready to declare what we were yet.

Friends sounded great, boyfriend...not so much.

_That's because your stupid self is holding onto hope that maybe Edward will take your pathetic ass back._

Shut up, I told my inner thoughts.

"Yes, James. Why didn't you tell me you two were..."

"We're friends," I responded. "Just friends right now. We went on a date last night and...it was good, great even, but I don't want to give titles yet."

She nodded in understanding, "I get it. Just take it slow and see how it goes."

"Exactly."

"But can I ask you something?" I nodded. "How does he make you feel?"

I smiled a bit, "I feel good. He constantly has me smiling and laughing...it feels good albeit a little weird but good."

"I love this guy already," Leah said as she pulled me into the house. "As long as he keeps making you happy, he's welcome to stay."

I laughed, "Glad you approve."

"Bells!" Jake yelled, taking me from his girlfriend and squeezing me into a bear hug.

"Jake...I can't...breathe."

"Oh, shit, sorry," he let me go. "It's just so good to see you. You look good, got some meat on your bones still."

I rolled my eyes, "Break ups usually end up with overeating and I did just that."

Jake and Leah both looked awkward at my casual joking of my break up. To be honest, I shocked myself with it.

I cleared my throat, "I made cupcakes."

"Ooh,"

"Pregnant girl first," Leah said, swatting his hands away.

"How about you two let me set them down before you maul me, eh?"

"Fine, fine," Leah allowed. "Come out to the backyard."

I followed Leah through her house, marveling at the architectural details and her furnishings. This place was amazing. It wasn't too extravagant yet not to informal either. It was in between, which was always good.

"How big is this place?" I asked

"It's about 20,000 square feet," Leah answered. "We have eight bedrooms, twelve baths."

"Jesus, isn't that a little bit too much?"

"I want a big family," Leah shrugged.

"Ah, so you'll be filming up all six bedrooms then?" I teased.

"No." Jake choked.

"Yes." responded Leah

"Oh,"

"We'll see," Leah added. "You never know. Plus, family can crash here when they come into town."

I nodded.

"What made you choose Beverly Hills?" I asked.

"The house sold us as soon as we pulled into the drive," Jake said. "We couldn't let this place go."

"Plus it's gated and we're the only house around for miles, that's nice too. No nosy neighbors looking to meet my guitarist fiancée."

"That's...what, fiancée?"

"We're engaged!" Leah said, thrusting her ring in my face.

"Congrats, you guys!" I said, cheerfully though I felt the hole in my heart rip a little more.

It was stupid. I should be happy for my friend, not mourning the fact that my ex and I will never get to spread the news of our engagement.

I sighed.

I'm trying, okay? It's hard not to think about all the things we'll miss out on together because of this...

"When did he pop the question?" I asked.

"Last week," Leah said, dreamily. "We had a romantic candle light dinner and then we went for a swim and he popped the question."

"Aw, have you made any plans yet?"

"Beside the fact that you'll be my maid of honor? Nope."

I smiled, "You want me to be your maid of honor? Really?"

"Duh. You know you, Angela, and Rose are my only friends."

"You had others in Seattle." I pointed out.

"Yeah but they couldn't look past his fame," she said, sadly. "I'll miss them but I don't want to be around those greedy bitches."

I laughed. "I get it."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Rosalie said, glaring at me.

I bit my lip and gave her a small smile, "Hey."

"You know, you could have called me back at least once in the last month." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked down at my feet, "I'm..."

"I was so worried," she said, wrapping me up in a hug. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

I relaxed into her hug and nodded, "I won't. I promise."

She pulled back and smiled at me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I like what you did with your hair, by the way. It's cute, different." she complimented.

"I was in need of change and what better way to start my new life as a single girl than with a drastic new do."

"You should have called me, I was in need of a haircut."

"We can still go together. We can get our nails done and maybe even get massages."

"You really have changed," Rosalie laughed. "In all my years, I never thought I'd hear Bella suggestion a spa day."

I rolled my eyes.

"I better be invited," Leah said as she stuffed her face with one of my homemade chocolate cupcakes.

"Can I just say that I'm so glad you're back. Dealing with preggo over there on my own was getting tiring."

"I heard that," Leah punched Rose's shoulder. "Bitch."

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at her.

It was weird seeing Rosalie so carefree. Who knew with the right man, she'd loose a bit of her snooty attitude.

I sure as hell didn't but I liked it.

"We went shopping for the nursery a couple weeks back and it was hell," Rosalie groaned.

"Just wait until you're pregnant, Rose."

"Me, pregnant? Ha," Rosalie snorted. "Never going to happen. I don't want kids, ever."

"Last thing we'd want is to have more mini Rose's running around," I snorted laughing.

"They'd be little bitches, that's for sure," Rosalie agreed looking somewhat surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"You looked surprised." I explained.

"Oh, nothing," she waved me off.

"It's just that...you look happy, you're laughing." Leah told me.

"Oh." I nodded. "I decided I'm not going to live my life miserably. If Edward can go out and live his life like I didn't matter, like what happened between us was nothing than so can I. Why cry over someone who couldn't give two shits about our break up?"

"That's my girl, Fuck men!" Rosalie boomed. "Just say the word. You and I could become an item."

I threw my head back and laughed, "Such a tempting off but I haven't sworn off dick for good yet."

That made both Rosalie and Leah laugh.

"Hey, Bell, do you have your phone on you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see it for a second?"

Frowning, I passed him my phone.

"Ah, I see."

I gave him a humored look.

"Now, Emmett!"

Now? What the...

The big brute swung me up into his arms and trudge me toward the pool. I screamed and held on tightly. If I'm going in then so are you, buddy.

Emmett was more than fine with that. He launched us both into the deep end of the pool before he let me go.

I came up to the surface laughing and splashing water in Emmett's face.

"You ass!" I laughed. "You could've ask me to take off my clothes first."

"They'll dry by the time you leave."

And thus began an epic splash fight between Emmett, Jazz, and myself. As pay back for not helping me out, I chased Rosalie around until I was able to shove her into the pool.

She was not happy and chased me around the yard with a pool noodle and threatened to shove it up my ass.

"It's just a little water," I wheezed.

"I spent hours on it."

"Now you learned never to do your hair when there will be a pool around." I laughed. Rosalie tackled me around the waist which ended up with both of us going back into the water.

After an exhausting afternoon of playing pool games, we finally got out to eat. Everything looked great but I only had eyes for Jake's ribs. I swear this man is the God of ribs, they turn out excellent each time.

I ended up staying the night that night. I was way too drunk to be driving plus I was exhausted, never a good mixture. I crashed in one of Leah and Jake's many lavish guest rooms and woke up the next morning to smell of great food and a pounding headache.

Not to mention I was nauseous but that had nothing to do with the hangover.

I was being forced into a room with Edward today for God knows how many hours. I wanted to back out and just ask Rose to give me a private one on one meeting but that's letting him win.

He'll know I'm not there because of him.

I skipped out on breakfast and told them I'd see them again later. I had about four hours until doomsday and I spent that in my house, soaking in my bathtub and trying not to throw up.

But soon I had only thirty minutes left.

I put extra thought into how I looked today. I wore my hair down and wavy. I put on eyeliner and eye shadow, both of them in dark colors. It looked good and made my eyes pop and that's what I was going for. I added a coat of bright red lipstick and then moved on to my outfit.

Did I own anything that says 'Look at what you're missing out on' or preferably 'Fuck you'?

In the end, I just threw on a pair of blue acid washed cut off shorts and a yellow graphic t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of keds and called myself ready.

I drove to Rosalie's office in a bubble of confidence but it popped as soon as I saw him.

* * *

**Oh...it's time to be face to face with him O.O**

**Review.**


	74. Chapter 74: Meeting

**Okay, this is the last chapter. For real this time. I have somewhere I'm supposed to be in about twenty minutes. So, enjoy and I'll see you all tomorrow with another ten updates.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

Bella

He was standing outside, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. He looked...fuck he looked good even with a full beard and dark circles under his eyes. I felt my heart beat faster as I continued to watch him from my spot.

He hadn't noticed me yet and I hoped it stayed that way until we got inside.

He spent a few more moments outside, smoking before putting it out and heading inside the building.

"Okay, Bella. It's time," I said. "I'm going to go in there and act like nothing is wrong, like I'm excited to be going back into the studio..."

I nodded, feeling pumped up.

I opened up my door and climbed out before I could lose my confidence bubble once again.

After locking up, I strode to the door with my head held high only to trip when I saw him waiting by the elevator. Thankfully, I managed to catch myself before I hit the ground but it still caught his attention.

His beautiful green eyes met mine and for the briefest moment I saw sadness but it was quickly replaced with surprise and then with indifference.

Be the bigger man, Bella.

"Hey," I stuttered out, pathetically.

He cleared his throat, "Hi."

"How are you?" I asked.

"Eh, can't complain, you?"

We were being civil, that was good, right?

right.

"I'm doing good," I responded.

"You look good, nice hair," he complimented.

"Thanks."

We fell into an awkward silence as we boarded the elevator together. I made sure I looked everywhere but at him. I don't know how much longer I would be able to stand not crying if I kept staring into his eyes.

"So...you have a new place?" he asked.

"Uh, what?"

"Did you find a place out here?" he asked. "I haven't seen you around so I assumed that...you went back home."

"Oh...no, I've been around." I answered. "I found a place a little ways away from here."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah." I said, nibbling on my lip. "How about you?"

"I have a place but I don't stay at it much."

"Where do you stay then?" I asked, praying he wasn't about to say Irina.

"I...um...I have a girlfriend...and I crash there a lot."

My heart dropped and I could almost feel the whole rip open more and more. I swallowed thickly and nodded, trying so hard to keep my tears at bay.

"T-that's good," I said. "I...I have boyfriend, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I said, wiping a tear that slipped out away. Please don't tell me he noticed. I glanced his way and saw him looking straight ahead.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Um...do you remember James Gigandet, from the video music awards?"

"Isn't he gay?" Edward asked.

"He's bi,"

"And you're okay with that?" he asked. "What if he decides he wants to go back to guys?"

"It wouldn't be my first failed relationship," I said. "So, I'll wish him well and go about my day."

We fell into another awkward silence as the elevator doors opened up. We walked out together, keeping a bit of distance between us as we headed toward the meeting room.

"Hey," Edward grabbed my arm and I felt a jolt of electricity. I yanked back my arm and he awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets. "Does he...treat you right, at least?"

"He's pretty good so far."

Edward nodded, "Good. You deserve it."

He left me standing there, puzzled as ever. A few months ago, he didn't give a rats ass about me, let alone treat me like I deserved to be treated and now he was saying I deserved it?

I mean, I know I did but it was surprising to hear it from him.

I entered the meeting room and sat next to Jasper, which was the seat across from Edward.

I was able to remain focused on Rosalie for the duration of our meeting but I was still painfully aware that he was still there, just a few feet away from me.

It's the closest we've been in weeks and I allowed myself to enjoy it, knowing full well that I'd suffer later.

The good news that came out of this meeting, beside the fact that I was successfully able to be in the same room as him without bursting into tears, was that we were scheduled to go back to the studio next month on the first.

That left us with four weeks of free time, for me at least. Jasper was about to start filming some period flick, Jake was going to be learning to adjust to life with a baby, Emmett had landed himself several guest appearances on TV shows, and Edward...was doing whatever he planned to do.

We weren't to the point where we could civilly discuss what we were doing with our weekends.

Maybe one day though.

If anything, I'd love to get back to being friends with him. I miss him, and not just as a boyfriend but as a friend as well. He knows me, inside and out, and I know him...at least I use to.

I made it my goal to try, not now but eventually.

I was still healing and I didn't know how I'd be able to play the cheerful friend when he talked about his girlfriend.

When the meeting ended, Edward took off without another word.

I blew out a breath as I collapsed back in my chair.

"That wasn't so bad," Rosalie mused. "I figured for sure you two would be at each other's throats."

"I can be nice," I said. "I'm no you."

She laughed, "You're much softer."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

I took off a little while later, only staying longer because I didn't want to run into Edward on the way out.

Back in my apartment, I was once again feeling lonely but I wasn't that way for long. Angela called up to invite James and I out to dinner, a double date.

I grimaced but accepted since I wasn't in the mood to drown myself in a bottle of vodka.

James was more than okay with meeting up for dinner and admitted that he was probably going to call me anyway to see if I was busy.

After I switched into a sheer black dotted blouse and a pair of black shorts, I drove to the Golden state restaurant and met Angela, Ben, and James right out front.

When James wrapped his arm around me, I calmed down. No longer did I feel like I was balancing on a tight rope and about to fall off. I was able to forget about Edward, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

**Review**


	75. Chapter 75: Alice

**Good Morning! I'm here to start off the first of ten updates I think. I have no clue how many times I'll update today because I'm easily persuaded through reviews, lol. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

"Jasper, maybe this isn't a good idea," I heard Alice argue just outside my apartment door. "She probably hates me, thinks I'm some kind of gold digging whore."

"She doesn't, I swear." Jasper argued back

A few moments later, there was a knock on my door.

Having been waiting there for about ten minutes now, I opened up the door and greeted them both with a smile and a hug.

"You've gotten big," I said, rubbing her stomach. "Oh, sorry. I probably should've asked."

"No, no, it's okay," Alice said, quietly.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing good," she said. "This little beast is kicking the shit out of my bladder but such is life for a pregnant woman."

I laughed. "You excited to meet him?"

"Yeah, definitely." She wasn't. In fact, I could tell that she was scared shitless. I hear this is how all new mothers are though. It passes as time goes by, again that's what I've heard.

I have no experience yet.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get your things from the car," Jasper said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay," Alice whispered, rubbing her arm. "Are you sure you want me to stay here? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Alice, relax," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to fear me. I promise I won't bite unless you ask me too." I gave her a wink and she giggled.

"I've been so nervous that you would be ripping me a new one when I came." she breathed out.

"I trust you," I said. "I know it's odd, since we don't know each other but you seem like a nice girl."

"I am," she hurried out. "I mean, I can be a dork at times and clumsy and messy but I'm outgoing and genuinely nice."

"You'll fit right in," I said.

She beamed at me and finally,_ finally_, relaxed.

"Come on, let me show you around," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "This is the living room, the main bathroom, the kitchen is through there, my bedroom is here, and your bedroom is...here," I said, pushing open the door.

I made sure I furnished the room with the bare necessities. I wasn't sure how long Alice would be staying but I wanted to give her the option to decorate it and make it her own.

"I bought the bed set and the TV and all that stuff but I want you to decorate it to your liking," I said. "I want you to feel like it's your home."

She had tears in her eyes when I turned back to her.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No," she sniffled. "It's just the pregnancy hormones."

"Oh."

"You're the sweetest person ever, Bella," she said, hanging on me. "I know a lot of other people wouldn't exactly invite a complete stranger into their house. Especially not other...you know celebrities."

"It's no big deal." I said, patting her back. "Jasper is smitten with you and that automatically makes you alright with me."

"You think he really likes me?" she asked, surprised.

"That boy is head over heels for you, Alice."

She bit her lip and started playing with her hair, "He doesn't even know me that well. We didn't talk much after he left New York and we definitely didn't buddy buddy up to each other when I told him the news..."

"It's called love at first sight," I said. "It's real, believe it or not."

"Did you know you were in love with Edward when you first met him?"

I tried not to grimace.

"Oh, shit!" she gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm always putting my foot in my mouth. I just...forgive me?"

"Alice, relax," I said. "It's okay."

"I know you two broke up and I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's fine," I repeated. "I felt something for him when we first met and looking back I do believe it was love at first sight."

"Do you still..."

"Yes," I whispered.

No one had asked me that yet. Although to my friends, I'm sure it was abundantly clear that I wasn't over Edward and that my heart was still his, a hundred percent.

It would always be his, even if he didn't want it.

"What happened?" she pried.

"People change," I said. "You have to have a level head in this 'world'. It's not as glamorous as it's made out to be, that's for sure."

"Would you change anything if you could?"

Would I?

Without a doubt.

If I could go back and never audition for the band, I would. Maybe they would have made it on their own but maybe not. I know that's how I met Edward but I know in my heart that we were destined to meet each other.

We would have met eventually and maybe then, things would be perfect between us. I'd have my English degree and maybe a job, we'd be happy and living together.

"You can't change the past," I told her. "You just have to live for tomorrow."

Alice nodded and dropped it.

Jasper returned a few minutes later with Bradley and Alice's belongings. After dumping them in Alice's room, I gave Alice and Jasper some space so that she could get settled in peace.

When dinner rolled around, we ordered in some Chinese food and watched some flicks on Demand.

Jasper left around eleven and Alice's retired to her room around midnight, after she helped me with the dishes. After locking up and making sure everything was put away, I headed into my room.

It was another long, sleepless night for me but it wasn't nothing new. I finally managed to fall asleep around three thirty and I woke up well after ten.

The smells coming from the other room made my stomach growl so I slipped out of bed and joined Alice in the kitchen.

"Morning," she replied, happily. "I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen."

"What's mine is yours," I said. "In other words, you made me food so use it whenever you'd like."

She laughed and passed me a plate of French toast.

"Thank you," I said, cutting off a piece and popping it into my mouth. "Okay, wow, what did you put in this? It tastes amazing."

"It's a family recipe." she grinned. "I'd tell you but you know, I'd have to kill you."

"I see." I laughed, taking another bite. "You have breakfast duty from now on."

"I'm okay with that," Alice said. "I don't want to be a burden. The least I can do is pull my weight around this place."

"You're pregnant, Alice. You need to rest not worry about being a burden," I said. "You're not by the way."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can do things. I'm not an invalid."

"No heavy lifting," I told her. "But other than that, do what you please."

"Deal."

We continued eating breakfast in silence. It wasn't awkward like most of my human interaction these days. It was nice. Alice didn't give me the looks of pity like my other friends did. I could see understanding in her eyes and I wanted to ask about it but I knew bringing it up opens up the wounds.

After breakfast, we cleaned the dishes together before settling on the couch to talk. We decided that today would be get to know your roommate day, no questions off limits but we did have the right not to answer if it made us uncomfortable.

Alice really was a sweet girl. Though we briefly met during my time in New York what felt like ages ago, we didn't get to know each other as well as I would've liked.

Not for one second did I believe that Alice was after Jasper for his money.

She grew up in a wealthy home where pretty much anything she wanted was handed to her. However, her parents made sure she was well grounded and never became a spoiled brat.

Alice still had access to her parent's funds but chose not to use it because she wanted to try to make it on her own. Her parents are always there for her though and wouldn't let her starve even if she was too ashamed to ask for money herself.

She was a lot like me in many ways but I learned early on that once she got comfortable around you, she was a cheerful chatterbox. She talked my ear off most of the morning but I enjoyed it.

She talked a lot about her sisters and her love for art. She missed her sisters a lot and wanted to be with them back in Chicago but she wanted to be close to Jasper for the baby.

Her sisters planned to fly out in a couple weeks and stay for the summer. She promised that I wouldn't have to deal with them because her parents would probably come out as well and just stay in a hotel.

I couldn't help but laugh when she mentioned her sisters nearly kicked the bucket when they found out she would be staying with me, Bella Swan. Apparently, they're my biggest fans.

"I'm serious," Alice laughed. "I went home and their rooms are like a shrine to you. You'd think they'd be more interested in the guys but nope."

"I wonder why they like me more."

"It's because you're so real and down to earth in interviews," Alice said. "They like they you don't care what people think and you dress for comfort not for the runway. You seem real to them, you know."

"I'm glad," I said. "I know I've taken on a role as a role model since this whole fame thing. I honestly am probably not the best role model..." Especially not as of late. "I don't really try to be good."

"You show teens to be themselves and if people don't like you for you then Fuck em'."

I grinned and nodded. That was my motto. If you can't like me for me then we can't be friends, end of story.

I'm glad that some girls are following that.

After moving on from the topic of her sisters, Alice talked about her love for all things art. She even let me see her portfolio and let me tell you, it was as great as Jasper said.

"I dabble a little in photography too but I mainly love to paint and sketch."

"I can see that," I said in awe. "These are amazing, Alice. Have you thought about putting this work in an art gallery."

"It's only my dream," she sighed. "But not everyone thinks I'm good enough."

"They're crazy," I stated. "Clearly they wouldn't know art if it bit them in the ass."

She blushed, "You really think it's that good?"

"I do," I promised. "Keep trying to get your work out there. Eventually someone will pick it up. Trust me."

* * *

**Review**

**And I'll see you in an hour with the next update :D**


	76. Chapter 76: Babies and Triple Dates

**Update #2**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

The weeks that followed Alice's arrival were as stress free as things could be when you're a rock star.

To start off, Alice and I became a lot closer. Being stuck inside together most of the time would do that to pretty much anyone. I considered her one of my best friends nowadays. She fit perfectly into our tight nit group.

Even Angela loves her. Speaking of my other best friend, she finally moved to town with Ben. He didn't seem too happy to be here but he looked at Angela like she was his world and I have no doubt that he did it to make her happy.

My relationship with my adopted brother in law, Ben, was so so. We didn't hate each other but I didn't see us becoming friends anytime soon. He had a holier than thou attitude that was hard to tolerate in large doses.

I honestly don't understand how Angela deals with it. It must be the love. Eh, as long as she's happy, I'll tolerate it.

About a week and a half after Alice and Angela both got into town, Leah went into labor. Sue flew in without my dad, and I couldn't be more relieved. I wasn't ready to see him yet. I'm sure he'd force me to come home if he spent and evening with me.

I still wasn't back to my old self, not yet but I was on the right track. A lot of thanks goes to James.

But we'll get to that later.

After about twelve and a half hours of labor, Leah and Jake welcomed their first child to the world, it was a boy named Eli William Black. He was the cutest little baby I ever saw.

He had brown eyes, chubby cheeks, and a full head of curly black hair.

I fell in love with him the moment I held him and I'm not going to lie, I contemplated kidnapping him. He was just that adorable.

Edward never showed up and I could tell that it upset Jacob that his best friend wasn't there. However, Edward sent a dozen flowers and a balloon bouquet to Leah's room the next day.

I stayed at the hospital all day for the three days that they were there like a good Godmother. Leah joked that I just wanted to hold the baby as long as possible which was partly true but Since Jake stayed all night and got zero sleep, I was giving him a much needed break during the day.

On the third day, Leah and Eli were cleared to go home. This had to be the most stressful day of my life. The paparazzi had been camped outside since they were tipped off and so going out the front was a no go.

Since Jake and Leah had managed to seclude themselves in their little home successfully, we didn't want them to be followed. Jasper, Alice, and I were the distraction.

Since Alice was pregnant, with Jasper's kid nonetheless, it was easy to gain their focus and they followed us all the way from the hospital to a diner about five minutes away.

When Leah sent me the text that they were in the clear, we headed back to my apartment and waited until the Sea of paparazzi lost interest.

We gave Leah and Jake some time to get accustomed to having a new baby around before we bothered them, about a week later. I was over at their place way more than I was at my place these days.

Like when I'm with James, little Eli gives me a feeling of being at ease.

Speaking of James. We have also grown closer in the last few weeks. I'm officially his girlfriend, he asked me and I accepted. That was then followed by our very first mouth to mouth kiss; and embarrassingly enough I sobbed myself to sleep that night.

I knew I wasn't being fair to him. He treated me as if I was his everything and here I was still crying over my ex. I tried so hard to be a good girlfriend to him but it never felt true.

If James noticed, he never brought it up. He kept treating me like a princess, which in turn made me sadder.

I was tempted to break things off with him but I was selfish. I needed him.

"You there?" James asked, rubbing my shoulder.

I blinked and focused on him, "Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat with a few of my friends." he asked again. "I figured it's about time they meet my girl."

"Sure, when do you want to go?" I asked

"Can you be ready in an hour?" he wondered.

"To get to my usual level of sexiness, it takes a lot of time," I teased.

"I doubt that," James laughed, pressing his lips to my shoulder. "You look good just like this."

My breathing sped up as he kissed his way to my mouth. I tried to give him a quick peck like I always do but he managed to deepen it.

I told myself not to panic but when he pushed me back on the bed, I froze up and he noticed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "We all get carried away sometimes."

He searched my eyes for a few minutes before smiling and giving me one more peck on the lips.

"I better go get ready if you want me to be presentable."

Our relationship was getting easier for me. The more time I spent away from Edward, the more I healed. It was a little each day but it was something. I was somewhat back to myself but there was still a part of me that wasn't back yet and it never would be.

I stop the depressing thoughts before it ruined my mood and jumped into the shower to get ready for my night out. James and I go out a bit more these days and each time the paparazzi have a field day.

They never fail to compare our relationship with my old relationship with Edward. It was annoying but what can I do about it? I'd be a hypocrite to tell them to knock it off since I constantly find myself doing the same thing.

Comparisons aside, the media wondered about how we were fairing with the fact that we had both moved on. I was curious as well but I'm not going to call up and ask him how he felt.

I knew how I felt about Edward dating Irina and I didn't have one good thing to say about it so I doubt he had anything good to say about mine.

After my shower, I ran across my bedroom in a towel causing James to laugh at me. He didn't say anything though, which was good. I wasn't sure how well the 'I don't want to sleep with you' talk would go.

I mean, he's pretty mellow and doesn't push at all so I wasn't sure how he'd react. He was a guy after all.

I dressed quickly, afraid that James might pop his head in at any minute.

I choose a nude form fitting skirt and a white button down blouse. As per my usual self, I paired it with my chucks. I probably looked silly but I don't really give a fuck. I dress to impress myself, not really anyone else.

James was of course ready to go when I was so we took off. There were a couple paparazzi waiting for us outside my apartment but we ignored them like we always did.

We met his friend Lauren and her boyfriend, Mike, at Komasa, a sushi place. They were outside sharing a cigarette when we arrived. They looked completely at ease despite having about twelve paparazzi pointing their cameras in their faces.

"Jamie! Hey."

"Hey, Lau." James greeted hugging her. "Mike, how you doing, man?"

I tried not to glare at the man who had helped make my boyfriend turn into an epic asshole. It was hard. Mike's lucky to walk away without my shoe meeting his groin.

However, since I'm not one to cause a scene in public, I let him walk away unscathed.

"Eh, not too bad."

"I hope you don't mind but we had a few friends of ours join us." Lauren said, glancing at me.

"It's cool, the more the merrier," I responded.

"Great, let's head in. I'm starving."

We followed them back inside and to their table that sat toward the back of the restaurant. As we grew closer to the table, I froze up.

Sitting at the table was a very familiar mop of bronze hair.

Fuck.

* * *

**O.o Review**


	77. Chapter 77: A Talk

**Update #3**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

"We can go if you want," James whispered to me. "I had no idea he would be here tonight."

The man in questioned turned around and widened his eyes when he saw us. Irina followed Edward but wasn't surprised that we were here, no she was more aggravated.

"No, I'm fine," I promised, approaching the table.

James squeezed my hand and followed my lead.

"Bella, James," Irina greeted. "So lovely to see you."

"Likewise," I said, dryly.

Could I do this?

I had no choice. What would I look like if I ran out of this place sobbing? Not good that's for sure.

"Have a seat," Lauren said, patting the chair next to her. I slipped into it and avoided eye contact with Edward and Irina at all cost. "I love your skirt, where did you buy it?"

"Thrift store, right?" Irina guessed.

"Actually Wal-Mart," I corrected. "It was on sale for five bucks so I bought it."

Irina looked disgusted. "You have tons of money and yet you still shop at Wal-Mart for your clothing?"

"I have better things to spend my money on."

"Like?" she asked.

"Irina," Lauren hissed.

"Like charities," I said. "After I furnished my apartment, I donated a large portion of my money to UNICEF, St. Judes, and the believe foundation."

"Well aren't you perfect," Irina muttered sarcastically.

"Irina," Lauren growled. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay," I said. "It's not your fault she's a bitch."

James choked on his drink.

"Excuse me?" Irina glowered.

"Nothing," I said, taking a sip of my water.

I had no idea what Irina's problem with me was but I wasn't about to stand down at take it. I've taken a lot of shit in the past couple months and I'm not about to go through it again, even if it was for one evening.

"So," Lauren awkwardly said as she finger the tablecloth. "What have you been up to lately, Bella?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with my Godson, Eli." I beamed.

"That's Jacob Black's kid, right?" Mike guessed.

I glared at him and for a moment I almost didn't want to answer but everyone was looking at me expectantly so I barked out a harsh, "Yeah."

"He's a cutie," James added. "He makes me want kids of my own."

I nodded in agreement, "He does."

I saw Edward's jaw clench shut out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you two planning to pop kids out anytime soon?"

It was my turn to choke.

"No, no kids in the foreseeable future," James responded. "We're just taking it day by day, going with the flow."

I saw Edward relax and it pissed me off. Did he really think that wouldn't happen one day? I wanted kids, not now or in the next few months but eventually, I would have them.

Did he expect me to remain celibate just because we broke up?

"What about you Irina? Are kids in your future?"

"Hell no," Edward spit out.

"Our kids would be adorable," Irina mused. "Why don't you want a couple?"

I take back my last statement. I knew how Edward felt now. All this baby talk was making me nauseous.

"So, James, how is your film coming along?" Lauren asked, sensing the tension. "You start shooting next week, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm excited to get things going." James launched into a discussion about his first big film. It allowed the tension to ease away for a couple moments. Even Irina looked absorbed by what he was saying. Edward and I, not so much.

At one point, our eyes met and they held for a long while. Eventually, I forced myself to look away.

"Edward, Bella, when do you plan to go back into the studio to record?" Mike asked, eagerly.

"In about a week and a half," Edward responded.

"Please don't sound so excited," Mike joked.

"I am," I said, happily.

Not even being in Mike and Edward's presence could ruin that.

"Do you have any new songs hashed out yet?"

"I have a couple,"

"As do I." Edward confirmed.

"What's your favorite so far?" Lauren asked.

"Mine would have to be Now," I said. "I wrote it a couple weeks ago."

"I don't have a favorite yet."

"Not even one?" Mike prodded.

"Not yet." Edward repeated. "Who knows, I still have a couple more songs to write, I might find my favorite in a few months."

"Fair enough."

The rest of our dinner was spent with limited comments from Edward and I. We still avoided talking, and looking, at each other but at least I was growing use to being near him without being able to touch him.

I had to practice for the coming weeks.

Irina didn't throw out evil comments toward me since she was so wrapped up with talking to Lauren about a fashion show that she was going to be walking in.

Even James got engrossed by that conversation. I, however, rolled my eyes at them and played angry birds on my phone.

What? It's not as if anyone noticed.

I felt my phone buzz as I completed the first stage. I checked my text, thinking it was Alice or Angela but saw it was from Edward. I looked up at him but he wasn't looking in my direction.

_Smoke with me?_

Was what it asked.

I sat there debating the pros and cons of stepping outside with for a cigarette with him. In the end, I decided to go. We needed to talk, we both knew this and maybe doing it in a public place was a safe way to ensure we wouldn't have meltdowns.

_Sure_

Edward stood up as soon as he got his text and told everyone he was going out for a cigarette. I swear, the whole restaurant stopped what they were doing to stare at me when I followed him out back.

Nice.

It was quiet and secluded in the back of the restaurant. We kept it that way for a few minutes while we enjoyed our cigarettes. Edward broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him.

"I'm sorry I was a shitty boyfriend, a shitty friend. I know a simple sorry isn't enough but...it's a start...right?"

I was quiet.

"You don't know how much it's been eating me up..." he continued. "I see your heartbroken face every night in my sleep...I hate it." He roughly ran a hand over his face. "The last time we spoke, I should've apologized as soon as I saw you but I didn't. It was hard enough just seeing you."

He finally looked at me, "I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry for the way I treated you. I wasn't right in the head at the time. I know that's not an excuse but it's true. I would've never done those things if..."

"If what?" I asked

He shook his head, "I have no excuse. I take responsibility for treating you like dirt. You are the last person to deserve that."

For the first time, I saw tears in his eyes. He didn't let them spill over but they were there.

It was then that I knew that he was taking it just as hard as I was. Seeing the pain in his eyes was crippling and I wanted to make sure I never saw that look in his eyes again.

"I forgive you," I whispered. "But sorry isn't enough, Edward. I've gone through hell and back the last couple months."

"I know."

"Do you?" I asked. "I may forgive you for what you've said, done, but that doesn't mean we're friends. It's going to take a lot more than that."

And just like that, the pain faded from his eyes and was replaced with hope.

No matter what he did to me, I could never wish pain on him. It was too much to see it. I...I thought it would make me feel better but it doesn't. It makes me feel worse than I already do.

That angered me. After everything he's done, It hurts me to see him in pain? What the fuck was wrong with me? Was my brain wired wrong? I know plenty girls who would be rejoicing in the fact that he's feeling like this.

* * *

**Review**


	78. Chapter 78: Flowers

**Update #4**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

I haven't had much contact with Edward since he apologized to me nearly a month and a half ago. I see him in studio, briefly because he only drops into to drop the sheet music to the songs he wrote.

He never stays and it's puzzling.

Since we're only in the song writing phase, Eric doesn't really have a problem with it.

I did, as did the rest of the guys but we didn't bother causing an argument. The band was already walking a thin line, we didn't need to throw to much weight on one side and fall. Meaning, Edward was still acting weird and we didn't need to aggravate him enough for him to blow us off for good.

I get the feeling he would, too.

I guess you can imagine my surprise when the flowers started to show up every morning.

I went down to the gym around eight am and when I was heading back, Bradley stopped me and handed me a bouquet of lilies. I smiled and took them, thinking they were from Bradley himself but he told me someone just dropped them off.

"Hmm, okay, thanks," I said as I headed for the elevator with my flowers.

As the doors shut, I looked for a card that would give me some idea as to who it was from. Since fans figured out where I lived, it wasn't odd for me to receive a gift basket every couple weeks.

I finally found the card and looked down at the very familiar messy scrawl.

_I'm sorry_

It made my heart beat faster as I continued to read the card over and over again.

"Ooh, those are pretty," Alice said. "Who are they from?"

"Edward," I said, surprised.

"Edward sent you flowers?" Alice looked just as confused as I felt.

When we were forced to triple date with James's friends, he apologized to me. To say that a huge weight felt like it had been lifted off my shoulders was an understatement.

I felt like we had hope.

But it wasn't enough. He still had a lot to make up for. We couldn't just jump right in to being friends without sitting down and talking about what happened, and why.

Even after that, I wasn't about to let it be a cake walk for him. He'd have to prove himself to me before we could ever be friends again.

I think he understands that. Maybe that's why he's sending the flowers. He's trying to be a kiss ass.

_Well, that's certainly better than just being an ass._

"Clearly he still loves you."

That snapped me out of it. I rolled my eyes at her and filled the pink vase up with some water.

"It's just flowers."

"Flowers have meanings, you know," Alice reminded me. "Aren't lilies supposed to stand for romance or something?"

"I think Rose's are."

"It's something to look up," Alice shrugged as she gathered the ingredients to make breakfast.

While she did that, I took her advice and looked up what they meant. I knew I was getting my hopes up but I couldn't help it. I'm a glutton for pain.

I typed in Stargazer lilies into the google search bar along with 'what is the meaning of'.

Only a billion or so links popped up.

I went through about five of them before I finally got a meaning.

'Stargazers of both white and pink colors are used to send apologies or express gratitude.'

I was kinda sorta disappointed.

I couldn't help but roll myself at myself as I shut my laptop and pushed it aside. So, it wasn't him expressing his undying love for me through flowers, damn.

That was actually more bumming then I let on.

Just because someone says sorry doesn't mean they want to be with you again. And honestly, did I want to be with him after the way he treated me for months?

The answer came swiftly, Yes.

There is not a doubt in my mind that if Edward came to my door tomorrow and asked me to get back with him, I would.

Fuck.

I threw myself back on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

Why did he have this much of a hold on me? Why can't this be like a normal relationship? All my other failed relationships didn't bother me this much, I walked away without a care in the world.

But not this one.

_It's called love you, dumbass._

I sighed. Yeah, that was the difference. I never loved any of those guys but I did love Edward.

The rest of my day was eh at best. I went to a doctor appointment with Alice and Jasper, at Alice's request. The girl was terrified of being alone with Jasper for reasons I couldn't comprehend but it was nice to tag along to see how well my little nephew was doing.

He was due in two weeks by the way and both Alice and Jasper looked scared shitless.

Jasper went into crazy mothermode, yes I mean MOTHER mode, and was freaking out about all the things Alice and him still haven't got. Like a crib, changing table, clothes, a car seat...etc.

The award for most prepared parents wasn't going to go to them, clearly.

Alice was still sure she didn't want to live with Jasper just yet so I agreed to let her turn my other guest room into a nursery.

That is what Alice and I did the following morning. We painted the nursery for Jackson and then headed out to go furniture shopping. Jasper had wanted to tag along but he was busy with filming these days so he told Alice and I to go without him.

But before we left, another arrangement of flowers arrived.

It was a bouquet of blue, white, yellow, and purple orchids.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Bradley teased as I pulled out the card.

Another simple 'I'm sorry' was scrawled on it.

"Are they from him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"I told you he's still in love with you."

I rolled my eyes and gave them back to Bradley, "Could you hold onto these until I get back?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I gave him a look.

"I mean, yes, Bella." he chuckled.

"That's better."

Demetri was waiting for us in the parking garage when we finally emerged. While Alice engaged him in conversation about his wife, I discreetly looked up the meaning of the flowers.

_Blue orchids are rare and symbolize rarity. They also stand for spirituality and meditation. _

Edward always use to tell me I was rare, is that why he got me those?

I moved onto the next color, White.

_The White orchids stand for innocence, beauty, and elegance. Usually gifted to a person who is dear to you._

I smiled a bit and moved onto the next meaning, the meaning of the yellow orchids.

_A yellow orchid stands for friendship and new beginnings._

My smile increased.

I definitely liked the meaning of the yellow orchids.

And the meaning of the last orchids, the purple ones was...

_A purple orchid symbolizes admiration and respect. You can gift one to someone you look up too._

"What has you smiling?"

I looked up at Alice, "Nothing."

"Mhm," she laughed.

"Can't a girl be happy?"

"Yes, you can," she said. "Keep up this attitude. I'm really starting to like it."

I laughed and closed up my phone.

"So, baby shopping..."

Alice groaned.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad."

And it wasn't, in my opinion.

We stopped at Babies r us and spent nearly five hours in the place. Jasper joined us eventually looking dirty and sweaty. Filming was harder work than I thought, that much was evident from the exhausted look on Jasper's face.

He brought Alice and I food and that gave her an extra pep in her step.

To bad, she almost seemed bored shopping for baby things. I don't understand that either. Everything in here was so cute and squeal worthy.

Even I couldn't be depressed in this place.

The last thing we purchased before we went back to my apartment was a Forever crib and a double dresser. Alice nearly had a stroke at the price of it but I used the excuse that I wanted everything in my home to look nice and match.

She didn't buy it but didn't argue.

I did, however, get dirty look on the car ride home.

"I spent less than Jasper," I said.

"How much did you spend?" Alice asked Jasper.

"I lost the receipt," he lied.

"Was it more than fourteen hundred?"

"Yes."

"How much more?" Alice asked.

She wasn't too keen on people spending money on her. I get it but technically it's for the baby. You can't complain when it's not for you, right?

Ha, wrong.

Jasper escaped her complaining by carrying up all the heavy stuff with Demetri. That left Alice and I to guard the car.

"I get that you want to help but it feels weird," Alice muttered. "I like doing things on my own and...there is no way in hell I would've been able to afford that crib, or all those clothes."

"It's for the baby," I said. "So technically we didn't get anything for you but I know what you mean, I hate when people buy me things too."

She sighed.

"Jasper just wants to help, Alice. He wants to make sure you and his baby want for nothing. His intentions are good, trust me."

Alice's hard expression softened.

Demetri and Jasper made three more trips to get the rest of our goods before we were finally done. Alice and I were the last to head up, each of us had two bags of baby clothes.

I almost forgot about my flowers so I rushed out of the elevator to the front desk to grab them.

I was confused when Bradley produced two vases instead of the one I had earlier.

"Another gift from your admirer."

"I see that," I laughed as I grabbed them both. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bella."

I grabbed the next elevator upstairs.

After dropping everything but the flowers in the nursery, I retreated to my room with the flowers. I searched through the roses for the card and smiled when I found it.

_For my beautiful girlfriend_

_I hope you're having a wonderful day_

_James_

Oh.

I was mad at myself for my reaction. I get all riled up when Edward sends me flowers but when my BOYFRIEND sends me flowers, I act like it means nothing to me.

_And the award for worst girlfriend goes to yours truly._

Maybe I should just swear off guys for good. I'll become a dog lady and I'll live happily ever after with sixteen dogs.

That was actually more appealing than I'd like to admit.

"Hey, Jasper is going to order in Chinese, do you want your u...What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I'm a shitty girlfriend," I told her, wrapping my arms around my legs and pulling them close to my chest.

"What made all this come about?"

"James sent me flowers and I barely got excited about it but when Edward sends me flowers..."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm still hooked on my ex, that's shitty when you're dating someone new." I told her. "I should break things off with James..."

"But you don't want too."

"Not for good reasons," I said. "I'm using him because he makes me feel good."

"I'm afraid to see what would happen if you broke things off with James," Alice admitted. "He's helped heal you so much..."

"I don't know what to do."

"Are you...still hoping you and Edward will patch things up?" she wondered, cautiously.

"As friends, yes."

"I mean as more."

"No, I don't know, probably subconsciously." Was my brilliant reply

It's been four months since we were last together happily.

Four long brutal fucking months

And I missed him terribly.

But it was time to face the facts that there would never be an us again. I've been trying for weeks for to get my heart to understand this but it's a failed attempt really. The heart wants what the heart wants.

Even if we became friends...I couldn't let myself get wrapped up in him. I hated feeling like this and whatever made him snap on tour...I have no doubt in my mind that if we were together it would eventually happen again.

"I need to get away from all of this."

And I did.

I decided that night to book a morning flight into Washington to spend a little time with my dad. I promised Alice I'd be back before she went into labor, which didn't give me much time, but at least I was able to get away from the hussle bussle of the city.

* * *

**She needed an impromptu getaway, wouldn't you agree?**

**Review.**


	79. Chapter 79: Forks

**Update #5**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

"Dad? Sue? Anyone?" I asked, poking my head into the house.

"Bella?" I heard Sue ask in surprise.

Closing the door behind me, I dumped my suitcase in the entryway and went to the kitchen to find her.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," she beamed, pulling me into a hug.

"I love what you did with the place." I told her as I looked around. Sue had definitely turned this place around. It was a lot brighter in this place and more girlish. I'm sure my dad just_ loved_ having to take down his plaid kitchen wallpaper. "How did you get dad to part with his favorite wallpaper?"

"I have my ways."

"Ew."

She blushed and swatted my shoulder, "Not like that. A woman doesn't always need to do that to get her way."

"You must teach me your ways, oh wise one."

"Anytime."

I found out from Sue that my dad and Seth were playing paintball with a couple guys in town. While I would've loved to stay with her and bake, I wanted to play paintball even more.

She told me I could catch them if I left now.

I borrowed her car and took off to meet my dad and Seth. I made it just in time. The guys had just made it to the battle grounds, as we liked to call them. I remember coming here all the time with my dad when I was a teen.

"Bells?" Dad asked, surprised.

I smiled and ran to him. I was missing my dad more than I was letting on. I just didn't want him to see me when I was at my worst.

"I missed you," I told him as buried my face in his neck.

"I missed you too, baby girl." He squeezed me tight, as if knowing I needed it. And I did. It was taking a lot of strength to not break down and cry right now. "What are you doing out here?"

"I need a break." I told him. "Too much going on."

"I expect a full explanation later." Dad said, pulling back.

I nodded.

"Now let me look at you," he said, examining me. I laughed when he made me do a turn. "You look okay, you didn't lose too much weight but we can fix that with a few nights at the lodge."

I scuffed, "Dad, I doubt I lost even a pound."

"He's just trying to get a weeks worth of greasy food," Seth joked.

"Seth!" I jumped him and gave him a hug as well. "How have you been? Have you grown?"

"Nope, you shrunk," he said, patting my head. "Actually, I've been visiting the gym a lot more. It's probably all my muscles." He flexed for me.

I whistled, "Damn."

"All this boy does is work out," Dad laughed. "He's going to turn into a meathead."

I giggled.

"I have the brains and the brawns, old man," Seth mocked.

"Wanna go?"

You gotta love my Dad.

He was never one to back down from a wrestling match. No matter who his opponent was.

"How about we settle this with a little paintball?" Jeffrey, one of my father's oldest friend, suggestion. "You in, Bella?"

"Or did city life make you weak?" David asked.

"Puh-lease," I scuffed. "Give me some gear and let's get this show on the road."

I was able to wear one of their jackets but it was impossible for me to fit into any of their pants without them falling down. I was daring and just said fuck it and played in my shorts.

I don't recommend it, by the way.

Paintballs hurt like a motherfucker. They tried to not hit me in the legs, or the thighs but every so often one of them would hit me mid thigh and once on the back of my leg.

It wasn't too bad though. I did have three bruises forming by the time we left but it was all worth it because this city girl beat all their asses in paintball, at least during the final round. I lost the first two, mainly because I was hit in the damn leg but I achieved a victory in the final round.

"I guess California hasn't made you too soft." David said. "You still take a hit like a man."

I nodded and hid my grimace.

"Maybe you should've sat out," Dad said as he glanced at my legs.

"Eh, this is nothing," I said. "But I learned my lesson. Next time we do this, I'm wearing jeans and extra padding for safe measure."

All eight of us dined at the lodge for lunch and caught up. I haven't seen Dave or Jeffery in a while so it was nice to see what they were up too. They had both been my dad's friends since high school. They were there for my dad and I when my mom took off and showed me how to fight, as my grandma forbid my dad from doing so.

Dave also coached the little league team I was on. They were, and would always will be, family to me.

They were all eager to hear about my Hollywood stories and asked if I met their idols yet. I hadn't but I promised I'd get their autographs if and when I did.

The best thing about my hometown was that not a lot of people hovered or stared at you with stars in their eyes. They treated me like the same old Bella they watched grow up.

I liked that.

I really had to come back home more often.

When our lunch ended, Dave and Jeff bid me a farewell and headed on their way. Seth, my dad, and I headed home for the evening.

Sue was not pleased when she saw my bruised up thigh and leg. She scolded my dad telling him that he should've been my shield so that I wouldn't have been hurt. I thought that was funny but told her that I was okay and I've had worse.

I had when I was younger. I took about five paintballs to the back and stomach for one of my boyfriends. It's a funny story. You see, I was about fifteen when I brought home my first boyfriend. It just so happened to be a night where my dad, Jeff, and Dave were all home and long story short, they told him to run and started shooting him with paintballs.

The ass used me as a shield which resulted in me suffering from bruises on my stomach and legs and I was boyfriend less once again.

There was no way in hell I would be with a guy who couldn't take a paintball for his girl.

But I digress.

Sue accepted that but told us to make sure I was prepared properly before I went to play again. She didn't have to tell me twice. I was going to be extra prepared next time.

After dinner, Sue and Seth retired to their rooms and left my dad and I alone in the front room to talk.

My dad, never one to beat around the bush, asked the questions I was dreading.

"What happened between you and Edward?"

I blew out a breath and shrugged, "We changed."

"How?" he asked.

"Edward was...different after a while on tour," I said. "It was stressing and our tempers flared. I wasn't lying when I told you that."

"But what made you end things?" he asked.

"I was tired of being walked on," I said. "He never said anything nice to me and we barely spent time with each other so...I broke it off. I was tired of having my heartbroken."

Too bad, I was still left heartbroken in the end.

"And after you got home from tour, what happened?"

"I...I fell into a deep depression," I admitted. "I just curled up in bed and laid there day in and day out."

Dad flinched.

"I didn't want to tell you all this," I said. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"I don't like seeing you upset, Bella." he murmured. "You should have come home."

"I was miserable, Dad. I didn't want you to bed."

"That's not an excuse."

"I needed time," I said. "I needed to think and work things out on my own..." I sighed. "I'm better now, that's all that matters."

"Are you with that one guy?"

"James?" he nodded. "Yeah, that's a whole other can of worms."

I launched into the story about how I was feeling about James and how I always felt like I was betraying Edward. Dad listened to me and gave advice as he saw fit.

I even mentioned my current dilemma. The flower debacle. My Dad confirmed what I already knew. He told me he thinks I'm still in love with Edward and that I needed to tread carefully.

He wasn't too keen on the idea of me taking Edward back and gave me plenty of reasons but he said it was ultimately my choice.

We were barely friends so I didn't have to worry about that...yet.

I was still hell bent on not taking him back. I meant it when I said I didn't like being this weak and it was bound to happen again if I feel for his charms.

By the end of the night, I felt like another weight had been lifted from my shoulders. If I would've known talking things out with my dad would help, I would have done it weeks ago.

* * *

**I love to go paintballing. It's one of my favorite things to do. Sadly, I don't do it much anymore. That boyfriend story is real by the way. My dad and brothers paintballed one of my boyfriends when I brought him home to meet them.**

**Obviously, like Bella said, I was single the next day.**

**Review**


	80. Chapter 80: Really, Renee!

**Update #6**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

_"Bella Swan spends the day with her father and a mystery man. More after the break."_

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the mystery man." Seth groaned. "My girl isn't going to like this."

"If she doesn't listen to you, I'll talk to her," I said. "Just make sure she knows that the media blows everything way out of proportion."

"What I want to know is who got these pictures," Dad grumbled. "We didn't see anyone out there."

"Paps are sneaky," I said. "Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they can't see you."

"That sounds...scary."

"It is," I confirmed.

"They're not going to start following me around, are they?" Seth asked.

I grimaced.

They probably would. I can't be friends with anyone without the media thinking I'm automatically dating them and since I rarely speak out about rumors, they'd go to him for answers.

"I'll talk to Rosalie. She'll be able to get rid of the rumors," I told him. "And hopefully they'll leave you alone."

I pulled out my phone to text Rose before I forgot but E news came back on and the story shocked me.

"_Bella Swan's mother, Renee Dwyer, speaks out about her daughters recent break up."_

Oh

_"In Ok! magazine, Renee talked in great depth about her daughters relationship. She says, and I quote, 'Bella was devastated with the split, she spent several weeks mourning the loss. It's a tragedy, really. My daughter and Edward were perfect for each other and were talking about marriage when it happened.'"_

Hell No

"I'm going to kill her." I fumed. "I'm am literally going to get on a plane and..."

"Bells, calm down."

"She had no right to do this!" I yelled. "Is she...I can't even..."

_"Renee also talked about Bella's new beau, James Gigandet. Though I loved Edward, I think James is amazing. He's such a sweetie and I hope my daughter settles down with him and gives me some grandkids."_

I was seeing red as pictures of my mom and her new husband flashed across the screen.

I can't believe she actually got a spread in Ok magazine. What the fuck!

"_In other Bella related news, fans tweeted that they saw the singer at the airport headed for Washington. Pictures arose this morning of the star spending time with her dad and a mystery man. She was also seen rocking some hardcore bruises as she left a local restaurant. I wonder what happened?"_

I was still pissed, not so much about the second segment of news about me but definitely the first.

I decided to call Rosalie, she knew what to do in situations like this.

"I saw it," Rosalie said.

"The one about my mom?"

"Yeah, that one to." Rosalie answered.

"I would like to have someone fly out there and hit her, please."

Rosalie snorted, "Calm down, rocky."

"How dare she?! She had no right to talk to a magazine about me. She has no fucking idea."

"I understand and I'm going to see what I can do." she said. "I'll contact your mother."

"No, let me."

"Bella," Rose warned.

"I'll be nice," I said. "I just have a few things to say."

"Don't make any threats," Rosalie told me. "She'll cry to the magazine about how your relationship failed thanks to this or that."

And make me out a bitch.

Yes, I knew that.

"I'll be nice," I swore.

"Alright, calm me back after," she said. "I still have to have a chat with her. We need to make sure things like this never happen."

I hung up and dialed my mom's number.

She answered, surprise surprise.

"Bella, honey, it's so good to hear from you. How have you been, darling?"

"You're talking to magazine's about me?" I asked, calmly.

"They came to me asking, it's rude to ignore."

"I told you not to say anything about me." I seethed.

"It was nothing bad."

"You lied! You haven't talked to me in months, MONTHS! Did you tell them that? Did you tell them I hate talking to you so you found out about my breakup and recent relationship from probably them?"

"So I omitted a few things," she said it as if it weren't a big deal.

"I can sue you, you realize that right?"

"For what?" she asked, worried.

"Deformation of character."

I could sue her for that, right? I wasn't exactly in the know with all the court terms so I wasn't sure.

"I said nothing bad about you."

"Just knock it off, okay?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I have to go. Star magazine just arrived."

Excuse me?!

"Don't utter one wo...she hung up on me," I growled. "She's interviewing with someone else now."

"Calm down, Bell," Dad said, soothingly. "I'll call her, I'll talk to her."

"She won't listen to you, Dad." I said. "You know how power hungry she is. She'll take anything she can get, even if the title is Bella Swan's mom."

I groaned just thinking about all the lies she was probably going to be telling about me.

"I have a headache," I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

What was once a joyful trip back home, a break, was now frustrating but on the plus side I was able to forget about my other problems and focus on one of the bigger ones at the moment.

I got back to Rosalie as soon as I managed to take a breather. She wasn't pleased with my mom either at this point and promised she'd contact the magazines to pretty much blacklist my mom.

I knew that there were still some that wouldn't give two shits on whether or not she was a reliable source. They just wanted something juicy, even if it wasn't real.

I also have a feeling that they might just interview her anyway to get a reaction out of me. Nothing beats talking to the source of all the rumors.

I really hope that Rosalie can fix this situation. I have faith in her though. The Hales were a pretty powerful family the world of the rich and famous.

* * *

**Renee's just lovely isn't she? We hear more from her soon, just not directly; mainly through magazines and other things. She really tries to milk Bella's fame for all she's worth.**

**Review**


	81. Chapter 81: Coming home

**Update #7**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

I spent a week with my dad, a week were I was able to unwind. After the initial anger subsided, I forced myself to relax and let my manager do what she does to fix this situation.

She did good, too. Most of the magazine's she contacted agreed not to interview Renee anymore. There were a few that ignored Rosalie's advice and planned to do it anyway, but I knew that would happen.

I was ready for it.

In the end, I knew the truth as did my friends and that's all that matters.

Getting back home wasn't as stressful as I thought it would be. I still had my bubble of calm as I walked into my apartment and was greeted by an over exuberant pregnant woman.

"You're back!" Alice squealed, hugging me. "I've missed you."

I laughed, "I've been gone a week."

"A weeks is seven days too long," she said. "But I get it. I'm just glad my roomies back."

I heard a baby cry from the next room and frowned.

"Leah and Eli are here," Alice explained. "You saved me, by the way. Leah has an appointment and wanted me to watch Eli. He's cute but I'm terrified."

"It's good practice, though."

"I know but its terrifying watch him alone," she said. "What if I do something wrong?"

"What could go wrong?" Leah asked as she came out carrying my favorite little guy.

"Eli!" I squealed, pulling him into my arms. "You've gotten so big."

I cuddled the two-month-old close and let Leah and Alice bicker about all the things Alice was afraid of.

"They're silly," I cooed to Eli. "You'll learn that when you get older."

He made a little gurgling sound and opened up his eyes.

"Hi, baby," I grinned down at him.

His big brown eyes met mine and he gave me a little grin. He looked so much like Jacob, the only thing he inherited from Leah would be her nose.

Leah was proud of that too, as is Jake. He's glad his son didn't inherit his big ass nose, Jake's words not mine.

"I take it your okay with watching him?" Leah asked

"More than okay," I said. "Take as much time as you need."

"Make sure you let Alice change the diapers," Leah laughed as she gathered up her purse.

"Don't worry, I will."

Alice stuck her tongue out at both of us.

"It comes with the package," I told her.

"I'm not looking forward to the dirty diapers," Alice grimaced.

"Eh, it has to be done." I said, rubbing my fingers through Eli's curls. "I think it's worth it though."

"You're going to be a great mom," Alice told me. "You're a natural."

I smiled, "My grandma use to babysit for her neighbors. It was a full house of kids which I loved. I learned a thing or two about babies while growing up with her. In other words, I just had a lot of practice."

"Do..do you think I'll be a good mom?" she asked me "I'm terrified."

"I think you'll be a great mom," I said.

"What if I'm not? What if he grows up to hate me?" she asked.

"Why would he hate you?"

She shrugged and looked away. "I'm not cut out for this."

"Sure you are," I said. "It's just the nerves talking. Once you hold little Jackson in your arms, you'll naturally shift into motherhood mode."

"Do you really think so? I read that mothers change when they find out they're pregnant. It's the dads that become father's when they hold their children."

"Jazz and you switched roles," I joked.

She cracked a smile, "You'd think he was the one pregnant and I was the nervous first time father."

She looked sad.

"Everyone is different," I said. "I can't give you much since I'm clearly not a mom yet but I know, as do you, that everyone reacts different to these situations."

"True...True," she sighed and let it go. "While you were away, you got more flower deliveries."

"How many more?"

"Just seven bouquets, all of them have different flowers," she said. "I placed them in your room."

I shifted and placed little Eli into Alice's arms. She froze up and sat there awkwardly cradling him.

"You're doing fine," I told her.

Little Eli must have had a different thought and let out a cry.

"He doesn't want me,"

"Just relax and he'll relax," I told her.

She remained stiff as a board.

I sighed, "Alright, give him here."

As soon as Eli was back in my arms, he calmed down. Huh, weird. I'm guessing it had to do with the fact that I was calm and comfortable while Alice was rigid and looked like she was a second away from having a panic attack.

I'd help her with that later. Right now, I wanted to see all the flowers that got delivered while I was away.

True to her word, there were seven different floral arrangements spread out over my room.

I plucked the card out of each of them and settled on my bed to read them.

The first four hand the tradition 'I'm sorry' written in Edward's handwriting.

The last three had longer messages, also in Edward's handwriting.

_I've been trying to get my thoughts together to send messages with these flowers but I never know where to start. A simple sorry isn't enough but that's all I could come up with. What exactly am I apologizing for? The first reason I'm sorry is because the way I treated you. It was unforgiveable and I __didn't__ don't deserve your forgiveness. But I promise to spend every day making it up to you._

I was more than okay with that.

I moved onto the next note.

_I'm sorry for standing you up all those times. It was during those times when I thought I was finally regaining who I was but I crashed and caved and it fucked everything up._

I frowned, not exactly understand what he meant and moved to the next note; the final note.

_I'm sorry for calling you an uptight bitch. You're not. At all. You're just careful and you have reason to be, now more than ever. _

"I haven't been downstairs yet," Alice said from the doorway. "There's probably another one. I'll go grab it for you."

I nodded and shifted Eli into my right arm so that I could start up my laptop. It had become a thing for me. Looking up the meanings of the flowers, I mean. I was curious.

The Asphodel's meant regret, the baby's breath meant happiness, the almond blossoms meant hope, Iris's meant friendship and some websites say its message is 'your friendship means so much to me', the purple lilacs meant...first love.

What about first love?

I continued to scroll but that's all it said. Purple lilacs equal first love.

Edward was as confusing as ever. I get the other flowers because they fit but what do Lilac mean to him. Did he still love me? Was that his way of telling me?

Alice returned with an arrangement of tulips, my favorite flower, and the not read 'I'm sorry for lying to you'.

"We're going to be able to open up our own flower shop in a few weeks," Alice joked.

I cracked a smile, "Yeah, probably."

I asked Alice to take Eli for me while I made a quick call, she returned to her stiff as a board self but took him anyway. Eli took it in stride this time and wiggled his little body in her arms to get comfortable.

Alice relaxed just a bit and gave him a smile.

"See, not so bad."

She gave me a small nod and carefully headed back to the living room. And when I mean carefully, I really mean it. She was walking as if she was holding a bomb that would go off at the slightest jerk.

It was amusing to say the least.

When Alice had shuffled out of my line of vision, I went out to my balcony and called a number I haven't called in a while.

"Hi." Edward answered on the first ring.

"Hey," I said, biting my lip. "Thanks for the flowers, all eight million of them."

He chuckled, "Did I annoy you with them?"

"No, they're perfect," I told him. "And I save money on air fresheners."

He laughed again and it made me smile, "I'm glad I can be of some help."

We fell into a silence but it wasn't as awkward as it has been the last few months.

"Do you...want to get together for lunch tomorrow?" I asked. "We need to talk, face to face."

"Yes," he said without missing a beat. "I'd love too. Just name the time and place."

"Alright, cool. I'll figure it out and text you."

"Okay."

And now it was awkward.

Do I hang up or should we continue talking?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I confirmed.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye."

* * *

**He's trying...it's a start but it's not enough yet. We all know he's got some serious making up to do that he'll still be doing for years to follow.**

**Review.**


	82. Chapter 82: Lunch Date

**Update #8 **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

"How do you think it's going to go?" Angela asked as she played with Eli.

"I don't know," I said, brushing through my hair. "I'm nervous though."

"It'll be okay," Leah said. "This is good. You're finally sitting down and talking it out, something that should've happened months ago."

"I wasn't ready months ago," I said, giving up on my hair. "I'm barely ready now."

"But it needs to happen," Alice said. "Just..be yourself."

"Be myself? That's the advice you're giving me?" I asked, incredulously.

Alice shrugged, "It's the best I've got."

"She means don't hide how you are truly doing," Angela said. "Tell him without sugar coating it. You're a wreck, plain and simple. You don't trust him. You're hurt...etcetera."

"That's the only way you two have any hope at repairing this thing."

"What thing?" I asked.

"Whatever it is you want to repair," Angela responded with a roll of her eyes. "Your friendship or your relationship," she rephrased.

"We don't..."

"Have a relationship," they chimed.

"We know."

Was I really repeating it that often?

In my head, I was but I didn't realize I was saying it aloud that much. I really needed to learn to filter the things that come out of my mouth. It'll get me in trouble.

"Okay, how do I look?" I asked, twirling in front of them.

"Are you sure you don't want to get back with him?" Leah asked earning an elbow in the side from Alice. "You're trying too hard."

I looked down at my dress.

She's right. What am I doing? I'm not going on a date with the guy. I'm having a serious conversation with him.

I stalked back into my clothes and threw on a pair of cut offs and a starry t-shirt. I threw on my converse and walked back into my room.

"Much better."

"Okay. I'm ready," I said, taking a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!"

I gathered up my bag and keys and started for the elevator.

"And don't sleep with him!"

And cue the dramatic eye roll and sarcastic comment now.

"I'll try. You know how hard it is," I replied sarcastically as I slipped my shades on over my eyes.

Who did she think I was?

_A girl who jumped into bed with him the night she met him._

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I was heavily intoxicated though and while I planned to have a few drinks today, I needed them desperately, I wasn't going to get shitfaced.

I actually wanted to remember our conversation thank you very much.

I arrived at Drago centro first. I made sure we were seated in a semi private section of the restaurant. Since it was only noon, not many people had arrived yet which was good. I didn't need all of downtown Los Angeles witnessing me having a meltdown.

That was the worst-case scenario, by the way.

I wasn't planning on it. You just never know what could happen. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best is what my grandma use to say.

"Here you are sir," I heard the nervous waitress stutter out.

I looked up and locked eyes with Edward.

My heart lurched in my chest as we continued to stare into each others eyes.

He looked...bad. His eyes looked tired and red rimmed, he had bags under his eyes, his beard had gone to full on hobo mode...Jesus, what happened to him?

Is it weird that despite all that, I was still insanely attracted to him?

"Bella," he greeted.

"Hey," I said. "How have you been?"

"Good," he said, fumbling with the zipper on his coat.

"You don't seem good," I observed.

"I'm fine, honest," he said, wiping his eyes. "It's just weird."

I laughed, "Yeah, it kind of is."

"How are you?" he asked, clearing his throat. "You look good, happy."

"Do you want the truth?"

He swallowed and nodded.

"I'm doing better," I answered. "But I'm not fully healed. I have good days and bad days but I'm trying." I looked down at my lap. "You really hurt me, Edward."

"I know," he croaked. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? What changed?" I asked. "You didn't seem sorry then."

"I'm getting better too," he said. "I'm finding a balance."

"A balance between what?"

He shook his head. "It's not important."

"It kind of is," I pressed. "Did this balance get thrown off when we were on tour? Was it something I did? What?"

"It wasn't you, it was..."

"Don't say me," I groaned. "That's the oldest excuse in the book."

"But it was." he said.

"What changed? I don't understand. You were fine the first..." I laughed sarcastically. "The first two days and then BAM you were a different person overnight."

"It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"It's a long story," he rephrased.

"I've got loads of time."

"It doesn't concern you," the hard edge that I had grown use to was back.

"Fine," I said, gathering my things.

"Wait, shit, I'm sorry," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just...not now."

"When?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"How can we be friends if we can't tell each other everything?" I asked. "We use too...remember?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"I want to get back to that," I admitted. "I can't stand not seeing you, talking to you...it kills me."

"I want to get there too," he told me. "I'm going to try so fucking hard to get to that place again."

"You promise?" I asked, quietly.

He nodded.

"Can you keep this one?" I asked.

I know it came off as rude but he's broken so many promises in the past. How could I be sure? Even with his word there was still a chance he would break it.

"Yes." He didn't sound frustrated so I knew he understood my concern. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will there ever be an...us again?"

I froze.

I had been hoping he wouldn't ask me this question.

"I know it isn't in the cards for us today, or maybe even a few month down the road but...one day...maybe?"

"I can't," I told him as tears brimmed in my eyes. "I can't let myself get hurt like that again."

"What if I promise I won't?" he asked. "I'll be the man that you deserve. I'll work at it...I'll..."

He stopped when he saw me shaking my head. "Whatever made you snap and do a complete three sixty could happen again...and I don't think I can handle it a second time."

The chair across from me skidded back forcefully. I didn't look up as Edward stomped his way out of the restaurant.

And this is exactly what I meant. This is exactly why I didn't want there to ever be an us again. You see how fast he snapped. He went from sweet one second to...whatever that just was the next second.

I take one step forward only to be blown twelve steps back.

* * *

***cough* Um...O.o I guess Edward doesn't like the truth... . . And he wants Bella back..but Bella doesn't want him anymore (At least that's what she's telling herself.)...and Edward doesn't like that...**

**Make sense? No? More on this situation in the future. (I'm evil, I know.)**

**Review **


	83. Chapter 83: Thoughts

**Update #9**

**Um ATTENTION, ladies and gentlemen. There is something that happens in this chapter that about 99% of you will probably hate me for. I don't write it out but it's hinted that B and James kind of...you know. **

**Bella does it to take her mind of things and hates herself for it later soooooo. I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"I'm fine, really," I told my friends. "I'm just tired. I'm going to go nap."

The hole in my chest was threatening to suffocate me. I couldn't let them see it. They thought I was doing so good. _I_ thought I was doing so good. Who knew one afternoon with him could ruin it all?

"Bells..."

"Goodnight."

I made a haste retreat to my room and locked the door behind me so that they couldn't get in. The next thing I did was shut the curtains so the room was completely submerged in darkness.

My breathing was coming quicker and quicker as I curled up on my bed.

A million different thoughts were swirling around in my head and it was giving me a headache. Have you ever had thoughts that as soon as you think of it, another pops up, and another, and another? You barely have room to process the first and you feel like you're about to overload.

Yeah, that was me right now.

I was so confused, and hurt as well.

He wanted to be my friend, he said so, but when I tell him that's all we can be, he just leaves? I don't understand.

I mean, I know it hurt him. I know he wanted more, at least I did now. But did that mean he wasn't going to try if I didn't guarantee that we still had a chance?

That's...fucked up.

I wanted him as my friend again, so so bad. I meant it when I said I miss being with him, talking to him. I just...I guess it's not enough for him.

My heart broke a little more but not because of anything Edward did. It felt betrayed by me.

It felt hope when Edward asked about our future as a couple and I made sure to kick it back down.

I really am a masochist, aren't I?

All night, I debated. I debated on whether or not I was doing the smart thing. I hadn't given much thought into my decision. I just knew that I didn't want to feel like this ever again and the only way to ensure that is not to be in a romantic relationship with Edward

But was it right to deny my heart what it truly wants?

Was it right to move on and give someone my heart knowing full well that it isn't fully theirs?

I knew the answer to the latter.

It was wrong to do that.

"Bella?" I heard James call from the other side of my door.

Speak of the devil

"Baby, can you let me in?"

I didn't answer, hoping that he'd think I was sleeping. No such luck. He must have picked the lock because the next thing I knew, the door was opening up.

James kept the lights off but shut and relocked the door before joining me on my bed.

I stiffened when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Alice is worried."

"I'm fine," I croaked. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I met with Edward today," I whispered.

"And?"

"That's it," I said.

"Do I need to kick his ass?" James wondered.

I sniffled, "No but I need an ass kicking."

"I highly doubt it," James snorted before rolling me over so that I was facing him.

His blue eyes held nothing but genuine concern.

"Talk to me," he said, pushing my hair out of my face. "Maybe I can help."

I shook my head.

"I can try?"

"It's...I..."

I shook my head again, "I'm fine, I promise."

"Bella," I silenced him with a kiss.

Make me forget, I thought silently.

For the first time in our relationship, I initiated the kiss. I closed my eyes and made myself just live in the moment with James.

The kiss felt wrong, no it felt right...the lips were wrong.

I kissed harder and moved to straddle his wais.

He pulled away, "Bella, wait."

"I want it," I told him huskily. "Please."

"You're hurting."

"I'm not, I'm fine," I told him

James was having an internal debate with himself. I took that time to bring my lips back to his and started to unbutton his shirt.

He didn't stop me this time.

Laying in bed hours later, I felt no better. James was sleeping soundless beside me as I got up and pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts.

I padded out into the kitchen and grabbed my chocolate ice cream.

I managed to demolish half of the carton before Alice came in.

"Midnight snack?" she teased, grabbing her own spoon.

"Yup," I said, filling my spoon with another scoop.

"Me too," she said. "I swear this kid is going to make it impossible to lose the baby weight. I'm always hungry these days."

I half smiled.

"Alright, what's up?" she asked. "You look like someone ran over your puppy."

"I slept with James."

"Oh," she blinked, surprised. "Er, how was it?"

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"I...I don't know," I admitted. "I wanted to stop thinking for just a few minutes."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Bella, you're killing yourself," I frowned at her. "You have the worst mood swings I've ever seen. You're happy one minute and the next you can be depressed than back."

"I'm sorry."

"I think...I think you should break up with James," she said. "Just until you figure yourself out."

"What's to figure out?"

"You and I both know you have a lot on your plate," she said. "Maybe...maybe it'd help if you had someone...professional to talk to."

"You think I need a shrink?"

I wasn't that bad, was I?

"It could help."

"I'm f..."

"For the love of all that's holy, do not say you're fine," she glared. "It's not normal."

"What isn't?"

"This!" she said, exasperated.

"I'm going through a break up, it's..."

"It's been nearly five months, Bella." Alice reminded me. "You aren't coping as well as you think."

I frowned.

I've been doing so well. Sure, I have my moments but who doesn't? I don't think I require professional help.

"Tonight, this afternoon, was a roller coaster, okay?" I told her. "We talked...he told me he was sorry and that he did want to be friends with me but..."

"But what?" she pressed.

"He asked if we could ever be together again."

"And you said no," she summarized.

"He just left!" I said, angrily. "He's not willing to be my friend unless I'll get back with him. After everything, he put me through? Why would he think I would want that again? Is he serious?"

"He cares about you."

"Bullshit," I spat. "If he did, he would've settled for being my friend."

"You're not the only one hurting, Bella."

I glared at her, "HE was the one to shrug it off after we broke up. HE quickly ran to the next play thing. HE was the one to be seen out partying every night. Not me. No, I was curled up in a ball barely able to function."

"If he didn't care, if he felt nothing, why would he want to be with you again?" she countered. "I can say from personal experience, when I was dumped, I found the nearest college party and got trashed."

She hopped off the barstool.

"You need to stop lying to yourself, my friend." she said. "The sooner you realize the truth, you'll be able to heal."

Huh?

What truth? I've been nothing but honest with myself since I woke up in this mess.

* * *

**Still with me? Probably not...Next chapter will be up soon and it's the start of the decline of drama (For E/B) That helps, right? ON A MORE POSITIVE NOTE; I'll PROBABLY BE POSTING MOST OF THE STORY TONIGHT. I hate all the angst in this story and can't wait to move onto the sequel so I can get back to the fluffy love and stuff. I should really start working on that, by the way. I only have half of the first chapter done. **

**Review.**


	84. Chapter 84: Drunk

**Update #10**

**Welcome back, if you are still with me. :) Here is another chapter, and also one of the last chapters for tonight. (I might add another part tonight but we shall see.)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

I moaned and rolled over.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

I forced one eye open and stared at the clock on my nightstand.

2:00 am.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

Who is banging on my door this early in the morning? Better question, how did they get passed the doorman?

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

I kicked my covers off and grabbed my robe from my desk chair.

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

Jesus

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumbled, sleepily as I stumbled to my front door.

"Who the fuck is banging on the door at this hour?" Alice asked.

"Beats me," I yawned, unchaining and opening up my front door.

"Bella," Edward slurred.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

It had been two days since we met to talk things out. After he stormed out, he didn't bother to call nor send me flowers. I was so confused after that but also I was angry, no livid.

All I could wonder was why did he leave like that? He says he wants friendship one minute and the next he's just like Fuck it.

Okay, well he didn't say it like that but it was pretty evident through his actions. In fact, I would be less angry with him if he would've just came out and said that.

I hate being led on. Sure, only be my friend when you think you might get a piece of ass in the end but when you figure out its off limits, seeya.

Asshole.

Had he not been drunk, and looking like he was about to fall over at any second, I would've slammed the door in his face.

But he looked seconds away from greeting the floor and I wasn't about to let him try to walk home, or heaven forbid, drive home when he clearly had enough to take down a large elephant.

"I...came to see you." he breathed out. The smell of alcohol splashed over my face and I grimaced. "I...I'll take it."

"What?" I questioned.

"Friends...yes, I want it..." he said. "I can't live without you and...and...Oh God."

He lurched forward and threw up. I gasped and felt my own stomach roll as I stumbled back a few inches.

I swear I felt a little bit of hit touch my foot.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Oh, shit!" Alice gasped.

"I'm s..s...sorry," Edward mumbled wobbling. "I just...I don't feel good."

"Uh...I got that."

Thank God, my apartment was hardwood flowers.

Edward, who was still wobbling to and fro, held onto the door and watched me intently.

"How did you get up here?" I asked.

"I may have caused a distraction so that...that douchebag would leave his post," Edward laughed. "Oh..."

With wide eyes, I screamed, "Alice, get me a bucket."

Alice took off to get a bucket. She returned with it just in time. Edward grabbed it and once again proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach.

_Don't puke, Bella._

_Don't puke._

I swallowed thickly and tried not to breath.

"I think...I need to lay down." Edward told me as he started to sway even more.

"Oh, God, Alice."

I managed to get the bucket from him before Edward started to careen toward the floor. I was able to catch him but I was struggling to keep both him and I up.

"Do you think you can help me get him to the couch?"

"Maybe," she grimaced. "Okay, let's just do it fast."

I nodded and stumbled toward my living room.

We sat him up on the couch and Alice took off, the smell was too much for her. I get that but I wasn't about to just drop him here with throw up all over his clothes.

"Bell?" he croaked.

"Sit up for me," I instructed, tugging his jacket off.

"Are we gonna fuck?"

I barked out a laugh, "No."

"Oh," he looked so depressed by that.

"Arms up."

Edward lifted his arms up as best as he could. It was enough for me to get his stained black t-shirt off.

"Okay, lay back." I gave him a little shove and he fell back onto the couch.

I made quick work of his boots and his jeans. By the time he had been stripped down to his boxers, he was out cold.

I took that time to take his clothes to the laundry room before returning to my foyer to clean up the vomit.

I did not see my morning going like this, not by a long shot.

It could be worse though.

_How could it be worse? Your ex threw up on you, himself, and your floor before passing out on your couch. That's as bad as it can be._

I shook my head and finished cleaning up the floor.

The next thing on the agenda was a shower but I didn't hop in until I had opened up every single window in my apartment. Trust me, it needed to be aired out.

After a long shower, where I scrubbed my legs so much they turned red, I dressed in a fresh set of cotton sleep shorts and a tank top.

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the laundry room to put in a load.

"It still smells in here," Alice complained.

"I opened the windows."

"It's not enough." she moaned.

"It'll be better after I throw his clothes in the wash," I promised as I dug in his jeans pockets.

No, I wasn't being a snoop, I just didn't want to wash his phone or wallet.

I found his phone in his front pocket with his credit card. I placed it on top of the drier and dug through the rest of his pockets.

My hands came across something plastic in his back pocket. I took it out, not really expecting it to be anything important, and chucked it next to his wallet.

It was then that it caught my attention.

The jeans fell from my hands as I grabbed the small baggy filled with a white powder.

* * *

**O.O oooooooh.**

**Review.**


	85. Chapter 85: Rage

**Update #11**

**I'm spoiling you guys (While also simultaneously breaking your hearts; sorry!). Eleven updates in one day, wow. So like I said in the last chapter; it's the beginning of the end (E/B's drama will be nearly nonexistent for a couple chapters)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

Drugs

Edward had drugs in his possession.

I couldn't believe it.

When did he start taking drugs?

I glowered down at the little baggy.

Is this why he was so up and down on tour? Was he doing drugs then as well? Or was this a newer development.

I felt my heart jump in my chest.

If he was taking these while on tour, that explained his behavior.

I looked up and at the sleeping man in question.

Could he actually blame the way he treated me on the effects the drugs had?

Questions, so many questions but what's new? I've had nothing but questions flowing through my mind for weeks. I always over analyzed myself these days.

Angela called me a pessimist. For every positive thought, I had a negative, or two, to bring it down.

I thought I was a realist.

But it's not time for that debate.

What I want is for Edward to wake up so I can ask him what this is.

I knew but I wanted to see if he'd tell me the truth or if he'd just deny it, say it was a friends.

I snorted.

I dare him to tell me that.

Maybe he needs a good ass kicking.

"What's so funny?" Edward groaned, moving his hands to his head. "Fuck, my head hurts."

"That's a hangover my friend."

Edward froze for a second before he opened his eyes to look at me. I'm sure all he saw written on my face was anger. I was pissed.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"How did I get here?" he asked, struggling to sit up.

"You stumbled your way here, lit something on fire in the garage to get Louis away from his post, and then snuck up here."

Edward smirked.

"And when I opened the door, you threw up on me and then passed out."

The smirk was gone.

"I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot these days," I said. "But do you mean it?"

"Of course," he said, without missing a beat. "I...I think I know why I came here last night. I've been thinking and I'll take friendship, even if it's all you'll give me."

"What changed your mind?"

"I hate being away from you." he admitted. "Even now, it's tense but I still feel calmer than I've been in months."

It was now or never.

"Maybe if you stop the drug use, you'd feel better."

Just like that, his eyes hardened and he glowered at me. "Excuse me?"

I held up the bag, "What's this?"

"Where did you find that?"

"In your jeans."

He fumed, "You went through my shit?"

"I washed it for you."

"What gave you the right to go through my stuff?"

"I didn't want to wash your phone," I snapped back.

"Whatever," He stood up. "Give me my clothes and...that."

He reached for it but I pulled my hand back. "No."

"Give it to me, now."

"No," I repeated. "How long have you been doing this?"

"What the fuck do you care?"

That stung.

"I care, a lot actually."

"Yeah, that's why you're fucking Gigandet."

"What right do you have?" I fumed. "You can fuck anyone but I'm supposed to remain this broken little doll that never lets anyone touch her? Fuck that."

"I don't give a shit who you fuck, just give me my stuff and I'll leave." He reached for the bag again but I backed away. "Damn it, I said give it to me!"

"You have to stop this." I pleaded. "It's not too late."

"I don't need advice from you," he took another step in my direction.

"You could die!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"So?" he retorted. "I've been doing it long enough. It barely affects me anymore."

I wanted to ask him how long he'd done this once again but I was too shocked by the fact he had little regard for his life.

"Is that what you want?"

"Death is easy, peaceful...life's harder."

"What about me?" I asked.

"What about you?" he asked. "Why the fuck would I take your feeling into consideration? You don't care about anything but yourself."

"Fuck you."

"I'm right and you know it," he growled. "We promised each other that if anything happened, we'd be friends. You broke that."

"How?" I asked.

"You never called, never tried to visit me."

"I was broken!" I yelled "I could barely function."

"You broke up with me," he roared. "You have no right...none."

"What was I supposed to do?" I croaked. "Do you think I deserved to be treated like I wasn't worthy of being loved?"

For a second, he flinched and his eyes filled with sadness but as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Whatever, just give it to me."

I shook my head and backed up.

"I'm not playing."

"You need help," I whispered. "We can call Rose and find a rehab, you can get over this."

He laughed humorlessly, "I don't have a problem. It's all about moderation. I could quit whenever I want."

"Then do it."

"When _I _want," he repeated. "Not when you want. The world doesn't revolve around you princess."

"Edward..." He was close, too close now, and I was backed into a corner.

"Give it to me so I can leave."

"No," I fought to hold onto it.

He let out an animalistic roar and the wall next to my head caved in. I gasped as I watched him retreat his fist.

"I'm calling the police!" Alice yelled.

"No," I told her

Edward moved through my apartment, like a tornado, and pulled on his clothes before he tried to take off.

"Edward, listen to me," I said, blocking his path. "Please."

"Move, Bella."

"Bella, please," Alice begged. "Let him go."

"Either stop doing it and get help or...or..." I trailed off, not sure what I'd do. What could I do? I sure as hell couldn't force him into rehab.

"Or you'll do what?" he laughed. "I'm not scared of you."

He moved me out of the way with a gentle push and took off.

When the door closed behind him, I collapsed to the ground and started to sob.

"Did he hurt you?" Alice cried. "Bella?"

"He could die, Alice." I cried. "He could...coo..."

I couldn't even think about it. I didn't want too. Please don't let him die, please.

"I don't understand." Alice admitted

"He's doing drugs," I told her. "He...he's..."

I couldn't breath.

"Bella, Bella, calm down."

I was gasping for air as my mind conjured up a sick reality where Edward Overdoses on drugs.

No, No.

"Bella!"

Was all I heard before my eyes grew too heavy and I blanked out.

* * *

**And that's the last of Edward...for now. Bella's not going to give up and let him just kill himself but Edward is like most cocaine users; he doesn't want to stop.**

**Review **


	86. Chapter 86: Jackson Whitlock

**Edward does need help (And he will get it) but he's stubborn and like most addicts. They feel like they don't need it. Fun Fact (not really that fun) I have a brother who is addicted and no matter how much you nag or try to push them to get help, it's never enough. You can't help someone who doesn't want it. Unlike my situation, Bella will be able to get through, eventally.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"How long has she been out?" I heard Emmett ask

"Twenty minutes," Alice sobbed. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think we should take her to the hospital," Emmett murmured.

No, no hospitals, I tried to tell them but I couldn't find my voice.

"I can't believe him." Jasper fumed. "When I find him, I'm going to..." he trailed off with a growl.

"He's not right, it's not his fault," I heard Alice say

Has she told them already?

"Not his fault? He tried to hit her. That's his fault!"

"He's..."

"Ssh, I think she's waking up."

I opened my eyes and blinked up at the harsh light of my apartment.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

I shook my head.

"Did he hurt you?"

Another shake of my head

"Alice said he tried to hit you."

"He hit the wall," I croaked. "Not me. He'd never hurt me."

Not physically at least. I don't believe he would for one second. Drugs or no drugs.

"Why was he here in the first place?"

"He showed up drunk last night," Alice explained.

"Why didn't you call us?" Emmett asked.

"It was the last thing on my mind," I said, clearing my throat. "He was in bad shape."

"He's going to be in bad shape when I get..."

"Uh, guys," Alice squeaked.

"What?"

"She's in labor!" I gasped.

"Oh, fuck, Oh, fuck," Jasper chanted. "What do I do?"

"The hospital seems like a good place to start," Emmett laughed.

I stood up and ran over to Alice. My problems didn't matter right now. We had to get Alice to a hospital.

Forty-five minutes later, we arrived at the hospital with a terrified Alice. She refused to let go of my hand so I went back with her while Jasper stayed with Emmett, as per Alice's request.

He promised to call her parents for her while the nurse got her set up.

"Don't leave me," she begged, gripping my hand.

"I won't," I promised. "I'm here."

The only time I let go of her hand was so that she could change into the hospital gown. During the rest, she had my hand in a death grip. I didn't complain even though it hurt. Her pain was probably ten times worse than mine was at the moment.

"You're lucky," The nurse smiled. "You're about four centimeters dilated. One more to go because you can get the epidural."

"L...lucky me," Alice gasped out as a contraction hit.

During contractions, her grip got even harder and it took all the restraint I had in my body to not wince.

"I don't want to do this," she said. "I can't...I...I..."

"Hey, hey," I said, soothingly. "I'm here, it's okay."

"I'm not a mom, Bella," she told me. "I've never been mom material. I'm going to fail and he's going to hate me."

"We talked about this," I said, cupping her cheeks. "It's not something you just know how to do overnight, it takes practice."

She shook her head, "What if I never learn?"

"The what if's will kill you."

Trust me, if anyone is an expert in that line of defense, it would be me.

"Bella..."

"Alice, you'll be fine," I promised.

It took two more hours until Alice was able to receive the epidural and after that she calmed down a lot. She even lightened the grip she had on my hand.

Jasper joined us about an hour after she received the epidural. He told her he made the call to her family and they were in the air as we spoke.

Alice relaxed even more.

I had to use the bathroom so I left Alice with Jasper. She seemed calm enough but made me promise to come straight back. I agreed but ended up making a side trip to the waiting room.

All of our friends were piled into the waiting room with balloons, stuffed animals, and flowers.

All except Edward but I didn't expect him to be here.

Not after this morning.

"How's Ali?" Emmett asked.

"She's doing good," I said. "She's calm, right now."

"That's good," Rosalie said, stiffly.

I frowned at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Did something happen with Edward this morning?" she asked and all eyes were on me.

"You told?" I accused Emmett.

"I filled her in."

I huffed.

"We will talk about it later," I said. "I have plenty I need to share but now is not the time."

"He hur..."

"Enough," I snapped. "He didn't hurt me. I'm fine, see?" I did a little turn and showed my arms and legs. "Nothing is wrong."

Rose sighed, "We'll talk later?"

"As soon as Alice is out of the hospital."

"That's..."

"As soon as Alice gets released," I repeated.

"Fine."

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to get back."

It took a solid nine hours before Alice was ready to push and another half hour for us to convince her that she had too. She was very keen on keeping little Jackson in there for a few extra months.

Birth from the sidelines point of view is interesting to say the least. I made sure to keep my eyes on Alice's face the whole time. I was warned it wasn't a pretty sight from the doctors view.

Jasper and I cheered Alice on like cheerleaders, and annoyed her enough for her to snap out a 'shut up' eventually. I understood though. Having three people telling you were doing a good job over and over again would get aggravating.

At one point, she snapped at the doctor who kept saying one more push.

"Do you know how to fucking count?" Alice snapped. "One more push was twelve pushes ago!"

I couldn't help but laugh but it was silenced when I received a glare.

Never make fun of a woman in labor, noted.

Twelve and a half hours after checking into the hospital, Jackson Jasper Whitlock was born.

I watched in awe as Dr. Kebi placed the bloody gooey baby on Alice's chest. Jackson let out a wail and squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

I smiled at Alice as she cried while hesitantly touching her baby boy.

"Congratulations, Mommy." I whispered in Alice's ear. "He's a cutie."

"Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?" Dr. Kebi asked Jasper.

Jasper nodded and cut the umbilical cord.

The hours that followed were calmer. I had the displeasure of seeing the afterbirth come out. I threw up in my mouth a little and decided to forgo lunch today. Little Jackson was taken to the nursery while Alice was cleaned up and moved to a better room.

She was out cold by then so I went out to the waiting room to bring our friends up to date.

Alice's mother was there and rushed back as soon as I told her what room Alice was in. Her father and sisters stayed and waited patiently while I informed them that Jackson had arrived and was as healthy as a horse.

He was a little on the big side, weighing almost nine and a half pounds but he was still healthy.

"He's a big boy," Liam, Alice's father, laughed.

"He gets it from Jasper," Emmett said. "He was a big baby himself."

"Poor Alice," Leah said, crossing her legs.

"How's she doing?"

"She's out like a light," I said. "But doing good so far. There were no complications."

"When can we see the baby?" One of Alice's sisters asked.

"You can see him through the nursery window if you want."

"Will you take us?"

"Sure, come on."

"Cynthia, Lily, don't be a pest." Liam warned.

"It's fine," I promised him.

He nodded, "Let me know if they start to annoy you."

I smiled and lead the girls toward the nursery windows. There were a lot of babies in the nursery today but I was able to find Jackson right away.

"There he is, the last row on the end."

"Aw," The girls cooed.

* * *

**Also more chapters to come. I had something to do and wasn't sure when I'd get back but it got canceled so I'm free to update :P**

**Review**


	87. Chapter 87: Informing the Group

**More updates! Yay. I have a serious problem. Whenever I prewrite stories, I want to post them all right away. I'm sure you all are okay with that though. You've been waiting for the drama to end for eight hundred chapters, lol.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

To say I was tense when Alice and Jackson got to go home would be an understatement. Now, don't get me wrong, I was happy for them but that meant that I would have to face the bigger problems.

I had managed to stay wrapped in my bubble of calm while at the hospital with Alice. Going home each night was another story though. I suffered from nightmares, no usually it's just the same one.

In my nightmares, I found Edward lying in the bathroom, being too still. I would scream and try to help him but it would never work. He would never open his eyes.

I often woke up screaming.

Edward was still running around doing God knows what and not heeding my warning so...it was time.

I had thought through a hundred different ways of what to do but ultimately settled on telling Rosalie, and the guys what Edward has been up too.

Maybe they could help convince him. Maybe that's what Edward needed. If he had no one on his pro drug side and everyone on the anti drug side, he'd have to listen, right?

Wrong.

That's the childish hope that I still had.

"Can you change him into this?" Alice asked, tossing me his going home outfit.

Jasper picked it out, since Alice didn't really care. It was a cute orange and blue stripped overall with a white onesie and little orange shoes. I thought it was adorable.

"Sure."

I picked Jackson up out of the plastic baby bed and laid him on the end of Alice's bed. She sighed and continued to fix her ponytail.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, silently.

"Excited to go home?"

She shook her head.

Okay then.

I finished dressing Jackson and placed him in his infant seat, making sure to buckle him in securely.

"Ready to go home, mommy?" The nurse, Gloria, asked

"Yes," Alice answered, quietly.

She climbed into the wheelchair and reluctantly took Jackson seat on her lap. I gathered up the rest of her stuff and followed them to the elevator.

"Mr. Whitlock is waiting out back with a car," Gloria said.

"Okay."

"I'll meet you at the house," I told Alice as we left the elevator.

She nodded and I was on my way.

The amount of paparazzi outside the hospital was ridiculous but I kept my comments to myself and braved the crowd with Demetri.

They all had questions for me, not all pertaining to little Jackson either.

They wanted to know why Edward came to my apartment a few days ago, yep it was caught on camera. That and his drunk stumbling that he did on the way to my place.

I saw the tape and he was mumbling something about me. Every so often you'd hear my name but that's all that was able to be made out.

People were calling him a drunk who was still head over heels with his ex. I called him...well, it wasn't nice.

I ignored their questions and snide comments and headed back to my place. The gang was all there when I arrived, which was what was planned but it made me nervous.

I planned to tell them all today, now to be exact.

At least I was able to buy myself a few minutes but cuddling with Eli.

"Time to talk," Rosalie said taking Eli. "You've held your tongue for three days. I need to know what happened."

I sighed, "You know the gist of it."

"I want your side."

I palmed my face, "Edward showed up drunk, talking about being friends with me, he threw up, and passed out."

"And?"

"And while I was trying to do his laundry...I...I found..." I closed my eyes. "I found drugs on him."

It was dead silent.

"And I confronted him about it when he woke up. That's why he snapped and hit the wall. He never laid a hand on me, okay? He never could."

"He's a druggie, of course he could hit you," Jake argued.

"What kind of drugs did you find?" Rosalie asked.

"Cocaine, I think."

"How long has he been doing it?" she asked.

"He wouldn't tell me." I said, exasperated. "I tried to get it out of him and now there is a hole in my wall."

"This is okay," Rosalie said going into manager mode. "It's fine. We just get him in a rehab and he'll be okay."

"He doesn't want to go to rehab."

"He doesn't have a choice," Emmett spat. "Like hell I'm going to let him die because of his new hobby."

"The only person that can make him go to rehab is Edward," I said. "We can force him to do it."

"She's right," Leah said. "It won't do him any good. He has to want to get better."

"Or he just needs a kick in the right direction." Rosalie said.

"We're not beating him up."

"What? No," Rosalie snorted. "Tempting but no. Like Angela did with you, he needs verbal ass kicking."

"I tried that!"

"Let me try." Emmett said. "I think I've got the best shot."

"Bella is the only one who has a shot," Angela spoke up. "He cares what she thinks about him..."

I snorted.

"You have to keep trying, Bella."

"He won't answer his phone."

"Search him out at home," Jasper suggested.

"I'm not just going to show up at his house."

"That would be dangerous," Jake agreed.

"He won't hurt me," I snapped.

"Edward with a clear head would never touch you but Edward with a head clouded by drugs will."

I shook my head, still not believing it.

"Arguments aside," Rosalie said. "We need to get him to talk to Bella."

"Call a meeting," Jasper suggested. "He hasn't missed one yet."

"Bullshit," Emmett snorted. "He's missed a lot of our studio time."

"But he comes to the meetings Rosalie set up." I pointed out. "It's worth a shot."

"Alright, I'll set up a meeting." Rosalie said, typing furiously on her phones keypad. "Done."

"How long do I have to prepare?"

"Two days."

Fuck.

* * *

**Review.**


	88. Chapter 88: Oh

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

He didn't show.

He just knew.

He had to have known.

Right?

_Well you did threaten to do something if he didn't stop snorting drugs, my inner voice reminded me._

Right, that I did.

Fuck.

I let my head fall on the meeting room table as I sighed heavily.

Now what am I supposed to do?

Go home, I guess.

I had been here at Rose's office for four hours and no sign of him. Time to think of a new plan because this shit sure as hell didn't work.

I entertained the idea of getting his address and just popping up but shot it down. None of the guys would give it to me without coming with me.

Edward would not like to get ganged up on by all of us. Angela was right, I was his only hope at this point.

If only I can get in contact with him.

Sighing again in resignation, I grabbed my things and headed out to my Mazda.

I had spent the last two days thinking and thinking and thinking some more about what to say. I didn't want to come off to harsh or pushy nor did I want to come off as not caring.

It had to be in the middle and my speech came out excellent if I do say so myself.

Now if only the damn ass would've shown up...

"Grrrr," I growled in frustration

To make matters worse, I got another text from Alice asking if I could come home yet.

It's been two days since we got home from the hospital and she's still acting...weird. I can't quite put my finger on it but something's not right yet she just shrugs it off when I ask.

She still relies heavily on me when it comes to Jackson, that's if Jasper isn't there of course. And since he's away filming all day, I become the daddy.

Not exactly what I want, either.

I love Jackson already but he's not my kid, you know?

After shooting her a text saying I'm grabbing some food and coming home, I pulled out of my spot and drive to the nearest KFC.

I ordered myself way too much food and pulled up to the window. I got a text and then a second one as I was paying.

The first was from Alice; complaining about not being able to eat anything greasy because she was still fat; okay, right, you just had a baby five days ago, Alice.

Sigh, that girl.

The second was from James, asking if we could hang out tonight.

You see, I've been avoiding him like the plague since we slept together that one time.

I was ashamed at how I was treating him but I was selfish enough to keep him around just because he made me feel better.

I'm an asshole, I know. The fucked up thing is I think he knows how I feel but he's just staying. I don't understand. I sent him a text telling him we could hang out tonight at might place and he sent me a text that he'd be over in ten minutes.

I hurried home after I got my food.

Alice was pacing the apartment, trying to sooth a crying Jackson when I came in. She let out a breath of relief and ran to me when she saw me.

"I don't know what's wrong," she said. "I've changed him, fed him, burped him...he's still crying."

"He can tell your stressing," I said, setting the food on the counter.

"I'm stressing cause he's crying."

I sighed and held my arms out for him.

Alice settled him in my arms and I quickly set out to calm him down. "Where's his pacifier?"

"I...shit, it was right there a few hours ago?" Alice looked around frantically. "Where could it have gone?"

"Hey, it's okay, just grab another from his closet."

Alice nodded and ran to get him another pacifier.

"Ssh, it's okay, Jackson." I bounced him and started to hum him my newest melody. It accomplished two things, calming him down and calming me down.

Music soothes everything, I thought with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked.

"I didn't spaz out," I laughed, slipping the paci in his mouth. "See, all better." I swiped the stray tears off his cheeks and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Can you get that?" I asked when there was a knock on my door.

"It's not your crazy ex, is it?"

I gave her a glare.

"Sorry, I'm just saying..."

"It's James."

"Oh," she sauntered off to get the door. "Bella's in the kitchen with Jack."

"Where are you going?" I heard Jasper ask.

"To shower, I smell," she called back.

A few moments later, Jasper and James entered the kitchen. James was carrying a bouquet of lilies.

I stiffened up as I thought about the other man who had been sending me flowers.

To be honest, I missed it.

"For my beautiful girlfriend," James said, holding the flowers out too me.

I gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek before passing Jackson to Jasper and taking the flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Cheeseball," I snickered.

"How was your meeting?" Jasper asked

"He was a no show."

Jasper groaned, "Seriously?

"He probably sensed it."

"Crackheads have a knack for that," Jasper spit out.

I smacked his shoulder.

"Who's a crackhead? Do I even want to know?" James wondered.

"No," Jasper and I retorted.

"I see."

The rest of my evening was chill.

It is whenever I'm with James. He didn't mention the time with slept together or even try to have repeat tonight. He was content with holding me and watching a movie.

And it would make me feel like shit when he left tonight.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" James asked.

"Sure," I agreed, leading him into my room. "What's up?"

"I...want to say something," he said, nervously.

"Go ahead," I laughed, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What's up?"

"I love you."

Oh

* * *

**Oh**

**Review**


	89. Chapter 89: I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

Oh

Oh

Oh!

Oh no

I stared at him in shock. I did not see that coming. How could I?

"I don't expect you to say it back, Bella." he told me, smoothing out my frown. "I just wanted you to know."

"James..."

"It's okay," he said.

I clenched my eyes shut. "I'm not being fair to you, James."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I don't want to hurt you but...I don't think I could ever love you. It's not because you're not amazing...you are it's just..."

"You still love him," James guessed.

I nodded, "I try so hard to deny it but...I can't."

"I know."

"I think...I think we should end things," I said. "Alice was right. I need to find myself before I think of dating. I...it wasn't the right time to start a relationship when I did. I had just woken up..."

"I know I should've taken things slow with you," he said, softly.

"James, it's not you, it's...fuck, sorry."

He laughed, "This time it's actually a good excuse."

I grimaced.

"I saw how broken you were that day at the coffee shop. All I wanted to do was put a smile on your face. Pretty girls like you should always smile."

I gave him a watery smile.

"I should've just been a friend, you needed that more than you needed a relationship."

I nodded.

"So...we're done?"

"Yes," James confirmed. "You need to get your man back."

"My so called man is running around town, shoving shit up his nose and living like he doesn't care if he wakes up tomorrow."

"You'll get him back, Bella." James said, confidently. "I know you will."

"I can't."

"He'd come back if he knew you..."

"No, I don't want him." I lied. "I...can't let myself get hurt."

James made me look at him. "You can be afraid of what might or might not happen."

"But what..."

"No." James said. "I'm not telling you to run out there and beg for him to take you back but I think you need him. You two work together, seriously I was so jealous when I met you two. There was no stronger love that I've ever seen than what you two have together."

"I can't be with someone who doesn't care if he wakes up in the morning."

"You need to keep working on getting him to rehab, strike him where it hurts." James suggested.

"I don't...I don't understand."

"Yes you do," he said, tapping my head. "Just think about it. It'll come to you."

I huffed, wishing he'd just tell me.

But he didn't.

He left me to my thoughts and promised he'd call soon so we could get together.

I was surprised by that. He put his heart out to me and I stomped on it not even seconds after it was presented to me.

Why would he still want to be my friend?

I don't know but I was glad.

I spent my night thinking, about everything and anything. I analyzed memories over and over to see if I could pinpoint exactly when he started taking drugs.

The only time I could think of was the night after our first show. He went from being tired to awake and ready to party in seconds. Does cocaine do that too you?

I wouldn't know.

What I didn't understand was his attitude. Why was it so up and down? Was that another side effect? Or was it a withdrawal symptom? What was it?

I could try Google but I feel like in this situation it wouldn't help me as much. I tend to not look up any medical situations on the internet because you never know what's the truth and what's a fabrication.

I could ask my dad, he's had experience.

But how would I bring that up?

_So, Dad, do cocaine users have a shift in attitude? Why am I asking? Oh, you know, just cause._

That wouldn't fly

Edward's dad would have even more information but again, I wasn't about to call him up and tell him his son's a drug addict. I think that would give him heart problems almost instantly.

Ah, fuck it. I'll look it up.

I pulled out my laptop and fired it up.

I typed in symptoms of cocaine use and its effects. The first link was a WebMD link.

I read through the article and found what I was looking for.

Cocaine users often describe the euphoric feeling as

a. an increasing sense of energy and alertness

There were others but they didn't really stand out when I compared them to my memories of Edward.

I skimmed a bit more and found another little checklist.

Irritability

Paranoia

Restlessness

Anxiety

Well, the irritability one Edward definitely showed signs of but not the rest.

I sat back and thought a little harder. I don't recall seeing his eyes being dilated or anything like that but...he was taking to shades a lot more. I didn't think anything of it because we were all doing it.

It kept the paps from blinding us.

The signs were there, I just never saw them.

It's not as if I had a reason to look out for them. You don't exactly go about life thinking your boyfriend will one day turn into a drug abuser. At least I didn't.

I sighed and pushed my laptop away from me. It was nearing one o'clock and according to my schedule, I had a photo shoot in the morning.

I would probably walk in their looking like death but at least they have professional makeup artist who can easily hide it.

Because there was no way in hell, I was going to be able to get any sleep tonight.

Not yet.

True to my word, I didn't sleep until about four am which gave me a whole two hours until I was to be at the studio to get my pictures taken.

It was a rough morning, especially since Alice was feeling under the weather and I had to take Jackson with me.

Rosalie came along so she played babysitter while I did my thing.

I was going to be on the cover of GQ magazine. It was an honor, truly. Especially since they named me sexiest woman of the year. The photos were sexy yet tasteful however, it wasn't something I wanted my dad ever to see.

Thankfully, he was only into gossip rags and had a weekly subscription come to his house. Although, anyone else in Forks could show it to him.

I doubt it but you never know.

My first outfit of the photo shoot was a pair of blue cheekies and a matching bra. To class it up a bit, I had a leather jacket thrown on top of it.

I put on my best sexy face and posed for the camera. The photographer, Nick, was a funny guy and I found it hard to keep a straight face.

All in all my session went well. I had an interview tomorrow with them to fill out the article and I really wasn't looking forward to it. Interviews have become my least favorite thing to do as of late.

Everyone always tries to sneak in a question or two about my current relationship or something about Edward.

I didn't have to answer but they always made sure to write down my reactions.

Yeah, lovely, right?

That afternoon, I spent my time at the recording studio working on songs. Edward was a no show like always but this time he didn't even have the decency to drop off any new songs.

Marcus was up Rosalie ass about getting our CD out by Christmas but that didn't look like it was going to happen since we were still five songs short. Oh, and we still have managed to get into the studio to record.

The career we worked so hard for was going to go down the drain soon but to be honest, I really didn't care.

Maybe it would restore order.

No probably not.

This addiction started because of fame but it wouldn't end because our fame ended.

* * *

**Review**


	90. Chapter 90: Gone

**And this is the final chapter for tonight. It's...one of the tr****i****als that's all I'm going to say. I think one of you already understands what I'm doing soo that's good. I'm not just making this dramatic for the fun of it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella**

"I hate going out," Alice grimaced as we stood in cold stone waiting for our ice cream. "They're everywhere."

"Just ignore them," I said as I balanced Jackson in my arms.

"I can't." Alice groaned as she glanced out the windows. "It's insane."

"Such is our life," I said, grabbing my strawberry ice cream. Alice grabbed her chocolate and we found a table to sit at.

"We have ice cream at home, you know."

"But it's nice out," I said. "You need to soak in the rays, you're getting too pale."

Alice grimaced and dug into her ice cream.

Even a month later, Alice still hates going outside. Actually, she hates everything. I have never met anyone harder to please than Alice. I wanted to repaint my living room but couldn't decide on a color, I ask Alice for advice and she say they were all stupid colors and insinuated that I was stupid for picking them.

Nice, right?

I chose the one she seemed to hate less, a light brown color now covered the walls of our living room. I like it so oh well.

There have been no changes on the Alice, Jasper, front. Jasper still bugged her about moving in together, Alice still said she wasn't ready. I didn't understand her reasoning at all.

At one point it was, we don't know each other; now that I get; but nowadays it's like, he'll get tired of me, he won't find me attractive anymore...ridiculous things like that.

Even Jasper has told her over and over, and over, that her fears were silly.

That boy was head over heels for her and she just didn't see it, or she didn't want too.

Whenever I brought up the whole love thing with her, she turned it around on me and asked about Edward.

She knew how to get me talking.

A month, it's been another month since I last saw him. I've been trying so hard since I found out about his addiction to get in touch with him but he's just unreachable.

And yes, I visited his apartment but he moved.

None of us know where he is.

Well, that's not true. He's somewhere in Sacramento, that's what we found out via the paps but that's about it.

I can't exactly go searching all of Sacramento for him. Do you know how long it would take me to find him? Days, if not weeks or months.

I text him every night, at the same time with the same message. It's a simple 'Call me' but he never responds.

I won't give up on him. That's not what friends do. I'm going to keep trying until it kills me.

Or... you know...something happens...

...To him.

I winced

It was still a sore subject for me.

His parents found out the truth, by the way. Emmett told them all about it and now I had Mama C and Daddy C helping me try to find him. They have no such luck either but none of us have stopped.

But I'm digressing.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday?" I asked.

"Sleep," she mumbled.

"You do that already," I said. "All day, every day."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes wrong," I told her. "I was reading online about postpar..."

"I'm not depressed," she snapped. "I'm exhausted. You'd understand if you were a mother."

"No, I understand perfectly fine now," I retorted. "Since I get up with him about ninety percent of the time."

Her eyes narrowed at me.

"Alice, I think you should see your doctor and talk about it," I said. "It happens sometimes. They have medicine for it, it'll get you on track and you'll feel better..."

"I'm not depressed."

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"Tired."

I sighed and gave up.

The last thing I needed was to have her have a meltdown. I was already dealing with another. I didn't need another thing to worry about.

"Can we go?" she asked.

"Sure, where?"

"Home," she replied.

"Let me use the bathroom first," I sighed, defeated. I placed Jackson in her arms and headed into the bathroom. After using the washroom and washing my hands, I grabbed our things and headed back out to my car.

Alice had Jackson pressed close against her chest as we maneuvered our way through the paps.

"Excuse me," I said, politely. "Move aside."

I should have brought Demetri.

It was getting crazy but we were getting closer to my car. Just a few more steps and we'd be there.

Jackson chose that moment to start wailing. The poor guy was frightened by all the attention he was receiving.

I unlocked my car door and opened up the backseat for Alice. She slid in fast, buckling Jackson into the seat and sitting back and rubbing her eyes.

"I hate them."

"I know," I said, pulling Jackson's paci out of his diaper bag. I placed it in his mouth and he calmed down. Alice, not so much.

"Isn't there a way to get rid of them?"

"If I could, I would." I told her with a laugh. "You'll get use to them."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like a defiant teen. Sometimes it was easy to forget how young Alice really is but then there were times like these when she made me feel like a parent who scolded her bratty teen.

Sigh.

I'm not that old yet.

When we got back home, Alice disappeared into her room and I placed Jackson down for a nap in his before curling up on the couch with my phone. I checked for any new messages; there weren't none and then checked my schedule for the week.

Two photoshoots, studio time, an audition for a small role in a movie, and that's about it.

I decided to give acting a try.

Jasper says it's freeing, just as Rosalie told me all those months ago. You get to walk in and you shed who you are and become someone different. I would love to do that more than anything. It sounds exciting.

My dad was already boasting to his friends down at the station about how I'm now going to be a big screen movie star. He was silly sometimes but that's why I loved him.

My role wasn't anything big just a small supporting role in a film Royce was shooting.

Oddly enough, Rosalie was the one who brought it up to me. She told me the girl who was originally going to play dropped out at the last minute because of a scheduling conflict.

I promised I'd audition for it and see where it went.

In fact, I have to read the script still.

Since I had nothing better to do this afternoon, I did just that. After sending Edward my annual text message, I curled up with a cup of tea and read through the script.

It was good, really good, but my character definitely...well, she had certain scenes that I would never want my father to see.

If I accepted this role, I'd have to have a long chat with him about why it wasn't a good idea.

I don't even know if I wanted to do it yet. I had two sex scenes, a topless scene, and a lot of kissing scenes...I don't know if this is something I should do on my first flick.

"What are you reading?" Alice asked.

"A script," I said.

"You're going into acting?"

"Thinking about it," I said. "Jasper says it's a nice distraction. God knows I need those these days."

"What's it called?"

"On the Road," I said.

"I read that book before. It's by... Jake something, right?"

"Jack Kerouac," I confirmed.

I had read it a while back as well.

"Who would you play?"

"Marylou."

"She's a bit..." Alice made a face. "You know."

"Yeah, that's why I'm hesitant." I said, pursing my lips. "My dad could never see this film, that's for sure."

She laughed, the first time I've heard her do it in a while, "Can't imagine how that conversation is going to go."

I groaned just thinking about it.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about this," I sighed, placing the script on the coffee table. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," she said. "Just bored."

She looked distracted and kept glancing at the clock. I wasn't sure why.

"Okay," I said, slowly. "How about a movie night? We haven't had one in a long time."

Alice nodded, "Sure. That sounds good."

"How about you order in some Chinese while I hop in the shower real quick."

"Sounds like a plan," Alice said, pulling out her phone.

I grabbed my script and trudged into my room. I threw it on my bed before shedding my clothes and hopping in the shower. I spent about thirty minutes standing under the warm spray, letting it relax my tense muscle before I got out.

As I wrapped my towel around myself, I could hear Jackson screaming from the other room.

I let Alice tend to him while I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and one of my dad's old academy sweatshirts.

Jackson was still crying as I was brushing through my hair.

I sighed as I threw it up in a messy bun and went to help her out.

I didn't find her in Jackson's nursery but he was there.

Frowning, I picked him up and felt that he needed a change. After changing his diaper and putting him in a fresh onesie, I padded to the kitchen to make him a bottle.

I still didn't see Alice.

"Alice?" I called out. "Hellooo?"

I waited until his bottle was done before searching for her in her room. She wasn't the only thing missing. All her clothes, her pictures, her artwork...it was gone.

What the...

"Alice?" I called out louder even though I knew she was gone.

I placed Jackson in the swing and turned it on low before jogging to get my phone.

On my way, I noticed the contents of my purse spilled out on the coffee table. My keys were missing and the money I had in my wallet for my phone bill was also gone.

Please tell me she went to pick up the food.

_Yeah and she just so happened to take all her belongings with her?_

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed her number.

The sound of Rhianna's 'take care' started to fill my apartment. I followed the sound into the kitchen and found her pink I-phone, the one Jasper had gifted to her, sitting on top of a folder piece of paper.

I was already nauseous as I opened it up.

_I can't do this_

Was all that was scrawled on the paper.

* * *

**The Alice leaving thing came out of left field for me. It was actually suggested by a friend when I was having a huge writers block. So I threw it in there and it worked, at least that's what I feel. I did a lot of research on postpartum as well as asked health professionals what could happen with women who have it and so this is what I wrote about.**

**On a happier note; E/B drama ends in six chapters.**

**Review **


	91. Chapter 91: That's another one

**Morning, everyone! We will be finishing this story up today (Unless something gets me busy.) I'm excited for the next few updates. My favorite chapter is chapter 96 and it's...you'll see. I like it though.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

I was stunned by what Alice had done.

I had not seen this coming, at all. She was having issues but I never thought she'd just up and leave. How could she do that to Jasper, to Jackson?!

Jesus, how was I going to tell Jasper?

I didn't have long to prepare either because Jasper knocked on the door at seven on the dot, just as he always does.

"Shit, shit, shit," I cursed as I made my way to the front door.

Why was it that when things were evening out something else had to exploded and disrupt the order that took so hard to carefully create?

"Hey, Bells." Jasper greeted, happily.

"Jasper, we need to talk about something."

He was alarmed, "Did something happen? Is Jackson hurt? Alice?"

"No, he's okay," I said, motioning to the front room. "He's hanging out in his swing."

"Where's Alice?"

I bit my lip.

"Bella?"

"She...uh...she left."

"When's she coming back?" he asked.

"Um...I don't know," I said, handing him the crinkled up note. "I found this when I got out of the shower...Also my car keys are missing as is the four hundred dollars I had in my wallet."

Yeah, the last one was a shocker to me as well. I can't believe she actually stole money from me. Now that's something I never saw coming.

"How long ago did she leave?" he asked, frantically.

"I don't know, maybe an hour ago? I was in the shower for about thirty five minutes so...yeah give or take an hour."

"I've got to find her."

"Jazz," he was already out of my apartment.

The sound of the door slamming shut startled Jackson and he started to scream.

I didn't know what to think, or even what to say.

I answered to Jackson first and calmed him back down by humming a song to him. It always worked like charm.

I bet this little heartbreak would grow up to be a rock star just like his daddy.

Once Jackson was calm, it was time to play the waiting game. I waited impatiently by the phone for Jasper to call and give me an update. No call was good news right?

Right.

The hours passed and there was still no sign of either of them. I changed Jacksons diaper and tucked him into bed before settling in my room with the baby monitor.

I don't know how long I stayed up but eventually my eyes started to droop and I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, there was still no sign of Jasper or Alice. So as much as I'd like too, I couldn't pass this off as a dream. To make matters worse, I had a breakfast scheduled with the group this morning.

How would I explain Jasper and Alice's absence?

I tried Jasper's phone for the hundredth time but it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it, Jasper. What's going on? Call me back, okay? I'm worried about you."

I ended the call and fisted my hands in my hair.

What fucked up thing did I do in my past that warranted for this kind of life? I mean, really...

Was this the price for scoring so high with our record deal? It was smooth sailing until tour, our lives couldn't get any better but now our good luck had run out?

Between Edward and I's break up, his addiction being revealed and now Alice running and Jasper going after her...

What the fuck?

That's the best way to sum up my thoughts.

As a last attempt, I tried Alice's parents. Her mother, Maggie, picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Maggie, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi, what can I do for you?"

"Have you heard from Alice?" I asked. "She kind of took off last night."

"Um, no, sorry."

I narrowed my eyes, she was lying.

"Maggie, just tell me where she is okay?"

"I honestly have no idea, Bella." she said, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry. I have a meeting. I have to go. You take care, Bye!"

"Magg..." she hung up on me.

Alice has clearly contacted her but I don't understand why she was acting like that. I know I'd be freaking out if my daughter took off and left her month old with a friend.

But obviously that's just me.

I tried Jasper again before giving up and getting ready for breakfast.

Getting Jackson ready wasn't new to me, I've had to do it for the last few weeks since Alice just hasn't been herself. She rarely held him. It was only when I forced her to feed him, change him, and hold him that she did.

That's when I learned about postpartum depression.

I was worried and called up Sue; who was a nurse and she told me all about it. She told me I should get Alice in to see her doctor and I've tried.

_Maybe if you tried harder, this wouldn't have happened._

That could go for a lot of things, I countered with a sigh.

If I tried harder with Edward...

If I hadn't ignored him, if I tried to be friends from the start...

I can't dwell. I just have to try to make a better tomorrow. And I was determined as fuck to do so.

I'd fix both of these situations...I had too.

It took me ten minutes to get Jackson's diaper changed and into a fresh set of clothes. I put Jasper's favorite outfit on him. A little baseball outfit complete with a hat and socks that looked like running shoes.

If anything, this could cheer him up a bit when he got back.

As for myself, I chose a simple gray and blue stripped top with a pair of cut offs. I pulled my hair out of its bun and ran my fingers through it until it looked decent enough.

After packing up the diaper bag, I buckled a cooing Jackson into his seat and took off.

When I arrived at canele, I was late by about twenty minutes. I forgot the Alice escaped with my car last night so I ended up having to call a cab for the ride over here.

"Morning," my friends greeted as I took one of the open seats.

"Morning," I replied, stiffly. "So, I'm just going to come out and give you some bad news."

"Please don't," Rosalie groaned. "I can't handle anything else right now."

"I feel the same way," I said. "But I'm sorry to tell you that Alice took off last night."

"What?"

"Yeah, she split while I was in the shower," I explained. "She took my car and some money plus all her things and I haven't heard from her since."

"And to make matters worse, Jasper went after her and hasn't come back yet...nor has he answered any of my calls or text."

"You're shitting me, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I asked with a glare.

"They just left you with Jackson?" Leah asked in shock.

"Yep." I said, looking down at him.

"What made her snap?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I honestly don't. We went out for ice cream, got swamped by paps, and then went home. She napped most of the afternoon and took off around six, while I was showering."

"The depression could have caused it," Rose thought

"You knew about it?"

"It's not hard to see, Bella," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Do you know I could have used help when talking her into seeing someone? Jeez, Rose, this isn't the kind of thing you just let go."

"I didn't. I just didn't make a big deal about it," Rose said. "I pulled her aside and talked to her about it. I even went as far as making her an appointment, she was a no show."

Oh.

"You could have told me that."

"Same goes for you," she called me out.

I sighed, "I know."

It's just another thing that I didn't do right.

* * *

**Next update in an hour**


	92. Chapter 92: Life

**Update #2**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

He never came back, neither did she for that matter.

And I was left to raise a baby that wasn't mine.

Now I had two new people on my call and text every night list and I get through to any of them.

To make matters worse, Jasper isn't even going back to the apartment he shares with Emmett. I think he knew it'd be easy to corner him there, which was true.

But I don't understand what's so bad about that. I have your kid, the most precious thing in the world to you and you won't answer your phone? Really?

This was just like what my dad had to deal with except I wasn't my dad and both the parents decided to take off.

I sensed a very long therapy session in Jackson future.

Poor little guy.

I was sad when I looked at him, knowing both of his parents just left without even thinking about him.

_Jasper will come back, he has too._

Alice well, I wasn't too sure about her. She didn't have any priorities in Hollywood that would eventually drag her back. Jasper did and he wasn't one to let it pass by.

_But that's just what he's doing_

Our studio time has come to a grinding halt and Marcus is livid. He called Rosalie to bitch her out about it and I snatched the phone and ripped him a new one.

I told him to drop us if he wanted, I did not care.

Would he? Hell no. We've made him more money than all the people he's ever signed.

He called back later and apologized to Rosalie.

I know that was unprofessional but I had a really short fuse these days.

Between worrying myself to death over Edward to being Angry that Jasper hasn't come back, I felt like I would explode at any moment.

I didn't want that.

Because if I exploded, I'm sure I'd be the next one to disappear into thin air. Just like Edward and Jasper.

Then who would care for Jackson?

Jasper's parents probably but that's not the point.

I've actually talked to them recently and asked them if they wanted to take Jackson while we hunt down Jasper but his mom refused! Can you believe that shit? She had a snooty attitude about how she isn't taking in someone's kid.

It's your sons child, _your grandson_. What is wrong with you?

I learned quickly that Jasper's mother had a holier than thou attitude, especially now that she's able to boast her son's made it in Hollywood.

So, yeah no help on that front.

The walls were crumbling down around me, at least that's what it feels like. I have two walls left, Jake and Emmett. Although as a roof, I was already caving in a little bit.

Get my analogy?

Things weren't good.

Every morning at exactly seven o'clock, I was up and ready to start my day. Around seven thirty, Jackson woke up for the day so after feeding and changing him, it was usually time for me to run to a prior engagement.

Today's event was my audition, which I was still thinking about dropping out of. It might be fun but I didn't have the same amount of time anymore. I had to fully take care of a one and a half month baby plus I was trying to round up the shattered members of my band.

Do you see time in which I could go play pretend? I sure didn't.

Angela was the one who convinced me to go to the audition.

"You'll get a little breather while on set," she told me. "I'll watch little J and you will get to transform into someone different, leaving behind Bella's problems for just a few hours each day."

That sounded so good but I was still on the fence about it.

I guess it all depends on whether or not I get the part.

This morning's routine was no different. I was up at seven and ready to go by seven thirty. Jackson woke up a little later today but that was all good. I still had plenty of time to feed him, change him, and get his diaper bag packed up.

Speaking of which, babies need a lot of shit.

You always have to think ahead about what you'll need while out. Diapers, wipes, and baby formula are the biggest essentials. I actually forgot diapers once, while I was doing a photo shoot for Elle, and it was a mess.

Jackson was upset that he didn't have a fresh diaper and when the babies upset, everyone is upset. It's a domino effect.

So extra diapers was a must.

"Alright, big boy," I cooed as I set him in his swing. "You sit there and entertain yourself with these..." I touched the little toys that dangled in front of him. "While I go get your diaper bag packed and pick out an outfit."

The one good thing about Jackson was that he was a really relaxed baby in the mornings.

It's like he knew you needed a couple minutes, or hours, to wake up so he was giving you that time.

I really hope my kids are like that.

Ha.

That was still up in the air to me, I wasn't so sure I wanted to have a baby anymore. It sure as hell wasn't something that would be happening anytime soon.

I had Jackson so he was like my child anyway.

But I digress.

After packing up his monstrous diaper bag, I found a cute little outfit in his closet.

It was a little white onesie with a green, brown, and blue plaid vest printed on it with a pair of tan shorts. It even came with little loafers.

"You're so cute," I told him. "Yes you are, yes you are..."

He had taken after Jasper in the hair department but his eyes were still a light baby blue. I was positive they would turn dark blue, like Jasper, but they could surprise me and turn Hazel like Alice's eyes.

I sighed.

I miss her, and Jasper.

I dropped Jackson off at Angela's place around nine o'clock. I spent a couple minutes chatting with my best friend before leaving. Angela had gone blonde a couple days ago and while I think she looks good, she doesn't like it.

"Change it back then," I told her with a laugh.

"Ben likes it," she grumbled.

"So? It's not Ben's hair."

"I'm just trying to spice things up," she admitted with a pout. "It's dull already, nothing is new."

"You've only been married seven months." I said. "Things should still be newish."

"Well, they're boring," she sighed. "He fell asleep last week."

"While you two were..." she nodded. "Oh."

"I mean, come on! Am I that boring?"

"He has work, you know."

Ben spends a lot of hours at the office, often coming home late each night because his boss was always pilling up paperwork for him to do. I envy Ben in that way. I would not be able to sit behind a desk for eight hours each day, writing out business reports.

"I know but...he's up his bosses ass," she groaned. "When he's home, he's locked in his office working, when he's not working he's talking to me about what an amazing guy his boss is. I'm starting to wonder who he'd rather be married too!"

I laughed, "Isn't there a promotion up for grabs? I'm sure that's why he's working his ass off. Once he gets it, or someone else gets it, he'll calm down."

"I'm hoping."

And thus ended that conversation.

We talked about my audition today and stayed on safe topics, nothing about Edward or Jasper was brought up.

My audition went really well and Royce offered me the part on the spot. I took it because while auditioning, I really got into it. I was able to absorb Marylou's thoughts and forget all about my problems.

It truly was freeing.

Now to tell my dad he can't watch my film because it's one-step up from a porno.

Oh, what fun that will be.

* * *

**Review**


	93. Chapter 93: Catching up

**Update #3**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"_Don't try to take this from me, Don't try to take this from me. Now, now, ow, ow, ow..."_ I sang, strumming my guitar. Little Jackson was smiling at me from the bouncer. "_Feels like I'm waking from the dead and everyone has been waiting on me. At least now I'll never have to wonder what it's like to sleep a year away..."_

This is what I did on my off days, which were very rare these days.

I started filming, by the way. It was...it was great, amazing even. I felt so good while playing Marylou. Bella didn't matter, neither did her problems. I felt better than I have in months.

I found out something fantastic. Jasper also has a small role in this film but I didn't run into Jasper on set because his parts, and mine haven't collided yet. I keep bugging Royce about it but he told me it probably wouldn't be for a couple months.

Now that was bad news but like I said I didn't think about it too much when the cameras were rolling.

My costars, Benjamin and Laurent; which was also Tanya's current fiancée, were incredible to work with. The scenes weren't exactly easy to do since some of them were so...explicit but they made me feel at ease and we often joked around as soon as the cameras stopped rolling.

I've done one sex scene thus far. Well, technically, it was just a hand job scene but I had to go topless for it. That was an interesting day on set. I bared it all to both of my costars and about thirty different members of the crew.

Needless to say, I was redder than a fire truck when we finished.

There was only one time that beat that. I swore I turned redder than a stoplight when I told my dad that he couldn't see my first film.

I just laid it out there like it was. I just blurted out 'Dad, you can't see my film because it's rated R.'

Of course, he didn't understand so I had to elaborate.

I told him I was showing more than a dad should ever see. I thought he had a heart attack. He wasn't too happy about it but he promised he wouldn't go see it.

"_But we were indestructible? I thought that we could brave it all. I never thought what could take me out was hiding out below..."_

Good new aside, I talked to Jasper a couple days ago.

He resurfaced about two weeks after his disappearance. The paps found him stumbling around outside of a bar and I sent Emmett to get him.

He refused to come to my house and I blew up on him.

I didn't understand why he wouldn't want to be with his kid. All I know is that he did catch up to Alice, where I didn't know but she must have said something to him because he looked like I felt when Edward and I first broke things off.

I can't imagine what Alice would say about Jackson to keep Jasper away but it pissed me off. I tried to call her but surprise surprise, I got no response.

It hurt me that Jasper was missing out on his kid. He was about to turn three months in a couple weeks. He's done so much already, like rolling over and smiling.

Jasper is going to be so upset when he sees how much he misses.

And trust me he will come around eventually to see Jackson.

_Even if I had to drag him back to my place by his hair._

Still working on that. Jasper has his own place somewhere, probably Narnia since I never can seem to find him, so Emmett can't help to get him to see the light.

_"Wish I could find a crystal ball for the days I feel completely worthless. You know I'd use it all for good, I would not take it for granted. Instead, I have some memories for the days that I don't feel anything. At least it would remind me not to make the same mistakes again."_

I found out where Edward is, by the way. He was spotted in Germany with Irina. She has a fashion show that she's walking in and he's going to be the supportive boyfriend.

This is the first time I've seen him since he walked out of my apartment months ago.

He looked a lot better. He shaved his beard so now he just had some scruff not the full on hobo beard. He cut his hair, not that I was depressed about. Okay, I was a little.

But damn, he still looked good.

I doubt there was a look on him that I wouldn't find attractive.

"_Bringing my sinking ship back to the shore. Starting over, we'll head back in. There's a time and a place to die and this ain't it...If there's a future we want it, now, now, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow_."

I was going to run into him eventually. Especially since, I had agreed to walk in Tanya's spring fashion show. I actually think Irina was scheduled to be in it as well.

Edward had to show, right?

Right.

We have already come up with a plan to corner him so that we could talk to him. He might not run if it's just his brother. As far as I'm concerned, Edward isn't aware that they know.

Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be able to tell him that they know either because he hasn't answered for them.

Maybe he assumes.

Probably.

I heard that cocaine makes you paranoid like that.

"_The grass wasn't green enough here, after watering it with my tears. I'm ot sure where you went. Now we are just past tense._"

Things on the music front are going good. Though we still haven't been in studio, kind of impossible when both the guitarist and male lead have taken flight, I was able to write songs at home.

I've wrote three more songs since I was last in studio.

Now, Renegade, and Wide awake.

All about what's going on. I tend to do that in music. That's the only time I speak out about what happens in my daily life.

Now was talking about fighting through my depression, Wide awake was about waking up, and Renegade briefly mentions my failed relationship with Edward.

I had other songs written about it but they came out like Taylor swift's pop songs; you know the ones about her boyfriends. I didn't want to be that kind of singer but I can't help it.

My music is my verbal diary.

"_They are snakes that are slithering in, chasing me to my end. I can't say where that is, I'm running again. Oh, when I get there, it won't be far enough..."_

I touched a bit about other drama's in my life, the line they are snakes slithering in chasing me to my end, was my comment on that drama.

"_I'm a renegade it's in my blood. If ever I get_..." My buzzer went off.

They've changed the security set up in my apartment. The doorman always buzzes up to make sure it's okay before they give them the code to my penthouse.

Since it's a new guy, he didn't know about that people on my okay'd list, which included Edward by the way, so he was always buzzing me before he let them up.

"Yes?"

"A miss Leah Clearwater is here."

"Send her up." I said.

"Right away, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door for her. She came up with Eli a couple minutes later. He was nearing six months and looked like a clone of Jacob.

"Hi, buddy."

He gave me a drooly grin when I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You don't mind if we stop by do you?"

"Nope, I'm just relaxing with Jackson." I said, locking the door behind her.

"Good, you deserve some downtime," she said, leading the way into the living room. "You're always doing something."

"It keeps my mind busy," I shrugged.

She nodded in understanding.

"What have you been up too?" I asked, running my hands through my hair.

I needed to get it cut again. I loved it when it was at shoulder length but my character has long hair so it stays until I'm finished.

"It's been too long, right?"

About two weeks to be exact. That's how it was these days. I rarely saw anyone. I think the person I see the most is Rosalie and Angela. Angela because she watched Jackson while I worked and Rosalie because she's always scheduling meetings to talk about my schedule filling up.

Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. Since I've taking the leap into acting, I've gotten other offers simply because I have the look they want.

One is enough for right now.

I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring so why sign up for another big project, right?

Right.

"It has," I agreed.

"It's not your fault your so hot," she teased. "So I forgive you."

"Thank God," I said, pretending to really be thankful.

"And you thought you'd be a horrible actor," she snorted.

"I've learned a thing or two in the last few weeks."

"Have you done any dirty scenes yet?"

I blushed bright red.

"Tell me about it."

"It was awkward," I said. "Like really awkward."

"What happened in the scene?"

"I'm sitting in a car, topless...giving handjobs to my two companions." I said, hiding my face.

"Wow." Leah started laughing. "How did you manage?"

"Marylou is very open about it, so I channeled her. Also when it was over, I begged God to let the floor open up and swallow me."

She continued laughing, "I can't wait to see that once the movie's finished."

"You're going to see it?"

"Duh."

"B-but, it's rated R." I said, lamely.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I show my goods."

"I have the goods too, it's nothing new," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Just...don't take Jake, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on it," she said. "Angela, Rose, and I already made a plan to go."

"Thanks for telling me." I said, sarcastically.

"I did now," she replied. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Me? Not so much.

* * *

**Review.**


	94. Chapter 94: Trying

**Update # 3**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

Yoga sucked

I hated it but Rosalie forced me to go with her every Thursday and Sunday morning.

She said it was a good stress reliever. I called her bluff. It wasn't really. It just made you stretch in unnatural positions and keep them until you feel the burn.

Now I love my boxing classes.

I went to those Saturday mornings and those were stress relievers.

I would much rather do that every Thursday and Sunday, not this.

"Alright, ladies, that's it for today," The instructor, Klara, said. "I'll see you all next Thursday.

_Finally_, I thought as I collapsed against my mat.

"Oh, suck it up," Rosalie laughed, poking me in the side. "It's not that bad."

"You try staying up with a sick four month old and still getting up at six thirty for yoga," I snapped. "Plus, I still have to get to filming."

"Deal with it," was her nice response.

I stuck my tongue out at her and headed into the gym's locker room so that I could shower. Like I said, I had to get to set to film in about a half hour.

"You'll be seeing Jasper today, right?"

"Yes." I confirmed, scrubbing my hair. "I saw him the other day as well."

"Any changes?"

"Besides the fact that he likes to be drunk on set? Not really."

"What is with the men in your band?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett and Jake are still fine," I said.

"For now."

"Knock on wood, please," I begged. "I can't handle another issue right now."

"How do you think I feel? The media is going nuts with the fact that Jasper is never seen out with his child. I mean, he went from tweeting pictures and different things about Jackson to nothing. If it wasn't for you going out with him, I'm sure they'd think he was dead."

I sighed.

"And Edward. Don't get me started. Did you know he was arrested last weekend?"

My eyes widened, "For what?"

"Drug possession," she stated. "How could you not see his mugshot? It's everywhere."

"I don't want the news anymore, nor do I pick up gossip rags."

All the fact that my dad hadn't called me about it was surprising. He's always doing stuff like that even though I've told him not too.

"Did he get any time? Probation?"

It could work in our favor.

"Nope, the charges were dropped."

"Excuse me?"

"Irina's brother claimed it was his, since it was in the car they dropped the charges on Edward and took in Caleb."

That didn't make sense.

Why would her brother take the wrap for Edward? Caleb was pretty straight-laced, I met him a couple times while shooting. He played a character with a small role so I only was around him for a couple hours but he seemed levelheaded.

Although, I didn't realize Edward was the way he was until I found the drugs myself.

"But he's back in California," Rosalie continued. "And I'm trying to find out where he's staying. He hasn't rented anywhere in his name. He might be staying with a friend, or Irina."

"Find out and tell me," I said. "It's time to fix things."

"It was time to fix things months ago,"

"We tried," I said, pulling on my shorts. "Things like this aren't easy."

Rosalie snorted, "Tell me about it. I've gone gray already."

I know what she means. I feel like I've aged about twenty years in the last couple of months.

"I've got to go," I said. "I'll call you later."

"Alright, drive safe."

I nodded and picked up my gear. I jogged to my new GLK class Mercedes SUV. This car was bigger than my last, more efficient for toting around a kid, and sometimes two when I'm hanging out with Leah and Eli, so I figured why not.

It was actually cheap, too. I bought it for only forty thousand dollars. Compared to my other car, it isn't very expensive at all.

I arrived on set twenty minutes before I was set to bed there and was rushed into my trailer to get dressed. It never took too long because Marylou wore limited make up and her hair was always in a disarray.

The clothes my character wears are out dated but work well for the time period this film was set in.

Today my outfit consisted of a tight, short, nightgown. It was made to look like vintage while it was actually pretty new.

When I got on set, Jasper was there smoking a cigarette with Laurent.

He walked away when I approached but I followed him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Can I bum a cigarette off you?" I asked.

He nodded and passed me a cigarette.

"So," I started.

Jasper remained quiet.

"Jackson misses you," I told him in a whisper. "He's gotten so big. He smiles and rolls over, he's just starting to keep his head up when he's on his stomach..."

I saw Jasper look down out of the corner of my eye.

"You should come over."

"I can't." he croaked.

"Jazz..."

"Bella, your needed on set."

"Just think about it," I pleaded. "Jackson needs his daddy, now more than ever."

My scene consists of me laying in a bed, pretending to be sleeping. My boyfriend, aka Laurent, comes in and gently wakes me up and we proceed to attempt a threesome with his friend, aka Benjamin.

The threesome never happens but I do end of sleeping with Ben's character further down the road in the movie.

To say my first sex scene was anything but awkward would be a lie. I felt so uncomfortable but I went through with it.

My moaning was embarrassing even me. No matter how hard I tried to just be in the moment and see things through Marylou's eyes, it was hard.

We had to do two takes because I started laughing, which of course caused a chain reaction and then everyone was laughing.

I apologized and we ran through it again.

I was on set until about two thirty. After that, I left and went to Angela's to pick up Jackson.

"I'm here," I called out, entering the house.

"Hi, you must be Bella," A tall blonde said as she met me at the door with Jackson.

"Yes."

"Ah, Bella, you're here good." Ben greeted. "Ang had a doctor appointment. She left a couple minutes ago."

"Okay," I said, taking Jackson's diaper bag. "Who is she?"

"Oh, right. Bella, this is my assistant, Tiffany. Tiffany, this is Bella."

"Everyone knows who she is," Tiffany said, shaking my hand. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm a big fan."

I gave her a smile, "Thanks."

She asked me for a photo and an autograph to show her nieces and I agreed. Afterwards, I left. I didn't dare thing negative about what the hell she was doing there.

Gotta think positive.

Even though something didn't sit right with me.

_No, stop._

Jeez, I really was pessimistic these days.

* * *

**No, nothing is happening with Ben and Angela. I've written about enough drama, lol.**

**Review.**


	95. Chapter 95: Meltdown

**Who knew meltdowns could be so good? Read on **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

Are you shitting me?

Please tell me this is a dream.

_"And we're back with meet the parents," The stupid MTV host announced. "A little recap of what happened before break. We met with the parents of Irina Denali."_

_"It's always nice to hear those stories and meet the parents of celebrities," his co-host giggled. "The next parent we're meeting is Renee Dwyer, mother of Isabella Swan."_

The scene changed to my mom's home in Florida. I watched in disbelief as she gave a little tour and then sat down with the crew to talk about me.

_"What was it like raising a little superstar? Did you know?"_

_"I just knew when she was little that's what she wanted to be." mom gushed. "She loved all things music and was always walking around singing little tunes with her little karaoke machine."_

_The only reason you know that is because Dad told you, and would send you videos!_ I screamed at the TV, in my head of course.

I didn't want to startle Jackson, he just went down for a nap.

_"She transitioned to the guitar at eight years old. She would sit out on her grandma's porch with her daddy and try to play. It was adorable."_

"Bell? You home?" I heard Emmett yell out.

"Front room," I gritted out

How dare she? I thought she learned her lesson the first time. After her stunt with the magazine's, she had been blacklisted by a lot of people but clearly the folks at MTV didn't get the memo.

They started up a new show recently. It was called meet the parents. They interviewed the parents of celebrities and learned a bit about how they grew up, and sometimes where.

I knew my dad would never do it, which was completely fine by me. I just didn't factor my mother into the equation. She's been quiet, too quiet, since our last blow out.

_"She was fond of her guitar. I remember when one of the neighbor kids accidently broke it..." _Renee laughed. _"She was so upset she just attacked him. That girl always had a temper, she used her fists and asked questions later."_

I gaped at the screen.

That was not true. Yes, my guitar had been broken by a neighbor but I didn't 'attack' them like she was saying. I literally sat there, crying as I tried to put it back together.

_"When her ex was arrested for fighting, I was very surprised because that's just something Bella would do."_

Excuse me?

I'm probably one of the least violent people in my family.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he saw my face.

"Am I okay?" I asked, quietly. "Am I okay? Ha, Ha."

They gave me weird looks.

"My ex boyfriend is running around town acting like a fucking rebel. He's fighting, getting arrested, oh and on top of that he's probably still shoving shit in his nose," I snapped. "One of my best friends is hiding away in his house trying to find himself because his girlfriend left him. I get it, I know how much it hurts but he has a baby. Which brings me to my next point," I growled. "I love Jackson, I really do, but I'm not supposed to be taking care of him like this. It's Jasper's responsibility and he's wrapped up in himself right now." I laughed humorlessly. "And to top it off my mom is signing up for shows just because she's a famewhore and is trying to milk my celebrity status for all she's worth!"

"Um..."

"I'm going to lose it," I fumed. "I can't do this. I can't. Between filming, worrying about everything, taking care of the baby...I...I..." I broke down at started crying.

I figured this day would come eventually.

I have been a ticking time bomb for months. To be honest, I'm surprised that I lasted this long.

"It's been months," I sobbed. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Hey, it's not you," Emmett soothed.

"Edward's ruining himself as every day passes, Jasper is...he is too. He's going to hate himself when he snaps out of it. It's been almost five months since she left..."

Enough was enough.

I know he's hurt. I know that he's hoping and praying that she comes back but he has to face the facts that she might never come back. I know he loves her but he needs to focus on what's important, his son.

Edward...Jesus, I didn't even know where to begin with him. I didn't know anything about him anymore. But I did know that he needed to stop and get his act together.

"We're fixing this," I said. "Give me my phone."

"Who are you calling?" Jake asked as he passed me my phone.

"The only person who can help Jasper at this point," I said

"And who's that?"

"Hello?"

"Dad, I need your help."

After explaining to him that I wasn't harmed in any way shape or form, he finally calmed down enough to listen. I explained the situation. He knew a little bit about it but not as much as I finally admitted to him.

By the time we got off the phone, he had a flight scheduled for tomorrow morning.

If anyone can talk some sense into Jasper, it would be my dad. He went through this exact thing with my mom.

Maybe he could tell Jasper that Jackson was worth getting up for every morning.

He had to.

The next person on my list was Edward.

I called the friends he had been seen around with but none of them claim that he is staying with them. Since he still hasn't bought or rented a place, that left one person.

Irina.

I didn't know where she lived but I knew Tanya would. She was always sending Irina dresses for premieres.

Tanya was hesitant to give me the address. She could get in trouble if they found out that she was the one who gave it to me. But after promising complete secrecy and promising to walk in two of her fashion shows, she finally gave up the address.

* * *

**Let's be honest, Bella couldn't handle one more thing like this. We should just be lucky that she didn't follow the lead of Edward and Jasper and just disappear. (I would never do that but it was a possibility.)The next chapter is my favorite. It's dramatic but it's a long time coming, if you know what I mean. **

**Review**


	96. Chapter 96: For Me

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a meeting of sorts and the people who were over finally left. I get very talkative when I'm around them :) But anyway, This chapter happens to be my favorite chapter since the drama started. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

Apartment **2432**

I glanced at the door and took a deep breath.

This was about Edward. I had no choice, there was no turning back. But what was I supposed to say to him? I've tried everything already and it falls on deaf ears. What would get through to him?

I raised my fist and knocked on the door.

Maybe he wouldn't answer, or if he did, he'd just slam the door because he knew what I was here to talk about.

"One second," Irina shouted

I squared my shoulders and prepared myself for the speech I was going to give.

_What speech? You have nothing prepared._

I grimaced.

"Can I...oh, it's you," she gave me a dirty look. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with Edward," I calmly stated.

"He's not here."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"It's not your business."

I clenched my jaw and glared up at her.

"Listen, it's important. I need to speak to him right away."

"How about you go away and never come back?" she suggested.

"Irina...please."

She tried to slam the door in my face but I was quicker and shoved my foot in the way. She gave me another dirty look. If looks could kill, I would've dropped dead already. To say that she was unhappy to see me would be an understatement, probably the biggest one known to man.

"Move."

I shoved the door open and forced my way into her apartment.

"Edward? Edward?" I yelled as I ran through the place. "Edward, please, I need to talk to you."

"I told you he wasn't here," she said, smugly.

"When will he be back?"

She shrugged.

"Irina, please," I said. "I'm not trying to take him from you. I just want him to..."

"Ha, as if you could take him from me." she snorted. "Funny. You always did have a sense of humor, I'll give you that much."

"Irina..."

"You know, when I first saw you at the VMA's, I couldn't help but wonder why a God like Edward would be with someone as boring as you." she mused as she circled me. "I still don't get it."

"We aren't together anymore."

She smirked, "I know, I won."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you actually think I'd let you have someone like him to yourself?" she snorted. "Please."

"So you corned him after we broke up, big deal,"

"He's got a little problem." she stated.

"You know about it?" I asked surprised.

So he wasn't willing to share it with me but he told her?

"Know about it?" She laughed. "Honey, I'm the one who suggested Tyler introduce it to him."

I gasped.

"Don't look so surprised."

"You did this because..."

"I wanted him," she finished. "And he would've never left you any other way. It was a shot in the dark, honestly. I wasn't sure if he would actually do it but I know how rough touring can be. It wears on you and you just want a quick pick me up. Plus add in a few beers and you're willing to do pretty much anything."

"You bitch!"

"Call me what you will, I won." she said. "You dumped him and now he's mine."

"He could die!"

"Oh, please, it's all about moderation."

"The more you use, the more it damages you," I hissed. "You're killing him. Soon, neither of us will have him."

She rolled her eyes at me.

And I lost it.

I guess my mom was right about me being violent.

I tackled her to the ground before she could realize what I was doing and started punching her.

"You *punch* stupid *punch* bitch," I seethed.

She was screaming as she attempted to block my painful punches.

"How dare you!"

She let out a loud shriek and fought back as best as she could. She managed to land two good blows to my side and knock me off her. While I held my side, she climbed on top of me and punched me in the cheek. It wasn't nearly as hard as my hits had been to her face.

"I suggest you get up and walk away before I hurt you."

"Bring it on, bitch," I spat. "I'm not afraid of you."

She raised her fist to punch me again but I grabbed it and twisted it before rolling over so that I was back on top of her.

I landed another blow to her face and heard the sickening crack of her nose. Irina screamed and started to claw at my arms.

"What the fuck is going on?" Arms circled around my waist and I was violently yanked of Irina. She laid there gasping for air, blood dripping down her face.

She already had a black eye forming and her nose was in an unnatural position.

I smirked.

Good.

She's lucky Edward was here to save her.

"I'm calling the police," Irina said as she scrambled toward the phone "You'll pay for this."

I struggled against Edward's hold, more than ready to attack her again.

"Don't pick up that phone," Edward growled to her.

"But she hit me," Irina said, incredulously. "She needs to go to jail."

"Don't do it." Edward warned in a steely voice.

Irina didn't touch the phone. She huffed, stomped her foot, and cross her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Edward asked as he let me go.

I lunged for Irina.

She let out a high pitched squeal and threw herself back a couple feet. Edward grabbed onto me before I was able to hit her again.

"Stop! What the hell is your problem?" Edward demanded.

"Her!"

"Knock it off, Bella. Just leave."

I shook my head, "I need to talk to you, I've been trying for months, Edward."

"Yeah, I know." he said, dryly. "What do you want?"

"You need to get help," I pleaded.

"I'm fine, Bella."

"No, you aren't." I yelled. "Drugs harm your body, Edward. I don't know how much you been putting into your system but...you could shut down. You think moderation works but it doesn't. Your body is already damaged, no amount of moderation will change that."

He didn't respond so I continued.

"I can't lose you like that," I whimpered. "It's hard enough not having you there but to know that I won't ever have the option to search you out because...because..."

"Why do you care?" he asked. "You've got the perfect life now. You've got your hotshot boyfriend, friends, the career. You don't love me anymore."

"Then why am I here?"

If I didn't care about him, I never would've came. He knows that.

"You just don't want to lose your record deal," Irina piped up. "Without Edward, the band is nothing."

I glared at her and struggled against Edward's hold. It was all her fault, everything. How dare she say that I'm only here because of the record deal? If anyone is using Edward for fame, it's her.

Stupid bitch.

"That's not true," I whispered to Edward. "I don't care if we lose the deal, Edward. All I want is for you to get better."

"I'm fine," he promised me. "You need to leave now." He began ushering me toward the front door.

"Wait," I cried.

"No."

"Take this," I said, fumbling with the ring on my finger. I haven't taken it off since I put it back on months ago. It made me feel good sometimes. It allowed me to have blissful daydreams of when Edward and I were together without any nighttime repercussions.

But I couldn't keep it, no I _wouldn't_ keep it, if this was the path he was going to stay on.

I want to forget because one day, it'll happen. He'll die and the memories would be too much for me. It'd be my downfall.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, staring down at the ring

"After you launched it across the tour bus, I picked it up and took it with me." I told him. "You once told me that this was your heart...It was like throwing away your heart. I couldn't do it. I've been wearing it for months now. It makes me feel whole." I said. "But I don't want it anymore. I'll deal with the pain."

I placed it in his hand and this time he didn't throw it.

"You say I don't love you anymore but...that's not true," I told him. "I'll always love you."

I turned around and took a couple steps toward the door.

"Bella..." he croaked.

I waited but her never continued.

"If you ever loved me, even just a little bit, you'll show me," I told him. "Go to rehab, get better. If not for you then just do it for me to prove you cared even a little."

He didn't respond.

"It's time for you to leave," Irina spat out. "Now."

I hung my head and left their apartment. I just barely made it back to my car without hyperventilating. Thankfully, I was in the parking garage and the paps couldn't get in here to see me bawling my eyes out nor could they see any of the blood on my hands.

I didn't know what else I could do.

He didn't want help and I couldn't force him to go.

I had to face the facts that soon, and I didn't know how soon, I'd get a call with the news that Edward was dead.

A fresh sob ripped from my throat.

I at least can find solace in the fact that I tried.

Wrong.

I would always feel like it was my fault.

Because it was.

The only reason Edward is doing drugs is because of Irina. She wanted him and she knew he would never leave me but she knew that I would leave him if he treated me bad enough.

I wanted to rip her throat out.

If we ever crossed paths again, she better hope Edward is around because she's not going to be able to walk away next time.

And if I ever saw Tyler, he'd be in the same boat. How could he do this? Why did he go along with her plan? What did he get out of it?

No excuse or reason was good enough to do what he'd done.

But the blame just doesn't lie with those two.

Part of me wants to hate Edward for not being strong enough to resist. We were all being running ragged on tour yet he was the only one who took to drugs.

Why?

* * *

**I really like this chapter, mainly because I've been waiting for Bella to beat Irina's ass since they met. So, what do you guys think of the newest development I'm happy to say that we have about twelve chapters of this story left but the drama is pretty much over now. :D The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Review**


	97. Chapter 97: Hope

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

I somehow made it home that night.

By then, Rosalie had been informed of my 'breakdown'. She wasn't pleased and was even Angier after she saw the blood on my hands.

"What the hell happened?"

"I broke Irina's nose, probably gave her a black eye," I said, lifelessly.

"Why?"

"She's a bitch."

"That's not good enough," Rosalie fumed. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you can be in?"

"Eh, they expect my violence," I retorted. "Did you not see my mom blasting me on the new MTV show?"

"I was in the process of handling that when I got a call from these two," she said. "They tell me you run out of here guns ablazing."

"I talked to Edward," I said. "I tried to get him to see my side...It's...we just have to leave him alone."

"Whoa, what? Change of attitude much?"

"He's content with how his life is," I said.

"We're not going to let him..."

"Don't you get it? He doesn't want to change. We can't force a grown man to do something he doesn't want to do," I snapped. "I tried, I tried so hard to reason with him. All he did was tell me to leave."

"Don't cry," she said.

"I can't help it." I sobbed. "It's my fault!"

"You didn't force the drugs up his nose."

"No but I was the reason it was offered to him in the first place."

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

I explained what Irina had told me. I told them all about her jealousy and her plan to get Edward. In the end, they were all just as furious as I was.

"Did you tell Edward all this?"

"I didn't have time too."

"We can't give up then," Rosalie said. "We still have one more card to play."

"No," I said. "At least she's forcing him to look good and eat...if we make him hate her, what is he going to do? He'll be too ashamed to come back to us...Just leave it."

"So, let him snort himself to death?"

I flinched.

"We focus on Jasper now." I changed the subject. "My dad is coming out tomorrow. He'll talk to him."

And that's all I had to say

My evening did not go well, not at all. I think I managed an hour of sleep the whole night. I spent the rest of my evening on my balcony with my guitar and my pack of cigarettes.

Not even the music could calm me tonight. It wound me up, actually. When it didn't come out right, I'd grunt in anger and nearly chucked the guitar off the balcony.

I just wasn't in the singing mood.

I never thought I'd see the day.

When the sun started to rise, I took a shower and dressed for my day. The last thing I wanted my dad to see was me being miserable again.

My dad's flight came in at noon and Jackson and I were waiting at the airport for him. I'm not ashamed to say that I rushed to him and started crying.

I hid my face in his neck so hopefully no one got any pictures.

Not that I really care at this point.

My dad soothed me and helped me get back to the car with Jackson. We shared a quick lunch at burger king before I dropped him off at Jasper's apartment.

Neither Jasper or I had filming today so he would be home. Unless he chose to have a night on the town last night.

I waited outside for five minutes just to be sure. When my dad didn't call or show up, I drove back to my apartment to wait.

I busied myself with tidying up and then feeding Jackson his lunch. He was on baby food now and it was definitely a funny event. I got more on his cheeks and chin than I did in his mouth.

When my phone went off, I jumped up and ran for it.

My shoulders fell when I saw it was only Rosalie.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"You're a miracle worker!" She told me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"I don't know what you said to Edward but he called me up this morning."

"He did?" My heart started to thump wildly in my chest.

"Yes, at two am this morning to be exact. I drove out to get him and he stayed on my couch."

"Is he still there? I'll..."

"I dropped him off at The hills treatment center this morning," Rosalie said.

"Is that a rehab?"

"Yep," she said, happily. "He wanted me to give you a letter so I'm on my way up. We'll talk more in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye."

I smiled, a true smile. Jackson grinned with me and gave me a little giggle.

"Uncle Edward is in rehab," I told him cheerfully. "I don't know what I did, what made him change his mind, but whatever it is it worked!"

I thanked God that Edward had listened to reason.

Rosalie showed up a couple minutes later. She was all smiles as she handed me the letter.

"You did it," she said.

"I don't know how," I admitted, opening up the letter.

Written in his sloppy scrawl was

_I care about you Bella. I've never stopped, never have my feelings for you faltered in the least. It broke my heart that you actually thought that. It's stupid, I know. I treated you like dogshit for months and then I expect you to believe that I'll always love you? I'm sorry. I truly, truly mean that. You told me that if I cared I'd go to rehab, for you...that's what I'm doing. I'm going to get better for you but don't think that means I'm hoping to win you back...I'd love more than anything to be with you again but I know I burned my bridge. I'll settle for friends because honestly that sounds like the most amazing thing in the world._

_Love always and forever_

_Edward_

I was smiling though tears were trailing down my cheeks.

He cared about me.

He was getting better because he didn't want me to think that he never cared.

And while I know one would say he should do it for himself, I'm glad that he was getting help, even if I was the reason.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and tucked the note safely into the back pocket of my jeans.

"What's it say?"

"Stuff," I said, wanting to keep the note between us.

Rosalie accepted that.

For the first time in a long time, a very long time, I felt hope for the coming days.

* * *

**Review**


	98. Chapter 98: Jasper

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

Rosalie stayed with me for most of the morning. It wasn't until around noon that she left. She had a meeting with her boss plus a meeting with Marcus about us.

I asked if we should go but she promised she could handle it.

I told her to tell me if they went too hard on her. I'm known for being violent after all.

Yes, I was still pissed at my mother and MTV for letting her crazy ass be on that show.

Why didn't they go to my dad? Why did they have to go to the one woman who wasn't even in my life when I was a kid?

I know for a fact that in past interviews I hinted that she wasn't there without actually being a bitch about it.

That just proves that the press never listen to what is told to them. They just want something juicy to air.

Bastards.

Rosalie was handling it so I left her to that. I wasn't about to call her up and yell, I was tired of yelling and fighting and crying. I just wanted to have one day when things weren't bothering me.

And today was turning out to be that day, at least the afternoon turned out that way.

I put Jackson down for a nap around twelve thirty and I followed his lead and passed out on the couch.

The door woke both Jackson and I up at around one thirty.

But for once, I didn't mind the rude awakening.

Jasper came back to my place with my dad.

Whatever my dad said, worked. He held Jackson for the first time in almost six months. I was reduced to tears when Jasper started crying.

I knew that he felt bad, I could see it on his face.

"I've missed so much."

"I videotaped everything," I said. "First time he rolled over, the first time he lifted his head, and I ever recorded the first time he tried the jar baby food."

I know it wasn't the same but it's something.

"Thank you," he told me. "For everything. I never should've done this."

"I understand," I said. "But we're going to have problems if you do it again."

"I won't." he vowed.

It was something beautiful to watch Jasper interact with his kid. It's as if all those months never happened. He naturally bonded with again. Jackson just knew who Jasper was from the get go, which was very surprising.

He was giggling and grinning like a madman as Jasper held onto him.

"Do you think he remembers me?"

"Maybe," I said.

"I think he just knows." my dad said. "It's a feeling you get. He probably gets it too. He just doesn't know what it is."

Jasper accepted that.

"I love you, little man." I heard him whisper. "I'm so sorry. I'm here now, for good, I promise."

My dad and I gave Jasper some privacy with his son and moved our conversation to the kitchen.

He wanted to know about my knuckles and of course, I let it all out. I told him everything, including Edward's addiction. He wasn't happy about it but he was happy that Edward was getting help.

But he made it clear that he didn't want us back together.

That was something I haven't thought about it a long while. But thank you for bringing it back to mind, Dad.

Did I want to get back with Edward after he got out of rehab? Could we have a future together?

I was hesitant to be honest but I wasn't flat out shooting down the idea.

I love him with all my heart and I can't picture myself with anyone else.

I tried and it just didn't work.

I imagine that all my relationships would be like the one I had with James. Now that wasn't bad but it wasn't fair to the man I was dating.

Although, I hadn't been in a good state of mind then. I was just doing things to get over Edward, things that don't work for me.

"I'm serious, Bells. He's trouble."

I rolled my eyes but didn't comment further.

We shall see.

I knew my dad would except that I was with Edward if I did choose to go back to him. It would take him a few months, or years, but he'd deal with it.

That night, Jasper stayed. He did all the things I would normally do. He fed Jackson his dinner, bathed him, and put him to bed. He even read him a story.

It was cute.

After my dad retired to the guest room for the evening, Jasper and I sat down to have a little chat.

"It's going to take me years to thank you enough for doing this."

"We're friends, it's what we do." I waved him off. "You don't owe me anything."

"But I do." Jasper pressed. "You took him in after both Alice and I abandoned him."

"He kept me sane," I told him. "I'm happy to watch him anytime...as long as you don't leave him with me for five months."

"Deal," Jasper chuckled.

"Can I ask what happened after that night?"

His smile fell

"I found your car at the airport and tried to find her but she was smart. She had it planned perfectly. It left me no time to get to her." he sighed. "I booked the next flight out though. It landed an hour after hers did."

"Where did she go?"

"She went back to Chicago, to be with her parents." he told me. "I tracked her down through the phone book and showed up at her place. She wasn't pleased to see me, and neither was her mom or Dad."

I shook my head in disgust.

"I asked her what her problem was, why she left. She said she was too young, she had too many dreams. She wasn't ready for this life. She observed you for a long time, she watched how you worked with Jackson and then left him in your care."

"Did you tell her, or her parents that she has postpartum?"

"I don't think she does," Jasper glared. "I think she had this planned from the beginning and the depression could be something she blamed it all on if she changed her mind."

"Alice wasn't like that..."

"She sneaky," he growled. "She didn't love me...she never did."

"She did."

I know she did. I saw it in her eyes.

"She told me straight to my face that she never loved me, she never could. She says she could never trust me because she's been with guys like me before and they fuck her over." He snorted. "Look who fucked who over in the end."

"Why didn't you come back here?"

"I stayed in Chicago for three days, trying to reason with her. Each time she dealt me a lower blow. By the time I got back here, I was depressed. I couldn't look at him...I felt like he drove her away...It makes me sick to think that now. But that's what I thought. I took to drinking a lot after a while. It was easy to forget about him then."

"Hey, it's okay," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"He's going to hate me when he finds this out."

"He won't remember this part of his life," I said. "Just love him and show him you'll always be here from this point on, okay?"

Jasper nodded.

It was a heavy conversation but it was needed and I figured it was best to get it out of the way first.

Afterwards, we watched home movies that I shot of Jackson's milestones

All in all, this was the best night I've had.

* * *

**Review**


	99. Chapter 99: Rehab

**Time jump**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella, will you sit still?" Angela asked as I continued nervously bouncing. "I'm going to make you look like a clown if you continue."

"Right, sorry." I sat still and let her finish working her magic on my makeup.

Today was the day.

I was going to visit Edward at the hills treatment center. To say I was nervous was a big, big understatement. It was the first time in nearly a month and a half that we would be face to face since our last blow out.

This time, I had no reason to be. He was doing better, his therapist says so himself. Edward took detox as well as can be expected. He was kind of a nightmare I hear but everyone detox's differently.

Now though, his attitude has improved greatly, he's smiling a lot more, and joking around.

It sounded like my Edward was back.

_We shall see_

"Alright, done." Angela stepped back to admire her handiwork. "I should get into the makeup business."

I glanced in the mirror and grinned at her "You should."

I didn't want to look like I was going clubbing when it actuality I was just going to visit a friend. Angela found a good balance. She made my eyes pop with light colors; white and blue mainly. She gave my cheeks a dab of blush and my lips a light coat of candy pink lip-gloss.

My outfit matched my makeup. Though it was mid-October, I chose a strapless blue crochet top and a pair of white cutoffs. It was laidback and comfortable. I had on four pieces of jewelry, a silver spearhead necklace, a teal bracelet, another silver bracelet, and a large cross necklace.

The last thing I added was my jacket because it was windy outside.

There was one piece of jewelry that I was missing but Edward had it and I didn't know if I'd ever get it back.

"Well?" I asked, doing a twirl.

"Beautiful," Leah and Angela commented.

"I don't look too...flashy?"

"Nope, you look perfect," Leah complimented.

"Okay, good." I said, smoothing down my shirt. "Wish me luck?"

"Get out of here," Angela laughed.

"What about you, Eli?" I asked, crouching down to his level. "Can I get some sugar?"

He leaned forward and left a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"That's my boy," I ruffled his hair.

"We'll meet you back at my place," Leah said as I stood up. "Barbeque tonight, remember?"

"I remember," I said, gathering up my keys.

I spent the majority of my drive to the treatment center jamming out to tunes on the radio. I felt good, albeit nervous, but still good. I'm able to smile a lot more these days, and laugh, and sleep.

I'm very happy about the last one because boy was I tired. I spent a lot of time on set and usually went home late. However, I didn't have to be scared of sleeping anymore.

My dreams were peaceful, good.

When I arrived at the hills, I parked my car and went in to sign in.

The secretary, Hannah, gave me a badge and led me out back toward the pool area. We took a left once we got near the pools and headed down a path that led to a private little seating area.

"He'll be right out."

I nodded and took a seat.

She left without another word.

I sent off a quick text to Leah telling her I had made it before turning off my phone and anxiously waited for Edward.

I didn't have to wait long.

I heard his footsteps coming closer and looked up. His gave me a beaming smile when our eyes met.

"Bella," he breathed out.

"Hey," I whispered, already near tears.

"Can I hug you?"

I laughed and nodded. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist. My face was pressed tightly in his chest and I breathed him in.

"You look so good," he told me. "So beautiful."

"You look good too," I told him, not pulling back. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been clean a month," he said, proudly.

"I'm so proud of you." I said, finally pulling back.

He grinned happily at me.

Letting him go was difficult but I did it. We sat down at the table, across from each other.

When I rested my hand on the table, he pulled it into his and held on like his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry." he told me.

"I already forgive you."

"I know," he said. "You're too kind."

"It's hard to be mad at you."

"Even after everything..."

"Yes." I answered, honestly.

"I hurt you."

"You had a reason," I said.

"Drugs hardly excuse my actions."

"But the only reason you did those things, acted that way, was because of the drugs. You're clean now."

Despite the way I was making it sound, I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. It was going to take a lot for me to bestow any trust in him again.

I just hope he's up for the long journey that lie ahead.

He nodded, "I plan to stay that way as well."

"I'm glad."

"So, how have you been? I want to know it all. I've miss talking about random shit."

I laughed, "My life has been...fucked up for the last few months. I've been struggling to get by but it all had to do with worrying about you, and Jasper."

He frowned, "What happened to Jasper? How's his baby by the way? Jackson, right?" I nodded. "And Alice?"

I blew out a stressed breath.

"Well, after you went crazy and left my apartment they day I found out about the drugs..." he winced. "Alice went into labor as I was waking up."

"Waking up?"

"I passed out," I told him.

"I'm ashamed for that day," he told me. "I almost hurt you. I was so angry...all I saw was red..."

"I already said I forgive you so stop beating yourself up," I said, squeezing his hand. "Anyway, it was a crazy couple hours after that. Alice wanted me in the room with her, I saw a birth from an observers pointed of view."

"I bet that was lovely."

"It was pretty good until they delivered the after birth."

"What's that?"

I grimaced, "The bubbly thing the baby was in...talk about gross."

Edward chuckled. "Did it turn you off from having kids?"

"No but I wasn't hungry afterwards." I giggled before continuing. "Jackson was a big baby, nine pounds." Edward whistled. "Tell me about it. Poor Alice." I grimaced. "Alice wasn't right after the birth...she would barely hold him, look at him...she never liked feeding him."

"Postpartum?"

"That's what I figured," I said. "She...uh...she took off when he was about a month old."

"Shit," Edward cursed. "How'd Jazz take that?"

"He took off too," I said. "They left me with Jackson and never bothered to call or visit. I had him in my care for five months."

"What?"

"Jazz wasn't right either after that."

"But it's his kid..." Edward looked angry.

"It's better now." I said. "I fixed that situation the same day I tried to fix yours. Well, I didn't. My dad flew down and talked him off the proverbial ledge."

"I can't believe he left you with the responsibility of a baby."

"To be honest, he was a nice distraction." I said. "He didn't keep the nightmares at bay but he kept me busy during the day."

"The nightmares?"

I figured while we were airing everything out, I might as well be honest with him.

"I kept seeing you dead," I whispered. "It kept me up most nights. I haven't gotten a ton of sleep since I figured it out."

Edward squeezed my hand.

"But it's better now, right?" he asked, worried.

"Yes," I said. "I'm much better...minus the fact that I'm living alone."

Jasper and Jackson moved out last week. Jasper found a place out near Leah and Jake and bought it as soon as he saw it. It was weird without them the first few nights. I thought about looking for a roommate but I just decided to suffer.

"Jackson's with Jazz?"

"Yep, they live in beverly hills."

Edward snorted.

"It's actually really pretty out there," I laughed. "I was thinking about buying a place out there to be closer to them."

The houses were huge but I'd make it work.

"Beverly hills', though?"

"It's funny, I know."

He nodded.

"James thinks its for spoiled teenage brats," I added, laughing. I realized my mistake right away when Edward's expression turned to one of sadness.

"How's he doing?"

"James?" I asked. He nodded. "Good, good. He's busy most days since he's directing a movie but he makes time for me. I think its because he wants me in another movie he's going to be directing."

The fact that James remained faithful to me even after I had stomped on his heart was amazing. He was a great friend and we had managed to keep in contact, though we didn't talk as much as I'd like.

"Does he treat you right?" Edward asked

"We aren't together," I said, softly. "I'm a single lady."

"What happened?" he asked.

I looked down, "He told me he loved me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

I shook my head, "I wasn't ready."

"You two are still friends though?"

"Yes."

"Have you...did you ever..."

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Once," I admitted. "After you stormed out on me at the restaurant. I couldn't think. I was so angry, confused, hurt...I did it to forget, even if it was for a few moments."

Edward looked upset.

"That's not fair. I'm not upset that you slept with Irina, and don't tell me you didn't because I know you did."

He sighed, "I know."

"Does it make you look at me differently?"

"Never." he promised. "So, acting. You've branched into that?"

I see it was a sensitive subject. Understandable.

"Yeah."

"How is it?"

"Fun," I said. "It was a coping mechanism for me. I was able to leave Bella in my trailer and be someone different. My problems didn't matter for eight hours a day."

"What is your current project about?"

I blushed, "Traveling."

"I sense a story."

"So...Imightgettoplessonceortwice"

"Sorry?"

"I have a couple topless scenes...plus sex scenes...so..."

Edward's eyes widened. "How does the sex stuff work out? I've always wondered."

"It's incredibly awkward and weird. It's not romantic or passionate in any way."

Edward nodded, thoughtfully.

"You seem less angry about my movie scenes than you were about James and I."

"I have my reasons."

"Care to share?" I asked.

"It's just acting in front of a camera but the other is real." he told me.

True.

"So, now that I've given you the rundown of how I've been, how about you?" I asked.

"That's all that happened? What's going on with my brother these days?" he asked, beating around the bus.

I sighed, "You're brother is head over heels in love with Rosalie and she him. They got together not long after we go back from tour. Now how about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Only a million things," I sighed. "But let's start with what happened when we were on tour."

He nodded, "That night after the first show, I was exhausted. Happy but exhausted. The thought of getting up and doing it again tomorrow morning was exhausting. Tyler told me that he has a special way he gets through, it'll give me a much needed energy boost."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was exhausted."

"So was I," I snapped. "But you don't see me running to shove something up my nose."

Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're right." he said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just figured I'd use it to get through the show but I kept wanting more. I was trying hard to quit, which is when the attitude picked up. I was angry and I took it out on everyone else. It's only when I was on the drugs that I felt good. But I was ashamed, you know? And angry with myself. But I kept doing more and things just got fucked...I'm glad you broke things off with me."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't ruin my chance completely," he said. "I was an asshole but it could've been worse...Now...now I can try to fix it...us."

My breathing picked up.

"I know you said in the restaurant that I didn't have another chance but I'm going to try to change your mind."

I looked down at our hands.

"You still feel it, don't you?" he asked.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"After we broke up, I hit cocaine harder. I liked the rush and it made me forget about you. I took to drinking as well. My friends...er...well, Tyler and Vladimir told me the more I drink, the easier it'll be forget you. That's not true, by the way. It made it worse. All I saw was you...Irina was pissed off too. She knew."

I glared at that bitch's name.

"I partied for months, living like I had no care in the world. The more I thought about you, the more I drank and did drugs. I got arrested a couple times but Irina had her brother cover for me. I guess he owed her..." he shook his head. "I fought a lot too."

"I heard."

"I wasn't doing good. Especially not after you found out about what I had been doing. I came to your house drunk that night because I thought that I could play the friend and maybe be able to sneak something more in eventually. I knew it would take time but I was going to go through with it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's fucked, Edward. You should want to be my friend because you like me not because you hope to get in my pants some day."

His eyes widened, "No, that's not my reasoning at all...I swear. I just...I miss holding you, kissing you...telling you I love you. I even missed cuddling with you. I wanted it back so bad."

"Still." I grumbled. "Why did you send me flowers?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said. "And I couldn't exactly call you up to do so. I started sending flowers in hopes to get on your good side because...I was tired of not seeing you and I thought the nice gesture was step one."

"You know you were giving me whiplash, right? You were nice, then mean, then nice, and back to an ass...I didn't understand what your motive was."

"I just wanted you back." he admitted. "I still do."

He brought out intertwined up hands to his mouth and kissed mine.

"I meant it when I said I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn you trust back, to earn you back."

"It's not that easy." I told him.

"But it's not a no." he grinned. "I'm willing to do anything for you. You know that right?"

I was starting too but I didn't completely trust it. He did go to rehab for me so that was a few points in his corner. He still had about sixty million points to go until I could trust him again, though.

"Time," I told him. "We just need time. What happened over the last few months isn't something that can be forgotten in a matter of minutes."

"I can do time," Edward agreed.

I nodded. "We are far from done talking, y'know."

"What else is there?"

"I just have a million or so complaints," I told him honestly. "There is no time like now to get them out."

Edward nodded.

"Let's start with while we were on tour," Edward groaned but didn't stop me. "That shit with Tyler...remember about the threesome? Yeah, that shit wasn't funny. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was high," he said. "And Tyler asked...I said if you were up for it, I'd be fine with it."

I smacked him.

Edward rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," I said. "Do you know how disgusted I was with you on that day?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were on the verge of killing me."

"I thought about it." I glared.

_The past is the past, Bella._

It needs to be said!

"Why did you keep asking me out only to stand me up?" I asked.

"I had every intention of taking you out but I'd get wrapped up in finding someone who sells...the stuff and once I took it, I'd forget...I'm sorry."

"And..." my voice broke. "When you told me I was just a placeholder...and that you didn't want the ring back because I tainted it..."

I closed my eyes as that scene played over in my head.

"Jesus, I...I was angry, Bella. I swear I would've never said that had I had a clear head on my shoulders. You caught me at the worst time. I was coming down and I was out of the stuff. And then you just had to...I don't blame you. I'm glad you kicked me to the curb...I just...it blindsided me and hurt."

"Welcome to the party," I said. "I've been hurt a lot since this fame business."

"It's almost not worth it, right?"

"I meant it when I said I wish I never auditioned for the band," I said. "I would've been happier without it."

"Me too," Edward agreed.

I sighed, "But we can't change things now, can we?"

He shook his head.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything," he nodded.

"Do you blame me for your problem?" I asked, biting my lip. "After Irina told me...I wouldn't blame you."

"No," he sighed. "I heard what she said that day. I was...livid. She's the first girl I ever wanted to put my hands on."

My eyes widened, "Did you?"

"No! I wanted to but...you did more than enough damage," he snickered.

"I'm surprised I'm not in jail," I groaned. "I just had enough, you know?"

"She's not going to do anything...to you at least,"

"She'll pull anything to get her boyfriend back." I growled out.

"Her boyfriend," he laughed. "Now that's a joke."

"Aren't you?"

"I was, but only for a few months."

"You've been dating her since we split," I argued.

"No, I actually haven't," he said, shaking his head. "I started dating her about three or so weeks after you figured out my addiction."

"What?"

But they had been seen together. This didn't add up.

"I don't like being lied too," I said, glaring.

"I swear on my life..."

"We both know you have little regard for that." I snapped. "Swear on mine."

"I swear on your life that we didn't start dating until after you figured out I was doing drugs. Before that, she was the one who made sure I ate, cleaned myself up, and that's it."

She played the friend card.

Smart.

She couldn't exactly go in and demand he be with her. She had to work her way up to that.

"I thought she was my friend before I heard what she did," he whispered. "I should've known better. She never questioned my addiction. She actually allowed me to do it in front of her like it was normal."

"Yeah, now we know why."

"We can't blame it all on her either," Edward pointed out.

No we couldn't.

She may have thought up the plan but she sure as hell didn't force Edward to do it.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," I said, squeezing his hand.

Our visit lasted an hour before it was time for Edward to get back. It was bittersweet leaving him. On one hand, I was glad that he was finally getting help but I was sad to leave him.

"I'll be okay," he told me.

I nodded and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Keep behaving and listening to everyone," I mumbled against his chest. "And call when you can."

Edward nodded and I swear I felt him drop a kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

**Review**


	100. Chapter 100: Welcome Home

**Time Jump again**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"So, we live in the same building now?" Edward asked, happily.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay," I said, worried. "I just wanted you close."

"You want to keep an eye on me, eh?"

My eyes widened.

Shit, he would think that, wouldn't he?

"No, that's not it. I just..." I cut off when I saw he was laughing.

"You asshole." I punched his shoulder.

"I couldn't help it."

"Sure." I said, stomping past him.

"Don't be mad at me, please," he said, catching up to me with ease.

"As long as you won't be mad at me," I said, stopping outside his door.

"Why would I be..."

"Welcome Home, Edward!" Our friends shouted when I opened up his apartment.

"You're an evil creature."

"They've missed you," I said. "Now get in there and be a good host."

Edward groaned and walked into his apartment.

It was time for him to come home, something I've been waiting for for the last three weeks. I found him a place when I first found out he was coming home and made sure it was stocked so that he didn't need to worry about anything.

I even decorated. Well, his mom decorated but I enlisted her help so I'm counting it.

Edward has been clean for two months now and felt like he was okay to come home. He still had a therapist to talk to and they were making him take drug tests at random, he okayed this.

It was so good to have my Edward back. The one who was caring, flirty, and funny. Moody Edward was dead, thank the heavens. I really hoped it stayed that way too.

"How have you been, my man?" Jasper asked as he hugged him.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Pretty good," Jazz said. "I'd like you to meet my clone, Jackson. Jackson this jackass is your uncle Edward."

"Jazz," I scowled.

I swear, Jackson was going to have the dirtiest mouth when he started to talk.

"Shit, I mean...crap," Jasper groaned. "I'm trying."

"I know." I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, Jackson." Edward picked him up and Jackson gave him a big grin. "He's definitely your clone, Jazz."

Yes, Jackson's eyes turned the same shade of Blue as Jasper's were. I figured they would. Now Jackson was a miniature Jasper. On some days, Jazz even dressed him to match.

I left Edward with Jasper and Jackson and made my rounds around the party like a good hostess. I didn't want to monopolize his time since out of all of us I had seen him the most so I settled for sitting back and eating some of the wonderful food we had catered in.

Edward looked so happy as he mingled with our friends and family. He got a few punches from Jake for being a tool, Jake's words not mine, but Edward took it all in stride and just laughed it off.

His mom gave him a smack as well and cried about how he ignored her. He apologized and promised he'd make it up to her.

I swore Esme asked him to make sure he repairs things with me but I couldn't be sure. They both were looking at me though.

Edward loved little Eli and Eli loved him. He was following Edward around constantly and Edward took to carrying him so that no one would accidently step on him.

Seeing Edward with Eli was...it was definitely considered an ovary explosion. Yes, I said that. It made me want a baby with him so badly. However, I stopped that train before it could even fully form. There was no way in hell we needed to bring a baby into...whatever this was.

There was still so much that needed to be done, bonds that needed to be fixed...I didn't want a baby coming in when I was so unsure of what Edward and I were.

I hardly knew him anymore. I planned to fix that but in due time.

My dad was here so that was awkward. At one point, they both disappeared and I freaked out. I could think of many things my father would do to Edward, like push him off the balcony.

Thankfully, they returned twenty minutes later. Both of them were intact and not a hair was out of place.

I relaxed.

My favorite part of his welcome home party was playing as a band. We all had our instruments and we jammed out for a solid two hours. It was our old material but it was still amazing.

I couldn't wait to get back into the studio to release our second album.

Speaking of that, we go back into studio on Monday. Edward didn't want to wait or waste any time and Rosalie agreed and made sure we had it scheduled.

After the jam session, everyone slowly started to leave. First it was my dad and Sue. They took Eli with them since Jake was taking Leah out for a romantic dinner. I wished them a good night and let them leave.

Emmett and Rose took off after them and then Jasper left with a cranky Jackson.

Angela and Ben took off after helping me clean up all the food. The last to leave was Carlisle and Esme. I gave them some time with Edward while I finished cleaning.

I was scrubbing down his kitchen counter when Edward came in.

"You don't have to do that," he told me.

"It's your first night back; I don't want you to worry about anything."

He nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

I smiled, "No problem."

"Want to join me on the balcony with some leftover cake?"

"Sure."

It was late and despite having to be on set tomorrow at six o'clock, I stayed anyway. I wasn't ready to part ways with him.

"So, who thought of the party?" he asked

"Angela, Leah, I was against it but after they started planning I helped out." I said. "I ordered all the food."

"All my favorites," he grinned. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I told him. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," he confirmed. "I missed everyone. I haven't even met Jackson or Eli until today though. It's insane."

"They already love you," I said.

"It's surprising huh?" Edward joked. "I'm hard to love."

"No you're not."

"Sometimes I feel unworthy of being loved," he admitted.

"Well, stop it," I said. "I'll beat those thoughts out of you. I'm violent you know."

Edward snorted, "I saw that episode...and the magazine."

"I'm still holding a grudge."

I was not please with having to sue my mom but I did and she learned her lesson, at least I think so. I haven't heard from her in a while but I know all too well that silence doesn't mean the cost is clear.

"You should." he said. "For the record, I don't think you're violent. You're little a kitten."

I barked out a laugh. "A kitten? Really?"

"I call it like I see it, love."

My heart jumped in my chest and I looked away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." he told me. "But I don't think I can stop that."

"Oh?"

"I've made it my goal to win your heart back so you're going to have to accept me flirting and all."

"That's not possible," I told him.

"What isn't? Accepting my new flirty attitude?"

"No, winning my heart back."

His face fell. "Oh."

I put my finger under his chin and made him look at me. "You can't win something back that you never lost."

His eyes lit up

"But that..." he silenced me with a kiss.

In that moment, I felt my heart heal itself. It had been getting better on its own but there isn't a lot tape and bandages can do besides mask the cracks. When our lips met, the cracks started to seal themselves up.

I kissed him back, grabbing the hair at the back of his neck and holding on tight.

Edward moaned against my mouth and pulled me onto his lap. I happily straddled him.

We kissed more, harder, and the months that past were just bad nightmares that were easily locked in the deepest part of my mind.

Edward lifted me up and walked me into his apartment. He went straight for the bedroom where he proceeded to drop me on the bed and cover me with his body.

We kissed once again, this time adding tongues into the mix. He tasted so good. I felt like I was drowning in his scent but fuck...I was okay with that.

"Tell me to stop, baby girl," he whispered, huskily.

"Don't stop," I whimpered. "Never stop."

His fingers went to the zipper of my dress, which was located right between my breasts. He sat back and pulled it down with hooded eyes.

He took several minutes to appreciate the sight before him before he dropped his head and captured my nipple between his teeth.

"Oh, uh," I moaned, thrashing about on the bed.

Edward released my nipple only to go for the other and give it the same amount of attention.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew we shouldn't be doing this. It was too fast but when have Edward and I ever taken things slow?

If you recall this happened the first night we met.

You were drunk then

_shut up, we're doing this._

I listened to my inner voice on this one. I needed him, so much.

I kissed down my flat stomach and stopped at the edge of my panties. He grabbed the waistband and quickly...oh, fuck. He ripped them off!

"Please," I whimpered, widening my legs.

Edward wasn't in the mood to tease. I felt his tongue slip between my wet folds and moaned out.

"Yes, yes, yes..." I moaned

Edward's fingers touched my entrance and I pushed my hips down.

"Please."

"You don't have to beg, baby." he slid two fingers in and started to pump them in and out.

I threw my head back and let myself feel his ministrations. Between his tongue and his fingers, I was a goner. I arched up and shouted out my release.

"So beautiful," he told me before licking his fingers clean.

My eyes rolled back in my head.

I heard Edward fumbling with his belt and sat up to help him shed his clothes.

Hello, big boy. I've missed you.

I placed a kiss on his swollen head.

Edward didn't give me the chance to get properly reacquainted with him. He pushed me back on the bed and got between my spread legs. I gave him a pout.

"Later, baby. I need you right now."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"This...this is your last chance," Edward told me as he rubbed himself through my wet lips. "If you don't want to do this, tell me."

I leaned up and kissed the edge of his jaw all the way up to his ear, "Fuck me."

Edward groaned and dropped his head onto his shoulder.

His green eyes met mine and he surged his hips forward. I gasped at the feeling of being filled by him once more.

So good.

How had I gone months without this?

Never again, that's for sure.

Edward kept pumping his hips and a slow but hard speed. Our eyes never left each others for one second. We were reconnecting, this is how we worked.

We didn't need to say anything, our eyes said it all. I could see his apologies and his love shining brightly in his eyes and I'm sure he could see the same in mine.

"Faster, baby," I told him.

Edward picked up his pace. His hands moved to my hips and he sat up straighter all the while pulling my hips to meet his roughly.

"Yes."

I'm going to come.

Oh God.

"I love you, Bella."

I went off like a bomb and screamed out. Edward never stopped his hard thrusts.

"I love you too, Edward."

Seconds later, he found his release.

* * *

**E/B took on a mind of their own in this chapter. I wasn't even going to write it but it just happened that way. There will be more time jump chapters after the next one and then a mini epilogue.**

**The sequel will be up on Saturday, most likely, but it won't post as often because I still have to prewrite. I'm still looking at least every other day but you never know.**

**Review.**


	101. Chapter 101: Morning After

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

I woke up in a state of utter bliss.

I felt sore but it was sooo worth it. After our initial round last night, we went at it a few more times. I still didn't feel like I had enough of him but I needed a break.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"I'm just happy," I told him, cuddling into his side. "So happy."

Edward pulled me closer, like that was possible, and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

I felt so content in his arms but I knew I had to extract myself from them any minute. The outside world doesn't stop even though inside our bubble it feels like it does.

"How about we have some breakfast?" Edward suggested when I told him I would have to get going soon.

"Leftovers?"

"You know it."

I pushed him over and bounced out of bed.

"I see how it is, Food over me." he chuckled.

I threw on his discarded Pink Floyd tee and shrugged, "You worked me out pretty good last night. I'm starving."

"Fair enough."

He slipped out of bed and I took that time to admire him. He looked great. Though he had put his body through hell the last few months, you couldn't tell. He was chiseled and buff, not too buff though. Emmett still beat him in that department.

The biggest change would have to be the ink that now swirled up his arms.

"I can't believe you got a tatt without me," I pouted.

"I wasn't going too," he said as I admired his arms. From his shoulder down to his wrist he had vines and Roses inked on his pale skin. In between the gaps were other little tattoos. I spotted a swan and the Cullen crest. "But I got drunk and just did it."

"You got to be careful of that," I said, seriously. "I had a friend in college who got drunk and went to get a tattoo and it said 'I love pizza'. Not the best tattoo to get."

Edward chuckled, "Thank heavens I didn't get something like that."

"What do these mean to you?" I asked, touching his arms.

"Not much," he said. "I just got it on a whim. I thought it looked cool enough."

I dropped it, "You look good with tattoos."

"Thank you," he grinned. "I was thinking about getting something done with this arm."

"When you figure it out, take me," I said. "I have a couple tattoos I want to get."

"You'll be the first person I tell."

I smiled, satisfied.

After breakfast, I headed up to my apartment to get changed for the day. Basically, I threw on a pair of sweats and called myself done. I wouldn't be wearing this long anyway.

Edward surprised me when I got in the elevator. He was hoping to tag along to see what it was like on a real film set. I tried to make it sound boring as hell, because I had a certain scene to shoot today. It was actually my final scene and it was a sex scene between Benjamin and I.

Not exactly something, I want Edward to be there for but it looks like it's going to be that way.

"I'll be good, I promise." Edward said as he followed me to my car.

"Alright, fine."

Would I regret this? I feel like I'm going to regret this.

When we got to set, I was whisked away to get changed for my last scene.

I was wearing a long skirt and a blouse with a large overcoat. My hair was kind of poofy today but straight as well.

Edward was on set talking to Jasper when I got back on set. Edward looked at ease, something he probably wouldn't be in just a few moments.

"Ah, Bella, you're done." Royce said. "Let's get this show on the road, people."

I joined Ben on the bed and took the lit cigarette from the props woman.

"Action."

I took a puff of the cigarette and passed it to Ben. Nothing was between us as we shared the cigarette. I shifted my position after I gave it back to Ben so I was sitting with my face just inches from his. The camera also happened to be right in our faces.

We stared at each other before Ben lifted his hand and gently stroked my cheek.

I moved in for the kill after that. We started to kiss soundly and I made sound like I was supposed to. As the kissing progressed, I climbed on top of him and things grew more heated.

My shirt came off next, leaving me in a bra. But it didn't stay on long. I pulled it off and Ben played his part, kissing my lips once more and then my chest.

It was awkward being naked from the top up and pretty much thrusting my boobs into his face but I managed. When the scene ended, I was brightred; but that was nothing new.

The cast and crew clapped for me, as it was my last day. I thanked them and hurried to get dressed. I didn't see Edward anywhere and that worried me.

I found him outside my trailer, smoking a cigarette. He smiled up at me when I approached.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said, rubbing my neck. "So..."

"You were really good," he told me. "It seemed real."

"It wasn't," I rushed out. "I mean, the grinding was but the rest of it was just..."

"I know, Bell," he said. "Relax, I'm fine."

I smiled.

"I can't wait to see this film though."

I groaned. "Why does everyone want to go?"

"Well, it's a good book for one and because a hot girl just so happens to go topless in it."

"You might not like some of the scenes." I warned.

"I can handle," he said. "You're my girl so they can see it all they want but at least I get to experience the real thing."

I didn't correct him when he said I was his girl. We hadn't made anything official, just because we slept together we aren't an item...long story short, we still had a while to go before I was cool with him calling me his girlfriend again.

Still I smiled and said, "I'm going to get changed and then we can go."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Review**


	102. Chapter 102: Studio

******Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"_And the grass wasn't green enough here after watering it with my tears. I'm not sure where you went. Now we are just past tense. And they're snakes that are slithering in, chasing me to my end_."

Do you know how good it feels to be back in studio with my band?

It's amazing. Even if some of the songs bring up memories we'd much rather keep hidden.

We're three songs into our twelve song album and I'm hoping that our time here doesn't go as fast as it did the first time around. To be honest, I'm nervous about tour.

"_I can't say where that is, I'm running, again. And when I get there it won't be far enough. I'm a renegade it's in my blood. If I ever I get there, it won't be fast enough. I'm a renegade, I always was."_

I know Edward's clean now but what if it gets too much? What if he goes back to using? I tried so hard not to think like that but it always ends up being one of those fleeting thoughts that slip through before you can catch it. After each song we finish, I get more and more tense.

"_And the spark never lit up a fire. Though I tried and tried and tried. The wind came from your lungs, a hurricane from your tongue_."

The only difference this time around is that Edward and I aren't an item. That was more my idea than his. I'm sure he'd love to put a ring on my finger today if he thought I'd say yes. I'm just...I'm protecting myself.

I want to take things slow. I wanted to learn the new him. Was that so bad?

I didn't stop him from kissing me, or hugging me, but we haven't slept together again. I haven't told him no, we just haven't had the time.

"_And I'll keep your secrets with me, right behind my teeth. Your anger, your anchor, but I'll sail much further ooooon, on, oooooon, oooon_."

I told him that we should just be us, we didn't need titles for that.

Edward accepted that but made it his mission in life to earn my trust back. I should be thrilled about it but he's trying to hard and it's making me tense, I guess would be the best way to describe it.

"_And when I get there, it won't be far enough. I'm renegade it's in my blood. If ever I get there, it won't be fast enough. I'm a renegade, I always waaaas."_

"Excellent, Bella," Eric told me as I finished the song "I think that's another wrap."

I smiled and took off my headphones.

"Are you up for another song or shall we continue tomorrow?"

"Another," we replied.

So, recording time probably would go fast again. We've been out of this for so long that we will literally stay here as long as Eric will have us.

"Edward you're up," I said. "I need a break."

I passed Edward my headphones and went to sit on the other side with Eric.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Edward chose to do his song 'nothing'. I haven't heard it before but he said it was written about me while he was still in his cocaine craze.

I was a little nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect from this song but it can't be that bad. Edward isn't one of those guys.

"_Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter. They say I'm better off now than I ever was with her. As they take me to my local down the street, I'm smiling but I'm dying, trying not to drag my feet_."

He glanced at me.

"_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her but after one too many, I know that I'm never. Only they can see where this is gonna end. But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense..._"

He took a small breath before continuing.

"_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down. 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town. I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change your mind turn it all around. I know I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dialed her number and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_."

I think I know what he's talking about. A while ago, back when Alice was still pregnant with Jackson. We got a midnight call and Alice answered. She hung up after a few moments mumbling something about some drunk guy.

Edward called to tell me he loved me?

I wonder how it would have gone if I had answered the phone that night.

I probably wouldn't have taken it well. I thought back to the time frame, it was before I found out he was doing cocaine...but I was still hell-bent on never being with him again...I don't think it would've ended well or rather it would've ended up like his song. I would have been shocked speechless.

"_So I'll stumble there, along the railings and the fences. I know that when I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her sense...every drunk step I take leads me to her door. If she sees how much I'm hurting she'll take me back for suuure_."

The song was beautiful and sad that's for sure.

I'm glad it was going on the album, which was appropriately named 'Secrets'. It was basically our diary. When we wanted to speak out but we chose not to, this makes up for that.

Even Jasper contributed a few songs, he even sang them as well. One of them came out very countryish but we kept it despite Eric's advice.

It was a duet song between us, though Jasper's parts were bigger.

It was honestly something that summed up my depression and his in a nutshell. I think that despite it being a more countryish kind of song, our fans would still love it.

After all, it had the biggest message and we didn't even intentionally make it that way. We just thought about a struggle we went through and how one day it was made better.

I feel like the song gives the message that you need to hold on because it's get better even when you think it never will.

I definitely know that better than anyone.

"Another wrap! You guys are on a roll."

I hid my grimace and gave Edward a smile.

* * *

**Review**


	103. Chapter 103: Time

**Time jump**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

"My next guests had a pretty rocky year but they pulled through on top. They were recently named sexiest band of 2014 and have a new CD hitting shelves tomorrow. Give it up for breaking twilight!"

I headed out on stage all smiles, despite the fact that I literally just threw up backstage.

I hate having to work when I'm sick. I felt better now but you never know when the nausea will strike again. The last thing I want to do is throw up on the host of the Today show.

I almost did that on Jessica Stanley's talk show. Thankfully, I popped in some bubble gum and it went away.

"Good morning, how are you?"

"Great," Edward answered.

"You all look great," Lousia, the new host, complimented. "Bella, I love your dress."

I grinned, "Thank you."

"I must ask where you got it?"

"I bought it online, ," I told her. "It's a great site. I get a lot of my clothes from there nowadays."

"I'm definitely going to have to check it out," she mused.

"You should." I urged.

"You boys look handsome too but when don't you? You made GQ's sexiest band list, not to mention you three are also on the sexiest men alive list. How does that feel?"

"We know we're hot so it's just eh," Emmett teased. "No, actually, it's an honor because there are a lot of great looking dudes out there and we beat them all."

"How about you, Bella? Is it hard to live up to the sexiest woman title?"

"I didn't even try in the first place," I laughed. "Honesty, I don't spend hours getting ready for anything. I just grab something and throw it on and go about my day so...it was an honor like Emmett said."

She nodded.

"Now I have to ask, what's it like being parents?" For a second I thought she was going to ask about what happened the past year. "Jasper, let's start with you."

"It's pretty awesome, actually. Jackson is my little double and he's so full of life and he's funny and sweet."

"You sound like a proud papa."

"I am," Jasper beamed.

"He just turned eleven months, correct?"

"Yes."

"What new things does he do?" she wondered.

"He's walking a bit. If you hold onto his hand he'll do it but he still a bit too wobbly to do it on his own."

"Is he talking?"

"Yes," Jasper grinned. "His first word was dada and then it was Bella and then it was fuck."

She gasped and then started laughing.

"We have a hard time keep our language clean," I explained. "We've started a swear jar for the boys just recently though."

"They can already afford to go to college, twice," Edward said.

"Oh, that's good at least." she giggled. "How about you Jacob? How's little Eli? He just turned two, right?"

"He did," Jake confirmed. "Like Jasper said, Eli is just a big ball of energy. He's funny, smiles a lot, and he's a cuddle monster."

"He really is," I piped up. "He's my cuddle buddy."

"Aw."

"He's walking on his own now, he's tough to keep up with when he's on his feet." Jake added with a laugh. "And he talks a little. He can say no."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah," Jake said, shaking his head. "He says mama and dada as well. We're working on other words with him but for now that's it."

"Aw, are Eli and Jackson best friends?"

"The best of friends," Emmett answered. "They're always stuck to each other like glue when they're together."

A picture of Eli and Jackson together appeared on the screen next to us. It was from Jasper's twitter.

"They are the cutest toddlers I've seen." she said as she glanced at the picture. "Now being the three without kids in the group, is it hard? Do you find it lame when they can't go out and party with you?"

"No, not at all."

"Our party days are behind us," Edward told her.

That was true.

Can I just say that I'm so proud of Edward? Since he left rehab not a drop of alcohol has touched his lips, nor the other substance. He's doing amazing and my trust in him grow a little each day.

He was truly trying to make me see him in a good light again.

And I do.

"I can speak for all of us when I saw we'd much rather spend it as a group, little kids included." I piped in.

"Does having two little ones around make you three want kids?"

"Of course," I said.

"Is that something that is going to happen?"

"In the future," I answered.

"What about you Emmett, Edward?"

"None for me," Emmett said. "They're cute but I can't really see myself as a father."

"I think you'd be an excellent daddy," I told him.

But both him and Rosalie had decided that they would much rather just be the fun aunt and uncle.

He smiled.

"Edward?"

"In the future for me as well." Edward responded. "I'm good right now."

And then Louisa got to the hard questions.

"You all had a crazy year." she started. "From baby momma drama, to drug abuse, to depression...you've never commented on it. Do you have anything you want to comment on?"

I shook my head, "It was a crazy year for sure but we're good now. That's all that matters."

She wasn't satisfied. "Jasper, your girlfriend hasn't been seen since your son was born. Why?"

Jasper, who still grew cold whenever Alice was mentioned, gave her the answer she wanted. "She took off. Life as a mother isn't for everyone."

The rest of us sat there awkwardly.

Rosalie, who stood just behind the camera's, was fuming. She had called ahead to make sure they didn't ask certain questions but it's the media. They don't listen to anyone but themselves.

"It must have been hard."

Jasper nodded.

"She's missing out. He's an adorable little boy and I'm sure he'll grow into an amazing young man."

Jasper nodded mutely.

She tried to get the rest of us to give up some juicy details like Jasper but we held our ground and remained quiet. I wanted to tell her to just buy the CD, that was our diary but I didn't.

I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to figure out when our CD came out tomorrow.

Yes, it was that time again. We had managed to finish our CD in a little under three months. I meant it when I said we took as much time in studio a day as we were allowed.

Our tour started in about two and a half weeks.

Marcus wanted us to get out there as soon as possible. I was the only one who argued that maybe we should wait a bit and Edward knew why right away.

He promised me that he would never be like that again.

I trusted him but I didn't trust the stress. Was that even something you could trust? I just...I didn't want the stress to get to be too much for him again.

I didn't win the argument, obviously, and so we were schedule to go. Leah was tagging along, though she was already three months pregnant once again. Rosalie and Angela were coming along as well so between the three of them they'd keep an eye on Eli and Jackson, who were also coming along.

My dad joked about coming along, just to beat Edward's ass if he stepped out of line.

Seriously, I think he'd actually come if that's what his visit entitled.

Emmett was put on ass beating duty, assigned by my dad himself of course. I had a feeling that Edward was going to be smothered and that's not a good thing.

Being smothered also leads to relapse.

_Bella!_

Right, sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't think like that.

_Happy thoughts._

I nodded.

"Are you excited to hit the road again? Another tour. How long is it this time around?"

"We'll be on the road for five months this time. We're hitting Europe first and then we're coming back here and hitting the states."

"I'm definitely excited to go to France," I said. "And London...Okay, everywhere in Europe. I'm going to go sightseeing if I have time."

"I've been to London, it's lovely there." she told us. "I really recommend taking the time to look around if you can."

"We will."

"Are the little ones coming along?"

"Yep, it's like a family road trip."

"It's going to be crazy, though," Jasper said. "I haven't traveled with him yet. I don't know how he'll be on a plane."

"Same for Eli," Jake said. "We aren't flying private either so I'm sure there will be some complaints."

"We'll see it on twitter," Louisa laughed. "Flying with breaking twilight, the little ones are spazing out."

I laughed. "It's all about preparation. Leah and I have it covered. Pack snacks, toys, and drinks. They'll be good."

Packing has already started of course. We're going to be gone for months so obviously it wasn't a something we could pack for in ten minutes.

"Before we run out of time, why don't we head outside and greet your friends and give them a little surprise performance?"

"Sounds excellent," Edward said, grinning.

Grabbing my jacket, I pulled it on over my light pink brave heart dress and followed the guys outside.

Our crowd of fans have grown since we were last on the Today show. There were hundreds and hundreds of them waiting outside in jackets with posters and magazines for us to sign.

We spent thirty minutes signing autographs and taking pictures before we headed over to the makeshift stage.

"We want to thank you for coming out today," I told our fans. "It's been a crazy trip for us but we're so glad to be back performing. We want to give you a little taste of what's to come on our secrets tour."

The crowd screamed, happily.

"This song is a little different then what we usually do," Jasper said. "But it means a lot to us."

I nodded, "This song is called Hello world."

We started up the opening cords.

"_Traffic crawls, cell phone calls, Talk radio screams at me. Through my tinted windows, I see. A little girl, rust red minivan. She's got chocolate on her face...Got little hands, and she waves at me_."

Jasper came to me with half of this song written and I just fell in love with it. I helped him finish it up but most of it is his own work.

"_Yeah, she smiles at me. Hello World. How've you been? Good to see you, my old friend. Sometimes I feel, cold as steel...Broken like I'm never gonna heal_."

I glanced at the crowd and noticed a few hesitant faces but overall they seemed to be enjoying it.

"_I see a light, a little hope...in a little girl. Hello world_."

I started singing back up.

"_Every day I drive by a little white church. It's got these little white crosses, like angels in the yard. Maybe I should stop on in...Say a prayer. Maybe talk to God like...he is there. Oh I know he's there. Yeah I know he's there..."_

I smiled as people started swaying along.

"_Sometimes I feel as cold as steel and broken like I'm never going to heal_."

That line hits me the most.

I felt like that during my months of depression. I didn't know how I'd get through it but I did. Somehow.

"_Hello world! All the empty disappears, I remember why I'm here_."

This was Jasper part. He told me about how he snapped out of it. My dad made him realize what his place was. What he still had to do, to take care of.

"_Hello, world...Hello world_."

We had a wicked instrumental at this point that included many new instruments. I loved it, my band loved it, and the crowd loved it even more.

Nothing beats this.

"Thank you!"

* * *

**Yep, I went country. I couldn't help it. Hello world is one of my alltime favorite songs.**

**Review.**


	104. Chapter 104: Traveling

**Time jump**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"Bwa," Jackson said, climbing into my arms.

We had arrived at the airport, nearly twenty minutes later than we were supposed to so we're kind of in a rush. We still have to check our bags, changed diapers, and board the plan.

So, yeah, we were in a rush.

While the boys got our suitcases out of the cars, Leah and I got the boys out of their seats.

"Hey, buddy." I said, fixing his little blue sweater.

"Bella! Bella!"

The paps shouted as I stepped on the curb with Jackson. I pressed his face into my shoulder and pushed my way through the crowd. Jackson and Eli were little troopers when it came to dealing with the paparazzi.

They kept quiet and hid in our shoulders. They didn't scream or cry as we expected them too. That was good in the end. I doubt Jasper or Jake could keep from giving a beat down to the paps if they scared them.

We got into the airport and waited inside the doors. It wasn't any better because some daring paps followed us in.

I swear Eli gave them a dirty look.

The feeling is mutual, baby.

Once the guys finished unloading our luggage we made our way to our terminal. Checking in was easy enough and soon we were sitting in the VIP waiting area.

While everyone had drinks, minus Leah and Angela, I sat there trying not to barf. I managed to wake up feeling good and kept it that way but it seems I can't escape it for long.

"I'll be right back," I said, passing Jackson to Angela.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I said, swallowing.

I briskly made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face to calm down but it didn't work. I felt it coming.

I rushed into a stall and emptied my breakfast into the toilet.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I threw up again.

Throwing up in an airport bathroom isn't on my list of things I like to do but what else can I do?

When I finally felt like my stomach had been emptied of anything I've eaten in last few hours, I stood up and flushed.

I headed to the sink and washed my hands before pulling out my toothbrush and brushing my teeth. I avoided looking in the mirror.

I took a shaky breath and splashed more water on my face.

"Shit."

I took out my phone and scrolled through my calendar. The last period I recorded was a few days before Edward was released from rehab.

"Fuck me."

_That's what got you in this predicament._

I double-checked, then triple checked to make sure it wasn't wrote down anywhere else. Sometimes I accidently write down my period date on my phones notepad.

But it was nowhere to be found.

My hands fell to my stomach.

Pregnant.

I might be pregnant.

It's not like I never saw this coming but I always thought it would be further down the road, when things were more settled.

I mean, there could be a chance that I wasn't pregnant but my period has been pretty regular since I turned thirteen.

I guess the only way I'll know for sure is if I take a test.

"Bella, we're boarding," Angela said as she came into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm ready."

I packed up my toothbrush and headed to the terminal to board our plane.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked as we made our way there.

"I think I might be...pregnant," I whispered, looking around.

"No, shit? really?"

"It's possible." I told her. "I need a test."

"I'll find you one when we land," she promised.

I nodded.

If I went and bought myself one, it would be all over before I could even figure out if I was or not.

If they saw Angela buying it, they might speculate but honestly, they probably wouldn't care.

My seat in first class was right next to Edward. Jasper and Jackson were to the right of us. Jake, Leah, and Eli behind us. Rosalie and Emmett in front of us and Angela was in front of Jasper.

We took up most of first class but there were still a few other people not in our party that were in first class.

For the most part, Jackson and Eli were well behaved. They ate their snacks and watched movies on the laptops that Jake and Jasper brought.

Edward and I played games on his Ipad while I tried to keep my mind of the fact that I may or may not be pregnant. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, by the way.

It didn't help that Angela was shooting me looks. Edward caught a couple of them but thankfully he didn't know what they were about.

I wonder how he'll react to the news...

We haven't talked about kids since we officially unofficially got back together but I knew he wanted them too, again in the future.

Looks like the future is much closer than I thought.

I couldn't help but picture a little bronze haired brown eyed little boy in my head.

I made me smile.

I found that at first, I tried to keep the thoughts at bay but by the end of our flight, I was entertaining these thoughts by figure out who he'd look like.

I was certain he'd be mixture of Edward and I. Hopefully he's able to inherit our musical talents as well. Can you imagine how epic he would be if he did?

I'm already had plans to buy him a little guitar as soon as he could sit up.

And yes, I was hoping it was a him.

I laughed. I went from hoping I'm not pregnant to hoping I was. Well, that's what a ten-hour flight will do. It gives you time to think.

As we neared Heathrow airport, the kids started to get fussy. Our fellow first classers we not pleased with that.

When we finally landed, I was tired and hungry. We fixed the hunger situation on the way to our hotel. I happily stuffed my face with a big Mac and a mcdouble.

I couldn't really base being pregnant off eating because I ate like a cow anyway so it's not like I'd notice if I ate more than I already did.

Speaking of pregnant, Angela managed to snag me a test. She passed placed it in my purse while we were eating.

I didn't realize that until I was in my hotel room at the charing cross hotel. Edward was close by when I found it and I quickly closed my bag as he came back toward the bed.

"Something up?" he asked, confused.

"Nope," I said. "I'm just going to go see how Angela is settling in."

"Okay," he yawned. "I think I'll shower and hop into bed."

I nodded.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," he said, giving me a kiss. "I need cuddling to sleep."

I smiled at him, "I won't be long."

I wondered down to Angela's room with my purse clutched to my chest. She was five rooms away, across from Jasper. I knocked on her door until she opened up.

"Jeez."

I pushed my way in.

"Can't wait until morning?" she guessed.

"I need to know," I said, tearing open the box.

I've had to pee since we left McDonalds. So yeah, now was the perfect time to take the test.

According to the box, I had to wait three minutes until I could figure it out. I collapsed face first onto the bed after I had finished peeing on the damn sticks.

"This is exciting," Angela said, bouncing down next to me. "You're going to be a mommy."

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"You slept with him this soon, not me." she pointed out.

I glared at her.

"I know, I know. You couldn't help yourself," she giggled. "I don't blame you. He's a sexy piece of ass."

"Mine," I said, hitting her with the pillow.

"He's all yours," she laughed. "Your baby is going to be so cute."

I smiled, "Hell yeah and he's going to be talented."

"What if he isn't?"

"We'll still love him, obviously," I said.

"Good answer." she said. "I can't wait to see you all fat and round."

I scowled.

"You're going to look cute."

"Maybe," I said. "I could gain it all over and never look the same again. I hear that happens sometimes."

"You're rich, you can afford to sexy yourself up."

I snorted, "No thanks."

Going under the knife was never in the cards for me and never will be. My mom got some work done, a lot of work actually. Every boyfriend bought her something new. A new nose, new boobs, a tummy tuck...she doesn't look the same anymore.

And honestly, it's not worth the risks. A lot could go wrong during those surgeries. Something I didn't...

"It's time," Angela announced running to get the test.

I bit my lip and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Well?" I asked, knowing she already looked.

She thrust the test in my face.

_Pregnant._

* * *

**Review**


	105. Chapter 105: World Wide Tour

******Quick note! Eli is fourteen months (aka 1) and Jackson is eleven months. They're three months apart but somehow I wrote that Eli was 2. Sorry about that.**

******Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Bella**

"I'm a renegade it's in my bl...bl..."

I cleared my throat.

No not now.

"You okay, Bella?" Jasper asked the music stopped.

"Ye..y..." I gagged. "Nope."

I ran off the stage, barely making it to the trash can before I threw up.

Fuck...Me...

I moaned and leaned my head against the rim.

"Are you sick?" Rosalie asked

"No, no, I'm fine," I promised. "Probably just food poisoning."

Okay, so I wasn't planning to tell anyone that I was pregnant yet. Not even Edward knows yet. The only one who knows is Angela and that's because she was there with me.

She's also my runner. I made a huge list of things I need and she ran to pick them up for me this morning.

While Edward was in the shower yesterday, I was reading about pregnancy online. I needed prenatal vitamin's among other things. I also looked up if it was okay to perform while pregnant.

Google says it's okay but to be honest Google isn't exactly a medical professional.

I planned to see a doctor sometime soon. We were in the UK for about a week so I didn't think I'd be able to find anyone here. I did however have Angela call a OB I found that was located in France.

We'd be there next week so maybe I'd get lucky and have an appointment.

I'd have to wait until I talked to Angela tonight.

"I told you not to eat that steak," Rosalie said, shaking her head. "It didn't look right."

"It tasted fine."

Rosalie sighed, "Well tastes can be deceiving now can't they? Should I call off the show tonight?"

"No, I'm good. I promise."

I took the rubber band Edward was offering and tied my short hair up into a mini ponytail.

"Can someone get me some water?" Rosalie yelled out to the crew that was building out stage.

"Rose, I'm good."

"Here you go."

I took the bottle of water anyway. I did need to wash the taste out of my mouth.

"Here," Leah said, passing me some gum.

"Thanks," I said, popping it into my mouth.

"So...how long have you known?" she asked, looking around.

"Huh?"

"You can't fool me, Bella," she said. "I've been pregnant...I am pregnant."

"Ssh," I hushed.

"Why?"

"Edward doesn't know," I said.

"Do you plan to tell him?"

Of course, I nodded. "Just not right now."

"When?"

"After I see a doctor. Test can give false positives you know." I told her.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

I smiled a bit, "Kind of."

"Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Ssh!" I hissed

"Oops, sorry." she giggled. "I'm just happy for you."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"Has anything ever been slow with you guys?" she retorted. "Didn't you two jump into bed together the first night?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"Because you keep being silly. Every relationship goes at it's own pace."

"True, very true," I agreed. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. You know how it is, you experienced with Jackson."

"No, I'm not worried about that...I'm more worried about Edward." I admitted.

"He's going to be so excited." she promised me. "He's so good with Eli and Jackson. I'm sure he secretly wants his own."

We both glanced at him. He was chasing Jackson around on stage. I grinned at the sight, imaging it was our own little boy.

"Alright, back to the sound check!"

"Take it easy." Leah warned me.

"I will," I promised.

Our sound check went well and we were released to do what we want for the rest of the day. We had to be back at six to get ready for our show.

We spent our free time exploring London. Angela joined us for lunch and we continued our exploration from there. It was a fun day, we saw sights we've wanted to see for what felt like forever, we took a hell of a lot of picture, not to mention we bought pretty much anything we got our hands on.

Eli and Jackson had a blast running around and touching anything we allowed them to touch. Thanks to Uncle Em, they got hopped up on sugar because Emmett allowed them to have ice cream AND the candy he bought for himself.

Even with them bouncing off the walls and trying to run every which direction, we still had a good time.

When five thirty rolled around, we headed back to our hotel to shower for the night. Angela secretly handed me my bag of pregnancy goodies on the way.

I stashed them under all my clothes in my suitcase.

I showered first and while Edward showered I blow dried my hair. I took out the cans of spray on color and started to dye the tips of my hair. I liked my daring look for tonight. The tips of my hair was blue, pink, and I even put in a few patches of green.

My outfit for tonight was a simple black dress with cutouts on the side. It was a little tight on me but now I knew why.

When I was done, we headed to the stadium to get set up for our show.

"You doing good?" Edward asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"Mhm," I moaned.

"Do you feel sick?"

"Nope, I'm good." I promised.

"Try not to barf on the audience." Emmett teased.

"Ha, Ha." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously though," Rose said. "Try to keep it in if you can."

"I'm good, seriously." I said.

"You're on in five."

"Alright, go take your place." Rosalie dismissed us.

We headed toward the platforms that would raise us up.

"Put em in," I said, placing my hand out in the center. Jake, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper slapped their down on top of mine. "Here's to tonight. We've got this. We're breaking twilight, so let's go out there and show London what we're made of."

"Hell yeah!"

I grinned at my band mates and stepped on my platform.

"_I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was in the dark. I was falling hard with an open hard. How did I read the stars so wrong?_" I sang as my platform rose up into the stadium.

"_And now it's clear to me, that everything you see, ain't always what it seems. Yeah, I was dreaming for so long. I wish I knew then , what I know now. Wouldn't dive in. Wouldn't bow down. Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet. Till I woke up on, on the concrete_."

I stepped off the platform and started to make my way toward the audience.

"_Falling from cloud nine, crashing from the high, I'm letting go tonight. (Yeah, I'm) falling from cloud 9_."

This song was written by me through my months of depression. I actually finished this piece right after Edward went to rehab. I was very proud of this song but it was also very personal.

"_Thunder rumbling, Castles crumbling. I am trying to hold on. God knows that I tried, seeing the Brightside. I'm not blind anymore...I'm...wide awake. I'm wide awake. Yeaaaah, I'm falling from cloud nine. Crashing from the hiiiigh. You know I'm letting go tonight, I'm falling from cloud ninnne_."

I leaned down and touched some of my fans that stood in the front rows hands. You had to be careful when doing this, trust me. Once they grab on they really don't want to let go.

"_I'm wide awake...I'm wide awake...I'm wide awake_."

Our first show of our second tour went off without a hitch. We rocked the house and got the crowd pumped up, we had fun and I took it as easy as possible.

I wasn't doing any fun acrobatics, that's for sure.

When the show ended, I blew the crowd a kiss and bounced off stage.

The rush of performing kept me from passing out.

"It feels so good to be back," Edward mused before taking a large gulp of water.

I eyed him but he looked happy, tired but happy.

I smiled brightly at him.

"It does."

* * *

**Review**


	106. Chapter 106: He knows

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Bella

"Edward? Can you bring me a towel?" I yelled out into the room.

I had no problem marching out there naked, well I wouldn't have a problem if the guys weren't sitting in our room. We were supposed to leave for the airport in thirty minutes and since Edward and I were the last to wake, everyone just decided to bug us until we got our butts in gear.

"Edward?"

No answer.

"Anyone?"

No response.

Thinking I was in the clear, I ran out of the bathroom and snatched a towel from the closet.

After wrapping it securely around myself, I went to find Edward.

He was sitting on the bed, all of our friends had departed but their luggage was still here.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"They're giving us a few minutes," he sounded off.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Were you planning to tell me?" he asked

"Tell you what?" I frowned.

He turned around and I saw the prenatal vitamins resting in his hand.

"Oh."

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking incredibly hurt.

"I was going too, after I confirmed it for sure," I promised. "I have an appointment with some doctor in France and..."

"I wish you would have told me."

"I know and I'm sorry," I said, sitting next to him. "Don't be mad. I just wanted to be sure."

He sighed and looked up at me.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"A dad..." he said slowly as if trying it out.

"Are you...okay with that?" I asked, nervously.

"Am I okay with it?" he laughed. "Jesus, Bella."

He surprised me by picking me up and spinning me around.

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes," I giggled. "A damn sexy looking one at that."

He beamed at me, "Thank you, Thank you."

He peppered my face with kisses and I couldn't help but laugh. "You really are excited."

"Of course I am," he said. "I want kids with you, whether it's now or in the future. I don't mind when."

"I was a little nervous about it being so soon," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because we just got over a big hurdle," I told him. "I wasn't sure if we were ready for this yet."

"Are you excited about this?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon," I said. "I can't help picture what he'll look like."

"Him?"

"I'm about a hundred and ten percent sure we're going to be having a little boy," I said. "Call it mother's intuition."

"I really want a boy as well."

"You just want one because your best friends have boys." I said, bumping his hip with mine.

"Hey, boys are easy," Edward said. "Plus think of all the cool sports he can try out for."

"A girl can do all those things too."

"I don't want my daughter going out for football. She could get hurt,"

I glared at him.

Oh, really? If we had a girl and she wanted to be a football player, I'd be nothing but encouraging.

"It's just me," Edward said. "I can't think about someone tackling her. I'd be beating ass."

I snickered.

"Plus knowing you, we'd have a girly girl who is that way from birth and to her teens."

"She can dress like a princess but she'll hit like me," I said, confidently.

"That could get us in trouble," Edward teased. "We don't need her knocking out a kindergartener."

"Clearly there would be a reason she did it," I shrugged.

"I know that but the teacher wouldn't get it."

I loved this man.

I grinned at him and gave him a sound kiss on the lips. "I love you."

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I love you too."

He moved my towel aside and placed his hand on my still flat stomach. I felt tears come to my eyes when he pressed his cheek to it and started to talk.

"Hey, little one. I'm your dad. I'm pretty cool, if I do say so myself. I can't wait to meet you. I hope you have your mommy's pretty eyes..."

"Are you guys done in there? We've got to go," Rosalie interrupted our perfect little moment.

Of course...

"Just a minute," I called back. "You can snuggle my stomach later."

I told my pouting boyfriend as I pulled on a loose gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Fine, fine," he agreed.

After packing up the rest of our stuff, the guys came and grabbed the luggage while us ladies waiting in the car. Edward was barely letting me lift a finger, something I figured would happen when he found out.

It couldn't get too mad at him. He was so happy about this baby, so ready even though he just found out today.

I let him have his way, just for today because this isn't going to fly for nine months, no matter how cute it was.

While on the way to the airport, we told the rest of our party about my pregnancy. They were all excited for me, Although Emmett did pout about how he was the only nonparent in the group.

Rosalie looked panicked for a second, thinking that he actually wanted a kid. Those two had just hit the 'I love you stage', They weren't about to have a kid any time soon.

Although weirder things have happened.

Emmett reassured her that he didn't want any kiddos in the near future, or far future in fact.

He was content with being the fun uncle that Eli, Jackson, and my little baby would run to when they wanted to cool stuff.

I scuffed at that.

I could totally see Emmett being the type to sneak my kids the things I told them they couldn't have.

Edward was all smiles as he told his brother he'd kick his ass if he was 'too' cool.

Getting through the usual airport mess was a big crazy this time around. Edward was an over protective fool and pretty much fought his way through the sea of paps.

Seriously, Edward had a short temper when it came to them. I'd even say he hated them, not that I could blame them. They're always in our face, always getting pictures of us when we least expect it.

But such is life for a rock star.

"Baby, calm down," I said as we made it through security. "I'm good, okay?"

"They keep getting too close," he fumed. "What if they hurt you? Or the baby?"

"They won't," I said. "That's why Demetri is here. It's what he gets paid for."

Edward remained tense.

"Love, I'm pregnant not an invalid. I can still throw a punch if I need too."

"Hell, I'm sure that baby is giving her an extra flare of temper, just look at who the father is," Rose snickered.

That had Edward laughing.

I smiled along with him.

Life was good, great even, and I couldn't wait for the coming months.

* * *

**Epilogue is next**

**Review**


	107. Chapter 107: Epilogue

**And this is the end of this part of their story. Yay, right? I want to thank all of you who read this story and put it on their favorite/alert list. It really means a lot to see people enjoying the story (Even through the hard parts.) This is the first time I ever had an angst in my story and Eh, I don't know if I like writing angst. I like fluffy lovey dovey stuff, that's how I've always been. So the sequel will be cute. Also there is a reason I didn't have fifteen extra chapters documenting Bella's pregnancy sooo I swear it's not just laziness.**

**ALSO I NEED A HELP WITH A NAME FOR THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella**

"You doing okay?" Angela asked as she caught me bracing myself against the kitchen counter.

"Just fine," I lied, straightening up. "Is the grill fired up?"

She ignored me, "You'd tell us if you were feeling off, right?"

"Yes." I promised, well lied again. "Can you bring these out to the boys?" I held up a plate of hamburgers.

"Sure, sure." She took the plate and headed out French doors that led to my new backyard.

"How about you bring this to daddy?" I asked, passing Jackson a bag of buns.

He grabbed the bag loosely in his hand and made his way out the back door yelling for Dada.

Eli peered up at me expectantly with both of his hands held out.

"You get two things," I said, handing him the mustard and ketchup. "You think you can handle it?"

Eli nodded furiously before disappearing out the door.

I was nine months along with my first pregnancy and since I had yet to have a baby shower, my family and friends figured why not. It was also doubling as a housewarming party for my new house.

Edward and I moved into our Beverly Hills home about a month and a half ago and JUST managed to get everything unpacked and in order. That's what happens when you put two slackers in the same house, we just keep pushing it off until finally we looked at the calendar and realized it wouldn't be just us soon.

The first room we set to work on was our little ones nursery. That was the funnest part of unpacking if you ask me.

Despite hoping, and thinking, we were having a little boy, we found out that we were expecting a little girl. My excitement never faltered for a second but my poor boyfriend was already worrying over her possible future boyfriends.

It wasn't anything to stress over in my opinion. Whenever he went on a mumbling spree about it, I'd just roll my eyes and tell him we have more important things to worry about first. Like getting her here or, the biggest one, choosing a name for her.

Nope, we still haven't decided on one yet. We had two choices but neither of us were ready to give into the other yet. My choice was Mackenzie while Edward suggested Hadley. We tried to combine the two to appease us both but they just didn't sound right together.

Mackenzie Hadley

Hadley Mackenzie

Nope, didn't work.

Mackenzie Rose worked very well though, as did Hadley Marie, but I was still very fond of my choice.

We'd have to figure it out soon enough though. Our baby girl was due January fifteen, a week from now.

she might actually make an appearance sooner than that.

I've been feeling off all morning but have been brushing it off since I had so much to do. It wasn't until around ten thirty that I felt what I think is a contraction. It wasn't too painful and they were still far apart so I was waiting before I alerted everyone.

If I even mentioned it to Edward, he'd have me at the hospital faster than I could blink.

He's been cute throughout this pregnancy, very attentive and kind of overbearing. I get it though. He wants to make sure I'm okay and so is his baby but sometimes it's just too much.

I still love the fool though.

But since I didn't want to lay in a hospital bed for about ten hours until I was dilated enough to get an epidural, I was keeping it to myself for now. When my contractions get closer, I'll tell someone.

"We're opening presents while the boys cook," Esme said, startling me.

"Jesus," I gasped.

She giggled, "Lost in your thoughts, eh?"

I nodded.

"Sorry," she apologized "Come on, let's open up some gifts."

"I have to finish up the potatoes salad," I told her.

So, I may be isolating myself a bit so that no one would notice me tense up every twenty minutes.

Too bad Esme was a force of nature and made me waddle outside to open up my gifts.

Esme practically dragged me out to the backyard and forced me into a chair before she round up the guests. I had a full house today. All of my friends including new friends I made along the way were here. Tanya and her husband, Laurent, were here as well as James and his new boyfriend, I can't remember his name; I'm a horrible hostess I know. My Dad and Sue was here as well as Carlisle and, obviously, Esme.

And of course we can't forget my normal crew. Rosalie and Emmett were here, Leah and Jake and their little boy Eli were also here. Leah had another little boy just last weekend. His name is Aiden and he just so happens to be the calmest baby I have ever met.

Leah's brother Seth was here with his on again off again girlfriend, Chloe. Jasper was here with Jackson and his new girlfriend as well.

I was hesitant when it came to Jasper dating again. I had no right to be since it was his life but I didn't want another Alice situation. Maria Stephens wasn't new to the celebrity world. She modeled for Victoria secret and had a film career as well.

When I met her, I couldn't find anything wrong with her. And I did try. I clearly had bad judgment when it came to Alice and I didn't want to make the same mistake again.

But Maria was perfect, well as close as one can be.

She loved kids, she was friendly, very funny, and she easily fell into our tight knit group. We've become really good friends in the last few months and I hope it stays that way.

I'm glad that Jasper's so happy with her.

While I'm on the topic of relationships, Rosalie and Emmett are engaged. He proposed to her while we were on tour in Sweden, in front of thousands of our fans.

I think he did it that way so she couldn't say no. I'm kidding. Rosalie and Emmett are a match made in heaven and it wasn't a shocker that she accepted his proposal.

I'm happy for them.

But back to my guest list. I had a lot of other celebrity friends that showed up today so needless to say, I had a ton of presents to go through plus my driveway was filled up with paparazzi.

I figured each guest brought at least ten or twelve paps with them and I had about thirty guests.

The numbers were scary. I hoped that I was wrong or at least some of them lost interest and left, doubtful but a girl can dream, can't they?

Eh, at least I had a gated property.

That was the second feature that sold this house to me. My whole property was gated by a large fence plus I had security cameras and alarms, thanks to my dad of course.

The second thing that sold this house was that all my friends, minus Rosalie and Emmett, lived in the houses just minutes away.

"Alright, it's gift time," Esme announced once all my guests were seated around me.

I had so many gifts to open so I got to that while Emmett and Edward grilled up the food.

Did I mention that I was starving? Because I am. My mouth was watering just smelling the burgers.

I received, or shall I say my little girl received, so many things. She was set on toys for life, she had tons of pacifiers, blankets, little shoes, bows. I was good on diapers for at least a month and she had more outfits than she'd probably need in her newborn months.

The outfits, most of them at least, were courtesy of Tanya. She had just recently decided to branch out in the fashion world and was now including kids and a maternity line. I received the outfits that had yet to be released to the public.

When present opening was finished, I greedily went to get myself a large plate of food. It was while I was in the kitchen doing just that when I had one of my most painful contractions yet.

I gasped out and braced myself against the counter. Surprisingly enough, the only people who noticed it were Leah and Esme. Esme rubbed my back and tried to sooth me while I waited for my contraction to pass.

"You're in labor," Leah stated.

"I believe so, yeah," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck.

"How long?" Esme asked. "We should get you to the hospital. I'll go get..."

"They're still ten minutes apart, and my water hasn't brok...Oh," A gush of liquid flooded my pant legs. I looked up at them with wide eyes.

Okay, maybe it was time to go to the hospital.

"Oh shit," Angela gasped. "Edward!"

"I...I need to go change," I said, waddling toward my bedroom.

"What? You're in labor!"

"I'm also...soak...soaking..." And another contraction. I bit my lip to the point that I almost drew blood.

"Bella!" I heard Edward panic

"I'm fine." I said, straightening up.

"Fine? You're in labor! We need to get you to the hospital. I'll get your things. Mom, get her to the car!" Edward yelled running around like a chicken who just had its head cut off.

After a quick change, at my demand, I was rushed off to the nearest hospital to have our daughter.

Labor wasn't as bad as I figured it would be. I was able to keep my cool most of the time, no crazy screaming like Leah did during Aiden's birth. I did snap once but only because I was mid-contraction and Edward was trying to talk to me.

Silence helped, it let me focus on my breathing and getting over the damn contractions. I didn't want someone talking.

I felt bad afterward, and apologized.

I knew he was just trying to help.

After three hours of being in the hospital, I was able to receive my epidural. A while ago, while with my doctor, Edward, and Esme we had talked about if I wanted to receive it or not. Esme was all for a natural birth because she heard it was better for the baby, also she wanted me to have a water birth.

She was nuts, clearly.

Even if I had entertained the idea of an all-natural birth, I would've changed my mind as soon as I was able to get an epidural. Contractions were painful. There was no way I was sitting here another six hours without some kind of pain reducing drug.

Also, the whole water birth thing was a no go. Edward agreed saying that his kid wasn't a fish and he wouldn't be brought into the world like one.

Long story short, I was a much happy camper after I received my epidural. I even took guests for a few hours. My dad stayed in the room with me for as long as possible. He made me cry, not intentionally, but when I saw he had tears in his eyes, I couldn't help it.

Damn hormones.

He told me that he was excited to meet his first grandkid. He also mentioned something about he still was going to spoil my daughter rotten even though he hated her dad.

Yeah, nice, right?

My dad wasn't exactly Edward's biggest fan. In fact, I think he ran the 'I hate Edward Cullen club' back in Forks. I can't say I blame him after all the shit Edward and I went through, I'm surprised I'm here today but I love Edward and I'm not about to let him go.

He's so much better these days.

If only my dad would take off the hate shades and see that.

Time, it would take time.

Five hours after we arrived at the hospital, Dr. Kebi gave me the okay to push when I felt my next contraction.

Suddenly, I was nervous.

It was the first time during this whole process that I felt that way. I didn't have much time to dwell on my nerves because during my next contraction, I pushed.

Edward was on my right, holding back my right leg, while my best friend, Angela, was holding back my left leg.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine ten...breath Bella."

I gasped in a breath of air.

"And again."

I repeated the process for a second time and a third and a fourth. I was growing tired. How much longer? I barely got time to rest before I was pushing yet again.

"You're doing so good," Edward whispered in my ear. "So good, love."

I groaned and relaxed back against the bed.

"Just a few more pushes, Miss. Swan."

Now, I know how that aggravated Alice. I'm pretty sure she's been saying the exact same thing for the least twelve pushes. It doesn't make me optimistic that this is going to be over anytime soon.

"Ready to push again?" Dr. Kebi asked.

I nodded, weakly.

I pushed again, only this time I felt a difference.

"I see the head," Dr. Kebi told me.

Oh.

"That's..." Angela wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

I let out a weak laugh.

"Alright just a few more pushes should do it," Dr. Kebi promised.

A few moments later, my daughter's loud wail filled the room. I looked down as she was gently placed on my chest and felt the tears start to fall. She was gooey and gross but she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

I sniffled, "Hi, baby."

She was not too fond of her new environment. She kept her eyes scrunched closed and she kept screaming. I wanted to pull her closer and sooth her but one of the nurses took her.

"She's alright," Dr. Kebi promised me. "They're just cleaning her up."

I nodded but didn't let my eyes stray too far from her.

"You did it, baby." Edward said, catching my attention. "You did so good."

I turned my face in his direction and sought out a kiss. He wiped his cheeks and leaned down to give me a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled and wiped my tears away, "We still have to pick out her name."

"Rock paper scissors?"

One of the nurses looked appalled.

"Sure." I giggled breathlessly.

"You two are serious?" Even Angela seemed to fall for it.

"No." Edward laughed. "You know we prefer eeny meenie miny mo."

After I got cleaned up and settled in my private room, baby girl was given to me. I couldn't help but stare at her. I was already trying to figure out who she took after.

Since she was literally minutes old, it was next to impossible but there were a few features that stuck out. She got my ears that's for sure; poor girl. She also got a little mop of blonde curls under her pink cap.

I couldn't help but get excited because Edward was born with blonde hair and it morphed into bronze as he grew older. I hope that this means our little girl got his hair.

"I'm in trouble."

I looked up at Edward. "Why?"

"She took after you in looks," he said, pouting. "All the boys..."

"She's an hour old," I said. "Let's enjoy this."

He sighed, "You're right."

"I always am," I snickered. "I think the first thing we need to do is pick out her name."

I looked back down at her.

"Is she a Hadley or a Mackenzie?"

"She looks like a Mackenzie," Edward said, lightly touching her cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "Positive."

I smiled.

Welcome to the world, Mackenzie Rose.

Mackenzie and I had about an hour's rest before our family and friends came in to visit. The grandparents were first.

Esme snatched Mackenzie up within seconds of entering the room.

"Aw, she's just so precious," Esme sniffled. "Carlisle, she has Edward's hair."

Carlisle chuckled, "I see that."

"She's perfect."

"What did you decide to name her?" Sue wondered, peering down at my baby girl from over Esme's shoulder.

"Mackenzie Rose Cullen."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Carlisle said as Mackenzie held onto his pinky.

"How you doing, kiddo?" My dad asked, brushing some hair out of my face.

"I'm doing great," I grinned. "How could I not be?"

"True." he agreed. "She's a beauty, gets that from you of course."

I laughed, "Does she really look like I did as a kid?"

"Spitting image," Dad confirmed. "The only difference is the blonde hair. You were born with brown hair from minute one."

I grinned happily.

So she would get Edward's hair.

"Edward," My dad said, straightening up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations," Dad said.

"Thank you, sir."

Eh, it was a start.

After Esme finally gave up Mackenzie, my dad held her. A fresh round of tears left me as I watched him holder her.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I'm just happy."

Edward gave me my favorite crooked grin, "Me too. Thank you."

I gave him a brief kiss but kept his hand tightly entwined in mine.

Our family and friends left after a couple hours of visiting, leaving Mackenzie and I to get some rest. I was tuckered out and on the verge of passing out but Edward was too wrapped up in our daughter to even think about falling asleep.

I fell asleep to a beautiful sight that night.

The sight of my boyfriend, the man I'm in love with, cuddling and cooing to our baby girl.

* * *

**So, that's it! The Sequel to this story starts posting on Saturday.**

**I NEED HELP WITH A NAME FOR IT. I have no idea what to call it. If you could leave me a suggestion via review that'd be great**

**oOOH, one more thing. I loooooved your review mystery reader. It was long and amazing and Thank you!**

**Review :D**


	108. A QUICK POLL

Hey.

I know, I know. People hate A/N chapters but I've received several awesome suggestions and I need help picking one. I've narrowed it down to these six.

1) Breaking Through

2) Breaking through the dawn

3) Reaching the Eclipse

4) Raising Twilight

5) New Dawn

6) Pieces of time

So, out of those six, which one do you think is the best? I have a poll on my profile (Or you can just leave your vote via review) so go vote!

-Foreverisjustthebeginning


	109. SEQUEL IS UP

The Sequel is up!

It's called Breaking Through

SUMMARRY:

Life is never easy, just ask the band Breaking Twilight. After having a rough year things have finally settled down for them. Well, it's settle down as much as possible. Being famous isn't easy but neither is being a parent. Follow Edward, Bella, Jake, Jasper, and Emmett as they continue on their journey in the world of the rich and famous and into the world of parenting.

Romance/Family

Edward/Bella

So check it out! :D


End file.
